Locked In Love
by TwilightObsessed11
Summary: Bella Swan has always know what she wanted. When her and her two sisters are leaving there home town of Forks Washington to head for California to start a new life and begin college,what happens when Bella meets Edward Cullen,The player? Language&Lemons!
1. Neighbors

**Here is Chapter One of Locked in Love!**

**I hope you guys like it! Please Review! It means a lot!**

***I Do Not Own The Characters. They Belong to The Awesome Stephanie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

**_Every single girl thinks she can change a player, _**

**_but the truth is, it's not the player that needs to change, it's the girl, _**

**_because every player is on a mission to find that one girl that makes him lose his desire to play._**

**_~Bella_**

Finally Graduated out of that hello hole! It felt like the longest four years of my life! And even better, we left the gloomy of Forks, Washington! Didn't think my parents would let me and my sisters move, but I got lucky.

My name is Bella Swan, I have two Sisters; Alice and Rosalie Swan. Were meant to be triplets but we don't look at all alike. And don't even mention the personality! We are way different but somewhat have similarities that we have discovered from time to time. My sisters and I may be very different but were REALLY close

So as I began, we recently graduated high school in June. And the summer went by TOO fast for my liking. So now its September, and my sisters and I are on a plane headed to California. Lucky us we got accepted to UCLA. Just where we wanted to go, and away from home. Back at home there was not a lot of exciting things.

Throughout my four years there I only had 3 boyfriends. I don't know how many my sisters have had maybe a couple more than me, but one thing I do know is that we are all still virgins. Yes embarrassing but we don't care, no one knows anyways. We tell each others secrets all the times. Like our first date, kiss, and so on… I guess we were never really interested in doing it at that time. And currently I am not looking for anything while I'm in college. I want to finish my years of college and once I get my career started I guess ill start looking, but for now I'm okay. And to be truthful, I am scared out of my mind to have sex. I know I'm an 18 year old, about to be 19 in two weeks and I'm scared of having sex. How pathetic am I? I don't know what my sisters plan to do about there sex life, but that's them, and as long as there safe, and willing to do it then I guess its okay.

**OoOoOo**

"Wow there are a lot of apartments…" Rosalie said as we were looking for ours.

"Just look for 13A" Alice said.

We just got to L.A and got our key to our apartment, in which we will be living in for at least 4 years, We got some that are right across the school campus, so it will be really easy to get to school. I am exhausted though.

"Here it is!" Alice said. Finally we found it.

"Open it up then!" I said just wanting to get in.

"Hey guys we have some neighbors… and there good looking too." said a voice behind us. My sisters and I turned around.

I felt like I made the worst mistake of my life… Standing right in front of me was the most Gorgeous man I have ever seen! He was Lean, but kind of muscular…And had the most craziest yet sexy brown hair with the tint of bronze in it.

_Bella! Focus your not looking for anything right now!_

There was my conscience working up… but its right, I have to snap out of it.

"What are your names?" The guy with blonde curly hair or something similar to that spoke.

"I'm Alice" My sister said speaking first with enthusiasm… hmm…

"My name is Rosalie" Said Rose looking at the tall buffer one... Interesting...

"And I'm Bella" I said, last one to speak

"what about you guys?" Alice spoke

"Well I'm Jasper" the one with curly something hair spoke

"Emmett" The tall buff one said smiling at Rosalie, And she blushed!

Rosalie Swan actually blushed! Nobody has ever made her blush besides me and Alice, and our parents. Aside from us No one! And she is the type to play hard to get... And is Really strict with the type of guy she wants... She also is really mean with the guys at first. Alice just likes to play hard to get, but she likes dating and Isn't so mean.

"And I'm Edward" the hot… sexy… manly one spoke…

_BELLA!_

Right, right, none of that. I feel disappointed in myself. I don't really do anything to get guys. If i think they are worthy enough to date, and that will be sweet and not pressure then i give it a try. But these days its hard to find guys like that.

"So you girls are new here?" Emmett asked

"Yea we came from Forks, Washington." Rosalie spoke… of course.

"So your from Washington? So are we, except from Seattle" Jasper spoke

"How long have you guys been here?" Alice asked, most likely just taking to Jasper

"Just a year" He replied.

"So you girls are barley 18?" Edward asked…wow his voice so…

_BELLA!_

"Uhm, well were 18, but our birthday is September 20, so were going to be 19." I said

"Oh." Edward responded looking at me up and down, making it way obvious, and I could not resist the stupid blush!

"You Girls need help with your suitcases?" Emmett asked.

"Were ok-" I started to say but I was cut off by my sister

"Sure that would be nice" Rosalie responded totally ignoring what I was going to say. Whatever.

"Alright" Emmett said reaching for Rosalie's suitcase.

Jasper went to Alice and got hers, so I was left with Edward…

Just look at those muscles…

_Don't make me have to come out of your mind missy!_

I sighed… I really need to calm down…

Edward reached for my suitcase and Alice opened the door and the guys let us in before the walked in with our luggage.

"Thanks a lot" Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"Yea you guys are nice…" Alice said looking at Jasper.

Geez aren't they making it a little to obvious?

"Yeah Thanks." I said but I didn't look at Edward.

_Good, that's how it needs to be to complete your goals._

Yeah, and I will.

"Well were headed out, if your girls need anything, were right next door" Jasper said

"Night girls" Emmett said winking at Rosalie and walking out.

"See you tomorrow maybe" Jasper said only looking at Alice and walking out.

Edward only winked at me and left closing the door behind him…

I felt like my insides melted… and that has NEVER happened before. In my life!

These are going to be another very long years.

**OoOoOo**

~Edward

After eating, and getting a whole bunch of girls numbers, my brothers and I decided to leave back to our apartment.

We have been here at UCLA for a year now, and I have already probably fucked half the girls here, of course only my age or a year or two older. Luckily we get new ones every year. Emmett, Jasper and I are from Seattle, Washington. We wanted to get out of that place. Especially since I had fucked almost every girl there. Of course yet again only our age or a year or two older.

My brothers and I are supposed to be triplets. Have the same birthday, same age, which is 19, but we look nothing alike and have way different thoughts, feelings, and actions. For example: They have not fucked as much as I have. I don't care though, there missing out on all those hot, amazing women. Back at the Cafeteria, some girls tried to get there numbers, but they didn't give them there numbers! that's ridiculous! But it doesn't matter, more for me. I Edward Cullen, have never fallen in love, never had a relationship, and don't think I'll ever get married. Too much responsibility.

As we were arriving to our place, there were three girls standing outside the apartment next to us. Finally some neighbors. And there girls… Maybe there the ones Jacob was talking about earlier.

"Hey guys, we have some neighbors… and there good looking too." I said, and all three turned around.

Wow they were all really hot! But as I looked at my brothers… it looks like they finally found something they want to have fun with. So the short spiky haired, and blonde haired were out of my list.

"What are your names?" Jasper asked

"I'm Alice" The spiky haired one said, and there was a lot of enthusiasm in that.

"My name's Rosalie." the blonde haired one spoke

"And I'm Bella." The brunette, medium sized one spoke. Blushing and looking down.

And for some very odd reason, that got me aroused…

"what about you guys?" Alice spoke Breaking me out of my thought.

"Well I'm Jasper" he said looking only at Alice…

"Emmett" He said only looking at Rosalie.

There making it a little too obvious by just staring at them, but it looks like they don't care…

"And I'm Edward" I spoke

"So you girls are new here?" Emmett asked

"Yea we came from Forks, Washington." Rosalie spoke, looking like she wanted to answer the question for him.

"So your from Washington? We are too, except from Seattle" Jasper spoke

"How long have you guys been here?" Alice asked, most likely just wanting to talk to my brother…

"Just a year" He replied

"So you girls are barley 18?"I asked wanting to know there ages. I might not be able to have the other two, but there is one left, and she Is not all bad looking either…

"Uhm, well we're 18, but our birthday is September 13, so we're going to be 19." Bella replied… Her voice soft and shy…

"Hmm" was all I could say, checking out Bella a little more closely, See what I have to play with.

Nice body. Nice Hips. Good looking sized boobs, Great legs, Pretty face. Yep she'll be fun to play with.

"You Girls need help with your suitcases?" Emmett asked breaking me out of thought once again.

"Sure that would be nice" Rosalie responded

"Alright" Emmett said reaching for Rosalie's suitcase. Of course.

Jasper went to Alice's side and got her suitcase, so I was left with Bella. No matter. I got her suitcase noticing her stare at my arms. Interesting.

Alice opened the door and we let them go in first before we stepped in putting there suitcases down.

"Thanks a lot" Rosalie said looking at Emmett. Knew it.

"Yea you guys are nice…" Alice said looking at Jasper. Of Course.

"Yea, Thanks" Bella said but she didn't look at me, she just looked at the ground. And for some reason that bothered me…

"Well were headed out, if you girls need anything, were right next door" Jasper said

"Night girls" Emmett said winking at Rosalie and walking out.

"See you tomorrow maybe" Jasper said only looking at Alice and walking out.

I Only winked at Bella, which made her blush… And that aroused me once again.

Oh we will Definitely see them tomorrow. I thought and walking out of the apartment closing the door on my way out.

* * *

**Once again please review!**

**-Chanelle(:**


	2. Jealousy?

**Here is chapter three! Hope you like it!**

***I Do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_**So don't explain cause I know exactly what your going to say, **_

_**big words,**_

_** recycled phrases,**_

_** and the bitter sweet taste of other girls on your lips. **_

**Bella**

I woke up the next day to begin organizing my room. It was 7:00am so my sisters wouldn't be awake. I wish I could sleep longer but I cant and we don't start classes till next Monday like everyone else. It's a pretty roomy place so it will probably take me a while to fix up. At 8:00 I got bored so I went to go hang out in the living room but that too needs fixing up. So instead I grabbed my book and went to read on the bench right outside our apartment. It wasn't that long that I had been out here untill I heard footsteps so with curiosity I looked up. It was a couple. They were walking hand in hand just chatting to themselves. They looked really cute together. They saw me and waved, so to be kind I waved back. They changed there direction and began walking to me.

"Hey you new here?" the guy asked

"Yea, I came from Washington with my other two sisters who are currently still sleeping" I said pointing to our Apartment.

"That's cool My name is Taylor" The guy said smiling

"And I'm Selena" the girl said smiling

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella" I said smiling in return. And with curiosity I asked "you two a couple?"

"Yep" Selena said smiling. "going on to three years together."

"That's so cute, You guys look great together" I said happy for them

"Thanks." they both said.

"Well I have to get back to organizing my room, it was great meeting you guys" I said standing up.

"Same here, and by the way we live two apartments down from you" Selena said "in case you need us or just wanna hang out"

"I live with Selena, but I don't think you'll need me" Taylor said chuckling

"Well its nice to know I guess" I said laughing "see you two around!" I said waving and began to walk away

"Bye" they both said waving and walking to Selena's apartment

That was nice I guess. Starting to make friends. They do make an amazing couple. Its people like them that make me want to have a boyfriend, but then I think of the complications and don't really want one after that…

As I was walking to the apartment I got the key out, and I heard the door next to us open. I looked up and it was Edward…

He saw me and smirked.

Wow that's just... hot.

"Hello Bella" he said stepping out and closing the door.

"Hi" I managed to say and looked down to clear my thoughts up

"Sleep well your first night here?" he asked

"Yea, it was nice…" I said

"That's good" Edward said… smiling like if he said an inside joke… weird..

"Hey Edward…" Some girl, skanky looking, but yet pretty with black hair came and wrapped her arms around him.

And all of a sudden I felt like flames had been turned on in me. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Hey Ashley" Edward responded wrapping his arms around her.

And the flames just rose.

_Bella Your Jealous_

My conscience spoke.

No I am Not. I Am Not Jealous Over A Guy.

The girl… Ashley smiled and began kissing his neck "Ready for breakfast?" She spoke and returned her lips to his neck.

Uh hello! I am right fucking here.

"Uhm well I guess I'll see you around" I said not waiting for him to respond and just quickly opened my door and stepped in closing it.

But I continued to feel the flames in me. Especially when she began to kiss his neck.

I went to get a drink of water hoping that would calm me down and heard music coming from Alice's room. She's awake and probably organizing too.

I went to her room and opened her door and seeing that she was almost done. Wow.

She saw me and turned her music down. I Just went to sit on her bed.

"What's up bells?" she asked.

"Nothing, just came to check out your room" I said but truthfully, but I was curious about something.

"Don't lie Bella I can tell that look on your face" She said. So apparently it was noticeable…

"Well I just want to know if you have ever gotten this feeling when your like burning up with rage over something or someone, but its not rage" I said probably sounding ridiculous because I well fucking knew it was probably jealousy I had just experienced.

"That's jealousy Bella…" Alice said "And yea I have had it before. Remember that one kid I was totally in to in high school. But I got over it" She giggled then looked closely at me "Why do you ask…?"

"Just curious" I said. Damn. I was really hoping I was dying or something…

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella did you just experience jealousy for the first time?" Alice said squealing

And yes I did...

"No." I said lying, but I didn't fool her.

"Bella stop lying and tell me who the lucky guy is!"

"It was nothing Alice…" I said.

"Bella!" She said raising her arms in the air.

And I was saved by the bell coming from the front, someone at the door knocked and I ran to get it.

I Opened it and there stood Jasper.

"Hey" he said "Is Alice here?"

"Yea I'm here" Alice said from behind me "just a mess."

He chuckled "Well I just want to know if you want to come out and eat breakfast with me?"

And that simple word of breakfast reminded me of what happened earlier and again I was raging. Who knows what they could be doing.

But who cares! I don't! I definitely don't!

"Sure" Alice said "I'll be out in a second!" She said running back to her room and closing it.

I invited Jasper in, and he took the invite.

"She'll be quick, don't worry" I said smiling

"Ok" He said chuckling

I smiled then with curiosity I asked… "So is Emmett going to come and invite Rosalie to eat?" I said giggling

He chuckled nervously "Is it that noticeable we like your sisters?"

"Kind of" I said Giggling. "But its cute"

He chuckled "Edward told us the same thing but we don't listen to him."

"Oh.. Well I saw him leave earlier with a girl… Ashley? I don't know his girlfriend I guess since she couldn't keep her lips off his neck"

"Oh no Edward doesn't uh, have a girlfriend… He never has…" Jasper said looking away.

"Really?" I asked curiosity arising…

"Yea Edward is, well what you call a player.. He uses girls…"

"Oh…" I said

"Yea." Jasper said then looked at me with a concerned face. "Bella as a friend that really likes you even though we just met yesterday, stay away from him. I don't want you to be used by my brother. As soon as we entered that apartment yesterday we told him to stay away from Alice, Rosalie and you."

All I could do was nod, because of how serious he was.

"I'm Ready" Alice said coming out of her room

Jasper looked away from me and smiling once again "Ok lets go" he said

"See you later Bells" Alice said

"Bye Bella" Jasper said, and Alice closed the door behind her.

But I had a lot in mind to be able to say bye back…

What Jasper told me made me happy that Rosalie was liking Emmett and Alice Liking Jasper. Even though we haven't talked about it, its noticeable. And as for Edward, he can be with all the girls he wants but me. Even though I really doubt he'll want me. But I'm staying away from him. Guys like him are the EXACT guys I have been and will avoid.

I wont fall for his fake words and moves.

I Will Not.

* * *

**I'll try to post as soon as possible! Please review! Means alot!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Chanelle(:**


	3. Friends

**Here I am! Told you i would try to get in another chapter quickly... LOL **

**So I really really hope I'm not boring you guys right now... Trying to get more action in these chapters LOL! anyways! Read on! and hopefully enjoy!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

_**The word love... **_

_**is so powerfull that once a guy says it,**_

_** they have total access to a girls heart... **_

_**but no matter how many times a girl says it,**_

**_ she cant stop them from leaving with it... _  
**

**Bella**

After Alice had left, Rose woke up. She didn't come out of her room though, she stayed in there probably organizing as I was in the kitchen putting away some dishes. I was quite into it when I heard a knock at the door. I stopped what I was doing and went to get it.

At the door was Emmett.

_OOOO here is the other one coming for Rose_

"Hey" he said with a grin on his face, excited looking, not so nervous. "Is Rosalie here?"

"Uh yea, hold on" I said walking to Rosalie's bedroom door and knocked.

"What?" She said answering it

"Someone is here for you" I told her winking giving her a hint to who it might be.

Her mouth dropped open and she stepped out.

"Oh! Hey!" She said with full excitement.

"Hi" He said grinning wider. It was so cute.

"Need help with something?" She asked

"Well no, I was just wondering if you want to go eat breakfast?" He asked.

"Uh Yea, sure. Just give me a sec." She said running back to her room as what I assume to get a change of clothes

"She'll be out soon" I told him laughing.

"Ok" He said chuckling

The next thing we know, she was out of her room and ready.

"Ok I'm Ready." She said smiling

"Alrighty, come on" he said opening his arm allowing her to hitch her arm to it. Awh!

She blushed but took it. "See you later bells!" She called out and closed the door.

They grow up so fast… I told myself then laughed at my craziness.

But now I was alone. Ugh how I hate that, but oh well. My sisters are happy so I am too.

As I went back to the dishes I got bored after a while, so I decided to shower, change and head out for a walk at the campus.

It was a nice day. And getting to the campus didn't take long. The campus was nice…

I was looking at a building when I bumped into somebody. I immediately turned to see who I hit.

"I'm so sorry!" I said

"Its ok" He said chuckling

I just blushed, embarrassed.

"Are you one of the new freshman's?" He asked.

"Yea" I told him "My name is Bella"

"Oh well nice to meet you Bella, I'm Stefan." He said smiling at me. He was pretty cute…

"Nice to meet you too" I told him smiling.

"Have you gotten your classes?" He asked

"Yea, I did." I said taking it out and showing him

He looked at it and then looked back at me " You have a Monday a.m. class with my girlfriend he said smiling, and the p.m. class with my brother. Then the Tuesday p.m. class with me." He told me

"Cool." I said smiling. But damn he had a girlfriend… oh well. wasn't looking for anything anyways… "Whose your girlfriend, so I may be able to look for her…" I asked.

"Elena" He said "And my brothers name is Damon, he is mostly with his girlfriend Katherine, Elena's Twin…" He said chuckling

"Cool, nice to know, thanks." I said.

"No problem." He responded smiling "So I'll see you around" He said waving

"Okay." I sad waving back in return as he began to walk away.

Wow, I have made quite a lot of friends so far…

I Began to walk around again, when my name got called. I Turned around and saw it was Selena.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" she said as she made it to me. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Just wandering around" I said giggling

"Hey what are your classes? I want to see if you got any classes with me or Taylor." she said, I just handed her my paper.

"Cool you have the a.m. Wednesday class with me and Taylor, and the Tuesday a.m. class with Taylor."

"Cool, now I wont be alone, because me and my sisters did not get any classes together." I said relived

She giggled, "wow, well yes that's a good thing."

I smiled and then she screamed "Taylor!" As she waved her arm

I turned around and saw Taylor coming.

"Hey babe" he said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek. It was so cute!

She giggled and said hey back.

"Hi Bella" He said smiling to me

I just waved and smiled.

"Bella has the a.m. Wednesday class with us, and the Tuesday a.m. class with you" She told Taylor

"That's cool." He said "You get to be with us" He said smiling.

"yeah." I said laughing

"You hungry? Were about to get something to eat." Selena said.

"No, I actually have to head back and continue fixing things in my apartment, but thanks anyways! See you guys around!" I said stepping back

They waved and said good-bye walking the opposite direction.

I walked off the campus and back to our apartment, happy that I was making new friends. I thought I was going to be a complete loner and only have my sisters.

I got to our apartment door and was unlocking it. When an arm snaked around my waste. I turned around in a speed of light, but the persons arm was already around me, and I was very close and face to face with Edward.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to get out of his grip but he only tightened it.

"Yeah, you can." he said smirking. And I felt something, something I have never felt before, hard on my stomach and I immediately got nervous.

"Let go of me." I said

"I don't want to… I like this position" He said with his smirk.

"Please let me go, I'm pretty sure other girls are willing to help you with your little problem because I am not." I said looking away from his face because he was beginning to lean in.

"What if I want you to do it?" He said

"That's too bad." I said.

He only pressed me harder to him, and grabbed my face. I Gasped because of the tight grip and abrupt face garb. And immediately got scared for the lust that was in his eyes.

I Gulped. Especially when his lips were moving quickly to mine.

"Edward let her go." I heard someone say.

He looked to see who it was as I did too. It was Jasper. Oh Thank God.

"When do you tell me what to do?" He asked, clearly annoyed, but I grateful.

"Since you grab someone by there own will! Did you not hear her telling you to let her go?" He asked mad.

I guess what jasper had said got to him, and he let me go abruptly. He looked at me, his face blank, but in his eyes I saw something more… Confusion?

I quickly turned to my door and got in, a little breathless and scared.

"What's wrong bells?" Alice asked approaching me.

"Nothing." I said

"Stop lying to me, I see that scared look on your face. What happened."

"Nothing really… Edward just, scared me right now." I said being slightly truthful.

She giggled. "I see."

"How was breakfast with Jasper?" I asked before she could get into detail of what happened to me.

"Great. He is so sweet! And he paid for my breakfast!"

I laughed feeling a little better. "That's nice."

"So where's Rose?" Alice asked

"Emmett came and took her to breakfast too…" I said giggling

She squealed and clapped. I just laughed.

"Well I am going to finish up my room, so we can start on the living room" She said.

"Yea me too." And with that she walked to her room and I to mine.

But as I was in my room, I began to replay what had happened not long ago. Why did I not try to hit Edward first? Most people react by hitting when they don't want something to be done. Why did I make no movement at all? Was it because I was really shocked? No one has ever gotten that close to me besides a couple of boyfriends. But even then I was so protective. I may seem like such a little girl, or just plain weird, but I haven't gotten the desire to have sex.

But just right now… a part of me was not nervous, or scared. It wanted Edward to kiss me. And take me.

Make me his...

Which is the stupidest thing because Edward is an asshole. And this will not occur again.

I Hope...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! and my new character! LOL**

**Please review! **

**And hopefully see you soon!**

**-Chanelle(:**


	4. She's Different

**Well, here's chapter 4 of Locked in Love! Hope you like it! And I'm really sorry if the chapters are pretty short, Trying my best in adding more!**

**Here we got some of our sexy Edward. I know it's not enough, but I'm trying to put him in the story more somehow, so i hope you guys have patience for me. LOL**

***I Do Not Own Twilight.**

* * *

_**I know you think you broke my heart...**_

_**But I knew your game right from the start.**_

_** I saw your game**_

_**So guess what player?**_

**_ The jokes on you!_  
**

**~Edward**

What the hell just happened?

Did I really have to grab someone? Hold on to them? Have to force them?

I've never had to do that! The girls would always be so giving, and wanting more.

Bella… Bella didn't.

Someone actually didn't want me.

Jacob was right. He saw her as she entered the apartment lobby. Told me she looked independent, strong, and sexy. He wasn't lying… At all.

**~Flashback~**

"Dude! We got some new chicks!" Jacob said running to me while I was on my way to lunch with my brothers.

"Really? Are they hot?" I asked, curious and happy for new people. Especially chicks.

"Oh yeah, All three of them, especially some short chick with long brown hair. Well she was to me."

"Well cant wait to meet them." I told him feeling a smile come on my lips.

"But something about that girl, she seemed different… Edward."

"Why?" I asked

"She looked… like she was emotionally strong, and independent… Like nothing can get in her way."

Jacob was part of a tribe. He was pretty good at guessing people out, but I thought it was bull this time.

"Nah Jacob, even the hot intelligent chicks have slept with me. AND they were, what you say independent and now they cant stop calling me."

"I Guess, she just seems different to me."

**~End Of Flashback~**

But I don't care if Bella is different. I want her.

And so I will have her.

**~Bella**

"Jasper is soooo cute!" Alice giggled. "He's so sweet too, didn't let me buy a single piece of breakfast today" She said smiling

"Emmett is just hot!" Rosalie said "He didn't let me buy breakfast either, and we went out for a walk, and oh my gosh you cannot believe those muscles!" She said giggling.

"He showed you his muscles?" I asked because this was just hilarious.

"Oh yeah." She said winking at me. I Just laughed and there silliness.

"So you two are officially head over heels with those two, and we just got here. Yesterday!" I said laughing.

"So what! Jasper is just….." Alice said drifting away.

"And Emmett, is somebody I actually want to go out with."

"Which is a huge miracle because you haven't been into a guy since junior year because of… well yeah." I told Rosalie, but not wanting to go onto the subject of her bad break-up. Asshole only wanted her for sex, but luckily she never gave in.

"And you." I said turning to Alice "Its just as weird because you don't fall for someone in a day." I said.

Alice giggled. "I don't know… It just feels different this time. He seems different."Alice said. "I Agree." Rose said. "Emmett was just… well you know what I mean."

I laughed "Well if its what you two want, I'm not going to stop you two cause I'm not older and in no position to. And I think its great you guys found someone."

"Well why don't you try going out with Edward?" Rosalie said. That's because she didn't know what happened earlier… And the way he is.

"No. I don't think that's going happen. I'm pretty sure its not. Plus I just want to finish this, get my career going before I start looking for someone… if I'm not that old…." I said laughing

"Come on Bella, you have to let loose. I mean you don't want to be a virgin all throughout college too." Rosalie said.

I sighed. She was right on that. But I'm still such a baby at eighteen. But maybe… I will take her advice…

"Yeah, your right. But it wont be with Edward." I said

"Why? It would be cool for all three of us to date the brothers" She said giggling.

"Because Edward isn't like Jasper or Emmett." I told her.

"How?." Alice asked with curiosity.

"Uhm, I dont know. I just feel he isn't good for me..." I told them

"Oh... that gut feeling huh?" Alice said

"Yeah..."

"Well, we will find you someone." Rosalie said laughing

"Sure, but later on. Now anything else you would like to spill?" I asked them wanting to get off that subject.

And apart of me wished I didn't aske because they went to full on details again. But at least Edward wasn't in their thoughts anymore.

But he was still in mine.

**~Edward**

"Bye Tanya" I said as she walked out the door, giggling.

"Call me." She said

"Oh I will." Little did she know I wouldn't be calling, but she would be calling me.

I was closing the door when somebody caught my eye.

Under the light post, sitting on the bench, was Bella.

Huh, well if I'm going to get this sweet cheeks in my bed, I'm going to have to clear my record with her.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to where she sat. She was reading, but seemed like she wasn't aware of me…

I got closer to her, but I guess she finally heard me cause she looked up at me.

I looked back at her. Those big chocolate brown eyes, looking straight at me with strength, yet nervous, but strong.

What did I say?

"Hey Bella." I said

"What do you want? I'm pretty sure you got help with your problem." she said… Well I guess she did see Tanya come out.

"I just wanted to apologize, about earlier. I don't know what got into me…"

"I'm pretty sure you know, because I know. It's typical for guys like you." She said as a matter of factly and confident… and pretty hot.

"I'm really sorry. I don't want to start off as a bad impression on you…" Because then my plan wont work.

She looked away, but then back at me. Her eyes staring straight in mine. Her stare was so strong, stronger than before, intense, like if she was looking through me… To my soul…

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!

She looked away but spoke.

"I guess I forgive you." She said unsure.

"It wont happen again." I said, because the next time, your going to be wanting it.

"I know its not." She said standing up. "Because I wont let it happen" Bella said looking at me, only inches away from my body, where I can feel her heat… rolling towards me.

Damn its fucking arousing!

She began to walk away and I turned to the direction she was walking. But then she stopped and turned to me…

"Oh, and by the way, can you keep it down a little in your room? Unfortunately my room is next to yours." She said smiling a wicked smile.

And Damn it, it just made her look even sexier.

"How do you know its my room?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"I'm pretty sure the girl screaming "Edward" is coming from your room."

She said laughing and walking away again.

Damn it. Now I have to keep my sex life quiet to get this girl in bed!

As she walked away, I had a great view of her good looking ass…

Well something tells me stopping my sex life for a while will be worth it to get her

* * *

**Please Review!**

**And I'll try to be back as soon as possible! Hopefully weekend!**

**-Chanelle(:**


	5. First Day

**Chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! New character by the way!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Nor Vampire Diaries.  
(Decided to add that one since I'm using characters from there. Lol)**

* * *

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**because I don't know where those eyes have been,**_

_**Don't touch me,**_

_** because i don't know where those hands have been,**_

_**And leave my heart where it is,**_

_**because i know if i let you get a hold of it, you'll just throw it away.**_

**~Bella**

Alice, Rosalie and I finished fixing up our apartment. It looks great now. But unfortunately our week went by and its Monday. Which means classes begin.

I woke up at 6:15 to get ready for my 7:30 class. Alice was also up, but Rosalie's first class is at 10:00. She's so lazy.

I took my shower, and put on some jeans and long sleeve shirt. It was pretty cold right now, if it gets warmer later, I'll change.

I wasn't hungry right now, so I just ate a granola bar and after class I will eat. I'll be out by 9:30 anyways.

I grabbed my bag that was filled with the stuff I may need incase some professors do start a lecture today, and headed out. Alice was too at the door, so we walked out together, and on to the campus.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Uhm, kind-of. Not really though." I said

"Same here. And I'm so tired, but the sooner we get our classes done the better." She said. And it was true.. Get a head start on long page essays before leaving to another class.

"Kay bells I have to go this way, I'll see you later!" She said waving and walking the other direction.

I just continued the same direction I was going, to get to my class. I also have to see if I could find Elena… Stefan's girlfriend. And I got oh so lucky right now thanks to the girl in front of me screaming.

"Elena!" The girl with blonde hair screamed.

Then Elena turned around. Wow she was really pretty.

The girl that called her name talked to her really quick, but then left. Guess she didn't have this class.

I decided to get some courage and talk. So I walked up to her.

"Uhm, Hey your Elena right?" I asked, the very stupid question.

"Yea" She said smiling.

"Oh, well I'm Bella. I met Stefan and he told me that you had this class with me, so I decided to look for you."

She smiled. "Oh, so your Bella! Yeah Stefan told me about you and having class with me"

I smiled. "I probably wouldn't have been able to find you if the girl with the blonde hair didn't scream"

She laughed "Caroline… Never keeps her mouth closed! Its non stop chatter with her. The only reason she stopped talking is cause she had to go."

I laughed. "She'll get along great with my sister Alice if she meets her."

She laughed and we finally made it to the class where we stepped in and took our seats together.

It was a really big class room. The teacher wasn't here yet, but we still had at least five minutes.

Elena and I talked as the room got fuller by the next minute.

"So what do you want to do for your career?" I asked to make some talk.

"Well, I want to be a writer. I've writen small stories to myself. Some people have read them, and they say there good, but I think I need more work…"

"That's cool, you should let me read one some day" I said, hoping she would.

"Sure." She smiled "But I warn you, they may be pretty bad.

"I don't think so…" I said smiling

She laughed "What are you studying for?"

"Attorney." I said. "Like to bring some justice for people." I said laughing lightly

"That's cool, I'll make sure to hire you when I need it."

I laughed, but the professor came and class began. The two hours went by pretty quick I guess. The professor introduced himself, talked about the class needs and what we will do, and then he gave a short lecture today. He said it was just to start us off and we have to type a 3 paged essay on what he talked about. I could do it.

When class was over, Elena and I walked together for a while.

"You want to have breakfast with me and Stefan?" She asked

"Well i have I have to go meet up with my sister first, and from there we'll see what we're going to eat." I said smiling

"Okay, well if you two do decide to eat out, Stefan and I will be in the little cafeteria."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind"

She smiled. "Bye Bella" She said waving and walking the opposite direction.

"Bye" I said and began walking again.

I decided to stop. What If Alice wants to eat at the cafeteria? I'll walk back to our apartment for nothing. I got my cell phone out and called Alice.

"Hello?" she said on the other line.

"Hey Alice do you want to eat in our apartment or cafeteria?"

"Uhm, well Rosalie leaves to her next class in 30 minutes, so lets just eat at the cafeteria.

"Ok I'll meet you there." I said and then hung up. Saves me some time and not walk back and forth. So I just headed straight for the cafeteria.

As I walked I heard footsteps coming closer to me, but I ignored it knowing a lot of students walk to get to there classes of course. But then an arm wrapped around my waist. What the hell? I quickly stopped and turned my head. I didn't get surprised though. It was just Edward.

I removed his hand from my waist and smiled as nicely as I could.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling.

"Uhm can I help you with something?"

"No, just saw you walking and decided to walk with you. Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm on my way to the cafeteria to meet with my sister."

"Oh well I'm headed there too, lets walk together." This was weird.

"Okay…" I said pretty unsure but just started walking again.

"So did you go to a class already" He asked.

"Yea"

"Oh well me too." He said. Ok so this was just way weird.

But before I could think about anything more weird a chick walked up to him.

"Hey Edward." She said smiling and wrapping her arm to his. Knew it was to weird to see him without a girl.

"Hi Ashley." He said smiling down at her.

"You free later on?" She said batting her eyelashes. Yep I'm out of here.

I just started to walk quickly leaving them behind. I don't want to hear this conversation.

I finally made it to the cafeteria. I couldn't find Alice at first but then I saw her tiny self waving form a table. I had to laugh, because its always funny watching Alice do that.

"I got us some food." She said. Which I was totally happy for because now I was really hungry.

"Cool." I said and sat down form across her.

"So how was your first class?" She asked

"It was ok. Got a three paged essay to write on a small lecture. You?"

"Good. I Have to write a three paged essay also."

I ate what I had in my mouth then spoke "Do you think the professors talk about the homework, just have different lectures?" I said laughing

"I don't know maybe." she giggled

"Hey Bella!" I turned to see who it was and smiled. It was Elena and Stefan.

"Hey!" I said back

"So you did come here huh?" She said laughing

"Yeah, last minute chat with my sister." I said pointing at Alice.

"Which by the way is Alice." then I turned to her "Alice This is Elena and Stefan."

"Hey" She said smiling

"Hi" they both said smiling back to her

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Stefan asked

"No not at all" I said.

"Thanks" Elena said and they both took there seat

A little after talking and eating, Elena's friend came. Caroline was her name. And her and my sister took it off great!

"I told you they would get along together." I said laughing with Elena

"Yeah, you sure did."

It was pretty funny on how much they talked.

As I looked at her and Caroline talk, I felt to hands on my shoulders and somebody whisper in my ear.

"Hey Bella"

I Immediately turned around.

* * *

**Please Review! Means a lot! **

**And hopefully i will get the new chapter out by this weekend!**

**-Chanelle(:**


	6. Stories

**Here i am just like i said! I'm happy i got to come back sooner. AND since there will be no school on Monday, hopefully I will be able to write another chapter. Please forgive the shortness. I'm trying to make them longer.**  
**Hope you guys like it!**

***I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_"Don't hate the player, hate the game"_**

**~Bella**

Somebody whisper in my ear.

"Hey Bella"

I Immediately turned around.

I saw it was only Selena who was laughing at my freaked out face "I didn't think that would work!"

Taylor was just next to her laughing too.

"Oh you guys are mean!" I said laughing, and trying to shake off the scare.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" she asked finishing with giggles.

"Yeah of course, and before I forget this is my sister Alice."

"Hey" Alice said

They both said hi and sat down

"Hey you two" Taylor said from his seat waving to Stefan and Elena

"Hey guys" Selena said after him.

"Hey" they both replied

"You guys know each other?" I asked

"yeah, we met a year ago when we first started here" Selena said.

"Oh, that's cool" I said smiling

"Funniest double dates ever." Elena said

"Really?" I asked curious

"Yeah like this one time we all decided to go to the movies..." Selena said starting her story

"Oh my gosh I still cant forget about that time either!" Elena said busting out laughing

Selena began to giggle. "So we were going to meet up at the movies at 7:00. When the time comes to go meet them..." Selena said not being able to control her giggles

"Stefan and Taylor were dressed exactly the same. Blue jeans, black shirt, black shoes and there hair looking alike. " Elena said laughing.

"They could have been twins, but Taylor is tanner, but it was so funny! People would look at them and chuckle or something." Selena said still giggling

"I have the picture on my camera at home. I have to show you it soon." Elena said trying to control her laughter.

Taylor and Stefan laughed at them, as me and Alice laughed along. It was pretty funny

Then they began to tell us another story with Damon and Katherine. It was funny imagining the Elena and Katherine switching up to confuse the guys, but before things could happen they told them the truth. They were telling other stories too, all really funny.

We were all having a good time, listening to there adventures.

That is till someone came and put there hands on my shoulders.

I looked behind me still laughing, but it went away as soon as I saw who it was.

Oh come on.

"Hey Bella" Edward said.

Everyone stopped laughing too and looked at him.

Not such happy expressions.

Weird…

"Uhm hi." I said. "Do you need something?" I know it may sound mean, but I was in the middle of having some fun and i don't want nothing to do with him.

"No, just saw you and decided to come and say hi." He said smiling

"Oh."

"Is that it?" Taylor asked. Did he look mad?

"Cause I'm pretty sure I only heard you saying you wanted to say hi." Stefan said. And he looked mad too…

Selena and Elena weren't looking at Edward, but they looked nervous and both had there hands on Taylor and Stefan's arm.

What the heck?

"Yeah. I'll just be leaving now. See you around Bella." Edward said in a hard tone and left.

"Bye…?" I said and turned back to the table.

"You know him?" Selena said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately he's our next door neighbor" I said confused.

"Stay away from him." Elena said. "He's no good."

"I kind of found that out already…" I said. "How do you guys know him?"

"Because that asshole tried so many times to get us." Selena said.

"Even though he knew they were taken." Taylor said.

"We thought he was nice at first. Until he tried feeling on us and kissing us. Of course we didn't let him, but it was infuriating." Elena said.

"Until we finally let him know they were taken, and to back off." Taylor said.

"He got lucky we don't like the whole fighting shit, but my brother… Damon. Well all I can say is that was a very stupid mistake to make, thinking he could get Katherine." Stefan said chuckling

"he got his ass whooped so hard..." Selena said beginning to laugh.

"Since then he's never even made contact with any of us." Elena said

"Wow" was all I could say.

How much of a man whore is he? Can he really not stay away from anyone? That proves that this whole little scheme of his saying hi and starting conversation with me was a joke to him.

"He's probably the most stupidest person I've met." I said. "But thanks for telling me all that. I WILL make sure to stay away from him."

"Good." Selena said.

"Okay lets get off this furious subject." Alice said. "Wait where's Caroline?"

"Oh she left when most of you were laughing so hard" Elena said. "Her boyfriend texted her so yeah.. You know the rest" Elena said.

"Oh, ok but anyways, how about on Friday we all go to the club! I saw it right outside the campus."

"That's a great idea!" Selena said. "That club is for the campus students, so we only have to show our I.D verifying were at least 18 or older and our campus I.D."

"Excellent! Friday it is! I'll text Caroline and let her know." Alice said taking her phone out to text her.

"Wow Alice you already have her number?" I said laughing.

She giggled. "Well people like us don't wait long to exchange"

"Oh Alice" I said laughing

**oOoOo**

"That was a fun breakfast!" Alice said as we walked into our apartment. "Never knew you met so many people already Bella"

"Yeah me neither." I said.

"Rose!" Alice yelled

"What!" She replied from her room

"Nothing! Just wanted to know if you were here!" She said and sitting down on the couch.

I laughed and then left to my room to get my essay done. Might as well get over with it now.

I threw my bag on my bed and got my laptop, and went to sit on my bed leaning against my wall.

I was always good at writing. Back in high school I always got A's on my reports. It's a small passion i have besides reading to give my opinion on stuff like this and write about it.

I was doing pretty good too. Already on my second page in the middle in only 10 minutes. Cool.

That is until I heard noises from my wall.

And they were not pretty noises either.

"Oh Edddward!"

A female said from the other side. Suddenly I felt disgusted of being on my wall and moved immediately.

He's lucky that his apartment is in the corner with no other apartments to the side or behind him to hear what he does. Only our apartment is next to his of course.

Other people were the lucky too. They don't have to be in the current weirded out situation i am in.

I moved from my bed to my chair and small desk and set my lap top on top of it. I also looked for my Ipod and popped the ear buds into my ears. Closer by Kings of Leon, was the song i left off with and I was happy that I could not listen to anything else but the music.

Probably 20 minutes or less later, I finished my essay. One down, couple more to learn about.

I looked at the time and saw It was 1:00. My next class and last class is at 2:30.

I am taking five classes a week. 2 on Monday, 2 on Tuesday and 1 on Wednesday . I know suicide but hopefully it will help me.

I Saved my essay and closed my lap top. I took out the ear buds from my ear and went out of my room to see Alice and Rosalie also on there lap top.

"Hey when is your next class?" I asked them

"Mine is at 4:15." Alice said.

"I leave at 5:00" Rosalie said

"Oh well I leave like in an hour or so and wont be out till 4:30, so you guys can eat without me. I'll eat after my class."

"Okay" They said.

It's going to be weird eating by myself. But things are going to have to change anyways.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**See you on Monday!**

**-Chanelle**


	7. Discoveries

**I'm here just like I said. Little late on my Monday, but hey, I posted.  
****Hope you guys like it, I'm really working on making the chapters longer...**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

**_Think how different it would be,_**

**_if you would have never met that someone,_**

**_who changed everything._**

**~Bella**

I hung out with my sisters the rest of the time I could till 2:15, then I had to go to my next class.

Hopefully I wont be alone. I'll try to find Stefan's brother and anybody else I just met. This class was pretty far from my apartment, so I'll just go straight to eat after my class.

I finally got to the class and stepped inside. I looked around but I don't know who Damon is so how would I find him? Then I saw Elena hanging out with another guy.

But I thought we didn't have this class together?

Ok I need a moment.

Stefan said that I had class with his brother. He also said he was taken.

Taken by Elena's Twin sister Katherine!

Well there's the solution.

I walked over to them, hoping I don't look stupid.

"Uhm hi are you Damon?"

"Yes" He said smiling

"What's it to you?" Katherine said with a threatening face. Damn that's not what I wanted.

"Oh I was just wondering. I'm friends with Stefan and Elena and they said I was going to have a class with you so I just decided to say hi."

"Oh, you met my brother." Damon said.

"And my sister" Katherine said, but not the way she spoke before

"Yeah, and I don't mean to cause any drama here." I said

"Oh well no worries" Katherine said smiling. Phew that was a damn close one. "what's your name?"

"Bella"

"Well nice to meet you Bella, have a seat with us" Damon said pointing to the desk next to him. Cool.

"Thanks" I said sitting down.

They were asking me questions of where I came from, the usual and then Emmett walked in.

"Hey Damon!" He said booming.

"Emmett!" He boomed back.

Well who doesn't know each other?

Emmett came to give him a handshake, and said hi to Katherine. Then he saw me.

"Hey Bella, you have this class too?"

I smiled at him.

"Yep. You wanna sit here?" I said pointing to my desk "I can move next to Katherine."

"Nah, I don't want to make you move."

"No it's fine, I really don't want to be between two guys talking" I said laughing.

Katherine laughed. "This chick knows."

I just laughed at the way she put it and moved next to her. Emmett sat down in my spot and started talking to Damon, and me and Katherine were talking. It's good to know I didn't get on her bad side. Because honestly she looked like she'll beat anybody if they get in her way, opposite of Elena. I mean they may be twins, but you can see a total difference in personality.

After a couple of minutes all of us joined together and talked. At least until the teacher came and class began.

It was an ok class also, and the teacher was pretty chill.

I actually got no essay in this class. At least since it's the first day.

He just gave a lecture in his class about himself and we had to take notes.

After finally 2 hours were over, class ended and he collected our notes, and we will get 5 points for them. Weird but ok.

Damon, Katherine, Emmett and I Got up and walked out together.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later. Gots to go back to our dorm with Jasper." Emmett said as he gave Damon a handshake goodbye, and a wave to

Katherine.

"See you later or soon Bella, since you're my neighbor." He said chuckling and left

"Bye" I said to him.

"You wanna join us to the apartment to eat Bella?" Katherine asked.

I would have said yes probably, but I was already close to the cafeteria and hungry.

"No thanks, I'll just go to the cafeteria." I said pointing towards it. "Maybe next time." I said smiling

"Ok, see you later." She said

"Bye Bye" Damon said

"Bye" I said waving to them as they turned to leave.

I turned to the direction of the cafeteria, and began walking to it. I looked up to the sky, seeing it was a sunset color, but still bright. I guess that's what it looks like at 4:15 here. At forks it would be darker, but that's what me and my sisters needed to get out of, and into something new.

I made my way to the cafeteria and got in line for the pizza. I got my pepperoni pizza, my coke and some chips.

I got to the register and paid for my food and went to go sit down. It was pretty empty in the cafeteria right now, but I was okay with that.

As I sat down I took a sip of my soda before biting my pizza. It tasted great to me. Maybe I was hungrier than I thought.

A couple bites of my pizza and sips of soda later, Edward came.

Just my luck.

"Can I sit here?" He asked pointing to the chair across me and smiling.

I should say no but I'll be nice.

"Uhm, yeah go ahead."

"Thanks" He said sitting

"No problem." I said taking another bite of pizza.

"So what class did you come from?" He asked.

"Uh, well I came from building F. With your brother, Emmett."

"Oh." He said taking a bite of his pizza.

And I noticed something weird. He eats pretty fast for being that far along on his pizza.

"Yeah." I said biting my pizza. "You?"

"Oh I didn't have class, at least not till 6. I was just wandering around." He said biting his pizza again.

"Oh…" I said looking down to grab my pizza and saw it was gone.

What the hell? I just had it.

And then it clicked…

The bastard was eating my pizza.

I looked up to him to see him smiling and taking another bite. "You want some?"

Ugh. I would say no but damn it I'm hungry and left the rest of my money at home.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"Just give me my pizza and leave my food alone." I said.

"Fine" He said chuckling and passing my pizza back.

I took my pizza, and just began eating it again. At least he didn't lick it. I don't want his or other girls spit on my food.

As I finished my pizza and kept away from his stare, which was just weird, I turned back to him and drank some of my soda.

"So I heard my brothers talking on the phone with your sisters. Sounds like they invited them to the club this Friday." He said.

"Yeah, Alice planned for us to go. I just didn't know they were going to ask for dates." I said laughing lightly.

"Oh." he said. "Are you going?"

"Yeah. Why would I not?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering…" He said.

"Well yeah." I said.

"Are you asking somebody?" He said after a little moment of silence

"I don't know. I don't think so. I don't know many guys yet but Damon, Taylor, Stefan and your brothers, but there all going with somebody."

"Yeah.." He said

"Mhm" I said opening my chips and leaning back.

He just looked at me questionly. Weird.

_He wants __**you**__ to ask him to the club._

Well there's my conscience working up. But its being ridiculous this time! And even if that were the case I wouldn't. He could have some of his girls to take or ask. I wont be one of them.

"Want some chips?" I asked moving the bag towards him and hoping that would get his eyes of me.

"Thanks" He said taking a chip.

I just drank some soda while he took a chip. Then I checked the time. It was about to be 5:00. Rose is probably leaving by now. Maybe I should have just gone with her back to the apartment. Keep that in mind for next time.

I Finished the chips and gathered all my junk together. After that I got up, and he did to.

"Well I'm going to head back to my apartment…"

"I'll walk with you." Damn I was hoping he wouldn't say that. Oh well.

"Sure" I said walking to the trash to throw the things away with him behind me. This was going to be weird.

He opened the door for me and we both walked out.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Nope. Sorry. Not liking where this is going. I don't know what other waists that arm has been on. And I don't want to know.

Suddenly the noises from earlier came back to my head and I flinched.

Thank god my shoe was untied. I used it as an excuse and I bent down to tie it.

"Sorry, my shoe got untied." I said standing up a little farther than him.

"It's okay." He said stepping a little closer to me and tried to wrap his arm around me again. Okay so I guess I just have to tell him.

"Uhm…" Was all that came out. Damn it.

"What?" He asked.

"Could you, uh not put your arm around my waist?" I said and began walking again.

"Why? Most girls like it" He said keeping up with me, but he didn't try again.

"Cause I don't want you to do that. I guess I'm different than most of the girls you hang out with."

"Yeah. You are…"

"Well, I'm not really sorry and I wont change." I said

We were silent the rest of the way to the apartment. It was really awkward but oh well. If that's what I have to do for him to get the point I will. I wont let him take advantage of me. Yes he is REALLY hot, and MAY seem nice, but I wont be one of the girls that makes him a womanizer. I don't want to be "womanized" by him because when I DO decide to let myself go, it will be to someone that wont throw me away so easily after he gets it.

Finally arriving to the apartment, I went to my door and began unlocking it.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said. Just to be polite.

"Yeah." He said.

I looked at him and saw him staring at me intently. But he looked… confused? Lost?

And a part of me wanted to stroke his cheek, and talk. Ask him why he looks like that. Why he is the way he is. Get to know him.

Why?

No, this is the last thing I need.

"Uhm Bye." I said opening the door, stepping in and closing it.

I stood there. Back to the door. Hurting.

It hurt to close the door on him.

**~Edward**

As I stood there looking as she closed the door, I felt weird.

And she was right. She wasn't like most girls.

Most girls would have devoured me in a kiss. Or something.

Most of them would have let me put my arm around there waist, and they would do that annoying giggle.

But she didn't.

I sighed and stepped inside the dorm closing the door in defeat. I think I should just give up. I'm not going any where with her. She's too hard. I've never had to deal with hard.

But then I heard my brother Jasper talking quietly from his room.

"Are you sure Emmett?"

"Yes! I was talking to Rosalie and I guess it just slipped from her."

What slipped from Rosalie?

"So you didn't ask right? Because you can be a big Idiot sometimes."

"Yes I swear I didn't ask. That never even crossed my mind. But we were talking and I was just asking about her and her sisters and out of the no where she mentioned they were all virgins."

Oh NO Way! There virgins!

Bella is a Virgin!

"She must have a lot of confidence in you. And Really like you." Jasper said

Emmett chuckled. "well I don't really care about that actually. Its weird bro but I actually really like her."

Gross. They _like_ them.

"Yea I can say the same thing about Alice." Jasper said.

"So there Virgins?" I said deciding to let them know that I know.

"Edward, you're here." Jasper said

"Yep. That's some amazing news." I said

"Stay away from them." Emmett said in a defensive tone.

"Relax! I wasn't going to try anything with Rosalie or Alice seeing you two really _like_ them." I said. Emphasizing that word.

"Not even Bella. She doesn't deserve to be messed with Edward." Jasper said.

"Sure, sure." I said walking to my room.

But I'm not staying away from Bella anymore. Not with this news. Its been a long while since I slept with a not since high school, middle of Freshman year. Very long time. So scratch my thought about leaving Bella alone.

She will definitely be mine now.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter will be out during the weekend!**

**-Chanelle**


	8. Why do I care?

**Chaper 8! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if its short.**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**_When I first met you,_**

**_I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you,_**

**_Or miss being by your side, _**

**_Or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. _**

**_When I first met you, _**

**_I never would've thought that I would love you._**

**~Bella**

I woke up early again for another 7:30 class. Get them out of the way earlier, the better. I got ready, and everything I need and left. I don't think Alice or Rose have an early class. I didn't hear any movement besides mine this morning.

I got to the class and went in and saw Taylor.

Oh yeah! Selena told me I had class with him. I forgot all about that.

"Hey Taylor I said taking a seat next to him"

"Hey Bella" He said smiling

"How's your morning?" I asked

"Tiring. I'm still sleepy. But the earlier I get my classes done the better."

"That's the same thought I have." I said laughing a small laugh as he did too.

Then the teacher came in and class started.

This class was pretty boring. Another lecture about the teacher. But hey, no essay as homework. At least for this today.

Class ended at 9:30. God long hours, but oh well.

Taylor and I walked out together talking about how boring the class was.

"God I'm happy its over." He said laughing

"Me too." I said sighing.

"You want to come have breakfast with me and Selena?" He asked as we reached the apartments.

"Uhm, no thanks I want to see if I can catch my sisters so we can eat together. Before they leave to classes or something. But maybe next time" I said

"Ok" He said waving "Bye"

"Bye" I said and we both began walking out opposite directions to get to our apartments.

As I reached my door I looked at the door that was next to ours and felt like something was missing.

Edward wasn't around.

_Whoa... hold on there._

Why do I care? I mean no bugging, or trying to do things I don't want to do. It was Peace.

I looked away from there door and started to unlock my door.

But why do I feel so alone? Like I miss it. Miss him.

Okay this is getting ridiculous. I just met him, and I don't want him. I don't need to miss it. I especially don't need to miss him. Plenty of girls miss him everyday. He doesn't need my missing. And this is good.

I opened the door and stepped inside seeing both my sisters on the couch.

"Hey you two. Have you guys eaten yet?" I asked.

"Nope, Bells you know we cant cook, so get cooking!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I have Class at 11:15 and Rose at 11:30" Alice said.

"Fine. Pancakes and eggs." I said putting my stuff down and working in the kitchen.

30 minutes later of cooking, food was ready.

"Alright come get your plates." I said taking my plate with a fork and walking to the couch.

"Thank you!" They both said

Alice and Rosalie went to get there plates and sat down with me.

"Oh I'll get the orange juice" Alice said as she put her plate on the coffee table in the middle of the room and went to get the orange juice. She came back with three cups of orange juice.

"Thanks Ali." Rose said.

"Yep!" She said grabbing her plate and sitting down again.

At least a couple minutes of eating and talking I finished and set my stuff down.

"So I uh, have something to tell you guys." Rosalie said after a couple minutes of silence and only TV

"What is it?" Alice said first.

"Well…my mouth may have slipped and I may have told Emmett we were all… you know..."

"YOU TOLD THEM WE WERE VIRGINS!" Alice yelled but whispered at the same time. Probably from shock.

"It slipped I swear! I didn't mean to!" She said trying to defend herself. "He said he wouldn't tell! And he said its nothing to be ashamed of because he saw I got upset! Emmett also said that he and Jasper never really cared about that from us and said it made us unique because we aren't like other girls who stress out about being virgins…"

"I don't believe the part he wont tell. I mean he'll probably tell his brothers. But I guess its okay for the things he said. And knowing they never wanted that from us. Hopefully that part isn't a it makes me like Jasper a lot more!" Alice said squealing

I didn't really care about them knowing. Yeah its embarrassing, but it was bound to slip from one of my sisters. And I'm happy for them, seeing they really like somebody, and that hopefully really like them back.

It just kind of sucks that I cant share the same happiness with them. Even though I'm trying to stay focused with only school, I still at least want to go on some dates, and be in some relationships. I don't think that's going to happen though. I mean what would a guy see in me. I'm not pretty. I think I'm just plain. Rose and Alice are always telling me I'm pretty, and giving me makeovers, but that still doesn't make me pretty.

But it's ok if I don't get to experience that type of stuff right now. Or throughout college. As long as I get married and have kids in my future, I am Ok.

"Oh gosh its 11:00. I have to do my hair!" Alice said running to the bathroom

"I told you to just get ready altogether." Rosalie said

"Shut up!" Alice yelled from the bathroom

"Hey bells when is your next class?" Rosalie asked.

"At 6:00 in the afternoon." I said

"Okay cause mine is at 8:00" She said

"And mine is at 7:30" Alice said from the bathroom

"Okay so I'll just eat lunch when you guys come back."

"And we can have dinner together!" Alice said walking back to the living room with her stuff. "Rose you ready?"

"Yep." Rosalie said getting her stuff and walking to Alice

"See you guys later" I said

"Bye" They both said, and then left.

I Sighed. I'd be alone for a couple of hours. Oh well.

I picked up the dishes from the living room and walked to the kitchen to wash them. After washing them I went to my room, and laid on my bed.

Just thinking.

About Edward.

_UGH!_

I'll just take a nap. But I'm taking caution this time. Don't want another show.

I got up and went for my Ipod and popped the ear buds into my ear and laid down on my bed again

When it Rains by Paramore was on, and I was ok at first, till I really heard the lyrics. Especially the end.

_Take these chances to turn it around  
__Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around  
Just turn it around  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?  
You can take your time  
Take my time_

Why cant Edward just take the time to explain to me? I would take any chances to get to know him. Give him all the time I have so he can talk to me.

Why? Why do I want to do that. I shouldn't want to. I'm pretty sure if I even tried, all he would do is try to seduce me. And he would win. Because even though he is a complete idiot and jerk, a part of me wants to change that, and let me be the only woman in his life for the rest of his life and my life.

I hate thinking like this. This is what I feared. This is what I tried to keep away from me. Keep guys like him away form me. And it worked throughout high school. I don't know why it changed suddenly.

But as much as I try to convince myself that I wont let myself fall for Edward.

I already fell for him.

I fell for someone in just a week. I fell for someone who I wasn't supposed to fall for. Someone that will only end up hurting me.

And it hurt.

Because even if I really want to be with Edward, I don't think Edward will change. Himself or his ways.

Even though I tried to have those mean thoughts about him when I was with him, my plan to stay away from him didn't work.

After listening to the song over and over again and thinking over and over again I fell asleep.

And this was the first time I dreamt of Edward.

Please Review!

* * *

**I will try to be back during the week, maybe Wednesday.**

**Hopefully lol**

**-Chanelle**


	9. What is Going On?

**Okay so here i am! And i have to warn you about this chapter in Edwards view... I hope it's not to much or hard, but it's the way things need to happen... LOL**

**Hope you like it anyways!**

***I Do Not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**I love you, **_

_**not maybe, not tomorrow, not someday, **_

_**Right now at this very moment, I've realized something, **_

_**I need you, I trust you, I admire you, **__**I want you. **_

_**And you can be wrong most of the time, and we can fight and be mad at each other, **_

_**but nothing in this world can change the fact that **_

_**I love you**_

**~Bella**

I woke up from my nap and checked the time hoping I am not keeping my sisters from waiting. It was 2:00, One of them will be home in fifteen or twenty minutes.

It was feeling kind of stuffy so I decided to go outside for a walk.

The apartments we lived in were nice. As I walked I saw a tree with nice shade. I decided to go sit under it.

It's been a while since I got to do this. At Forks there were only those rare days. Here it's nice… I'm glad my sisters and I decided to move.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back relaxing.

As i sat there my mind blank and relaxing, a thought popped into my head.

Our Birthday is on Friday.

Crap! How could I forget? I haven't even gotten presents for my sisters!

Well it's only Tuesday, and tomorrow I only have one class left and its in the a.m. so I will go after class tomorrow.

Is that why Alice planed to go to the club on Friday?

Most likely.

I laughed at myself for being so forgetful.

"What's so funny?" Someone asked me.

My eyes popped open quickly to a face I have not met.

"Uh, nothing much, just a thought." I said getting up.

"Oh. Well I believe we haven't met. Your new right?" The guy asked

"Yeah. Bella Swan. Came here from forks with my sisters." I said

He gave me a nice smile. He wasn't bad looking either. "I'm Riley." He said and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I told him, giving him a smile back

"Back at you Bella" He told me. "You know in Italy, Bella means Beautiful?" Riley asked, or more like stated. And me being so stupid and shy I had to blush.

"Yeah, I guess." I said

"Well I think it fits perfectly with you." He said so sincerely. And I still kept my blush, except I could feel it showing up a little more…

"Your blush is a nice look on you." Riley said and lifted his hand to stroke my cheek so lightly.

But why did I have the sense that this was all wrong. Like a part of me did not want him telling me this stuff and stroking my cheek, but someone else.

I immediately figured out why...

Edward.

But as if he could hear my thoughts, I heard that sweet velvety voice I love and that I just admitted I loved.

"Bella" He said.

I turned to the direction his voice came from and saw him walking towards me.

"Uhm, Hi." I said not being able to talk anymore because he was really close. And being Edward he wrapped his arm around me.

"Edward." Riley said and then gave a light glare but turned back to me. "I guess I'll see you around Bella." He said and walked away.

I loved that Edward was here, with his arm around me, but I knew it wasn't right, because he shouldn't do that. I wasn't his for him to be doing that. As much as I want to be his, I'm not, so he has no right to come and ruin a chance for me to get a date or get over him.

I stepped out of his arm and looked at him.

"What was that?" I asked him a little fierce.

I may have admitted to myself that I have feelings for Edward in just a matter of days, but that doesn't mean it could change. And it doesn't mean he has to know because I know he will not stop being with a bunch of girls when he does find out. So might as well still be strong for myself.

"Well from what I know, Riley is a dick after you get to know him. don't think you want to go through that." He said like nothing.

"Well for your information, and keep it in your head, I can stick up for myself. I don't need someone to do it for me. Especially you, knowing the kind of guy _you_ are." And with that I turned around and began to walk away hoping my sisters were home so we could get going and keep my mind away from what just happened.

~Edward

Damn she's hot when she's feisty like that.

And now I'm finding myself fucking turned on. Damn it.

But she is right. What did I do? What was that? Because in reality I have no fucking clue.

I Just saw her with Riley and I couldn't help what happened.

Especially when she began to blush, and _he_ stroked her cheek.

Is that normal? I have never ever in any occasion acted out like that.

One moment I was just walking back to my apartment, I see her with Riley and the scene unfolding, and the next moment I am next to her with my arm wrapped around her. Like if I owned her.

And I will, eventually when I get her in bed because she will be the next girl wrapped around my finger to call when I need help with problems like my current situation with my dick. Except she will be more easier to get since she lives next door, and I think more frequent because she is just too hot.

But getting in bed with the girls doesn't really mean I own them either because I know damn well that they sleep with others.

The possessiveness I felt for Bella just now was something I have never felt in my entire life.

Sure when I was little for my toys and things, but never for a girl.

Its creeping me out.

But the thought of creeping myself out left in a flash when all I could feel was my throbbing dick.

Damn.

I really don't feel like calling none of the girls either.

Strange.

Again with the creepiness, but I have to fix my fucking throbbing self.

I don't really like making myself release, but I guess I'll do it today.

As I walked backed to my apartment I ran into Kate.

"Hey Edward" She purred, sexy like and looking at my hard shaft.

But for some _other _strange reason it did not make me harder. It didn't make me less horny, it just didn't change anything.

Whatever though, it's probably taking time to affect.

"Hey Kate." I said back in my sexy tone.

"You doing anything right now?" she asked, batting her lashes.

Still nothing!

"No. You want to come and hang out? My brothers are in class."

She giggled "Ok."

I began to walk with her behind me not bothering to wait for her. They still come anyways. Both ways I should add.

We went up to my room and I just decided to get to the point. Not bothering to do some talk.

"Hey Kate, I'm having a problem in my pants. Care to help?" I asked once again in a sexy tone.

She batted her lashes again. "Sure." she said and then stripped off her skirt and thong.

I pulled down my pants, and grabbed my hard wood slipping on a condom and pushed her on the bed, slipping inside her. Finally.

"Oh Edward." She said.

But it sounded different. Sounded like…

Bella.

"Edward…" She said. But it still sounded like Bella.

And that is what made my throbbing dick throb even more. Imagining Bella saying my name while I'm in her.

I started moving faster and deeper in Kate, but as I kept my eyes close… It was like if my eyes were open, but instead of looking like I'm fucking Kate, it was like if I was with Bella.

And god was the view amazing.

I groaned loudly and then Kate did the squeal thing she does every time she's coming which is what killed my Bella Imagination.

Knowing I was fucking Kate again made me come, and I didn't feel pleasure out of it. I felt better for my release, but not what I normally feel after I have sex with a chick.

"That was amazing." Kate said.

"Yeah." I said not even paying attention to what she was saying. I slid out of her and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and pulled my boxers and pants up. "I just remembered I have to go somewhere Kate."

"Okay." she said looking confused and got up to pull he thong and skirt up.

"Call me." She said. Like always too. As if I don't get enough of those.

"Yeah, See you around." I said as she left.

I began to feel frustrated and tugged my hair.

What the fuck.

This is not normal of me. What the hell is going on with me!

Why did I only feel pleasure only thinking of Bella!

What is wrong with me!

No. Nothing is going on with me. I'm probably just getting sick, that's all. This normally happens when I'm going to get sick.

But what does Bella have anything to do with this? Why couldn't I get her out of my head during sex? What does _that_ mean?

Again No. This means nothing. Bella will soon just be another girl for me to fuck like I said before.

A new stress, pleasure, relief fucking girl.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy and want to post more! So pleaaaassse do so!**

**I'll be back during the weekend! I think! Most likely! LOL**

**-Chanelle**


	10. Saved

Here you go guys! I hope you like it, I finally made it longer! And sorry for spelling and grammar.

*I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_**I've tried to walk away,**_

_** but I keep coming back, **_

_**I've tried to move on,**_

_** but I just cant.**_

_** I guess its time to face the truth, **_

_**I just cant get over you.**_

**~Bella**

After the little incident with Edward I met up with Alice and Rose at the apartment and from there we got a cab and left to eat lunch at the mall. When we finished we decided to walk around.

"So as I was saying when we were eating, were going to the club on Friday for our birthday." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah, I think we kind of figured that out." I told her even though I just figured it out a couple hours back.

"But now we have to find dresses. But matching ones, just in different colors." She said

"Why?" Rosalie asked. And I was wondering too.

"Because I want to. I mean were also supposed to be triplets, but we look nothing alike, so lets somewhat look alike." She said happily.

"Sounds good to me. Although, does it have to be dress? Come one Alice… you know I don't like those things." I said

"Yes it does Bella. You barley wear them so don't complain." Alice said as she began going evil pixie on me.

Damn this pixie.

"Fine…"

"That store is full of dresses, lets look there." Rose said.

I sighed as we walked in the store. I guess I could handle a day with a dress, I mean its only for the night too.

We went from dress to dress, and we would find ones we like, but they would not have it in what we needed. For example:They would have the dress in Purple and red, but not blue, or Red and Blue, but not purple and so on…

Rose looks good in Red, Alice in Purple and I in Blue. Which were also our favorite colors.

But finally we found the dresses.

It was a tight strapless dress with some silver slashes, except Rosalie's dress was cheetah with black slashes and Alice's dress had one strap, but that was OK at least the design was the same.(Picture on profile if you would like to see it better than I described.)

I had to admit, it was nice. And they had the colors we wanted, so we bought them.

I always felt bad for spending money, but our family was wealthy so they hated when I did. I learned to hide it.

I checked the time remembering I still have a class to get to, and it was 5:30. Time to go.

"Hey we have to get going. My class starts in thirty minutes." I told my sisters.

"OK." They said and we left.

The mall wasn't far away so we made it back to the apartments with time. I got in, grabbed my stuff and said bye to my sisters knowing I wouldn't see them till later tonight or maybe not until tomorrow.

I walked to the campus and found the building I would be in for the next two hours. I stepped in the class and found Stefan.

"Hey." I said as I took a seat next to him

"Hello." He said "How was your day?"

"Good, I'm tired. " I responded. "Yours?"

"Good." He said.

"So are you going to go to the club on Friday?" I asked him, and also trying to make conversation with him.

"Yeah, Elena wants to go."

"Cool." I told him

"Is there a reason your sister planned to go?" He asked

I giggled "Yeah. Our birthday is on Friday."

"Oh! Well I have to tell Elena so we can get you guys gifts." He said chuckling.

"No you don't have to! I mean we're big girls now, don't think that's necessary anymore." I said laughing.

He chuckled and was going to say something but the professor walked in and class began.

Two hours later of an introduction and small lecture, we were assigned a 3 paged essay. Great, but that's college.

The bell rang and we all packed up.

"In case I don't see your brother and Katherine, can you tell them about the club?" I told Stefan

"Sure, I'll do that." He said smiling.

"Thanks. See you later, I'm going to head back to my apartment." I told him

"Okay, bye." He said waving and walking a different direction.

As I was walking back I ran into Damon.

Well I guess Stefan wont have to tell him.

"Hey Damon." I said smiling.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. It looked funny.

"Where's Katherine?" I asked him

"Back at the apartments. I was just heading there. I see you are too, lets walk." He said

I laughed. "Okay." And we began walking.

"So on Friday my sister is planning to go to the club for our, uh birthday. Just wanted to see if you and Katherine wanted to come." I told him

"Who is going?" He asked

"Well me, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, Elena, Stefan, Selena, Taylor, Emmett and Jasper."

"Well that seems like a fun invite. I'll let Katherine know. I'm pretty sure she would want to go seeing she really likes you."

"Cool." I said. "Let me know."

"Sure sure Bella." He said

I laughed at the way he said my name, all weird. "Okay well I'm headed straight. I can see your headed up. See you around?"

"Alrighty." He said. "Oh and in case I don't see you to tell you about the club, gimmie the digits." He said chuckling and handing me his phone.

"Okay but make sure to tell Katherine, because I can see she is really protective of you and I got on her good side, don't want to change that." I told him while putting my number in his phone.

He chuckled. "Ok, but I don't think she'll care, she already saw you didn't try to make a move on me and she likes you."

"Well just to make sure." I said laughing. "Bye Damon." I said waving and continued walking.

"Bye belly." He said in a squeaky voice. Hilarious.

I made it to my door and was unlocking it, when I heard voices behind me.

"Edward… stop…" a female voice said giggling.

I turned my head back to see and wished I didn't.

Edward and this chick were sitting on the bench I sat on a few days ago. Edward was sucking on the girls neck and she was just giggling.

I sighed and walked in the apartment.

I suddenly felt irritated. I guess it was for what I saw.

All the lights were out so I guess my sisters had left for class.

I sighed again and walked to the kitchen to get cereal. I got the bowl and poured the cereal in the bowl. I moved to the fridge for milk, but I saw there was no milk.

"Damn it." I said

There was a mini mart close by. Just a carton of milk will do for now till I go to the store tomorrow for serious grocery shopping.

But I didn't really want to go outside, because I was scared of what I would see.

I'm a big girl though. I can handle it.

It sucks we don't have a car yet. Our parents told us they will come over soon for our birthday so we can buy and share a new car. Cant wait.

I grabbed the keys to the apartment, money out of my wallet and walked out.

I locked the door, and turned to begin walking, ignoring the scene on the bench, except this time they were very much into sucking each others faces.

Ugh.

I walked quickly out of the apartments and turned right towards the mini mart. It wasn't far, the closer I got, I could see it better.

As I walked I had this strange feeling. Like I was being watched? Probably just me going crazy.

Couple minutes later I made it in and walked to the back where the milk was and grabbed it. I walked back to the front to pay for it and I was out. I'll be home in no time.

But this time as I was walking back I heard foot steps behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw a group of guys.

I gulped and began to walk faster. But they too walked faster.

And what made it worse, was right now I was walking past a bunch of alleys.

"Hey sweet cheeks, why you walking so fast?" One of them called out.

I wanted to run, but I know my feet wouldn't allow that.

Caught by surprise, I screamed when one of them grabbed my arm pulling me back.

I tried squirming, but that only caused me to stumble. I dropped the milk on the side walk when one of the guys pulled me back and pushed me against the wall of an alley.

"Stubborn aren't you?" He said with his alcoholic breath right in my face.

"Please let me go.." I said with a trembling voice and tears beginning to fall.

"What fun would that be?" He said. "Right boys?" I only heard them chuckle

He put his lips on my neck and his arms on my ass. I felt disgusting.

And all I could do was cry because there were no busy buildings nearby.

"Please." I begged crying harder. Bastard only chuckled.

I Began to squirm again and tried to hit him, but he held on to me tighter.

Well this is it. I didn't even make it to nineteen. Didn't get to date much and about to lose my virginity to some unknown bastard who will only rape and kill me.

I cried. Because that was all I could do really. Cry.

He moved his hands all over my body, under my shirt and made his way to my breasts. I closed my eyes hoping this would end soon and I would die fast.

But suddenly I didn't feel his hands on me or his weight pushing me down.

I opened my watery eyes and saw he was on the ground with someone on top beating the shit out of him.

I saw the other two on the ground already unconscious. Is that why I no longer heard them chuckling at my cries.

I turned back to the guy getting beat up, only getting two more hits before he fell unconscious. The mystery man got off him and spit on him. Then he started walking towards me.

I stood there, still in shock of what happened.

"Are you ok?" The velvety voice asked. It was familiar.

"I- I think so." I said, my voice cracking.

He walked closer and I saw more of his features.

It was Edward.

And believe me when I say I was really shocked. I mean what the fuck? Wasn't he just sucking faces with that chick when I left the building?

"How did you find me…?" I asked my voice more stable

He walked till he was in front of me and close enough to stroke my cheek and run his hand in my hair. It felt nice...

"I was, uh going to the mini mart to buy something." He said carefully.

"Oh." I said, and then we stood there, his hand in my hair and us just looking at each other. I cant describe his expression though. It looked soft and caring. But how could i know for sure? It's pretty dark.

After I decided to give up on his expression, I looked back at the guy who tried to take advantage of me I began to cry thinking about what could have happened.

And I did something I never thought I would do.

I hugged Edward. Tightly.

I know its kind of over reacting, but I was still in shock. You can't blame me.

And he hugged me back, as tightly as I was to him. He let me cry in his chest while he rubbed my back soothing me.

It felt right, and I felt protected. Currently, I didn't care if he was only doing this to seem nice to get in my pants. I felt safe.

He began to pull back but I grabbed on him like my life depended on him.

"Relax Bella…" He said soothingly and lifted me up, bridal style, and began to walk. My crying had died down and I rested my head on his shoulder.

He stopped bending down to pick up a bag, I'm guessing it was my milk, and he began to walk again.

We walked in silence all the way to the apartments, and when we got to mine, he put me down and began to take a step back, but I quickly grabbed on to him.

I hate how I looked helpless, but right now I really needed him with me.

"Don't leave me please." I whimpered.

He hesitated and I was scared he would say no, but then he wrapped an arm around my waist and said ok.

I turned slightly to open the door and we walked in, with him still by me.

He closed the door, setting the milk down and walked us over to the couch. I guess it was a good thing I left the little light on.

He sat us down, and kept me in his arms.

A couple moments later of my crying officially dying down, I began feeling dirty from remembering the touches of the guy.

"I'm going to go shower…" I told Edward and he loosened his grip on me.

"OK, should I go..?" He asked.

"No!" I said quickly and loudly. "Please no, at least not till one of my sister's get here." I finished with a lighter voice.

"Ok…" he said stroking my cheek.

I got up, and quickly went to my room to get my sweats, underwear, bra, and shirt, and went to the bathroom.

The water felt good on my skin, but I had that dirty feeling on my stomach and everywhere else he touched. Scratching it made it feel better and my neck too. I scrubbed really tight all over my body hoping to clean anything off. Like I said, I may be over reacting to some people because I didn't get raped, but I was touched. I felt disgusting.

When I thought I had done enough I got out of the shower and dried off. I noticed I left light marks of my stomach, neck, and thighs, but I didn't care. The'll go away.

I got dressed and dried my hair. I didn't bother brushing it right now. I just quickly got out of the bathroom and threw my clothes in my room to get back to Edward. He was still sitting on the couch.

I walked up to him and he smiled lightly, opening his arms to me. I immediately took them and rested myself against him.

A little while of peace and comfort, I remembered the kind of man Edward was and he probably had a female waiting for him. I didn't want to let him go, but he probably needed to go.

"I should let you go… you probably have someone waiting for you…" I told him quietly.

"No its ok. No one is waiting for me." He said tightening his arms around me.

It felt nice, and I felt protected in his arms.

He began running his fingers through my wet hair, soothing me.

"Thank you." I said after a long moment of silence

"For what?" He asked and moved a hand under my chin to make me look at him.

"For saving me from…" I said drifting off.

His face went hard at first but then softened. I wondered why, but I let it go.

"You don't need to thank me. That should never have to happen to you." He said stroking my cheek.

I then realized how close we were, our faces only inches apart.

And then Edward began leaning in.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I'll try to be back as soon as I can.**

**-Chanelle**


	11. Never Done That

**Okay so I'm sorry I didn't post as soon as I normally do, but I was really busy, and I pretty much still am. I just wanted to write before I get back to some stuff. I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapter, but I will try to get it done as soon as I can. I hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

_**The worst way to miss someone,**_

_** is to have them sitting right next to you ****& you know you can never have them **_

**~Bella**

_OH SHIT!_

Edward started leaning in.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I'm so shocked I can't even move to stop him.

_Or move forward to meet him._

Not now stupid conscience of mine!

All you could hear was our heavy breathing, and I could see his lips getting so close to mine.

I know I should move my head because he probably just wants to use me. And I know for a fact that if I kiss him, I wont be able to stop myself from doing something I might regret.

But the thing is... A part of me wants him to kiss me.

But then his phone rang.

I finally got my mind back because I was able to turn my face away. I heard Edward let out a frustrated sigh and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

I was looking to the side, trying to hear who it was and what they were saying, but I couldn't. I could hear a female voice on the other line, but not what they were saying.

"I'm kind of busy right now. I'll call you later." Edward said sounding irritated and hung up the phone.

I guess the call also made me snap back to reality. Edward probably needed to go attend another chick.

"You should, uh probably go. I'll be ok." I said getting off his chest and moving to the side. I already missed his warmth though.

"No I don't have to…" He began but I knew if he didn't leave now, I would never want him to leave. I already don't want him to leave.

"No, its fine. I feel better now. And I have to get my homework done."

"Are you sure?" he asked

No… "Yeah, I'm sure. Uhm… Thanks again." I said getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

He stayed on the couch, going through his phone I think, but then got up and walked to the door.

Maybe he was texting the chick telling her he wasn't _busy _anymore.

"Bye Bella." He said before he walked out the door before i could respond

"Bye." I whispered even though he wasn't here anymore.

I stood in my kitchen for a while. Thinking.

Till I felt my cheeks wet.

I lifted my hand up to see what it was, and turns out I was crying. Again.

But this time it wasn't for what happened earlier. It was for Edward.

Great. Crying for a guy now. And one that's probably not even worth it.

I wiped the tears, and began walking to my room, but I ran into the milk that was still on the ground. I picked it up and put it in the fridge. I also put my unwanted cereal to the side saving it for tomorrow and went to my room.

I simply walked in my room, closing the door slightly and went to my bed. My head hit something, so I reached behind me and got what I hit. It was just my ipod.

I figured it was ok, because I don't want to hear anything tonight, incase anything is going on in Edward's room tonight.

I put my body under my blankets and popped the ear buds into my ears and randomly chose a song.

It was Decode by Paramore.

Most of the songs on my ipod were my favorite songs. Knew them by heart.

Except I started noticing that most of the songs I have are starting to fit into my situations.

With Edward…

**~Edward**

What the fuck happened? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!

What was that?

I don't understand.

One moment I know I'm having a good time, doing what I want with Tanya. The next I see Bella come out of her apartment, and leaving the building with me right behind her.

I told Tanya I had to go and I would call her later, which was a lie but oh well, and I left.

I was far behind Bella so she couldn't see me. And by the direction she was going, she was headed towards the mini mart.

She walked in the store and I sped up my walk, so she wouldn't bump into me.

I walked in and went into an isle, and it was the perfect isle too. I was running out of condoms anyways.

Not long after I grabbed the condoms, Bella was already at the register, but she couldn't see me.

I felt like a stalker. I never had to stalk people. They always stalk me!

She finished paying and left, so I quickly went to the register.

I paid for my things, but didn't need a bag. The little box fit in my pocket and I was out.

I walked a little fast till I could see Bella, and again the stalker thoughts had popped in my head. It infuriated me.

But the thought quickly went away when I saw a group of guys quickly come out of an alley and began following Bella.

I stopped on my tracks quickly, quite shocked.

I was probably standing there looking like a huge idiot, until I heard Bella scream.

I snapped out of it and quickly ran till I got closer to the scene. It was dark and I could see much, but I saw enough.

Bella was about to get raped and I saw red.

He was touching her. Already his hands under her shirt and mouth on her neck.

And she was crying.

I ran to the two guys chuckling and grabbed there heads, colliding them together roughly. They fell to the ground. That should keep them unconscious. Or dead.

I turned to the bastard touching my Bella and grabbed him throwing him to the ground.

Whoa, wait, did I say _my _Bella?

Whatever, I'll look more on that later. Right now I have to beat this bastards ass.

I don't know how long I was beating him, but I remembered Bella was still standing there and I stopped. **.**

I stood up from the assholes unconscious or dead body and spit on his face. Then turned to Bella. She was just standing there.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I- I think so." She said shuddering. Probably still in shock for what happened.

I walked closer to her, slowly.

"How did you find me…?" She asked. Damn. That question.

I walked closer to her. To the point where I was able to stroke her cheek. She was tense, so I ran my fingers through her hair soothing her. And also trying to make up an excuse at the same time.

"I was going to the mini mart to buy something." It wasn't a complete lie, but still a lie.

"Oh." She said. Her face turned to the unconscious body that was to the side of us, and then looked away beginning to cry.

And that broke my heart so much.

Why?

And then she caught me by total surprise.

Bella pulled me into a hug, hugging me so tight like if I was going to disappear. And I couldn't help but hug back, rubbing my hands up and down her back, trying to make her relax.

She was shaking in my arms, crying on my chest, and it was so weird because… No one has ever done this.

It was pretty late and I didn't want to be here in case any of these guys wake up. So I began to pull a little back so I could lift bella up, but she quickly grabbed onto me again.

"Relax Bella…" I said trying to sooth her. Then I put enough room between us to pick her up.

I began to walk and she rested her head on my shoulder, her crying dying down slowly.

I walked out of the alley and I saw the mini mart bag Bella had. I stopped to bend down slightly and carefully with Bella in my arms to pick it up and began walking back to the apartments.

Bella was really light, and her body felt so good in my arms. Perfect. As if she was meant to be in them.

Whoa, again with the creepy talk. What the hell?

We were in silence all the way to the building, her crying had stopped, just some sniffs.

I put her down and was about to take a step back to give her room and get ready to leave, but again she grabbed on to me.

"Don't leave me please." She whimpered.

I hesitated, not sure if I should really go, but apart of me wanted to stay and make sure she will be okay and comfort her. Which scared me, but I decided to stay.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and told her ok.

She seemed to relax, and turned slightly to unlock the door and open it.

We walked in together, and I shut the door behind me setting the milk down. She left one of the lights on, so I saw the couch and walked us over there.

I sat us down, with her arms and head on my chest, and my arms around her little body.

I don't know how long we were like that, but I didn't care. It was a little later when she lifted herself up and spoke.

"I'm going to go shower…" she told.

"OK, should I leave...?" I asked not really wanting to go.

"No!" She said quickly and loudly "Please no, at least not till one of my sister's get here."

"Ok…" I said stroking her cheek reassuring her I would be still be here when she got back.

She got up and quickly walked to her room to get her stuff I assume and then into the bathroom.

_She's taking a shower. Her body getting nice and wet. Naked._

Well there are the thoughts I know and love. But why did I have that feeling that it was wrong.

But being me, I pushed them aside and couldn't stop Imagining Bella… In that shower…

I heard the shower stop and I knew I had to calm down. But the manly side of me wanted to go and rip that door off and fuck that gorgeous body I have not seen. Yet.

I put my head in my hands and began to breath heavily. I had to calm down before she came out.

A couple breaths later I heard the door open and I sat up.

I could hear her walking quickly, throwing something in one of the rooms I assume again, before she came back to me. I opened my arms to her and she immediately took them.

We sat there for a while, and I very surprisingly was not having any thoughts about fucking Bella.

"I should let you go… you probably have someone waiting for you…" she told me quietly.

"No its ok. No one is waiting for me." I said tightening my arms around her. Truthfully, I didn't want to let her go.

_Creeeeeeeeepy!_

I began running my fingers through her wet hair, soothing her and ignoring my thoughts.

"Thank you." she said after a long moment of silence

"For what?" I asked curious for what and moved a hand under her chin to make her look at me.

Those beautiful brown eyes looking back at me gave me this weird feeling...

_What the fuck?_

"For saving me from…" she said drifting off.

I got angry for remembering, but quickly put it to the side.

"It wasn't a problem at all." I said stroking her cheek.

I realized that our faces were really close, and her perfect, full pink lips so close to me. I couldn't help but lean in.

But then my stupid phone rang. Damn it all!

She turned her head and I let out a frustrated sigh and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Eddie… You haven't called me. Just wondering if you want to play?"

Fucking Tanya. So damn desperate.

"I'm kind of busy right now. I'll call you later." I told her and hung up, not even waiting for her to respond.

And that's where everything ended and I left. Now I am in my What The Fuck situation.

I don't understand what that was.

Okay so I understand saving Bella, It was the right thing to do. But being there to comfort her? Was just way out of what I do.

I tugged on my hair and let out a frustrated growl.

And I was also SO FUCKING CLOSE to getting a taste of those luscious lips!

Tanya will not be hearing from me for a while.

I wonder if Bella noticed me going through her phone? Its a good thing she has her number in it too.

**~Bella**

After a million of times repeating the song, I fell asleep.

I guess it was the next day because my alarm clock was waking me up. I had class at 8:30.

I got up, and ready, not needing a shower since I took one late last night. I grabbed my things and dropped them by the door and walked into the kitchen to eat my untouched cereal.

I quickly ate that and grabbed my things and headed out.

I walked onto the campus and to the building I needed to go for my class. As I walked into my class I spotted Selena and Taylor.

"Hey." I said walking towards them and taking a seat by Selena.

"Hey" They both said back

"How was your day yesterday?" Selena asked.

"Uh, good." I said even though it was lie "Yours?" I asked her.

"Great" She said smiling

"Mine too!" Taylor said chuckling

Selena and I both laughed at Taylor while he chuckled.

"So are you guys going to the club with us on Friday?" I asked

"Yep! And we also found out it would be your and your other two sisters birthday!"

I blushed and wondered how they found out. "Yeah, but that's not so important."

I got lucky again because the teacher walked in and class begun before Selena could say anything.

Two hours later of note taking lecture, class ended. Teacher cut us slack for today and gave no homework.

I didn't know how I was going to get to the mall, but decided to ask Selena.

"Hey do you think you can give me a ride to the mall please?"

"Sure." She said. "We were headed out too anyways."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem." She said with a smile in return and we all walked to the parking lot to get to there car, and we were out of there.

It didn't take long to get to the mall, especially with lots of talking to waste time.

"Thanks so much Selena, pay you back soon." I said getting out of the car.

"Don't worry about it. See you later!" She said smiling and driving away. I could see Taylor waving so I waved back and they left.

I walked in the mall not knowing where to go first to look for Alice and Rose's gifts.

I walked further into the mall, and guess who I run into?

Surprise, surprise, Mr. Edward Cullen with another chick making out at one of the tables.

When will I stop running into him like this?

I thought back to our almost kiss and felt a little better about not kissing him. But also felt a little upset I didn't.

I sighed and walked passed them, hoping he didn't notice me. I really doubt he did. He looks way too busy.

Huh. So that's why he said he was _busy_ yesterday on the phone.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for any mistakes... Trying hard to fix them!**

**And I'll try to be back as soon as possible!**

**-Chanelle **


	12. Presents

**So here I am, once again later than usual. Sorry. I wish I could say I will be posting by Wednesday or something, but that would be lying. So I'll just say that I will hopefully get one out as soon as I can. And I'm also working on making them longer too. **

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

**_I'm jealous of every girl who has ever;_**

**_hugged you,_**

**_Kissed you,_**

**_Touched you,_**

**_ because for that one moment they had my entire world. _**

**~Bella**

This is the fifth damn store I have gone into and I still have not found anything!

Sure I could get them clothes. But I think they have enough of that.

I'm thinking more of jewelry right now. They don't have a lot of that. And I'm not looking for the type of jewelry you get off the rack in stores. I'm trying to look for something that's locked up to keep away from people so they wont steal because it's expensive. But also not too expensive.

For Rosalie I'm looking for something with a rose for her name, and because of my sister's beauty.

And for Alice I want a star for her uniqueness and cuteness.

I've seen a couple here and there, but they just haven't caught my attention much.

And these jewelry stores are nice, but I don't know… just not clicking.

I checked the time and it was already 12:00. It's been two hours since I have been here.

No wonder I feel so tired.

I saw another jewelry shop, but it was a little smaller. I decided I would go check this one out and if I find nothing I'll head out. Get a ride in a taxi.

I headed towards the little store, but was abruptly stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

As a quick reflex I pulled my arm back and turned around quickly.

Surprise, surprise, it was Edward.

"Hey Bella." He said smirking.

So yesterday was pretty much a joke to him. But what more do I expect? He's a player.

"Hey." I said giving a small smile. "You scared me for a second."

He chuckled. "Sorry. What are you doing here alone?"

"Well I was looking for gifts for my sisters. Friday is our birthday and whole reason Alice decided to plan for the club." I told him

"Oh." He said "Need some company?"

That pretty much shocked me. I thought he was with that one chick. But to be honest I couldn't find my self to care so much. I wanted him to be with me.

"Uhm Okay." I said not wanting to sound desperate. He doesn't have to know I want him to be with me. "But I'm just going to this last jewelry shop and then I was going to call for a cab and head home…"

"Its okay. You don't have to call a cab, I'll take you home." He said.

"Are you sure…?" I said still wondering about the other girl..

"Yep." He said

"Ok. Come on." I said and began to walk to the little store again with him right next to me. We stepped into the store, and I looked around. For some reason, I had a gut feeling I would find what I was looking for in here.

The store was filled with the glass counters with a bunch of jewelry in it. I saw a man behind one of the counters, and decided to ask for help because this would take forever.

"Uhm excuse me?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled. "Hello can I help you?" he asked politely. He looked familiar too. And young. And cute. But of coarse, I don't think its enough to beat the man next to me.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you have rose necklaces? And star ones too." I asked

"Yes we do, come this way." He said as he walked behind the counter to a spot as Edward and I followed.

"These are all our rose ones" He said motioning with his hand.

There was a decent amount, but one really caught my eye. And it wasn't as dramatic or plain as the others.

It was an outline of a Rose in diamonds, and in the very middle there was a pink/reddish color stone. It looked so pretty and something Rose would wear.

"Can I see that one?" I asked pointing to it

"Sure." He said, unlocking the door, sliding it open and getting the necklace I wanted. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I said and taking it.

"Who is that for?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie." I said

"Why a rose?" He asked so I decided to tell him our story.

"Because my sisters and I all have our own symbol. Rosalie is a rose, because of her name, and because the beauty of a rose is like Rosalie. Beautiful." I said.

"On the contrary. I think your beautiful." He said taking a strand of my hair and twisting it in his finger. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach, but I had to continue.

"Alice is a star, because a star is unique, and there is not one alike. And cause a star is pretty and cute." I said explaining Alice's symbol.

"Nice." He said. "And you?"

"Well my sisters say I'm a heart. Because I am 'sweet and pure'. I can be hard when I need to be, but in the end 'sweet and beautiful'." I said with there exact words. "I don't think that though…" I told him looking back at the necklace.

Edward took my chin in his hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "You should."

And a big part of me, was telling me that he wasn't lying. And the look in his eyes was saying that he meant it.

I remembered we were still in the shop, so I looked away. "Thanks." I said blushing.

I turned back to the man. "I'll take this one." I said and passing it back to him.

"Alright." He said taking It back. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, any star necklaces?"

"Right this way." He said and began to walk to another counter with us following.

"Here we are." He said motioning with his hand again.

I smiled at him and then looked down at the necklaces. And boy there were plenty.

"Wow." I said. Edward chuckled beside me.

I skimmed through all the neclaces, some looking too plain, some too exaggerated. And some really cute.

Then one really caught my eye. It was a star of course, but the outline was just silver, but it had a nice little diamond strip, like you see on shooting stars going through it. It kind of looked like an A in some points.

It was really pretty, and unique from the rest.

"Can I see that one? I asked

"Absolutely." He said taking it out and handing it to me.

I looked at it carefully, but I decided it was the best.

"Perfect. I'll take it." I said handing it back to him.

"Ok then. Will that be all?" He asked.

"Yes, that's it now." I said.

"Ok lets go back to the register." He said and we walked back to the register.

"Because there is a sale on all jewelry being 20% off, The rose will be $95, and the star $90, so total will be $185." He said putting the neckaleces in the boxes that jewelry comes in.

Price wasn't so bad. I mean that's the total. Other stores I went to, that would be the price of one.

"Alright." I said taking out my credit card and handing it to him.

He scanned it, and handed me the little machine to punch the code in. I did that and the transaction was complete.

As I waited for him to give me my card and jewelry, I looked to the side and saw there was a beautiful bracelet under this counter. It was an outline of a thick heart, but with little diamonds in it… It was really beautiful.

"Here you go." He said, bringing me back from my distraction and handing me back my card. "And here is your jewelry." He said handing me the bag. "And Thank you for coming to Quileute Jewels. Have a great day." He said smiling

"Thank you, you too." I said and walking out of the store with Edward right next to me again.

"Finally I found there presents!" I said with a sigh of relief.

Edward chuckled next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I tensed up for a second but made myself relax. Just don't go for the game. That's it.

"Lets go back to the apartments now." I said "I'm exhausted."

"Your wish is my command." He said and we walked out of the mall to his car.

I have to say, he has a nice Volvo. (Like the one in Eclipse! LOL)

I opened my door and stepped in closing the door while he went to the drivers side.

"Nice car." I said

He smirked. "Thanks."

As soon as he made that smirk, a thought came into my head.

He's a player, he has girls. I wonder how many have been in here. And what they have _done _in here.

I looked out the window and tried to calm my thoughts and calm my disgusted self as he began to drive.

"So have you asked anyone to go to the club with you on your birthday?" He asked breaking the silence.

"No. I don't think I'm going to ask anyone. Just be there with friends and sisters, and have a good time." I said

"Sounds cool." He said

The silence came back, but then he spoke. "You sister told my brother to tell me I was invited."

Damn it Alice. "Oh, well I was just about to tell you, but as always Alice beats me to it." I said laughing lightly.

He chuckled.

"Are you going to go?" I said proud of my stable voice not sounding desperate.

"Maybe." He said. "Depends if I don't have anything to do."

Yeah like fuck a chick right? "Cool." I said keeping my thought to myself.

After that I noticed we were driving in the parking lot. Good. Less time I spend with him the better.

He parked the car and we both got out.

We began to walk and I began to think. What if Rosalie and Alice are home? There going see the bag and start being nosy…

I stopped when we got to our doors and turned to Edward.

"Can you keep these for a while?" I said holding out the bag. "At least until I know Rosalie and Alice wont be around…" I asked Edward

"Sure." He said taking the bag.

"Thanks. And Thanks for the ride too." I said.

"Your welcome." He said smiling the hottest crooked smile…

Damn him…

"See you later." I said. Opening the door and going inside.

"There you are Bella!" Alice said. "What took you so long? You were gone for three hours."

"Sorry, I guess time went by quickly. I was just with Selena and Taylor out and about." I said proud that I was actually lying so smoothly.

"Oh. Okay." She said. "Well I have class at 5:00, and Rosalie at 5:15. So we'll have dinner here at four. Mind cooking bells?" she asked.

"Sure." I said laughing. "What are you guys going to want?"

"Mmm, pasta today." She said

"Okay. I'll start cooking later. For now I'm going to do the essay I was assigned." I said walking to my room

I walked in and grabbed my lap top from my desk, bringing it to the bed with me. Time to do this thing.

**~Edward**

I stepped inside the apartment with Bella's bag and thinking about the short time we spent.

I was actually surprised she didn't shake off my arm. Maybe my plan is working.

She was finally going to be 19 on Friday. And a great way to begin with too. A club.

Although, there was a part of me being bothered. That she didn't ask me to be her date. Oh well. I'll make her be with me in the club.

Her little story about the symbols was quite fascinating. And I don't know what brought me to grab her chin and look her in the eyes. That was just creepy of me. But I made her blush.

I do think Bella is a heart though. Her sisters chose correctly. But she wont be so pure, after I get through to her.

Why do I feel so bad about saying that? I shouldn't.

And why do I have the urge to go and get her a present? That doesn't require sex? That's what I normally give the girls, but it brings pleasure to me too so whatever.

Why do I actually want to get her something though? I saw her eyeing something in the jewelers. And part of me wants to go back and get it for her.

And the other, normal part of me just wanted to fuck her senseless. There. Happy Fucking Birthday.

I let out a frustrated sigh and put the bag in my room and walked to the living room where my brothers were.

"You guys going to get your dates a present on there birthday?" I asked them, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. Just don't know what though." Jasper said.

The symbol thing popped in my head so I guess I decided to help them.

"Well Alice likes stars, and Rosalie likes rose's."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked. Looking away form the TV to look at me.

"Bella told me." I said simply.

"Edward I told you to leave her alone." Jasper said.

"Relax. I didn't do anything." Yet. "I saw her at the mall and I decided to accompany her while she looked for her sisters presents. That's it." I said.

Jasper looked at me for a second, then looked away. "I guess that's a good idea. Get Alice a Star bracelet or something." He said.

"And Rosalie a rose bracelet…"

"There you go." I said. "Just no necklaces because Bella got that." I told them and turned to watch the TV.

With Bella on my mind.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**And hopefully I will be back soon. I dont guarantee it, but I'll try.**

**See you all later!**

**-Chanelle **


	13. Feisty

**Here's the chapter! I got to and had to get it out before i normally do because I dont think I will be able to have time during the weekend or the rest of the week. I hope you guys still have patience for me! I try to get a chapter out at least once a week. And I'm still working on the length. But i hope you guys like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**Cause I can't fake, and I can't hate, **_

_**but it's my heart that's about to break. **_

_**You're all I need, I'm on my knees. **_

_**Watch me bleed, would you listen please.**_

_** I give in, I breathe out. I want you, there's no doubt. **_

_**I freak out.**_

_** I'm left out.**_

_** Without you, I'm without. **_

_**I'm crossed out. I'm kicked out. **_

_**I cry out. **_

_**I reach out.**_

_** Don't walk away...**_

**~Bella**

I finished the essay in thirty minutes, so I decided to give my room a little clean up. Papers, clothes, and shoes were everywhere.

I am not good at being organized…

I finished with that an hour later and it was 2:30. I should probably put the noodles to boil now…

So that's what I did.

I walked to the kitchen with Alice on the couch.

"Where's Rose?" I asked

"Emmett came a little earlier. Took her out to eat. And they have the same class next so they will go from there."

I smiled. "That's nice. So only dinner for me and you?" I asked

"Yup!" she chirped not moving her eyes from the screen.

What is she watching?

I moved my head so I can see what it was. It was Jersey Shore.

God she is so into the show. I think it's pretty dumb, but I watch it when I am absolutely bored and need to laugh at stupidity. Is there a point to it?

(A/N: I am not a hater of the show. I like the show myself. LOL)

I laughed to myself and got the pot out to fill it with water. When it had enough water, I put it on the stove so it could begin boiling. Of course before it could boil I turned on the stove.

While that was boiling I got the dry noodles out, and my ingredients needed to make my spaghetti sauce.

As I was making my sauce, the water was ready for the noodles.

I grabbed the bag and poured the bag in. Whatever we dont finish, we can have later, or for tomorrow.

While that boiled I finished up with my sauce and put that on the stove to heat up.

While these things boiled I went to the couch and sat with Alice watching her favorite show.

"Is it done?" she asked

"Nope, almost." I said.

Now that we were here I decided to ask Alice something…

"Did you tell Jasper to invite Edward to the club on Friday…?"

"Yeah… Why?" She asked finaly looking at me.

"No, just wondering. I, uh, saw him at the mall so we hung out a little and he told me…"

"Oh." Alice said, a smile creeping on her face.

"It's not what you think. You remember what Selena, Elena and the guys were saying during breakfast!" I said quickly defending myself

"So…" She said turning back to the TV. "People can change…"

I snorted. As much as I really wish for Edward to change, I don't really think that will happen.

Alice turned to me after I snorted, but I quickly got up to check on the food.

It was ready.

I finished up the rest of dinner making, and when it was done I called Alice.

"Hey its done!" I said from the kitchen

"Ok, just a sec." She said.

I got some bowls and cokes from the fridge. Then I heard her come into the kitchen.

"Here" I said passing her a bowl

"Thank you." She said and began serving herself while I put the sodas on the table.

I saw that she finished serving herself so I went to get my bowl. I got what I wanted along with my fork and went to sit with her at the table.

"You done with your classes for the week right?" Alice asked after a little moment of silence.

"Yup." I answered her and taking a fork of pasta.

"Cool, me and rose will be done today too. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow for ourselves and the apartment."

"Sure." I said. "That is if Jasper doesn't come to ask you out ." I said smirking.

"Shut up…" she said giggling and nudging me.

We ate in silence a little more before she began to speak again.

"Bella can I ask you a question, but promise you wont get mad?" She said

I was getting scared, but how bad could it be? "Sure, what's up?"

"Do you like Edward?" Yup. This was bad.

"No… why? Does it look like I do?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"No. It doesn't so that's why I was wondering because your good at hiding feelings from people. Well guys at least."

"Well, no I don't like him and I don't want to. Like I said before, you remember what Selena, Elena and they guys said." I told her.

"Yeah… but like _I_ said; People can change." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows. I only laughed at her and finished up with my pasta.

"Come on Bella, it would be pretty cool the three of us, dating the three of them."

"It would to you, but it wouldn't be right just to date someone for that. You got to be with someone because you want to." I said even though I really did want to be with Edward…

"Yeah… your right…" She said drinking soda.

We were quiet after that, but Alice is my sister, I know she will not let this go.

"Thanks for dinner Bella." She said getting up and putting her dish in the sink. "I'm going to go get ready for class." She was telling me while walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed and got up to wash our dishes and put our empty coke cans in the recycle bin.

I looked at the clock and it was already 4:30.

"Alice! It's 4:30!" I yelled giving her a heads up.

"Ok! I'm done." She said walking to the living room to get her bag. "I'll see you in a while kay."

"Yup! Bye." I told her.

"Bye." She said walking out

Well here I am alone once again.

I think I actually rather be shopping with Alice then alone.

I went to sit on the couch and started looking for something to watch. To be honest there was nothing.

The presents! I can get the presents now. Hopefully Edward is home…

I turned off the TV and put on my shoes.

I got out of my apartment to walk a few steps to get to his.

Before I knocked on the door, I took a couple of breaths because I was already getting butterflies in my stomach. I hate feeling like this for him, but what can I do about my feelings?

When I put myself together I knocked on the door.

I stood there a couple of minutes, but them I heard the knob being moved on the other side.

A girl answered the door. "Yes?" she said with some attitude after she saw me. And I noticed she was only wrapped in a blanket.

Oh god. Why.

"Uhm, is Edward here?" I said. At least my voice was stable

"Yeah, but he's kind of busy." She said again with more attitude towards me.

What a bitch. I may be hurt that he was once again with someone else, but never will I let someone treat me like this. Especially a chick like her.

"Listen chick, I'm not here to see if I can fuck him. He's got chicks like you to do that."

She gasped at what I told her and was about to say something to me, but was cut off by laughter.

Edward was chuckling while walking towards the door. "Kate go back to the room and get dressed."

She gave me a bitch look before she left. I laughed at her ridiculous face.

"I see you met Kate." Edward said

"Yeah… nice girl" I said as I noticed he had no shirt on… only shorts…

Oh my god he has a body of a God!

And he had a tattoo at the top of his right side of his chest. It said "Cullen" In nice scripture.

"See something you like?" Edward said smirking at me.

I snapped out of it, feeling like a fool and blushing. "No, I was looking a your tattoo… Its nice." I said. It also reminded me of the tattoo Alice, Rose and I have.

We got it junior year without our parents knowing. Alice got her star, Rosalie her rose, and I my heart on our ankle with our last name inside of it.

"Thanks." Edward said snapping me back to reality. "You come here for something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I came to do what she did." I said pointing to Kate in the background.

Edward looked at me with the most confused yet surprised expression like if he thought I was serious. Well that shows a lot.

I just laughed. "I'm kidding idiot. I came to ask for my stuff."

"Oh. Yeah." Edward said "Let me go get it." He said walking away.

Kate was still standing in the background, glaring at me.

It was getting annoying so I spoke. "Sweetie, glaring at me wont make me disappear."

She rolled her eyes and I laughed once again.

"Feisty." Edward said as he came back with my bag.

"Whatever." I said as he handed me my bag and chuckling. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said winking and I laughed. And in my mind I LOVED it.

"Well I'll get going." I began and looked around Edward. "Sorry to interrupt your fucking time Hun! Didn't know you were charging by hour."

After I said that Edward busted out laughing, and I did too while I walked back to my apartment because his laugh was sexy and contagious.

That felt awesome!

But the awesome feeling quickly went away as I stepped in the apartment.

Edward was once again with someone else.

This is exactly why it makes it hard to believe he will change.

I think I'm some joke to him. All those things he's done so far to make him seem sweet, might be just a joke to him.

And it hurts knowing he might not ever change.

Even when he looked me straight in the eyes at the jeweler… it might have just been a way to make him seem sincere. Who knows how many people he's used that trick on.

But not even all these realizations I'm having are making me like him any less. The strong feelings for him are still here.

I hate it! I hate it so much because I really thought I could hate him, and push him away in the beginning. But life proves you so wrong.

The complete opposite happened. And I didn't expect that because this hasn't happened for the longest of time.

Not since Junior year.

I really thought Javier was different. He was so sweet, caring, actually thought he loved me, and I loved him back.

And then I found him. In bed. With one of my best friends Angela.

I never thought she would do that to me because she was so nice and caring. I never thought HE would do that to me.

And yet I was proved wrong there too.

It was because of him, I never let my heart give in so easily. And everything was in order too.

Till Edward.

But Edward didn't even hide his game. How was I supposed to know my heart was going to go to him, even though I knew the truth of him.

What makes him any different than the rest?

Suddenly, I was scared of this thought.

And lately, I was becoming so sensitive, so I began to cry.

Damn it! I shouldn't be crying! Not for something like this.

Not for someone who will never love me.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Hope you guys like it! And I will be back next week, most likely during the weekend again.**

**See you then!**

**-Chanelle**


	14. Birthday

**Here it is! And here I am. LOL! I hope your guys like it. And I will inform you again that I will not be back till the weekend. I wish I could come back earlier but I can't. I just can't wait for a vacation. But anyways enough blabbering and read on!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

_**I'm not supposed to love you,**_

_** I'm not supposed to care,**_

_** I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there.**_

_** I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...**_

_**I'm sorry I can't help myself,**_

_** I'm in love with you.**_

**~Bella**

After picking up my presents with Edward I just stayed home. Doing things here and there. Alice and Rosalie came home around 7:00, but all we did was hang out the rest of the night and crashed around 10:30.

Thursday morning, since I had nothing to do, I didn't wake up till 10:00. Feels good to be able to sleep in.

Later on this day, Alice, Rosalie and I decided we needed to go serious grocery shopping. So we did.

But since we don't have a car… YET, Rosalie convinced Emmett to let her use his jeep. Amazing what she can do, but cute also.

We left to the store around 12:30 and didn't come home till 2:00 or a little later. But we came home packed. Had a LOT of food and a couple necessities for the house. After fixing up the stuff, the girls decided they wanted to go to the mall for some shopping. Great.

So yet again we took Emmett's jeep and headed off.

I got quite a lot of thing. New Jeans, shirts and some shoes and dresses because of Alice. We all got new dresses, don't know why but Alice said too. No one denies Alice's requests.

We got home around 7:00 and returned Emmett's car just the way we had it. In good condition.

Since we ate at the mall all we did was hang out for the rest of the night again. Except Jasper and Emmett came over to watch movies with us. But no sign of Edward.

I haven't seen him since I picked up the presents yesterday evening. And he didn't come over with his brothers, so he is probably and most likely with another chick.

I sighed and let it go, also trying not to seem like the fifth wheel in the room while my sister cuddle up to the guys they are very much in to.

And me? Just sitting here in the very corner of the room on the single couch.

We were watching No strings Attatched. The new one with Ashchon Kutcher and Natalie Portman. Funny movie, but half the time my mind flickered to Edward with all the sex in it. And me wanting to be the chick for Edward to have sex with all hours of the night.

Except the no falling in love rule is a little too late for me.

When that movie ended, they put on another movie, but it was 12:00 a.m. So I decided to leave the love birds and head to bed.

I woke up Friday morning around 9:00 to the sound of my phone.

"Hello?" I said with my raspy voice.

"Bella where are your sisters?" My mom said on the other line.

"Sleeping like I was…" I said half asleep still.

"Well go on, call them." She said. Ugh… Fine..

"ROSE! ALICE!" I yelled

Couple seconds later they walked in.

"What…" Alice said rubbing her eyes.

I sat up on my bed and put the phone on speaker.

"There here." I said to my mom

When I said that, you could hear my parents, Renee and Charlie on the other line singing happy birthday.

It took me a second to realize that its Friday, our birthday.

Alice and Rosalie sat on my bed closer to the phone and we were all smiling.

When they finished there song, our parents each said there individual happy birthday and how much they love us and are proud of us.

And that they will be here this weekend!

At the end of the call we were pretty much happy about the call and decided to get out of bed and give each other our gifts.

We went to the living room and we all had jewelry boxes.

Alice and Rosalie handed me a box, I handed them one, and they handed each other one. So we each had two.

I opened Rosalie's present, and it was so pretty! She gave me a heart shaped ring with a blue sapphire as the heart, and it had pretty white diamonds around it. I opened Alice's present and it was so pretty too! She gave a silver heart necklace with one diamond in the middle of it. I absolutely loved my presents.

Alice loved hers too. Rose gave her a star shaped ring, with the diamond purple star. And Alice loved the necklace I gave her.

Rosalie was in love with her things too. Alice gave her a rose ring with a red jewel in the middle and little diamonds as the rose. And she loved her necklace.

What was funny though, is we each got each other a set. Necklace and Ring.

"Great minds think alike." Alice said giggling.

"So true, now who wants breakfast!" I said

"Hell yes!" They both said.

So I then began my pancake breakfast.

While doing breakfast I got plenty of happy birthday texts from friends back at Forks, and the new ones here. Stefan, Elena, Taylor, Selena, Damon, and Katherine, along with Damon telling me him and Katherine will be coming to the club tonight.

I smiled, happy with the news and finished up breakfast.

My sisters and I ate in peace and happiness. It was a very happy day today.

A little bit after breakfast, Jasper and Emmett came over, and did the most cutest thing!

They came in singing happy birthday to all of us, and giving us a hug. But Jasper got Alice a present and Emmett gave Rosalie a present.

They apologized about not getting me one, but I didn't mind.

Alice got a bracelet with a star diamond as a charm. And Rosalie also got a bracelet, but hers was outlines of roses. They were both really, really cute!

AND… they also got a kiss from them.

Hmm, that was something I did not know, but I began to feel out of place so I left to my room and decided to be the first to take a shower.

During my shower I couldn't help but get sad Edward didn't come along with Jasper and Emmett to sing happy birthday and give me a hug… and a present.. and a kiss. But I guess I know why he didn't. It's typical for guys like him. As always. I don't know why I even hope. Its quite useless.

I finished my shower and put on my sweats and shirt because I wont be needing my dress till later tonight.

When I got out Jasper and Emmett were gone. Alice and Rosalie were squealing about there new gift.

"So when were you going to tell me you guys were dating?" I said as I sat on the couch.

They laughed and blushed.

"We're not dating... yet. I hope soon." Rosalie said

"Same here." Alice said sighing a daydream sigh.

I laughed "Yeah you guys are cute together."

"I know right!" Rosalie said.

"I am surprised that you guys are going quite fast with them though… not really normal of you two.." I said.

"I know what you mean, but with Jasper, there was this… click, and I just didn't care about anything or any guy. I wanted him.." Alice said.

"Exact same thing here." Rose said.

"I'm happy for you two." I said smiling.

"But you gotta hurry up and find someone Bella! So we can triple date." Rosalie said.

That cracked me up. "Alright… I'll see what I can do." I said between my laughs.

"Ok so since Bella already took her shower, I'm going to take mine." Alice said getting up.

"And I'll be last." Rose said.

"No you'll be the tenth." I said laughing. She threw a pillow at me, laughing along with me.

Rosalie and I were watching TV while she waited for Alice to finish. When she came out, Rosalie left for her shower.

When Alice was done she came with me to watch TV, but of course changed the channel when she saw Jersey Shore was on. I let it pass this time.

Rosalie finished a little later and she came back to watch TV with us. Around 3:00 we decided to go to Jack in the Box for some lunch/dinner that was right outside the apartments.

Yet again I saw no Edward...

We took a long while stuffing our selves since we wouldn't eat for the rest of the day.

When we got home it was around 4:30

"Alright girls, time to get ready!" Alice said excitedly.

So that's exactly what we did.

I got to do my own stuff this time. Hopefully it will meet the requirements of Alice and Rose.

I left my hair down, but I straightened it. It actually turned out nice.

As for my make up, I put some eyeliner on the bottom and liquid liner of the top so I could do the little tail in the corner of my eye. And I put on some Mascara that made my lashed long and thick. I put some light eyeshadow that went with my dress, and very little blush.

When I finished, with my hair and make up, which actually turned out good, I went to get my dress on. Along with my heels that I am scared to death of because I might fall. Ugh, the things I do for my sisters. But I had to admit, with the make up, hair, dress and heels, I looked different, and actually pretty. Wow that's a shocker.

As ending details I put on my new necklace and ring I just got.

I finished before my sisters, but not early either. I did good with time because just as I finished, the whole posse turned up.

Selena, Taylor, Stefan, Elena, Katherine, and Damon came. Along with Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler. All looking very good.

They all gave me a hug along with my sisters, and also they finally got introduced to Rosalie. And we met Tyler.

My sisters had finished getting ready, and right on time, Jasper and Emmett come over.

But still no Edward…

Why! Why! Why!

Why does he do this to me!

Before I could get upset, I quickly put Edward to the side as quickly as possible and came back to my group.

"Alright! Lets head out!" Alice said

"Lets!" We all said laughing and began walking out our crowded apartment.

But I noticed something.

Everyone here was coupled.

Ugh… Why me…?

Rose and Alice are right. I really need to find someone.

I put this thought also to the side and enjoyed the company of my friends and family. Laughs and jokes being said as we all walked to the club.  
It didn't take long to get there, and thankfully the line to get in was not long.

Birthday Miracle.

As we waited to get in, we all just talked. And I couldn't help to at least look around… hoping he might show up like he always does… But again, I shouldn't get hopes up.

Couple minutes later, we were in!

It was a pretty cool club. Dark but colorful.

As we stepped in, we got straight to dancing. Dynamite by Taio Cruz was on. I loved the beat to dance to it.

I actually like dancing, its something I always liked to do and that I could keep my balance in good standing.

As I danced somebody caught my eye. And I could believe it.

Edward was here.

But he wasn't alone…

He was with some chick, of course. The dirty blonde haired chick was all over him.

And it hurt me.

I quickly left the group to go to the bathroom and stopped any tears from coming and ruin my make up.

Why do I let myself react like this? I guess it hurt knowing he was around and yet he couldn't take the time to come see me and say happy birthday. I mean I could care less about the happy birthday part, but at least see me.

But I have to be strong.

I wont let Edward ruin my birthday. I have had a good day so far, I wont let that asshole kill it.

As soon as I felt I was ok I walked back out to my group where they were all dancing to a new song. I joined as if I never left. Happy again and determined not to let anyone ruin it.

Why did I suddenly feel like I was being watched though?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**And see you soon!**

**-Chanelle**


	15. Wow

**Chapter! I really hope you like this one as much as I do(: I'm sorry i suck with details but if i wasn't thorough with the dancing I'm sure some of us who read this have gone dancing. If not watch Jersey Shore. LOL**

**_And if you want to know more about the gifts you can go to my profile for a picture_.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**_If I never met you, _**

**_I wouldn't like you._**

**_ If I didn't like you,_**

**_ I wouldn't love you._**

**_ If Ididn't love you,_**

**_ I wouldn't miss you. _**

**_But I did, I do,_**

**_ and I will._**

**~Bella**

It has been an hour since we have been in the club, and it has been non stop fun.

The feeling of being watched never went away, but I shrugged it off. Whoever it is whether that person is a stalker, hottie, or just me being ridiculous, I will still enjoy myself.

After probably an hour of dancing we all decided to go sit and get something to drink.

Since the club let people 18 and older, only the people with the age of 21 could get the alcohol. We could only get drinks with no alcohol or water. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Katherine and Taylor have to wait a year or less. My sisters and I along with Selena, Emmett, Jasper have to wait two more years to drink.

Well legally at least…

The boys went to get us drinks and we stayed at the table just chatting away.

"Oh my gosh this is just amazing." Rosalie said full of excitement.

"I know! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Alice said.

"What do you mean 'haven't had this much fun?'" Elena asked.

"Because our dad was chief police of the town so it was really hard sneaking out to go to parties." I told them.

"Damn! That sucks." Katherine said laughing

We laughed with her and then the boys came back with the drinks.

We sat there a little. Talking and drinking. But then Alice said she wanted to go dance again. Everyone but me left. I just wanted to sit a little longer. And because everyone was dancing with each other as couples, so how weird would it look with just me?

And since I'm a really boring and shy person, I'm not going to ask someone.

_Edward would probably like to dance with you…_

Shut up stupid mind of mine and leave me to enjoy my birthday. Besides… Edward is to busy with that one chick… or maybe another one. Who knows?

"What's a gorgeous girl like you sitting here all alone?" Someone asked me and pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head to see who it is and it was someone I do not know.

He was quite tall, black headed with light colored skin, and I have to say… Pretty hot.

This may be my only chance… I'll take it.

I smiled at him. "Nothing, really bored. I think I should head out…" I said.

"I think you shouldn't head out, and you should stay with me…" He said winking

"Well I don't know… considering I don't know your name…"

"Chris." He said smiling. "You?"

"Bella." I said smiling back.

"Well Bella, now that you know my name… would you consider dancing with me?"

"Mmm…" I said pretending to think about it "Okay."

We walked to dance floor and got it moving.

I turned my back to him and he pulled me close. We were both were up on each other tightly, and we began moving our hips together.

I started moving my body more on his, moving lower down his body and then back up again. I guess I was doing good because he was moving with me.

But to be honest, I was only with Chris for five minutes until I was pulled in a familiar set of arms.

I didn't want to look at the person who pulled me because I was scared of who it was. I looked back at Chris seeing he did not notice my absence.

What the Hell? Shows the kind of guy Chris really is…

"Surprise." The familiar voice whispered in my ear.

Damn Edward.

"Well not really such a surprise since I already saw you here with someone." I told him.

Even though it was pretty loud in the club, I heard him curse lightly. Maybe he should have moved his head from my ear…

I was going to start walking away but his hands tightened around my waist.

"Where do you think your going?" He said, and I could tell he was probably smiling.

"To sit. Your girl will probably start looking for you." I said again trying to leave, but he had an iron grip on me.

"Oh well, when she finds me, she'll see me with someone else." He said surly.

I laughed humorlessly. What is he thinking? "Who the fuck do you think I am? You already know that I am not even close to the girls you are with."

"I know. Now dance with me." He said

"No." I said firmly and again tried to walk away but his grip was hard...

"You were dancing with someone you don't even know and he's not even noticing your absence." Edward protested and began to move our hips together probably trying to convince me.

"No…?" I tried saying again but it sounded more like a question than an answer. Damn Edward and his Charm.

He heard my question/answer and chuckled. So I gave in. Even though he is such a dick, I happen to be in love with this dick.

So I let loose and danced along with him.

At first I kept my back to him, but I decided to change.

So I turned facing him, his hands still at my waist and I moved my hands to his chest and began moving myself, pretty much grinding on him.

I knew I was doing a good job because he released a quiet groan that only I could hear.

As we continued dancing, Edward moved one hand to my hip and the other to my lower back. And not long after it kept moving lower… I knew I should stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

After a change of song to a more sexier song I should say, Edward moved both his hands to my bottom.

And the thing was… I didn't care. I actually began dancing more tightly against him.

Edward let out a strained groan, but suddenly his hands on my ass lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and our eyes met. It was the most intense, sexiest stare I have ever experienced.

"Fuck." Edward mumbled

I was about to ask what was wrong, but before I could, Edward lifted his face so quickly where his lips met mine.

I was completely shocked.

I was kissing Edward.

And even though I had all the space to move my head from his lips, I didn't.

In fact, I actually moved my hands from his shoulders and threaded them in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

I have never experienced a kiss this good.

I felt Edwards tongue lick my lower lip, asking for entrance, and me making a stupid choice but not caring at the same time, let him have it.

Edward slipped his tongue in my mouth and he tasted amazing.

And Even though he was holding me by my ass, we were still swaying together. Well It was probably more like dry humping now.

How many times have I said that it was disturbing when people did this, and now here I am, with the dick I am in love with, doing what I thought was disturbing.

And by the second, this kiss was becoming more hotter and passionate. I don't now what it's like for Edward knowing he's that kind of guy that experiences this everyday, but that's how it felt for me. And I knew this kiss was sexy for sure, because the wetness in my panties was assuring it. That has never happened...

And I didn't care if half the club was watching is. They probably weren't though, because there doing the same thing.

Wow, where did I get all this confidence from?

And since when did I let Edward so much off the hook? I have probably done enough damage to my heart with all this already. I know I should stop.

I moved my hands from his hair and down to his shoulders, and with all the strength I had left, and I pulled our lips away. But that didn't stop Edward. He just moved his lips to my neck.

I moved my head to the side of his where I could speak in his ear. "Stop." I said breathless.

"Why." He asked, still not putting me down.

"Because, your no good and I know what your going to want from me if we try to leave."

Our breathing clamed after a couple of seconds and he put me down.

I lowered my head, because I was to scared to look at him. And I also quickly moved my hands to my chest, where I took out my phone from my boobs. Yes I put it these because I had no pockets. No one noticed anyways.

It was 1:30 in the morning and I have two missed calls from Alice and a message from her. Turns out they already left. That they saw me with somebody and didn't want to disturb. Oh how I wish they did. Now I'm going to walk alone. Again.

Fear crept in me, remembering the other night…

I took a deep breath, but also realized Edward still had his hands wrapped around me.

I moved my head up, but not looking at his face. "I'm going home now… I guess I'll see you around." I said feeling weird about it and actually got away from his arms to walk away.

And I instantly missed his arms and lips.

I knew I never should have done that.

I was just about to step out of the club when I felt the familiar set of hands that sent butterflies to my stomach grab me.

I turned my head to Edward already knowing it was him.

"Let me at least walk you home." He said.

I smiled lightly because I couldn't help it and nodded.

We walked out of the club together and he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close.

I knew I had already damaged myself enough, but I just couldn't resist. How can you resist the one you love?

We were at a peaceful silence at first, but he spoke.

"Did you have fun on your birthday?" He asked

I smiled because I had a hell of a birthday. "Yeah."

He chuckled lightly. Oh how I loved that chuckle.

We were quiet again, but he broke the silence again. "I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier for your birthday… I was… busy."

Always busy, but I know what the word 'busy' truly means for him now.

"It's okay, I mean you don't have an obligation to do that anyways." I told him

And we were quiet the rest of the way to the apartments.

He walked me to my door and I stepped out of his arms, missing his warmth.

I was going for the door knob, when yet again, Edward spoke.

"Wait." He said

What's up with him suddenly speaking so much…?

I turned my head slowly to look at him, but not meeting his eyes.

"I have something for you." He said nervously.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, there. He said what!_

Well there's a surprise.

"Really? Wow, you didn't have to…" I said looking down.

"Well I got it anyways." He said sounding his usual, confident self again and reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Here." He said handing me the little black box.

I blushed and smiled shyly, because that's me, being and idiot.

"Thanks…" I said taking it.

I looked up to his face and a quick glimpse to his eyes but immediately moved them to the little black box. I'll just open it.

As I did, the first thing that came in view was a heart. As I recognized the heart, I gasped.

It was the bracelet I saw back in the jewelry shop where I got Alice and Rose's presents. The one that caught my eye.

Did Edward notice me looking at it?

"If you don't like it I can take it…" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"No… I love it…" I said looking at Edward and meeting his eyes.

I smiled lightly and so did he. Edward grabbed my wrist and the bracelet, putting it on me. It fit perfectly.

The chain was thin but strong, and the shape was just an outline of the heart with little diamonds or crystals as an outline.

"It's so pretty." I said.

After he hooked it on my wrist, Edward moved his hand to my cheek and stroked it lightly. I moved my head up to look at him.

"Thank you…" I said again.

"Your welcome." He said.

And as I stared in his eyes, I was stuck and lost in them.

But before I could do anything stupid again, like kiss him, I moved my head down, and stepped away slowly.

"Good night Edward." I said smiling lightly.

He smiled back. "Sweet dreams." He said.

I opened the door, happy the dimwit of my sisters left it unlocked and stepped inside, closing the door.

My back was to the door, and my hand was holding the bracelet to my chest where my heart was. Because I know that even though Edward was so sweet, and a different person today, he was still that guy that liked to only use girls and this is probably all a game to him and that by tomorrow, he will probably just go back to his ways.

My cheeks felt wet and I knew why.

I damn well knew why.

Because of him.

I locked the door and walked to my room incase I let out loud sobs. I didn't though.

I got out of my heels and out of my dress and into my pajamas.

I covered my body with my blankets, and curled my legs.

At least they were only tears…

But the were tears of pain.

Pain that I can't have the one I'm in love with.

The kiss at the club kept coming back into my head, and made it worse.

I left the bracelet on, still hugging it to my chest. Because this is probably the closest I will ever get to have that is from Edward.

I really hurt myself this time.

But like I said…. How can you resist the one you love?

**~Edward**

Why do I feel so confused, but yet so happy?

I've felt happy before, like after a good fuck, or plainly just a good day. But this felt different.

And don't remind me about that kiss. That was one of the best, hottest, kisses of my entire life. Of all the kisses I've ever had, that just made the top of all. I was going to come from just the kiss.  
That kiss from Bella.

I just couldn't resist any longer, after all Bella was driving my body crazy with her sexy dancing.

Stupid guy thought he was going to dance with my Bella.

Now that's what I'm confused and scared of. Me saying 'my Bella'.

And why I got her a gift? I don't know why. I don't get anyone gifts but my family. I just felt like I needed to. And I don't have to feel like that because I get anything I want form these girls without gifts because they are ridiculous hoes.

But Bella just makes me feel different. Bella is different.

How many times do I have to tell myself that she will just be another easy fuck when I get her. She thought she could run away from me, when in reality she is just helping me wrap her around my finger.

But why did I feel so weird thinking like that about her?

I shouldn't feel weird or sad thinking like this. She wont change me. I'm Edward Cullen, ladies man. I can have any girl I want, and I want Bella.

And the more time I spend with her, the more I am getting closer to where I want to be.

But for me to get there faster I really have to stop being with all the girls because she always catches me. It's just so hard because fucking is like a hobby of mine.

I know, I know it can be dangerous because of sexually transmitted diseases, but that's why I make sure to go for the new girls, and ones I've known for a while. And I still go to those stupid check ups so I'm clean.

I just really hope I'll have Bella in my bed soon.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Hope to be back soon! I'll try!**

**-Chanelle**


	16. Excitment

**Alright here's the chapter! LOL I hope your guys like it!**

****I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return,**_

_**But what is the most painful,**_

_**Is to love someone and never find the courage,**_

**_To let the person know how you feel._  
**

**~Bella**

What is that dinging? It's awfully annoying.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong.

Oh crap it's the door!

I quickly jump out of the bed and run to the door. Why couldn't Alice or Rose get it?

I unlock the door and open it up and was totally surprised.

"Hey Honey!" My mom yells and attacks me with a hug.

"Hey!" I say back. I completely forgot they were going to come! It must be late too…

"Hi dad." I say hugging him too

"Hello sweetie." He says returning my hug.

"Where are your sisters?" My mom asks.

"Uhm, wait right here." I tell her and walk down the hall to get my sisters.

I open both of there doors and step back to where I could see both of them in bed and take a deep breath.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! GET YOUR ASSES UP!" I yelled.

And it worked too.

"What the hell Bella!" Rosalie says groggily.

"Our parents out here." I told her and walked back to the living room to my laughing parents.

"It's the only way to get them up and you know it." I tell them

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Alice says running to the living room and hugging them both.

"Hey!" Rosalie say also stepping into the room, but not so groggily and hugging my parents.

"Hello girls." My parents say returning there hugs.

"How was your birthday yesterday?" My mom asks

"SO fun!" Alice says

"No alcohol?" My dad asks.

"No dad." I say laughing. He smiles happily.

"So you girls want to go get your present in pajamas?" My mom asks.

"But we haven't had breakfast." Rosalie says

"I thinks its more like lunch time now…" my dad says chuckling.

"How about this, We go to the dealership to get your presents and from there we can go to lunch." My mom says.

"Cool." We say and leave to get dressed.

I simply threw on my jeans, paramore band shirt, chucks and put my hair in a bun.

Alice and Rosalie didn't spend much time on their outfits either.

I walked out first, then Rose and lastly Alice.

"Ready?" my mom says.

"Yup." The three of us say.

My dad opened the door and we all stepped out. Me last so I could lock it.

We walked to the parking lot where my parents car was and all got in.

"So," My dad began "You girls have a car you want in mind?"

We all look at each other, but knew exactly what we wanted.

"We want to go to the Chevy dealership." Rosalie says.

Our dad chuckled but continued driving. Guess he knows where he was going.

Rose, Alice and I look at each other knew we were going to get what we have wanted for the longest tine. Our parents always got us what we wanted, but we worked for it.

And money was never really a problem for us. My mom has a good interior design job, and my dad a good chief police job. Plus all the heritages my parents got.

Couple minutes later, we were driving up to a Chevy dealership.

Alice grabbed my left hand and Rosalie my right, all three of us squeezing each others hands trying not to scream, but squeals came out. I haven't been this excited since senior prom and graduation. And we were finally getting a car!

My dad parked the car and we all got out Alice practically jumping instead of walking.

I felt like such a child too. But currently I didn't care.

"Hello can I help you?" One of the dealership workers come out to greet.

"Yeah, just a sec." My dad tells the guy.

My dad looks at us and we know what to do.

Rosalie runs to her red 2011 Chevy Camaro Coupe, Alice to her Silvery gray 2011 Chevy Malibu, and I to my black 2011 Chevy Cruze.

Our parents chuckle but my dad speaks.

"I will take those three, brand new please." My dad says smiling to the worker.

"Alright, follow me so we can settle our payment."

My dad goes with the guy while we stay with our mom outside.

"You girls deserve this." She says smiling. "Just please be careful with these cars." She adds

"Thanks mom." I say.

"We will absolutely care for these cars." Rosalie says

A little while later my dad comes back out and we see two workers, plus the worker that was attending us go to the cars we wanted and drive them to us.

They stop them in front of us, also in a line and turn them off, stepping out of them.

"Malibu?" A worker asks holding the key out.

"Me!" Alice says running to the worker and taking her key. "Thank you."

"Camaro?" Another worker says.

"Mine!" Rose says smiling and also walking up to get her key. "Thanks."

"And the Cruze." The last worker says."Me" I say and walk to get my key. "Thank you."

"You guys have a great day." One of the workers say. And take a step back.

"Where would you girls like to go for lunch?" My mom asks.

"In-N-Out" Alice says

"Yeah." Rose and I agree.

"Alright lets head out." My dad says walking to the car and us to our. Well we basically ran.

I got in the car, feeling amazing in it. I finally have my dream car.

I turned it on, the engine sounding smooth, and not old like the car my sisters and I had to share back in Forks.

Sure we may be rich, but our parents still taught us lessons, and that crappy car was one of them. But it was so worth it because now look at the beauty's we have now.

We drove out of the dealership and to the In-N-Out for lunch. We all parked right next to each other because for once there was actually empty parking spaces.

We got out of the cars and I looked at my sisters giving them a look because we all had a certain look for something. They nodded and we began to run.

The three of us ran to our dad and hugged him tightly along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much dad!" Rosalie said

"We love you so much!" Alice said

"Car or no car." I added lastly.

He chuckled and kissed our heads. "Your welcome angels." He says.

We also hug our mom and thank her too, because she did have part in this.

"Come on, I'm starving." Rose says and we all begin to walk to In-N-Out.

At least an hour of eating and talking we all finished and were heading back to our cars. But before we got in we got a sad surprise.

"Alright girls, we have to return the rental car at 5:00 and make sure to be at the airport by 5:45 to head home." My mom says.

"Why so early!" Alice says. Pouting.

"Cause we don't want to get home to late. We have work tomorrow." My mom says answering Alice's question.

"Fine, but we'll go to the airport with you so we don't have to say goodbye here." I tell them.

"Ok." Our parents say and we all get in our cars and head over to the airport.

I'm quite sad my parents have to leave so early. I really wish they didn't.

My sister and I parked our cars and waited outside while we waited for our parents to return there rental car.

They come back from the little shop and we all walk in to the airport, but have to stop where the security checks are.

"Bye sweet hearts." My mom says hugging each one of us.

"We'll miss you girls, we already miss you so much at home." My dad says hugging us.

Rose, Alice and I hug our parents back tightly.

"We'll miss you too." I tell them.

"Please come back soon." Alice says.

"Or we'll try to come home soon also." Rosalie adds.

"Of course. The first chance we get, we will be here." My mom said

"And thanks so much for today mom and dad." I add stepping back along with my sisters

"No problem angels, like we said, you girls deserve it." Our dad tells give them a last smile and wave as they go to the security line. Once we see that they passed all that we head out.

"I'm sad they had to leave so early." Alice said breaking the silence.

"Me too." Rose adds.

I simply sigh. "Lets head home."

They nod and we all get into our cars and head back to the apartments.

At least 20 minutes later we arrive to the parking lot and park in our designated area right next to each other.

We step out and come to each other, linking our arms together like we always do when were upset, yet happy.

We walk to our apartment and I was reaching over and unlocking the door when Alice grabs my arm "Where'd you get this from bells?"

"Uhm." I mumbled and looked up to Alice and her curious face and also to Rosalie's curious face. What do I say now?

"Come on." I say and open the door so we can step in.

Rosalie shuts the door because she was the last one in and we all go to the couch.

"Bells we're waiting!" Alice says

Well its moment of truth. I don't like hiding stuff from my sisters, so might as well start form the beginning.

"So it started yesterday at the club, when all you guys left again to dance and I stayed back." I begin. They say nothing, wanting me to continue. "As I sat there a guy came up to me, his name was chris and he invited me to dance, so I take the invite and dance."

"Was he good looking?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah, but while we were dancing, someone pulled me away from him and someone else comes to take my spot, and he doesn't even notice."

"What a dick!" Rosalie says

"Who pulled you away!" Alice says.

"Well the guy who pulled me away was… Edward."

"NO WAY!" Alice practically yells.

"Yeah so from there I danced with Edward. And…"

"And what!" Rosalie said

"And I kissed him…" I said slowly and ready to face squealing. I was right.

Alice and Rose both squeal so loud, I bet you Jasper, Emmett and Edward could hear it.

"Oh My Gosh!" Rosalie says.

"I knew it! You like him!" Alice screams

"How was it!" Rose asks.

I smile at her question, but answer it. "Amazing. And hot."

"Is that why you never answered my phone calls?" Alice asks, still sparked up.

I just nod. But I have to continue my story. "But I pulled away first."

"Why!" Rose said.

I'll answer that question later. "After I pulled away, I checked my phone, saw your text plus the time and decided it was time to head home. I was going to leave alone but he walked home with me."

"You didn't answer Rose's question." Alice said also wanting to know so I just continue.

"We make it home and as I was about to come in,but he stops me and gave me this bracelet for a present."

"Awh!" They say.

"And from there I say thank you, we say good night and go to our homes." I say finishing the story.

"But why did you pull away!" Rosalie asks again

I look down and speak softly. "Because Edward is a player. I'm probably just a joke to him so he can get me in bed like he does with other girls."

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asks not knowing about Edward. So I tell her.

"Because numerous times I have caught him with different girls. And before I danced with him, I saw him at the club with another chick."

"Really?" Rose says.

I nod and Alice grabs my hand giving it a tight squeeze because she knows what I'm talking about.

"Meet guys! Get over him!" Rosalie says trying to cheer me up.

"It's too late for that." I say

"You like him a lot don't you?" Alice asks softly.

"The way it feels Alice… It may be more." I say softly

"Bella did you let your self actually fall in love with someone? Rosalie asks

"I didn't want myself to… I tried to keep my self away. But I guess it didn't work."

My sisters didn't say anything after that, and instead they hugged me. And sat there like we do when we need comforting.

But the truth was out to my sisters knowledge.

And at least I wasn't crying.

Well, at least not yet.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**

**See you later!**

**-Chanelle**


	17. Visiting

**Hey guys! Here I am! I am SO sorry that I did not publish sooner! I feel bad... LOL! But fanfiction wasn't letting me publish, so i finally got back on! And also Sorry if I am not publishing as fast as you want me to... believe me, I wish I could write sooner. But I hope you like this chapter!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**What's the point in living,**_

_**when the one you love the most,**_

_**refuses to love you.**_

_**Break my heart and tell me lies, **_

_**because eventually every heart dies.**_

**~Bella**

As my sisters comforted me, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rosalie said getting up to get the door. Alice stayed back hugging me still, but we both moved our heads to the door so we could see who it was.

"Hey!" Rosalie said a smile growing on her face.

"Hey babe." Emmett's voice said.

Whoa… babe?

"Babe?" Both Alice and I said at the same time.

"Uhm… I was just going to talk to you guys about this." Rosalie began.

"Well Alice if you haven't said anything to your sisters, now might be the time too." Jasper said coming in.

"Yes Alice and Rosalie do tell." I said a smile growing on my face. This is going to be good.

Jasper stepped inside and closed the door. So no Edward. Why doesn't that surprise me?

"Well isn't it obvious now? I'm dating Jasper and apparently Rose is dating Emmett." Alice said.

"Sine when!" I said laughing

"Well Jasper asked me out on our birthday." Alice said.

"Emmett the same." Rosalie added.

"Huh. Did you two plan it?" I asked Jasper and Emmet.

"No! Of course not. The only way we found out we asked them out on the same day was because we told each other after. No plans at all." Jasper said.

"Yeah but to have a full on decision, Jasper copied me." Emmett said and began laughing.

"No way, you copied me!" Jasper said chuckling and giving Emmett a shove.

"Anyways, we came here to say that some people took your parking spots. With really nice cars." Emmett said.

"Maybe because the owner of the cars are us?" I said.

"Oh. We knew that." Jasper said chuckling nervously.

"No way! Who's owns the camaro?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smiled and spoke "Me."

"That's my baby." He said with a huge grin. It's only been a day I think since they started going out and yet it seems like if it was longer. That's cute.

"Come, sit next to your girlfriend Jasper." I told Jasper and got up

"You don't have to get up Bella, I'm pretty sure there's enough room on that couch for all of us." He said walking over to Alice.

"No, its fine. The last thing I want to do is be in a room with a bunch of couples, maybe later. I'm going to my room." I told them all laughing and walking. As I walked I gave Rose a wink while she walked with Emmett to the other couch.

"So Alice, which one is your car…?" I heard Jasper say but was mostly cut off as soon as I shut the door.

I know its kind of mean, but how awkward is that? Being the fifth wheel. But I have to get used to that if I want to hang out with all of them. I'll come back out later.

I got into my room and hopped in my unmade bed, but I left myself uncovered. I reached under my pillow because that's where I usually put my iPod, and it was.

I popped in the buds with Dangerous by Cascada on.

I've always liked this song, but now that I really listen to it and I think about Edward, it fits perfectly. Why do most of my songs lately fit in my situation. Before they didn't.

I shut my eyes and let the song begin with me singing along.

_**Don't know anything about you**_  
_**So close, just a touch away**_  
_**Your love hits me like no other**_

_**They say I'm a true believer**_  
_**I know something's taking over now**_  
_**I wanna run but I don't know how**_  
_**You just crossed my border now**_  
_**Just a kiss away**_

_**Give me a break**_  
_**I'm melting away**_  
_**You're so dangerous**_  
_**Or is it too late?**_  
_**Gotta know what's on your mind**_

_**I'm out of control**_  
_**Cause you want it all**_  
_**You're so dangerous**_  
_**My biggest mistake**_  
_**I'm blinded by your eyes**_

_**Dangerous**_

_**I'm out of control**_

_**Don't you push it to the limit**_  
_**Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch**_  
_**No doubt, I wanna be your lover**_

_**They say, just a pretender**_  
_**I know something's taking over now**_  
_**I wanna run but I don't know how**_  
_**You just crossed my border now**_  
_**Standing face to face**_

_**Give me a break**_  
_**I'm melting away**_  
_**You're so dangerous**_  
_**Or is it too late?**_  
_**Gotta know what's on your mind**_

_**I'm out of control**_  
_**Cause you want it all**_  
_**You're so dangerous**_  
_**My biggest mistake**_  
_**I'm blinded by your eyes**_

_**Dangerous**_

_**I'm out of control**_  
_**Cause you want it all**_  
_**You're so dangerous**_  
_**My biggest mistake**_  
_**I'm blinded by your eyes**_

As I finished singing the song, I felt someone stroke my leg.

I immediately sat myself up and see Edward sitting on my bed, his hand on my leg and a huge ass smile on his face.

What the fuck?

I pull out the ear buds quickly "What are you doing in here?" I say still shocked

He chuckled. "Visiting. My brothers told me they were coming over while I was in the shower. Told them I would come after my shower. And here I am." He said casually

After he said shower, I noticed his wet messy hair. So sexy… along with his black jeans, black shoes and white shirt… where you could somewhat see those… Shaped up abs.

"Oh.." I said snapping my self out of my wild imagination and looked away. I also noticed he didn't move his hand. And it was moving higher towards my ass.

As much as I didn't want to move it, I had to. So I reached over and took it off setting it in his lap.

Edward chuckled. "Come on… You let me yesterday…" He said trying to put his hand back but I stopped him.

"No." I said and laid back down on my bed, putting my hands on my face

He sighed. "Fine. Now scoot and make room for me." He said standing up and pushing me over, quickly getting in my bed before I could move back and stop him.

Damn it.

I groaned internally not wanting him to hear because he would surly think much more of it. "Why aren't you outside with them?" I said.

"Same reason your not." He responded moving his hands behind his head.

"And what is that?" I said quizzing him.

"Because there couples which means there all lovey dovey and it makes me sick." He said.

I laughed. "Your right about the first part, but I don't mind the lovey dovey stuff. I think its cute." I told him and moved an arm under my head and another over my eyes.

He didn't say anything. I'm sure why. And I'm also sure why he doesn't like the "lovey dovey" stuff. Typical him.

We laid there in silence, but it was actually peaceful. Except for the part of me that badly wanted him to wrap an arm around me and I to him.

I move my arm from my face and see that Edward is looking at me. Well it was more like my arm because he followed it as I moved it.

"Your wearing it…" He said

I looked at my arm and saw the bracelet.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?" I asked confused.

"No… its just… Never mind." He said looking away. I would ask him to tell me, but he probably wont tell me, or he will lie about something.

I sighed letting it go.

"Your favorite color is blue isn't it?" He said not long after.

I giggled at that considering a lot of my stuff in my room was blue. "observing my room are you Cullen." I said

He chuckled that sweet chuckle. "Actually, yes I am Swan."

My giggles died down slowly and he spoke again.

"What's you favorite food?" Why would he want to know that?

"Uhm, well I like a lot of things, but over all I think I prefer pasta. Any type pretty much."

"Pasta's good…" He said. So as long as he's asking me questions I suppose he wont mind me asking some…

"What's yours?"

"It's hard for me to choose. Its between pasta and steak." He said thoughtfully.

"Looks like your putting a lot of thought into it." I said laughing lightly when he chuckled.

We were quiet after that and he was still looking around my room. I don't know why he's still looking around… We pretty much just moved in, so it's still boring in here.

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked in that dress yesterday?" He said speaking again and pointing to my dress on the floor.

I slowly began getting nervous. "No…"

"Well you did." He said turning his head to look at me. He captured my eyes before I could move my head. I was stuck.

"And that dress should have been taken off and thrown on the ground by me last night." He said seriously.

Oh shit.

"And we should have woken up together this morning." He continued.

Oh shit.

I gulped quite loudly because I was getting really nervous. But other parts of me were not feeling the same way as I was, if not the opposite, of what I was feeling.

"In this bed. Naked." He finished. The next thing I knew, Edward moved one of his hands to my lower back, crushing my body to his causing me to gasp, and his other hand to my head, crushing my lips to his.

Edward caught my bottom lip between his, sucking it lightly.

He caught my mind by surprise, but yet my lips somehow responded to him. Along with my body.

My hands moved to his head while my fingers threaded themselves in his smoothly wet hair, crushing our lips tighter together.

He moved his hand lower down to my ass also crushing us tighter together. And where I could feel his… hard member…

_I need to stop_

There's the conscience I need. But its just too hard.

Edward rolled us slowly to where he was on top, nudging my legs open so he can be between them and moving his hands all over my butt and hips.

_Stop_

I know I need to stop but I cant!

And every time my conscience told me to stop, he deepened the kiss more. Like if he heard me saying to stop, but trying to keep me from doing it.

And the more he deepened the kiss, the more wetter my panties got.

His hands traveled up to my hips where they then moved to the hem of my shirt.

Oh hell.

Edward lifted my shirt lightly and slowly but then put his hands on my skin. And for once I moaned.

I moaned because his hands were so soft and smooth and warm…

And his hands still traveled up…

_Stop_

Right when I felt his hands about to reach my breasts, with all the strength I had, I moved my head.

"Stop Edward, stop." I said breathlessly and in a whispery voice.

But he heard because as soon as I said that his hands stopped. And turned his head towards mine.

He locked our eyes together, and I felt like if he was invading my soul.

I knew I couldn't move him off me, but I simply nudged him and he laid back down on my bed while I sat up against the wall still trying to control my breathing.

My heavy breathing died down along with his and we were only silent. Except this time I did feel weird.

I kept my eyes down and saw my shirt was messed up so I quickly fixed it.

And it's a good thing too because right after I did Rose busted in my room.

"Bella we're going to give the guys a ride in our cars. Wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to tag along or something.

"You have a car now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said

"You should give him a ride in yours. I mean if you want." Rose said.

Damn it Rose… "Uh yeah…" I said turning my head towards him. "You want to?"

"Sure." Edward said getting off the bed.

"Cool." Rose said and walked out.

"I Got off the bed and looked for my chucks slipping them on and walked to the door with Edward right behind me.

As we walked to the living room Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all headed out. Edward and I were the last ones out so I was the one to lock the door.

"Just drive off anywhere but lets meet back here by 10:00." Alice said.

Everyone said ok, and all of us walked to the parking lot.

"Which one's yours?" Edward asked once we made it to the parking lot.

"The black Cruze." I said unlocking it and walking to the drivers side getting in. He walked to the passengers side and got in.

"Nice" he said smirking

"Thanks." I said smirking back at him and turned on the car.

"You sure you know how to drive? Or you need me to drive for you?" He said.

"No I know how to drive just fine. I said and began to back up as soon I saw my sisters out of my way.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere." He said.

"Ok. Well I'm in the mood for a zebra hot chocolate so were going to star bucks." I told him. I quickly checked the back seeing I left my purse back there. Good. I had a couple bucks in there for the both of us.

"Alright." He said chuckling.

We got to star bucks, and it looked pretty empty. But the drive thru line was pretty busy. So I'll park.

I parked, and turned off the car pulling out the keys from the ignition and unbuckled myself along with Edward. We got out but I quickly made my trip to the back door to get my purse from the ground. I closed the door and walked to Edward who was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Come on." I said and we walked together.

As we got to the door I was just about to open it but Edward beat me to it.

Huh so he can be a gentleman… Or it could be an act. Considering what happened earlier… But he did stop…

"Thanks." I said going in with him right behind me.

"Your welcome." He said

We got to the register because there was no line and the guy attended us.

"Hello what can I get you." He said giving me a smile, but his eyes somewhere else.

Oh god.

"Can I get a grande zebra hot chocolate." I said and then I moved my head towards Edward.

"Can I get a grande hot chocolate."

"Ok." The guy said as he punched buttons on the computer. "Anything else?" He said looking back at me.

I looked at Edward but he shook his head no.

"No that will be it." I told him

"ok your total will be $8.50" He said.

I reached in my purse to grab my wallet but when I saw an arm reach out over the register, it was Edward handing the guy a 10.

Edward was paying?

I looked up to Edward and he gave me a smile.

"Here's your change." The man said handing Edward his change.

"Thank you." Edward said taking it and we took a couple steps back to wait for out chocolates.

"Thanks for paying, but I was going to pay you know…" I told him.

"I know." He said shrugging.

I wonder if he's ever paid for anyone else…

"Edward!" A girl said as she walked into star bucks.

"Hey Emma." Edward said smirking.

"What have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in a while." The Emma girl said batting her lashes and stroking his arm…

Well looks like I'm going to be going home alone.

"Nothing much." Edward said.

"Hot chocolates." The guy called out from the corner

I walked away from Edward as Emma continued to flirt with him, relieved I will not have to see this any longer.

As I approached the counter the guy handed me my chocolate and gave me a wink.

I felt my self blush and took my cup. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Come back soon." he said and once again his eyes roamed on other than my face. I was going to start walking away when I felt Edward's arm, and yes I knew from the sparks I felt every time he touches me, wrap around my waist.

He grabbed his chocolate giving the guy a hard stare and we took a step back walking away.

What was that for?

As we walked out I saw Emma glaring at me.

And what the hell was that for! Damn!

We reached the car and I unlocked it getting in and throwing my purse in the back.

Edward was closing the door as I took a sip of my zebra chocolate.

"What's a zebra hot chocolate?" He asked.

It made me laugh. "Just chocolate and white chocolate mixed together. I like it better than just regular chocolate." I told him

"Can I try some?" He asked

"Sure." I said handing him my cup not really caring whether he drinks from the lid or not. I'm pretty sure we are WAY passed that, even though we just kind of met a couple weeks ago.

He took a drink and then handed it back to me. "Its good."

"Yep." I said taking a drink before putting it in the cup holder.

I started the ignition and put on my seat belt along with Edward.

"So you want to go anywhere?" I said.

"Nope. Just drive wherever." He said

"Ok." I sad as I began backing up

As I thought of somewhere to go I remembered seeing a park.

It looked like a nice night. I never really got to see much of the sky on forks.

I drove towards our apartments but the park was a little before there.

When I came into view, I turned into a street where I parked right in front of the park.

"A park?" Edward asked chuckling.

"Yes. A park." I said turning off the car and getting out with my chocolate into the nice air.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Hope You liked it!**

**I'll try to come back as soon as possible like always. I really want to.**

**See you later!**

**-Chanelle**


	18. Park

**Sorry guys, a week late again. But when i wanted to publish fanfiction didn't let me again! I swear I am starting to think the website hates me... Oh well! The story must go on! Hope you guys like this chapter! I did! LOL**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

_**Tears are like kisses,**_

_**The only real ones,**_

_**Are the ones you can't hold back.**_

**~Edward**

Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn!

Bella really gets the best of me.

And I was so close to getting those nice round tits. Her skin so soft. Her lips so full.

I did not feel like stopping myself from attacking her.

So I did what I normally do, and did what I wanted with her. Well almost.

If only she didn't say _stop_.

I could have had her right then and there.

Although… I am getting closer.

But why did I feel somewhat bad about it? I never feel bad. I shouldn't feel bad.

So now here I am, in her car, sitting in the passengers seat while she looks sexy driving her cruze.

Really sexy driving.

She wanted to go to star bucks for a 'zebra hot chocolate' whatever in hell those are.

But why did she look so surprised when I got the door for her?

Oh well. We got to the register and the guy at the register really needed to keep his eyes in his sockets. She is _mine_ and I'm still working on her.

There we go again with the 'mine.'

We ordered our chocolates and while she was reaching in her purse I just took a 10 out of my pocket, I had a feeling I would be needing it. She once again looked surprised when I paid for the chocolates.

But inside me, I really don't know why I paid for the drinks. I just felt like I had to. I have never really paid for girls. They have always paid for me. I know that sounds weird but all these girls are just so desperate, and Bella just wasn't.

We stepped back to wait and she thanked me, telling me she was going to pay, but I told her it was alright.

And speaking of the desperate girls, here comes one.

"Edward!" I heard a girl say. I don't now which one because there are always many after me. But when I saw her face I recognized it.

"Hey Emma." I said smirking. It's a natural habit.

"What have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in a while." Emma said batting her lashes and stroking my arm sexily. But why did it not turn me on like usually? Or have me bring her closer. And to be honest it made her seem stupid.

"Nothing much." I said taking a step back when I felt Bella's presence gone. The guy called out our drinks.

Wait how did I feel her gone? I really don't care when chicks leave.

"We should hang out soon. I really need a stress reliever." She said

"Yeah. I'll call you." I said turning around to get my chocolate and Bella. Truth be told. I wont call her like always, she'll call me. And another truth, I didn't really feel like taking her offer.

Something is wrong with me. I should have token the offer and left with her.

But I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I reached the counter.

"No problem. Come back soon." The guy from the register said to Bella, checking her out.

And this made me feel mad and possessive.

So I simply got my chocolate while wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and walked away with her.

We got out of star bucks and got back in Bella's car. I, quite relieved and cooled down.

Bella took a moment to take a drink.

"What's a zebra hot chocolate?" I asked because I have not heard of it before.

She laughed that cool, soft laugh and spoke. "Just chocolate and white chocolate mixed together. I like it better than just regular chocolate."

"Can I try some?" I asked. Another truth to be told, I have never drank out of any other girls drinks. I know I fuck them senseless, but I don't care drinking there drinks. I always thought it was more a couple, or close friendship thing…

And if that's the case, why am I caring to drink from Bella's?

"Sure." she said handing me her cup looking like she didn't care if I drank from it either.

I took a drink tasting it and handed it back to her. "Its good." I told her.

"Yep." she said taking a drink before putting it in the cup holder.

She started the ignition and I put on my seat belt before she put hers.

"So you want to go anywhere?" She asked

"Nope. Just drive wherever." I told her not caring where we went. I just wanted to be with her.

Scary…

"Ok." She said backing up.

While we were getting out of the parking lot she looked thoughtful, probably thinking of some place, and then she drove back towards our apartments.

I wonder if she wants to go back to let me fuck her senseless…

I wish! But as I am getting to know Bella little by little, I know enough to know that she would not do that.

And I was right. A little before our apartments she turned into a street and parked along the side of a park.

"A park?" I asked chuckling

"Yes. A park." she said turning off the car and unbuckling herself along with getting her chocolate and got out. I followed after.

Bella walked over to a set of swings and sat down. I sat down on the other one.

She gave a little laugh.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I could never really go to the park when I lived in Forks. It was always so cold and rainy. Whenever friends or a boyfriend wanted to go somewhere it would be quite hard. I hated the mall so we barley went there." She said

"Oh." And for some reason, when she said 'boyfriend' It bugged me. I shrugged it off though. It's pretty obvious they never really got to do anything but kiss her considering she's still a virgin. But why did kissing still bug me?

"But on those rare sunny days we always took advantage and went to the park. Or take a walk." She said continuing and smiling.

"What high school did you go to?" I asked

"Forks high obviously." She said laughing lightly. "You?"

"Garfield High in Seattle." I said

"I've heard of that school. In fact I went to the foot ball game with my sisters when Garfield was playing Forks. I had a thing for the Varsity team captain." she said giggling.

Huh. So she watched me play? Liked me play. "Really? What were his numbers?"

"Uhm. Hold on Rose saved it in her face book drafts. She always saved the number of any team player we liked when we went to games or something. I just have to log in." She said going on her phone.

"The captains number was 16." Bella said laughing and putting her phone away.

So she liked me? Huh this world is really a small one.

"Well Bella seems like you had it for me back in high school. Your looking at the Varsity foot ball team captain with the number 16." I said chuckling

She looked at me with so much shock it made me laugh instead of a small chuckle "Your bluffing." She said

"Really. I still have my jersey if you want to see it one day."

Bella started to laugh. "Wow. You think the world is big but its actually not."

"I know." I said

"Did you do any sports?" I asked

"Well, junior year I joined the dance team because it was either that or cheerleading with my sisters. I did not want to cheer so I chose dance. It actually helped me a lot with my balance until I graduated. Then the clumsiness came back."

"So you were in dance for two years?"

"Yeah. It was quite fun actually and met a lot of new people. I just hated performing at the rally's and games, but I made it through."

"Can you still dance?" I asked

"I guess. Not as good as I did before though." She said taking a sip of her chocolate and then throwing the cup on the ground. "I never seem to last with my chocolates any more… I finish them too quickly." She said laughing and began to swing herself gently.

I put my half empty chocolate down and got up to go behind her.

"what are you doing?" She asked turning her head back.

"Look straight and hold on." I said chuckling and gave her a push.

"Seriously?" She said laughing in the air.

"Never gotten pushed Swan?" I asked

"Well yeah… But my sisters were jerks about it." She said laughing

"I wont be so mean."

As soon as she was good and high up in the air I got back onto my swing and swung with her.

Weird…

"I'm beating you." She said

"That's because I gave you a head start" I said chuckling

I have never gone to the park with anyone but my family. Chicks were never this important to me. But why does Bella make me change that perspective.

Bella slowed down on the swing and I did to. Until we both came to a complete stop.

"Come on." She said getting up and grabbing her empty cup "I want to go up that little hill."

I got up grabbing my cup finishing it off and throwing it away like she did and followed her. It wasn't a big hill, and once you get to the top it looked a little more like a meadow with all the flowers everywhere.

"Its so nice up her. You can see the moon and the stars perfectly." Bella said looking at the sky.

She turned around bumping into be and knocking both of us over. She fell on top of me and I fell backside on the grass, but we were both unharmed because we were both laughing.

"I'm sorry." She said when her laughing was dying down.

"It's ok" I said

And I don't know what made me do it, but I reached up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear revealing her to the moonlight.

She looked so beautiful under the moonlight… Her big brown eyes lighting up.

_What? _

And I didn't know what I was doing till I felt myself lifting up my head slowly and she was leaning her head down. Our heads stopped moving when our lips met.

But this kiss, It's not like the last two that we've had.

It was soft and gentle.

_Say what now? _

Yes say what? I Edward Cullen do not kiss like this. I kiss roughly to get the girls going so I can get where I like to be.

But I didn't roughen or deepen this kiss. This kiss stayed soft and gentle. It still sounds so weird me saying that.

Bella's hands then moved to my face, all her weight put on me but she was really light. And instead of my hands moving to her ass, my hands moved to her soft cheeks, caressing them, like if she was a fragile doll.

I don't know how long we were kissing but then I felt Bella pull her head back slightly, leaning her head on mine

"I…" She began but then stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said moving her head off mine and rolling off me laying down on the grass.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure if I didn't want you to I would have pulled back." I said turning over to look at her.

"Yeah…" She said looking at the sky.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend Edward." She asked breaking the silence and finally looking at me.

Never really expected this question.

"Only once." I said truthfully for some _very_ odd reason.

"When?" She asked.

"Freshman year. But she was so clingy and needy. I guess that's why I never really had girlfriends anymore."

"Oh..." She said.

"What about you Bella. Any boyfriend?" I asked actually curious about this.

"Two. One my Sophomore year but he dumped me because I was going really slow in the relationship and I never had time for him. He was true about the second part because I was mostly in my studies, but was it my fault that I was too shy? I mean the only reason I said yes when he asked me out was because I had a little crush on him. Oh well." She said.

Damn I'm happy he got impatient because he left her all to me.

"What about the second one?" I said.

"I dumped him…" She said drifting off sadly.

"Why?"

"He cheated on me…" She said looking down to play with a flower in the grass.

Well this guy was a total dumb ass.

"Oh…"

"And you know the worst part? He cheated on me on our one year anniversary together with my best friend. I was on his way to his house to spend time with him and actually… do something. And what a surprise present he gave me." She said laughing humorlessly.

Now I'm happy this guy cheated in her. Well not completely because he broke her. But because he too left her a virgin for me.

But is that why she's not so easy with me? Because she's still broken?

I looked down at her and saw a tear come down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to hear that..."

What brought me to do this? I don't know but I lifted my had and with my thumb I wiped the tear away.

She lifted her eyes to look at me.

"He's stupid for doing what he did." I said which is weird for me to say because I'm pretty much at the same level. But hey at least I'm not cheating on her.

_But you are going to break her heart…_

No…. because I'm not trying to make her fall in love with me. And she knows what I do. She's even said it. So the day she gives in will be because she wants to. I'm just trying to stop being with girls because the more she see's the less I will get.

What is wrong with my inner voice now? It normally encourages me.

Bella and I didn't talk after that. We just laid there.

A little later Bella checked her phone and sighed.

"Its 9:45. We should get going." she said

"Ok." I said getting onto my feet and helping her up.

"Thanks." She said after she got up.

We began walking down the hill and as a natural instinct I wrapped my arm around her waist.

I like that she doesn't do anything about it anymore.

We reached the car and she got out of my arm to go to the drivers side.

Once we were both buckled in she started the car and drove back home. Since we were pretty close to our apartments we got there in no time.

Getting out Bella grabbed her purse from the back and then walked to the side walk where I was waiting for her. From there we walked to her apartment.

She unlocked and opened the door to a make out fest.

_Ask Bella if she wants to join them…_

There's the mind I know and love.

"So tell me why you wanted us home by ten?" She said breaking them out of there kisses.

"Oh hey Bella. We were just waiting till you got home." Alice said.

"For?" She said.

"To watch a movie. We promise we wont make out while you're here." Alice finished.

Bella laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I don't care if you suck faces during the movie, but lets start it. Which one are we watching?"

"Paranormal Activity 2." She said grinning evilly.

"Come on Alice. You know I'm not good with demonic movies. I was scared of the last one and it was not even that good. What makes you think I'll handle this one?" Bella said.

"Don't be such a baby Bella." Alice said.

I sat down on the single couch while Alice and Bella continued to talk. Rosalie and Emmett took over one couch and Alice and jasper the other.

"But-" She began

"Oh sit down." Alice said pushing Bella into my lap and laughing. "Edward will hug you."

Just as she was about to get up I wrapped my arm around her waist and chuckled. "Sure I will. Nothing to worry about."

"See. There you go." Alice said walking to the DVD player slipping in the movie and then running to turn off the lights and into Jaspers arms.

Bella groaned and then fixed herself scooting me over so her butt was sitting on the couch. Surprisingly we both fit which bothered me.

When the commercials passed and movie was starting Bella groaned again. "Fuck." She whispered irritated and most likely talking to herself.

"Gladly." I said messing with her.

She laughed lightly and hit my chest lightly. But then spoke.

"You know I may actually want to take that offer."

I gasped and she laughed. Damn she was good.

"Shut up over there." Emmett said chuckling.

Even though I knew Bella was joking, a part of me was praying Bella meant what she said.

* * *

**Please Review! They mean a lot even if its short!**

**I'll try to be back soon! depends if fanfiction allows me... LOL**

**See you later!**

**-Chanelle**


	19. Drunk

**Hey Everyone! Just decided to make a quick stop before I leave for the rest of the weekend and not get to post at all... Hope you like that chapter! I'm sorry if its boring... Just a little something for the story. Anyways I hope you guys have a Happy Easter! I know I will!(:**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**_I know in reality we can't be together, _**

**_So I'll just close my eyes and dream you're right here with me..._**

**_Because in my dreams you're mine forever. _**

**~Bella**

"OH SH-SHIT!" I yelled and buried myself in Edward's chest.

"Bella! Be quiet over there" My drunk of a sister Rosalie said.

Yes I said drunk.

We are drunk.

And it was alllllllllllll Alice's idea. At least fifteen minutes into the movie she decided to bring out the tequila. I don't know how she got it since we aren't 21 yet, but I didn't mind at the same time.

Now we are in the middle/end of the movie, I've had at least three tequila shots, and I'm scared shitless! More than I would be if I was sober. It sucks being light weight when I drink.

Damn Alice…

"HOLY MOTHER-" I cut my self off biting Edwards arm.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward groaned in pain.

It was pain… right?

I let go of his arm and tucked my head in his chest, watching the movie with one eye. I hate these movies.

"AHHH!" My sisters and I screamed. I heard the guys laugh and felt Edward's chest move lightly from his laughter.

Dicks.

Another thirty minutes later the piece of shit was over.

"Finally!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air

"It's really late. Should we go now?" Edward said, but I quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"No you cant! The demons are gonna get you on your way home!" I said

"Can we stay?" Emmett said.

"Yes you can! We don't want the demons getting you on your way home." I heard Rosalie say.

After that I didn't really hear anything else beside Edward.

"Come on Bella." He said standing me up

"Wow its spinning in here." I said and I felt Edwards arms grab me.

Huh, I must've been falling.

He chuckled. "Alright drunkie lets go put you to bed." Edward said while lifting me up in his arms. Oh so cozy…

He set me on my bed and was pulling away but I grabbed a hold of him

"Where are you going!" I said

"To sleep on the couch?" Edward said confused.

"No you cant! We have to stay together because the demons will get us more easily alone!" I said

"Well where do you want me to sleep?" He said

"With me!" I told him

"Really?" He said sounding shocked… I think… I'm starting to doze off now…

"Mhm…" I said saying my last words.

**OoOoOo**

Mmm, my blankets have never been this warm…

But my head has hurt this bad before.

Ugh. I'm just happy I'm not the person that throws up. Weird right?

I ran my hand up and down on the warm cozy pillow. It was also a toned pillow… that can hug back! I never knew I had a pillow like this before…

And it groans! Like Edward!

I open my eyes slightly to see the pillow I have never seen before and smile seeing a nice toned pillow that looks like a mans body.

Wait…

I move my head up so quickly that it hurt but I needed to see who was in my bed.

Holy mother of...

"Morning drunkie." Edward said chuckling with his eyes still closed

"What the hell?" I said holding my head. "What are you doing in here? With no shirt on? Oh my god if your pants aren't on I swear-"

"Relax!" He chuckled again. "My pants are on, and nothing happened last night besides the fact you were scared and you thought demons were going to get us so you didn't let me leave and neither sleep on the couch. I just like sleeping with no shirt on."

"Oh…" I said rubbing my head.

"Are you going to throw up now?" He asked moving slightly

"No. I may be lightweight, but I don't throw up and neither do my sisters." I said.

"Really?" He said sounding shocked.

"Yep." I told him, burying my head in my pillow to shield all light.

"Need aspirin?" He asked.

"First cabinet, second row in the kitchen please."

He got up and left to get the aspirin while I rubbed my head in pain.

Drinking is fun, but you get awful hangovers.

"Here." I heard Edward say. Wow that was fast too.

I got up to a sitting position and took the water and pills.

"Thanks." I said and drank them up.

He sat on the edge of my bed and I, for some reason, scooted more over and patted the spot next to me for him to lay down with me.

He looked at me carefully, but then moved himself next to me. I wonder why he's being so hesitant. You think he'd take the spot right away. Maybe he thinks I'm going to throw up.

"I promise I wont throw up." I said laying my head on his chest, again another odd move. I shouldn't be doing stuff like this.

He chuckled and laid his hand on my back, rubbing gently. It felt nice. "You better not."

And we just laid there, in peace and quiet, no awkwardness, nothing. The way I wish it could be everyday.

A long while later, my headache practically gone, my sister knocked on the door. "Hey Bella, do you and Edward want to go for lunch?" Alice said.

I looked up to Edward and he nodded

"Ok! We'll be right out." I told her.

"Kay. Hurry!"

I Sighed and got up from the bed, missing Edward's heat.

As I got up I looked down at Edward's body… Its just so amazing!

I still had my clothes on from yesterday, and I'm pretty sure my sisters are too along with the other guys so I'll just get my shoes on.

I sat on the edge of my bed getting my shoes on while Edward put that dreadful shirt that covered his chest and his shoes.

"Ready?" I said getting up and putting up my hair in a quick ponytail.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'

I smirked and we walked out to the living room to meet the others.

**OoOoOo**

**_.Weeks Later._**

I just got out of my Wednesday morning class and I was packed with homework. I finished all my Monday homework, and my Tuesday morning homework but now I have to do my Tuesday evening homework along with today's.

I just can't believe how fast the weeks have been going. Its already October 19th! The middle of October.

And I'm dreading it ever since I found out the big news last week.

_**.Flashback.**_

"Bella! Rosalie! Guess what!" Alice said running to me and rose on the couch

"What?" We both said

"There is going to be a masquerade ball on the 30th of October for Halloween, the college is doing it for the students, so were going to go!" Alice said excitedly

"We need to shop for a masquerade dress!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Joy."

"Come on Bella! Lighten up! It will be fun! I promise." Alice said

**_.End._**

We already got our dresses. I don't understand why they have to be so puffy when were only going to use them one night, but we'll figure out the situation later. Maybe sell them. The others are coming too. We've all hung out a lot too. There so fun to be with except I'm always the single one. It sucks, but oh well.

And I got a job at star bucks. My sisters don't understand why I got a job, but I think it necessary because our parents wont pay for us forever. Might as well get some work labor in us again like we did in Forks.

I work Wednesday and Thursday evenings 6p.m to 9p.m, Friday and Saturday mornings 7a.m to 1p.m. I think its good.

So I have a couple hours to do some homework before work.

As I made it to my door I looked over to our neighbors.

I haven't seen much of Edward lately. Every now and then… With a chick. Some days alone, which are rare.

I sighed and walked into my apartment and straight to my room so I can get my homework going. I didn't hear my sisters. Either in class or with there boyfriends.

I grabbed my laptop and put some music before I started my homework. I can't really work in silence.

**OoOoOo**

Time flies… I finished the Tuesday homework, but I couldn't start today's because I had to leave for work. it's a drag but oh well. My shift finally ended and I am heading home. These shifts always go by fast because of Daniel. He's so fun! I wish I worked with him all the days I have work but he doesn't work mornings. Lucky too. And a funny thing is he is the same guy that was here when I came with Edward. He seemed like such a jerk that only wanted one thing, but in reality he is really nice and funny.

I parked my car in my usual spot and got out, heading towards my home.

As I got closer to my door I saw two figures outside of Edwards. They were close together.

Oh please don't let it be…

Yup… ran out of luck. It was Edward and another girl making out, his hands on her ass.

It made me think back to the couple times we've kissed.

I shook my head and continued walking. I got to my door and took my key from my purse, ignoring the noises coming from the lips next to me that were making my stomach turn.

I got the door open and stepped in quickly, shutting it quickly.

I took a deep breath and shook my head trying to clear my head. It was hard though.

"Come on Bella! Rose and I are just going to start a movie. And I promise its not scary, it's a comedy." Alice said.

I'll go for it. Homework can wait. I need a distraction right now anyways.

**~Edward**

Why didn't I just take advantage of Bella that night… WHY!

The normal me would have… But the other me said no. And it was very dominant.

Something is wrong with me!

No… there cant be. Maybe I didn't do it because I want Bella to be sober when she gets a taste of me, so she will want more.

But I could have done her then, and then many more times after that! What difference would that have made.

Now I am going girl after girl, more than I would usually be, trying to get all my sexual frustration out, but its not working! I always end up imagining Bella.

Why don't I just fuck her already! This is taking to long!

This is the part that I know well. But there is this side of me… that is new and that is actually caring about what happens to a girl. Her to be specific because I could care less about the rest of these skanks.

Thinking about Bella in a bad way makes me feel bad for thinking like that about her. That has never happened.

And this weird part of me is too small for me to care completely.

I want to fuck Bella.

Last night as I was making out with one of the girls… didn't really know who, I ended up imagining Bella as always, except this girl sucked at kissing. Bella kisses absolutely much more better than any of these chicks too.

While I was doing that I heard keys being fumbled with and unlocking a door. I opened my eyes to see the familiar, sexy figure stepping in the door quickly.

I could have made out with Bella that night if I waited for her. But I didn't because I was desperate.

Pathetic.

I walked myself to the living room to hang out with my brothers needing some different kind of distraction.

"Well we have tuxes, we just need to get a flower or tie that matches with the girls dress." Jasper said.

"For what?" I asked. Where could they be going with there _girlfriends_?

"The masquerade ball for Halloween." Emmett said.

"You guys are going?"

"Alice and Rosalie want to go so obviously, we are going to take them." Jasper said

So they want to go… does that mean Bella is going?

"And Bella?" I asked

"I don't know if she is taking anybody, but I'm pretty sure her sisters are going to make her go." Jasper said

Interesting…

"Well I might go for the heck of it. I'll find a chick to drag me along." I told them getting up.

"Edward you shouldn't talk about Bella that way." Emmett said. Dimwit.

"I would never talk about her like that idiot. I was talking about another girl." I said shaking my head and headed for my room.

Well at least I wont talk about her like that, but who says I cant think like that?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**  
**And Once again Happy Easter!(:**  
**See you later!**

**-Chanelle **


	20. Masquerade

**Hey guys! Sorry for my absence last week... didn't get home till Sunday night, and got busy with school the rest of the week. And now I'm off again! This month is going to be a busy one for me so I am sorry if I skip a week, please understand that I try, but sometimes don't make it to post. But hopefully June will get a lot better. I did say hopefully... But anyways I finished packing my stuff for the weekend early so I decided to finish, edit and post the next chapter! Yay! LOL I hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**But I can't wait for him,**_

_**Because waiting for him is like waiting for rain in this drought,**_

_**Useless and disappointing.**_

**~Bella**

"No way! I will not let you go to the ball with your hair down. Get in the bathroom immediately!" Alice said pushing me in the bathroom. "And no simple make up either. So I'm doing that too."

"What about you? You don't have enough time for the both of us." I told her.

"Of course I do. My hair is really easy to do since its short so I only need to worry about my makeup."

"Fine…" I said giving up.

**OoOoO**

"See that wasn't so bad. The less you complain and move, the faster I finish." Alice said as we stepped out of the bathroom. She was right though.

Alice simply put my hair in a half pony tail with the bottom half being straightened and the other half was curled, with a little poof at the top. For my make up, some light eye shadow that was blue like the color of my dress, bottom and top eyeliner with a tail, and my lashes long and thick.

Like always, I have to admit that whenever Alice or Rosalie take over my hair and make up, I actually look good.

I walked into my room and to my closet to pull out my puffy dress. _(Picture on my profile if you would like to see there dresses)_

Why do we need this! Its only for a couple hours of the night!

I'm just not going to say anything anyways. I wont convince them of anything.

I sighed unbuttoning out of my shirt and pulled off my sweats. I also changed my bra to a strapless one and then got into the dress. As I held it to my chest, I walked to Alice's room where she zipped it up and I zipped her.

"Bells you look great!" Alice said with the excitement she always has.

"You look better. But Alice are you sure we should wear these type of dresses? What if no one else does?"

"Bella chill. it's a masquerade which means puffy dresses. Plus I have the masks and the rest of the girls are wearing dresses like these." She said

"Can you zip me up" Rosalie said walking in. I turned to her while Alice was putting hairspray in her hair.

"Why should I go though. I don't have anyone to be with and you do." I said.

"Bella we told you with plenty of time to ask someone." Rosalie said walking out of the room and to the bathroom.

I sighed and walked out of the room to go put on the dreadful black heels. When will I be able to skip one of these things?

There was a knock on the door and I went to go get it because the other two were probably busy still.

"Hey guys." I said after opening the door to Jasper and Emmett.

I don't get excited for Edward anymore. He never comes so I gave up hoping he would come.

"Hey Bella , looking good." Emmett said sitting himself on the couch.

"Yeah Bells" Jaspers said sitting next to Emmett.

"Thanks. But wait till your lady's come out." I said sitting on the other couch with the stupid dress.

"So the others going to meet us at the entrance?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." I said checking my phone. They were already on there way.

"Its cool that its outside this year, last year it was inside but people said it was too squishy." Emmett said.

"Cool. You guys didn't go last year?"

"No. We didn't have dates, and we didn't want to." Jasper said.

"Well now you have dates and want to go." Alice said walking to the living room with Rosalie.

"Wow babe, you look great!" Emmett said walking to Rosalie

Jasper walked to Alice giving her a peck on the lips and mumbling something to her. Alice giggled.

It's so cute the way they are. Rosalie and Emmett are the type to loudly speak there relationship and Alice and Jasper are the more quiet type.

"Come on guys, The others are probably waiting." I told them.

We all walked out I being the last to lock my door and put the key in my bra. it's the only safe spot.

I rode with Alice and Jasper while the other two took there own car. We didn't want to try to fit because of the dresses.

The only reason we took cars was because we were wearing hells and big dresses. But it didn't take long to get to the campus and we got a good spot because we all agreed to leave early.

We met up with Stelena, Taylena, Datherine and Cyler right in front of the entrance. Oh, I decided to make nicknames for them too. It makes it easier when we talk to or about them. Jasper and Alice are Jaslice and Emmett and Rosalie are Emalie. It was my bright idea to do this and my bright idea with the names.

When we walked up to them, all the compliments to each other came out along with some laughs, plus picture taking, and then we decided to step over the ticket line and party. But before we did that Alice handed mine and Rose's mask.

The place was absolutely beautiful. The bushes were full with little lights and the light posts were dimmed. The DJ was all the way on the other side, and there were tables spread everywhere except the huge spot they left for the dancing.

We went to the table we were seated at and put number down saying it was taken.

"Lets dance!" Alice said.

We all agreed since it wasn't a slow couple song. When we were all tired of dancing we went to take a seat at our table where punch was put on there.

Drinking some punch we all talked and had a good time.

But then the couple songs started and they all left. Well more like I booted them out because they didn't want to leave me alone, but what fun would they have if they spent it all with me?

I just drank some punch and listened to the music, awing them. They all look so great together.

I sighed and rested my head in my hand because I had to admit, I was bored.

We have been here long, its already 10:00. Maybe I could go home, the walk isn't far and they probably wont notice… I can take Alice and Rose's wrath for once.

As I debated in my head of what to do, I got distracted when I felt a hand wrap itself on mine with a burning sensation along with it.

That only happens with one person.

Edward.

I turned my head to look straight into the piercing green eyes of my confirmation.

And even with a mask, he looked good…

"Care to dance with me?" He asked me with that sweet velvet voice…

I was too dazzled to speak so I only nodded and got up along with him.

I have to admit this too, I was surprised. How did he get here? Did he come with someone and ditch them like he did at the club?

We walked into the dancing area and he put one hand on my waist and grabbed one of my hands while I put my hand on his back. Just like everybody else. This is a masquerade.

It was silent between us, but not awkward, it was peaceful.

"What have you been up to Bella?" He asked me after a couple minutes of dancing.

"It's a masquerade, I have a mask. Your not supposed to know who I am." I told him. He chuckled

"Well I know a good looking somebody when I see them." I could feel cheeks getting hot from my blush.

After the song ended, the DJ sort of changed the tempo to a different type of song, but it was nothing to dance crazy with.

It was Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj and Drake.

I saw everybody was changing out of the previous position to where girls were wrapping there arms around the guys necks and guys around there waist.

I looked at Edward and he slowly took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist. I moved mine to his neck.

Our bodies were closer than they were before too… and our faces not so far apart.

But for some reason I didn't get nervous. Because it felt right. It felt like our bodies were made for us to connect.

Well THIS way at least. Not so sure about any other form.

I tried to keep my eyes from his perfect face and piercing green eyes, but it was getting difficult.

"Even with that mask on you still look beautiful you know?" Edward said, bringing me from my thoughts. Being me, I could only blush.

"You know that blush is perfect for you too…" He said bringing a hand from my waist and stroking my cheek.

I gave him a smile. I couldn't really talk because this man was really dazzling me.

"Edward! There you are! You said you were getting drinks, not coming for some desperate girl." This chick with red hair that look dyed said beside us.

She is what broke me from my dazzle.

"Al-" Edward began but I cut him off.

"Uh, no. I am not the desperate chick here because I am not out here looking for Edward like a desperate chick. In fact, he came to look for me and asked me to dance. I did not know he came with you so I accepted the offer. So all in all you my dear, are the desperate chick." I told her calmly like I usually did to girls like them.

"And what gives you right to talk to me like that?" She said

"Every right. But anyways, if you really want him so much, here." I said unwrapping Edward's hand from my waist. They were screaming for him already. "He's all yours."

I stepped back and turned around walking back to our table pretty pissed and upset.

I got to the table I saw no one was here, but there purses and coats were. There probably still dancing, but I don't want to be here anymore. But how cool would I be ruining there fun and making them take me home. The walk isn't far anyways, I'll handle.

I took of my mask that was bothering me and grabbed my cup with the drink and quickly took a gulp before I turned to leave.

I had just stepped away from the ticket booth when my name was called.

"Bella" a voice said.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Riley" I said kind of sad it was him. I guess I was hoping for someone else...

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm just headed home. I'm tired and not really liking the dress." I said chuckling humorlessly.

"Oh, well you need a ride to get there?"

"No she doesn't" The familiar velvet voice that sent chills to my spine answered for me.

It was weird though because he was coming from behind Riley and I didn't even se him!

Maybe something was in the punch…

Edward finished walking towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I didn't see you with her earlier." Riley retorted.

"Well I don't see how that has anything to do with this, but I met up with her. Happy?" Edward said.

"I'll see you around Bella." Riley said after a moment of silence. I waved goodbye as he turned and walked away.

"Ready to go?" Edward said after he was gone. But to be honest I was quite pissed. Flattered he came after me but who does he think he is?"Who do you think you are taking away my rides?" I told him. "We didn't even 'meet up' you just showed up and found me like you always do. You think just because you find me I will stay with you and go home with you? Because apparently you leave your dates hanging. I don't even know why you are here with me. We both know, well at least I know, that I am NOT going to have sex with you. I'm pretty sure the chick back there will be happy to give you what you really want. In fact any chick would be happy to do that. Not me though. Thought you would have learned that by now."

Edward stared at me dumbfounded. Like he never expected me to say something. But then the fucker smiled. What the hell is wrong with him!

"You done?" he asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes and just started to walk away. I think I should wait for Rose or Alice. My feet are killing me!

"Come on bells. Be nice." Edward said coming from right behind me to walk next to me.

"Whatever Edward, I just really want to get home and take of this stupid dress and heels." I said sighing

"I'd be happy to." Edward said.

I stopped dead on my tracks. Did he NOT just hear me!

I turned my head to look at him and the dick chuckled.

"Fine. I'm just kidding. But I'd be happy to help you home." Edward said.

That cooled me off. And relaxed me that soon enough I would be in a car. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Now up you go!" Edward said lifting me in his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked "Put me down!" I said squirming in his arms tring to get out.

"I said I would help you get home didn't I?" He said smiling.

"But cant we just go to your car?"

"Nope. I didn't bring it." He said as he started to walk.

"But aren't I too heavy? Especially in this dress." I said squirming to get out but he only tightened his arms.

He snorted. "Bella your as light as a feather. Now relax." he said

I sighed knowing I would lose. Because I loved being in his arms. "Thanks then."

"Of course." He said smiling.

We were silent after that, but it was a peaceful silence.

That silence was broken a little after though.

"You look beautiful in the dress Bella." Edward said again.

I felt my blush coming. And even though it was dark I still tried to hide which was in Edward's neck.

"Thanks." I said for the millionth time this night. He chuckled.

As we passed the street lights I then noticed Edward's tie. It was blue. Like my dress.

No that's just a coincidence. I haven't seen him and he never saw my dress. No one saw our dresses besides us. There's no way he would have done it to match with me.

As I debated with myself, Edward pulled me from my thoughts.

"What you thinking about there Swan? Or did you fall asleep." He said.

I lifted my head from his neck. "No I'm awake. Just thinking blankly…" I said lying.

He chuckled and my stomach growled. Of course. The fat ass is looking for its midnight snack.

"Someone's hungry." Edward said.

I laughed. "Shut up. My stomach wants its midnight snack."

"Well were right around the corner of our apartments. Closer than a fast food place but if you want to go somewhere, we can go." He said

That was a shocker… but I hid it.

"No it's ok. I just want to eat something in my house. And get out of this nightmare."

"Ok." He said.

Not long after we were right in front of my apartment door and Edward put me down taking a step back. I missed his arms and didn't want him to leave, so I blurted the quickest excuse I had.

"You want to eat something with me?" I said.

He smiled. "Sure, let me just get out of the suit and I'll be right over."

"Ok the door will be unlocked." I said getting the key bra. And turning around to unlock my door.

I heard a groan from where Edward was. I looked up to see if something was wrong but I couldn't really tell. When he saw I looked up he walked away. Wonder what that was about…

_Key from boobs ring any bells?_ My mind spoke.

Oh. OH! That pervert! Well, what can you expect from him.

I shook my head giggling and went inside the apartment, closing the door and going to my room to get out of the heels and dress. Once I had my sweats, strap bra, and tank top on, I felt a lot better.

I walked back to the living room so I could go to the kitchen. As I stepped into the kitchen, the door opened with Edward poking his head in.

"Get in here." I said laughing because he looked silly.

He chuckled and stepped in with his sweats and shirt. Except he had his vans on. Don't know why. He could have walked with his socks in since we only live feet away. But whatever floats his boat.

"What are you going to eat?" He asked sitting on a chair.

"Cereal. That normally tames the beast." I said. "Want some?"

"Ok." He said getting up to walk next to me.

We both got our cereals but I motioned to follow me to the living room so we can eat on the couch in front of the tv. I grabbed the remote and skipped through the channels. Barley anything was on.

"Wait!" Edward said stopping me from my channel surfing.

"What?" I asked.

"Go back a channel." He said.

I went back a channel and the movie Zombie Land was on. I guess. I put the remote down and continued eating my cereal with laughs coming from me and Edward every once in a while. After we finished the cereals we set them on the coffee table in from of us and continued with the movie. When the movie was about over I saw it was going to be 1 a.m. Where are my sisters?

"Wonder where Rose and Alice are…"

"Don't worry, there with my brothers." Edward said. He was right though. And it made me feel a lot better.

I was feeling tired though, but after Zombie Land they were going to play the Notebook. I loved that movie.

I yawned and Edward looked at me. "Want to go to sleep? I can go."

"No it's fine. I mean you can go home whenever, but I want to stay up and watch the notebook." I said

"That icky love movie." He said

"Yes. But its not icky. Its sweet and one of my favorites."

Edward chuckled and we went back to watching Zombie Land. Not long after it ended and the Notebook started.

"It's been a while since I have seen it." I said.

"Really? Isn't it your favorite?" He asked.

"Yeah but I've been busy and the last time I saw it… well it was a long time ago." I said remembering it was with my sisters after my bad break up.

"Oh." He said and we went back to watching the movie.

I knew the movie pretty much by heart. Even though it has been a while, it's still there. But I don't know what brought me to do it, but as I got more tired I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

He didn't say anything. In fact he brought me closer and wrapped an arm around me. I was more comfortable and it felt nice…

Soon enough I drifted into my sleep, dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**Please Review! Means so so so so so so so much!**  
**And I'll try to be back next weekend!**  
**See You Later!**

**-Chanelle**


	21. Ignorance

**Hello there! how are we all. I hope well! LOL Well, I'll just cut to the crap. You don't want to read me blabber. LOL Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I do! LOL And I think I will actually be able to write another chapter this weekend. Not sure though.**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**You will never know true pain, **_

_**Until you look into the eyes of someone you love,**_

_**And they look away **_

**~Bella**

Life goes by in the blink of an eye.

No joke, it's now December 5.

And almost time for our winter break!

Finally! School has been such a drag. So I need a break. But I know that I will still get a lot of homework during the break.

But it's still a break.

But during my wonderful, awaiting break, I will have to attend another ball thanks to my lovely sister Alice.

Again ANOTHER stupid ball. "Winter Ball" she says.

It will be in Forks though and there taking there boyfriends since they will be at there homes to and only live an hour away. But I will most likely be going alone AND with my luck, run into my exes.

Not that I really care… Well only a little because they will be seeing me, alone, sitting at the table, with a stupid puffy dress.

I don't know why she wants to buy new ones, we could have worn the same ones from the masquerade, but nooo miss Alice has to get everything new. At least we sold the others on eBay.

Maybe I can convince my parents to allow me to stay home… That's only if I want to die though. Alice would never let me get away with that.

I absolutely HATE this and to make matters worse, I haven't seen Edward in a while, only here and there with chicks and only a couple of times I have heard him from my walls and it is something I DO NOT like and it makes my stomach twist with disgust yet with jealousy and rage toward the stupid skank next door.

It's ok though, It's Wednesday night, I finished almost all my homework, I only have to put up with this week and next week before we head off back home.

Time please hurry.

**OoOoOo**

As I predicted, I was left with some work, But at least its not heavy.

And I really do feel like MURDERING my sisters right now.

They have become such pansies since they started going out with these guys, not wanting to be separated to long from them, so it made it easier for them to book flights with them. WHICH ended up with ME and EDWARD next to each other. Why don't I just murder myself? Because all I do is get unluckier.

And what I really hate is that my heart is so giddy about sitting next to Edward. Poor thing hasn't learned anything.

We got out from the cab and walked to where the boys were meeting us. As we got closer, the magnetic pull that I feel towards Edward got stronger. I looked up to where the guys were and looked at Edwards face, to his eyes, wanting to see his inner beauty because I know he has something in there. But instead of finding that, I was left shattered as he turned his head and walked away.

I really felt like breaking down. I really don't understand him. One moment he is all over me, not leaving me alone, another he is gone, another he is so sweet and caring, and another he is back to ignorance.

"Ready to get going?" Alice said breaking me from my thoughts and need to cry.

"Yup." The guys said.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I Don't know. He knows where to go though so he'll just meet us there." Emmett said.

We walked to the front counter, then to the security check point and now we are waiting to be able to board.

I sat in one of the chairs in the corner while my sister's sat down with me and the guys kept standing.

I still felt like crying. I feel so weak, but at least only I know I'm weak. Weak over a jerk off.

"Flight 380 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding." The speaker said.

My sisters and I stood up and walked to the gate and still no Edward in sight. Emmett and Jasper didn't look worried though. Maybe he does this all the time.

We gave our tickets at the gate and boarded the plane.

I took my seat in the corner next to the window. Alice and Jasper were in the seats behind me and Rosalie and Emmett were behind them. The empty seat next to me is where Edward is supposed to sit. And the seat next to him is still empty. Wonder if anybody is going to sit there.

I turned to my window and looked at the outside where all the other planes were, and wow there a lot. And as I felt the seat next to mine get occupied with that sweet sent along with the energy around me, my stomach did flips. Good flips, not bad. Well there bad in my case but you know what I mean.

The flight attendant began to speak and then the flashing thing saying to put on seat belts started flashing, so you know the drill form there and the plane began to take off.

I sighed and turned my head to look straight and from the side I could see Edward staring off In space. He looked so cute…

I moved my eyes back down remembering earlier and rested my head against my wall and shut my eyes. Holding my mental break down back until I felt myself drift into sleep.

**OoOoOo**

"_Why wont you look at me." I told Edward. But he only shrugged his shoulders looking to the side._

"_Is there something wrong with me? Do you hate me? Are you disgusted with me? Am I not what you want me to be?" I told him. But there was just no response._

"_Answer me!" I spoke loudly and beginning to cry. All he did was walk away._

_"Edward!" I yelled. My voice breaking._

"_Come back Edward." I whispered weakly, not able to talk or scream anymore as he got farther and farther away._

**OoOoOo**

"Bella wake up." I heard someone whisper and shake me softly.

I felt wet against my cheeks and my eyes puffy.

"Bella" I heard the voice more clearer. It was Edward.

I opened my eyes to see us still on the plane, lights dimmed and sleeping bodies everywhere.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked sounding worried. You see what I'm talking about though? That change of mood!

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and there were a lot if you ask me. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No it's ok." Definitely a no.

He only continued to look at me, but as I rested my head back against the chair he looked away.

"Are we almost there?" I whispered

"Yeah probably another 30 minutes." He said

Why did the flight have to be so early. We had to wake up at 4 in the morning to be here at 4:30 to board at 5. What were the dimwit of my sisters thinking?

I sighed and I wanted to go back to sleep, but then I didn't, scared my dream will come back. Plus its only 30 minutes left.

I checked my phone and saw it was 6:30 so we'll be getting there at 7:00. When we get home I'll go back to sleep because no one will be there to see me cry.

**OoOoOo**

"Bye babe I'll call you when we get home." Emmett said as she hugged and kissed Rosalie. Alice was doing the same. I just stood to the side and looked out for my parents. There parents were already here. They said hi to us, very nice people and Edward was already in there car and didn't even say good bye.

Finally the love birds stepped away from there boyfriends and they walked to there car. As soon as they drove away, our parents arrived.

"Hey girls welcome home!" My mom said as we stepped in.

"Hey" we said in unison

It was all chit chat in the car, some catching up in the town. I wasn't all up for it but made myself do it because I would hate to be interrogated by my sisters AND mom. We got home quickly though and as soon as we did we all decided to catch up on some sleep. I stepped into my room and shut the door. I dropped all my stuff and walked to my bed, dropping my self on it. I shut my eyes and forced my self to sleep so I wouldn't cry. Even though I drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward.

**~Edward**

God I'm such a dick.

Since the day of the masquerade ball I have ignored Bella. It's her fault though. If she would only give in to me, I wouldn't have to be girl after girl to relieve my sexual frustration towards her! Bella is driving me insane! Never in my life have I ever wanted someone so badly.

I thought ignoring her would make her want me, have HER come after ME like every other girl and she would finally give me the fuck of my life. But no. My plan backfired.

And sitting next to her on the plane did not make anything easier. Smelling so sweet, looking so sexy in her pajamas even if they were sweats.

But when she started to cry in her sleep it confused me. She mumbled something, it sounded like "come back" but I wasn't so sure. She wasn't balling out crying, but she had a lot of tears running down her cheeks. It made me so sad. And I hated that it made me sad because I don't feel sad for chicks.

But since she came, everything has been out of control. The last time I kissed a chick was a day after the masquerade because it was the most horrible kiss ever. I missed Bella's sweet full lips. All I have been doing was fucking and getting hand and blow jobs every single moment I could. But when ever I saw Bella, the help would quickly fade away.

But sometime I wouldn't be up for anything. And those moments I would have the extreme urge to walk next door, barge into Bella's room and lock us up so I can finally claim what belongs to me.

Because Bella will belong to me after I have her, because she wont get enough of me.

**OoOoOo**

**~Bella**

"Please Alice, can't you just choose a dress out for me so I wont have to go?" I begged as they dragged me out of the house. God I feel Like I have no will!

"No I wont just choose a dress for you. You have to come with us like always." She said as she got in the drivers seat while Rosalie in the passenger.

Maybe I can run…

"Bella I will tackle your ass down if you try to run now come on." Rosalie said.

Damn they know me to well.

Well obviously…

I sighed and got in the car.

"Yeah were on our way are you there yet?" Rosalie said on the phone.

Who are we meeting at the mall?"

"Okay. See you in a bit. Love you." She said as she hung up. Should have known though.

Wait if there going, does that mean Edward's going?

OH GREAT!

Just two days into my break and I have to see him again. That is if he will even hang out with us because he might just walk away and ignore the living shit out of me. I hate that I am so bugged about this. Isn't it what I wanted? To be left alone from him? But it's just making me crazy. Is he that mad I wont have sex with him? Should I just give in to him?

No! absolutely not! I wont let myself go weak on the outside. I'll keep it in all to my self.

"Come on Bella" Alice said as she got out. We're here already?

I stepped out of the car and walked with my sisters to the front of the mall where we saw 1, 2, and 3 boys waiting for us.

Great…

"Jazzy! I missed you" Alice said hugging jasper. Rosalie of course went to Emmett.

I turned my head and it happened to be in Edward's direction where I saw him wink at me. It was me right? I turned my head to see if there was anybody behind me but there wasn't. Was it to me?

"Hey Belly." Emmett said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Hi Emmett" I said with the little air I had left.

"Come on lets get our search on." Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and walked into the mall. Emmett wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and they walked. I walked behind them but Edward came next to me.

"I didn't get a hello Bella, that makes me quite upset." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Oh so now he's talking to me again.

"Well I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience Edward." I said stepping out of his hold even though I didn't want to.

He simply wrapped his arm around me again. "I think you should make up for it."

I didn't try tp step out of his hold this time. He'll probably just wrap an arm around me again. "And how should I do that."

"Mmm…" He said as he put a finger on his chin as if thinking deeply. "How about a kiss?"

I laughed. "Uhm how about no. You think you can ignore me for weeks and expect a kiss? What chicks ignoring you now?" Oops. Didn't mean for the weeks part to come out.

He chuckled. "Oh come on. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology but your still not getting a kiss." How the hell did that happen? That should have not happened. I should have made him work harder. What he did, even though he probably didn't even notice, was hard towards me.

He pouted and I laughed and we caught up with the others.

We went to many dress stored, and tried on a lot of dresses with the help of the guys. We finally decided on our dresses. They were pretty and NOT puffy. We had the store hold them for us though while we go back to mall so we can have Jasper and Emmett find there ties.

And as we walked out of the store, we ran into the one person I did not want to AND wasn't even ready to run into.

"Bella?" The voice said.

I just stood there. Alice and Rosalie both mumbled a shit while I was cursing out my whole damn life in my mind.

"Bella!" He said sounding like he finally noticed as he started walking towards me.

"Who's that?" Emmett, Jasper and Edward asked.

"Javier" I said with the little air I had left.

"Hey it's been long! How have you been?" He said smiling. But it wasn't a kind smile. It was that smile that says "I-Know-What-I-Did-To-You-And-I-See-It-Still-Hurts-You" Smile.

Aw hell no will I be seen vulnerable.

"I have been great. Thanks for asking. How is Angie?" I said as the shock finally passed by and I talked steadily and easily.

"She's good. Missing you, like I am. Are you back in town for sure or what?" He said

"No I am here on my winter break visiting my family."

"Oh. We should hang out while you're here, catch up." He said smirking. What the hell did I see in him? All I am seeing right now is a total ass. Just like Edward.

And yet I fell for Edward. Gosh all I fall for are a bunch of ass-wholes!

"I don't think that's going to happen." I told him.

"Come on. We can go to the winter ball." He said.

"Like I said. Not going to happen."

"Why not?" He said taking a step closer. I heard Alice and Rosalie about to say something but they were interrupted.

"Because she's going with me." Edward said stepping up and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"And you are?" Javier said.

"What's it to you?" Edward said.

"A lot. Are you hitting my seconds?" Javier said smirking.

I felt Edward growl deep in his chest, and I had to admit, total turn on.

"What the hell are you talking about Javier? You WISH he was hitting your seconds but we know you never got none of this." I said motioning my hand up and down my body.

"Luckily for Edward" I said taking his hand in mine and placing it on my breast and moving it down to my thigh slowly and seductively. "Is getting everything you never got, fresh." Wow where did all the confidence come from? And from what I feel on my ass, Edward is enjoying this a little too much.

"Your lying." He said annoyed.

"Whatever Javier. You should run along to what you were doing before you interrupted us." I said grabbing Edwards hand from my thigh to intertwine our fingers and walk away.

"Prove it Bella." Javier said. Aw come on!

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and gave them a smirk before I quickly grabbed the back of Edwards neck and pulled him down to me into a deep, hot, passionate kiss. Another total turn on.

Edward was shocked at first, but quickly got into the mode and wrapped an arm around my waist and threading his fingers through my hair, bringing us closer.

Jasper and Emmett were whistling in cheer and Rosalie and Alice were giggling there asses off. I heard steps walk away so that must have been Javier.

As soon as I heard the steps far enough I pulled away from Edward's lips. Both of us breathing heavily.

"Got any other exes roaming around in here?" Edward said breathlessly.

I laughed and smacked his chest. "Shut up. But I guess I should say thanks too."

"Oh absolutely no problem. Be at your services any day." He chuckled, winking and keeping his arm around my waist.

"That was amazing Bella! I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie said hugging me and pulling me from Edwards hold.

"Never thought you would do that Bells!" Alice said

I laughed and we began to walk so we can find a store for Jasper and Emmett's tie, talking away about my amazing performance.

We got to a store for the guys and we went to the ties. Emmett and Jasper quickly got there colors. That was fast.

And then Edward too got a blue tie that matched with my dress.

"Why are you taking a tie Edward?" I asked

"You heard what I told the douche, I'm taking you to the ball. Can't have you going by your self and ruining the act." he said winking.

I laughed and Rosalie and Alice nudged my side making goofy faces. And I have to say, I am happy. I don't care if it's for the act, or Edward being Edward, he's coming with me to the dance. Officially planned.

Huh. Thanks Javier. For at least something.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**Hope you liked it!**  
**I will try to return as soon as I can!**

**-Chanelle**


	22. Clubbing

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait... Busy week due to finals, but I'm done! So now hopefully, I will actually get to post more often! But right now, I'm exhausted but I couldn't go to sleep with out finishing and posting my chapter for you guys. Hope you guys like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**You hurt me more than I deserve, **_

_**How can you be so cruel? **_

_**I love you more than you deserve, **_

_**Why am I such a fool?**_

**~Bella**

"Lets go to the club tonight." Alice spoke out of the blue as we were in the living room watching TV.

"That sounds like an awesome idea." Rosalie said looking at Alice. "We can finally use those dresses we got the other day.

Yup. Aside from buying our ball dress and the guys buying there tie, Alice and Rosalie found these dresses that they HAD to have.

"What do you say bells? Sound good?" Alice said

I sighed. Well at least we'll get out

_And it might mean they want to invite there boyfriends, which might mean Edward will go…_

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" They both said.

Right After I made my decision they immediately called there boyfriends. Since it was only 12 in the afternoon, Alice and Rosalie don't like getting ready till a couple hours before heading to the club. So the club is in Port Angeles, which is about 30 minutes away, maybe a little more, and the club doesn't open till 8:00 and we like to get there around nine, so all in all we don't have to start getting ready till 5:30, 6:00.

I have enough time to myself to relax.

I continued watching TV, tuning out my sisters chit chat with there boyfriends, when I felt my phone buzz. I had a new text.

_**Going to the club tonight? **_the text read, but it was from an unknown number…

_Whose this? _I responded

_**Already forgot about me?**_

_Do I even know you?_

_**Let's see if this will help: Future fuck buddy.**_

What the hell? Future fuck buddy? Is this person a perv or something?

And then it clicked… Edward.

How did he get my number though?

_How'd you get my number?_ _And I will NOT be that in the future_

_**I have my ways. And we'll see about that.**_

I was starting to get irritated. But this is Edward. I should just start getting used to it.

_What do you want anyways?_

_**I'm hurt, you don't want to talk to me?**_

_Nope, I don't._

_**Not even because I'm being you pretend boyfriend for that ex of yours?**_

_You know I never really asked you to. You simply assumed_.

_**Well I still should get some kind of credit.**_

_Fine, Yes Edward I am going to the club tonight. Make anything better?_

_**Yes, Yes it does.**_

_Good. Anything else I can do for you?_

Before I realized what I wrote, I sent it. Damn. This is not going to be good.

_**Actually I have a throbbing dick needing some release, care to help me with that? **_As I read the text I felt my face heating up from my blush even though he couldn't see it. I mean, wow.

_Good bye Edward. _I wrote ending our conversation. I mean what do you say to that!

I threw my phone on the other side of the couch, still feeling the heat of my blush.

Is there anything else he can think of besides sex?

**OoOoO**

As I predicted, we started getting ready around six.

Rosalie forced me into there hold on doing my hair and make up.

For make up, all she did was eyeliner and mascara, but the eyeliner was top and bottom with the little tail at the end, plus my mascara made my lashes look absolutely awesome! Like what you see on TV. And she added a touch of blush. As for my hair she just straightened it. In the end though... I looked good.

And what I love about my sisters is that even though they do my hair and make up, they always still accomplish to do there own stuff and come out looking great, as if it took hours.

When we finished with the hair and make up, we got out dresses on. They are actually cute. _(Link On My Profile.) _

When the dresses were on we got our some cash and Rose put that in her bra. We all put our phones there, and I took the key from the key chain and put that in there. Alice was going to hold the car keys.

Oh how handy our boobs come.

We said bye to our parents, telling them not to wait up and left to Port Angeles.

We put on some music to get in the mode. Hilarious car ride.

Soon enough, we arrived and were looking for a parking spot. Didn't take long though. The guys were already there and had parked near by the club and then Emmett and Jasper were standing in the empty space behind there car saving us a spot. It was pretty funny seeing them there.

We got out and I didn't see Edward. He didn't come out of the car, and he wasn't on the side walk.

Should've seen that coming.

Alice and Rosalie walked to there boyfriends giving them kisses and hugs. The usual and then we started walking to the line, and it was long. Not extremely long, but long.

"Come over here." Emmett said leading us towards the front/middle of the line where Edward was.

He is here!

As we got closer, I couldn't help but notice a chick right next to him. I mean she's right there, running her hand up and down his arm while he was smirking and flirting away.

Should have seen that one coming too.

I sighed when we finally arrived to the spot Edward had for us.

Seeing Edward was busy, I turned to the others going along with there conversation. They helped me forget how pissed I was beginning to get and the guys made us laugh so hard, we almost had tears. We tried to keep them from coming though, didn't want to ruin the make up. But then again, it's water proof. Alice and Rosalie are always safe with this kind of stuff.

With all the distraction, we were soon at the front of the line and getting in.

As we stepped in, I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

Oh I wonder who that could be.

"Ignoring me now?" He spoke into my ear.

"Oh well I don't know, seems like you didn't mind being ignored outside, so what makes a difference in here?" I said sarcasm spilling right off my lips.

"Because I have you now." He said. Oh hell no.

I laughed humorlessly. "So now that you don't have blondie all over your dick your coming to me? I don't think so Edward Cullen, I don't do that shit." I said trying to get out of his hold.

"Whatever. I'll find someone else. I don't deal with this shit." He said unwrapping his arm from my waist.

I turned my head seeing him walk away to who knows where, and I felt like screaming, hitting and then crying. I mostly wanted to cry because I pushed him away. But what, now that the chick had to stay outside he came to me? I'm surprised he came to me and not just go off the find someone else.

He ruined my whole clubbing mood. I don't know where Alice and Rosalie are, and a part of me just wanted to go to the car and stay there the rest of the night till we have to go. But because Alice has the car keys, that one is off the list. I knew I should have carried it. And I just really wanted to go somewhere less crowded and less noisy.

I started walking to a corner of the club that looked dark. It was pretty far from the music, so I guess that will do. I don't feel like going to the bathroom because half the time there are people who are new to drinking, puking there life out.

I shivered at that thought and thanked god we don't throw up.

The thought didn't last long though. Because Edward came back into my mind. Why does he have to be like that? Why did I have to fall in love with someone like him. It's really only hurting me. Deeply. Why couldn't I just stick with what I proposed my self to and stay away from all the guys like him at least. Why couldn't I get someone who will actually go out with me, and not be hitting on every girl they see. Just love me in return. I mean that didn't have to happen right away, but for the mean while, faithful guys.

"What are you doing all alone back here." Someone said

I looked up, but I couldn't really see the face of the person because it was dark. It was a guy though, that much I could tell.

He walked closer to me, but it wasn't scary like he was going to do something to me, more like he was flirting with me. Which made me feel a ton better.

"How about you come and dance with me?" He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

It felt weird with his arm there, but whatever. Like Edward isn't off doing the same with someone else.

Just as I was about to respond a yes, a velvety, cold voice that sent chills up my spine spoke for me.

"No she can't." Edward said pulling me from the guys hold and into his chest. And crap he scared the hell out of me because I didn't even see him there!

And I have to admit, a part of me was happy, because he came back, but then the other not so happy because who the hell does he think he is like always! He can go off flirting like there's no tomorrow with ever chick, but so far as guys try to approach me, I have not been able to get around with one. I don't roll like that. He doesn't own me.

"Actually I can." I said. And as I was about to step out of his hold, that only made him grab onto me tighter and pull me away from where I was onto the dance floor.

That pissed me off even more.

"What the hell Edward." I said hitting his chest.

He grabbed my arms and turned me around so that my back was to his chest and with his hands pinning mine to the side, he started moving our body's together to the beat of the music.

But I was still stiff from my anger. "Who do you think you are as always. You don't own me! Plus you went off saying you didn't have to deal with me to look for some other chick. Or what, that didn't work out so well for you? Surprisingly no chicks wa-" I said but was cut off by the words that came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He said nervously in my ear.

Well, there's a HUGE wtf moment.

"Huh?" I said still surprised to hear that coming from him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that, and you were right, I was an ass."

"Well when are you not? You sure have a lot of apologizing to go." I mumbled and he chuckled. Crap he wasn't supposed to hear that.

He was still moving our bodies together except I wasn't so stiff anymore, so it felt a lot better.

But damn it I did it again. He fucking dazzled his way out of my anger, but it's just SO DAMN HARD to resist. So I'll let this one go again. But this WILL be the last time.

The beat picked up to a sexier tune and I began to dance against him without the help of his movement.

I heard him stifle a groan as I moved against him. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me down to where my butt was at his hardening dick

Feeling that made me think of his earlier text.

He turned me over, chest facing him, hands still on my hips except it wasn't my ass feeling his dick, it was now my pussy.

And oh did she get wet.

"Shit Bella your driving me crazy." He said growling in my ear.

And Whooo how that was a major turn on. But Damn it the text message from earlier keeps coming into my heard.

_**Actually I have a throbbing dick needing some release, care to do that for me?**_

Can I actually do something like that? I mean I haven't ever been sexually active.

Without thinking, one of my hands moved to the bulge in Edward's pants and begin to rub against his pants.

"Fuck!" He groaned loudly. Some people turned to look, but saw nothing so they turned back.

But seeing Edward like that, was… Wow. I liked that **I** was making him feel good. And I wanted to see more. So fuck it. Life's short and, I'll regret this later.

I moved my hand to his belt buckle and undid it slowly. Edward's breathing picked up.

"Bella…" He warned, but I ignored it, and when his belt was unbuckled, his pants were stretchy enough for me to stick my hand in his boxers.

Where is all this courage coming from? I'm sort of enjoying this courage.

And boy was Edward long…

I heard Edward stifle a moan, and he moved his head to the crook of my neck, where I could feel and hear his breathing pick up.

I caressed his long dick, to scared to grab it because shit, I have never done this before.

I took a deep breath before I let my self go, and try to go by instincts.

I rubbed the tip of his penis, and then I slowly wrapped my fingers around his dick, but I wasn't holding so tight.

Edward groaned into my neck and suddenly I felt teeth. Fuck Edward is biting me but it felt so… good!

But as a natural instinct of surprise since he bit me, my hand tightened the grip on his dick, but before it got too tight, I stopped my hand.

I think that's a good enough hold.

I felt Edward release my neck slowly from his teeth. "Fuck Bella you sure you don't have experience with this?"

I blushed because I seriously didn't and I was scared to move forward. What If I don't do this right.

I took another deep breath and started rubbing his length in my hand slowly. Edward went back to biting my neck to stifle what could have been a really loud groan. But damn does he have a biting problem or what? And was that a good sign? Am I really doing ok?

I picked up the pace on his length and that caused Edward to bite harder into my neck except this time he started to suck on my neck.

I looked around the room and saw no one was paying attention, then went back to looking down to his pants and fasten my pace.

"Shit Bella, I'm not going to last long." Edward said as he finally moved his lips from my neck.

That was only a push to go faster. Because finally **I** was going to be the person to make Edward cum. It may not be the way he wants it, and I may regret this later, but that's life.

"Fu-" Edward was about to groan out loudly, but he grabbed my face and brought his lips to mine as he released a groan against them.

And then I felt the heat of the release from his dick. And boy was this and his reaction a HUGE turn on.

We finally pulled away from the kiss, both of us breathing heavily.

"Bella where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Edward said trying to control his breath.

"No learning. Just go by instincts." I said smirking.

I took my hand out of his pants and he pulled me toward the bathrooms. Probably so he can go clean the jizz from in his boxers, and I my hand.

When I came out of the bathroom he was already there, waiting for me.

I walked towards him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along with him.

**~Edward**

Shit, damn, fuck!

That was the fastest I have came in my life since the first fucking time I had sex!

And it was only a damn hand job.

Bella, Bella is just... Wow... It's amazing that she hasn't done shit with anybody, but that makes me feel a whole lot better that I was her first hand job. Well maybe my ego liked that too.

And shit I will be Bella's first fuck and her fuck buddy. She can deny it all she wants, she'll be mine and I wont even have to claim her as my girlfriend. Which is good because I don't date and when she's on her period, or she's just mad at me, I can go off with another chick without having to be accused of cheating.

And guys are going to start staying away after they see that hickey I just left. Now that is a masterpiece.

When I got out of the bathroom to clean the jizz from my pants, she hadn't come out yet. I hope. And I was right because not long after she came out.

I instinctively wrapped my arm around her waist and walked onto the dance floor. She didn't speak after that. Maybe she was regretting it… I mean she hasn't done shit like that before, she knows that I am a man whore, and I am an ass.

Wait did I just say I'm an ass?

She did dance though. Her amazing dancing is a freaking turn on.

I don't know how long we were on the dance floor, but Bella stopped dancing and reached into her boobs to take out her phone, which allowed a little peep show down there.

I didn't see much, but I saw a lot of her delectable round tits.

She broke me out of my imagination on licking and sucking when she spoke.

"Alice and Rosalie along with your brothers are headed out, time to go." She said closing her phone and looking up to me.

All I did was nod, because if I spoke, it would not have come out normally.

She looked around for the entrance, but I just took her hand and led her out, already knowing where it was.

I was pretty bummed the night was over, but not really because I had just gotten the best hand job ever.

When we were out the doors the couples were already out there kissing and hugging.

I don't know what it was I felt, but something in me started imagining me and Bella like that. I quickly put that away though. That wont happen.

"You girls ready?" Bella asked and they pulled away.

"Yup." They said and we all began to walk to the car. Rosalie and Alice still clinged onto my brothers as we walked. I simply walked next to Bella feeling that the moment was to intimate to grab her around the waist.

God I'm such an ass.

When we got to the cars Bella said her goodbye to my brothers and I and stepped into the drivers seat.

The others were hugging and kissing there goodbyes so I did the same as Bella and got into the drivers seat.

When they were finally done and my brothers got into the car, Bella got out of the parking space and drove past us. I only say Rosalie and Alice laughing and Bella was laughing too but she had her eyes on the road.

I chuckled turning on the car and getting out of the parking, driving away.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"The girls were laughing as they drove away." I said

"Huh. Wonder why…" Jasper said.

I chuckled and turned on the radio to have music in the background as I drove.

Defiantly, The best time at the club yet.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Hope you guys liked it and hope to be back soon!**

**-Chanelle **


	23. Stunned

**hey guys, Sorry i couldn't post last week. I was busy with stuff LOL! But anyways, i hope you guys like the chapter! I might be able to post the next one really soon. We'll see though LOL!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_Somewhere between our laughs, _**

**_Long talks, _**

**_Stupid little fights, _**

**_And inside jokes… _**

**_I fell in love._  
**

**~Bella**

Why did I do that… WHY!

I knew the consequences of that action, yet I still did it!

And now regret and annoyance are what I am feeling.

Regret is eating me alive for what I did, and annoyance is coming from my phone that wont stop buzzing with text messages from Edward.

'Hey you know I have a situation at the moment, want to go meet at the club?' or 'How's about we give you your turn in pleasure.' or 'You know you want to!"

And as much as I **really** want to, I wont give in again! I was weakened when he attacked me, but I am back on my feet and that shit will not happen again.

_Not even at the Winter Ball?_

Dear mind of mine aren't you supposed to be on MY SIDE!

But lately it feels like everyone is not on my side. My sisters immediately saw the look of guilt yet goofy face and told me to spill. I don't see the big deal of it anyway? I only gave him a hand job and now they want me to go out with the boy!

I mean half of me really wants to, but that's the dumb side that still doesn't understand what the consequences are. The other side is smart and tells me to stay away from him so I don't get hurt.

But both sides love him deeply…

My phone began to ring for a phone call. Knowing who it was I picked it up annoyed.

"WHAT!" I said through the phone.

"Well hello to you too Bella." That hideous voice said in the other line.

Damn. I should have checked the caller I.D.

"What do you want. I'm busy." I said now pissed that he was calling me anyways.

"Just wanted to talk. Too busy to talk for me?" Javier said.

"Yes."

"You know your only lying to yourself right? You know you want me. I'll give you a second chance even though that boy has touched you." He said trying to sound sexy. Sorry buddy, only Edward sounds good talking like that.

Well at least he bought the lie, but I am disgusted in what he was saying.

"Well Fu-" I began but somebody jumped on my bed scaring the shit out of me but they stopped the scream by covering my mouth, so it came out sounding like a groan.

"Yeah baby you know you like it like that. Hang up the damn phone." Edward said talking seductively and closely to the phone.

It felt like my insides had melted at the sound of his words.

Oh god how does he do that!

"What was that?" Javier said through the other line.

Edward moved his hand from my mouth to grab my breast, giving it a light squeeze. My reaction, another groan.

"Edward stop…" I said, my breathing becoming raggedy.

"Baby just hang up the phone." He said again in the seductive, turn on, make your panties wet voice, and took the phone from my hands clicking the end button.

As soon as he did that he burst into a fit of laughter, and I did too because, damn he was good.

"I would pay a LOT of money to be able to see the douches reaction through out that and right now." Edward said through his laugh.

"I'll add money to the pile to make it double." I said through my laughs.

Edward leaned back, laying on my bed still laughing and I laid on his chest shaking with his and my laughter.

Our laughs died down slowly and we were left with smiles on our faces.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked after we finished laughing our asses off.

"Well you were ignoring my calls and then my brothers wanted to see there girls, so I decided to come along and see why you were ignoring my calls and texts. Was he one of the reasons why?" Edward said.

"No. I was ignoring you only. I thought it was you when I picked up the phone, but I was wrong."

Edward gasped an exaggerated fake gasp. "I'm offended!" He chuckled. "I came at the right moment too. I was about to barge into your room till I heard your phone ringing and you picking up angrily. Funny stuff though."

I giggled. "You can be a lifesaver, yet annoying sometimes."

"I'll just take that as a compliment." Edward said chuckling.

Edward looked around my room. Again. Had some conversation about it, then some conversations about other crazy stuff. But its amazing on how much we have in common, and how I can talk so freely about a lot of stuff with him, and it seemed like he could do the same. Eventually my sisters came to bug us inviting us to lunch with them. We agreed.

I agreed for two reasons. One, I did not want to stay home alone with Edward. My parents are at work and my sisters with his brothers would be out, it would be stupid of me to think he wont try anything. The other reason was because I was hungry.

So we all left for lunch. And it was actually a fun one.

**OoOoOo**

"So the boys will be here for us at 6:00 so we can get to port angeles around 6:30 to find a good spot in parking for the Ball. That means we are to eat our lunch now, and get ready right after." Alice said. "You already took your shower right Bells?"

"Yup." I said.

Okay well can you please start making lunch while Rose is in then shower… So after we finish eating I can take mine."

"Aright. What should I make?" I asked

"Do we have the stuff you use to make pizza breads?" Alice asked.

"Yea, I saw all the stuff in the fridge and pantry," I said walking to the pantry.

"Okay make some of those then. I really want some."

"Ok." I said.

I got to work with the lunch, and since they don't take long to make, they were done quickly. Rosalie finished her shower just in time to get her pizza fresh. And like Alice said, as soon as we finished eating we got right into getting ready.

And I had no clue what to do with myself.

My hair is completely straight, face plain like always.

I sat there in front of the mirror for who knows how long until Alice walked into my room, only wearing her bra and underwear I may add. She is so lucky our dad is at work.

"Bella! What are you doing! We don't have enough time for you to lazy out! Its 4:30!" She said in her natural loud voice.

"I don't know what to do!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

She looked at me, to the dress on my bed, and back to me before she smiled. "I know exactly what to do! In the bathroom now!" She said running to the bathroom.

I got up from my knees and walked in the bathroom and took my position in front of the mirror like always.

"Now I want you to relax, because it's easier with a loosened body. We'll get done in no time!" She said clapping.

"Alright." I said and closed my eyes going into my happy place where Edward was.

**~Edward**

"Come on guys, we got to get on the road to pick up the girls." Emmett yelled.

"How are we going again?" I asked needing a refresh of how we're getting there and back.

"We're going to take separate cars, incase the girls want to leave at separate times." Jasper said. "Edward are you sure about you and Bella going in a separate car. Will you be able to control yourself?" Jasper asked with the stupid concerned voice.

I sighed. "Yes Jasper for the millionth time." Not making any promises though, I thought to myself.

He nodded and walked out of the house, I right behind him and Emmett right behind us.

We all got into our cars and sped off to pick up our girls. Wait, on second thought, there girls, my toy. Much better.

But that stupid scary side of me feels bad for calling her my toy, because Bella is so much more than a toy. She's different, unique.

And here I go again with this weird crap. And for some reason, I felt nervous about this. No, I'm not nervous.

But I'm also only lying to myself in telling me that I'm not nervous about this… Ball. It's the first time I actually really am taking a chick to a dance and actually wanting to stay with her throughout the whole night.

It has me scared and nervous, yet excited I am going to be with Bella.

Bella, oh so perfect. Perfect lips, perfect skin, perfect face, perfect body… and not to mention those perfect hands… But also her perfect, innocent self in the inside.

What the fuck is wrong with me once again. This is not me. Did I get high without me remembering? Drunk? Something!

Jasper took the next exit into Forks and we were almost to Bella's house.

My stomach took a turn of excitement yet nervousness as we parked in front of her house.

Edward, get a grip of your self. She is a chick.

_Not just any chick _

Shut up!

God. Will I even make it by the end if the night without driving MYSELF crazy?

I stepped out of the car, taking a breath of the cold air and closed my door, walking to catch up with my brothers to the door.

Jasper rung the doorbell.

Only seconds later and an older looking woman answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." Jasper said. So this is there mom.

"Hello boys, glad to see you guys are here, come in And please, call me Renee! The girls will be right down." She said.

We stepped into the house and right in front of the stairs where Renee told us to wait.

"Why does this sort of feel like prom all over again, except without that flower thing, and we're much older?" Emmett said breaking the silence.

Jasper and I chuckled. I actually had no experience of prom since I only went to friends parties and fucked almost every girl I could find since I was leaving.

Renee came back from upstairs telling us they were coming and left into another room saying she would be back.

Soon enough, Rosalie was coming down the stairs. And I am a man whore, so I have to say, Emmett is one lucky guy.

And getting a glimpse of Alice right after, I say the same for Jasper.

Where's Bella though?

"Bella get down here or I'm sending mom!" Alice yelled. For a pixie like structure, she had a loud voice…

I heard a sigh and the top of the stairs and footsteps coming down.

I turned to look at Bella coming down, and I felt my breath taken away.

She was… Stunning.

Not more than that. Stunning, Gorgeous… Beautiful…

And the dress, perfect. I may have been there to help choose out, but it looked better than last time.

Her hair looked so smooth and wavy, like the waves you see on models, except she looked even better than that. _(Hair is like what Kristen had at the 2011 mtv movie awards)_

And her skin looked like silk, her face not caked with makeup. Her sister's weren't either but that was really less of my concern.

She had her heart necklace around her neck, and a heart ring on her right hand. The ones her sister's gave her. And around her wrist, was the bracelet I gave her.

I've always seen her wear her other jewelry, but now that I also think about it, she has always been wearing that bracelet.

I just couldn't get enough of her beauty. I never wanted to look away. I couldn't even talk to tell her how beautiful she was.

"You all look great!" Renee said. "Let's get some pictures girls, your father wanted to see you girls dressed up."

We took a picture as a group at first. Like Emmett and Jasper said before, Prom Deja-Vu for them, except this is my first experience, sort of.

"Alright, now one with couples separate." Renee said.

"Uhm mom, Edward isn't… my couple." Bella said. And for some reason, which I should have shrugged off, it bugged me that she pointed it out.

"That's ok, he's taking you to the dance right? Well he's your couple for the night." Renee said as took a snap of Rosalie and Emmett.

Then she took a picture of Jasper and Alice, and lastly us. I did what my brothers did and put my hand on Bella's waist and She had her back pressed against my chest, her had covering mine.

"This is like prom all over again." Bella said after the picture was taken.

"That's exactly what I said!" Emmett said, throwing his hand in the air for a high five from Bella. She laughed that melodic laugh and gave him a high five.

But Bella went to prom… Well duh, she wasn't a social outcast from what she has told me of her high school years. But for some reason her going to prom bugged me. Who did she go with? Who held her all night?

"We should get going." Alice said

"Alright. Have fun you guys! I'll see you in the morning girls." Renee said as she held the door for us and we stepped out.

"Bye." We all said.

"Alice, Rose do you guys have your key?" Bella said.

"Yup!" They both said. I also just notice Bella didn't have a purse.

Oh god, not that spot again.

"So Alice will come with me, Rosalie with Emmett and Bella with Edward obviously. We just decided to come in separate cars in case we decided to leave at different times." Jasper told the girls.

"Sounds great!" Alice spoke. "Lets go!"

"Jasper and Emmett both opened the doors for There ladies. I almost missed my chance because Bella was already reaching for the door."Ah, ah, ah," I said quickly grabbing it and opening it.

Bella laughed. "Why thank you, your such a gentleman." she stepped in the car, but as she was leaning in I got a great view of her boobs. Perfect C breasts…

I restrained my groan and shut the door.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you guys liked it!**  
**I'll try to be back asap! And I most likely will. I think...**  
**LOL!**

**-Chanelle **


	24. Winter Ball

**Well Here it is! I got to write with time! Don't you just love vacation? Anyways, hope you guys like it. Its long too! Hope it's not boring. Don't think it is, it's just sweet. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, plenty have been asking is I've seen the Breaking Dawn part 1 trailer, Forgot to mention it in the previous chapter but yes I have! And it was AMAZING! Super excited for it! Some vamp lovin. ;)**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_You're the one that I stay up all night thinking about,_**

**_Coming up with cute things that I wish could happen_**

**~Bella**

Oh my god this has got to be the longest car ride to Port Angeles ever! Edward all sexy like in that suit with a tie that's the color of my dress makes it feel like he's mine. But no. He is not. On the contrary, he's every chick's man. Which irritated the hell out of me.

"So who did you go to prom with?" Edward asked breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity.

That made me smile. The one and only best friend. "I went with my only guy best friend Seth."

"Oh. No boyfriend?" Edward asked sounding... relieved?

"No. After the break up with Javier, I decided that high school boys are to immature and decided to wait for the future to start dating again. But apparently there's not much of a difference." I said laughing.

Edward chuckled. "And what happened with this best friend."

"He moved to New York. His so called 'city of dreams' studying for acting. He was actually amazing. I wouldn't be surprised to see him in a small acting role one of these days." I said smiling for him. "I miss him though. Only guy that actually understood me and gave me advice to handle guys. He helped me and my sisters a lot." I said giggling at the many adventures we had.

"Oh." Edward said. "That's nice."

"Yeah." I said looking out the window and spotting the guys once again saving a spot for Edward.

"It's amazing the things they do…" I said laughing again.

They moved out of the way and Edward parked the car.

I quickly checked in my bra for my key that I didn't notice Edward getting out and opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said stepping out.

He shut the door, locking the car and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. His touch like always felt like it ignited my skin on fire, and with this cool air, I got Goosebumps.

We all walked to the entrance of the salon, handing our tickets in and going to the table with our number on it.

The table had glasses of water enough for all of us and in the middle there were two trays, one filled with cookies and bread, another was a fruit platter, but the fruit was coated with white and regular chocolate… Delicious! We all sat down and I took a sip of water. Then I grabbed one of those tempting chocolate covered strawberries.

The music was already flowing and not a lot of people dancing, so being Alice and Rosalie, they wanted to break the ice of the party.

"Come on rose, we have work to do." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and Rosalie took Emmett's dragging them to the dance floor. I never helped break the ice… Not my thing.

I took the first bite into my strawberry, watching them go and dance, before I brang my eyes back to the table.

It was odd that Edward was quiet by my side, so I turned my head to his direction, watching him stare at me.

I didn't even know why he was staring at me, but after seeing he was I blushed and looked down, finishing my strawberry and placing the end part on a napkin.

"There good." I said "You should try them." I said turning back to Edward.

But instead of leaning into the table to get one, he leaned into me. I was frozen, not knowing what he was going to do. His face only neared to mine. I only looked him straight in the eyes as he did to me and I felt a lick on the very edge of my mouth.

"Your right. Really good." He said tasting whatever he licked off my lips.

Oh god, Edward probably licked chocolate off my lips.

Damn him for being so sexy!

I felt the heat arise even more on my face. I turned my face to the dance floor and quickly brought my hand to my face to check if there was any chocolate left. I mean, no lying but I would love for Edward to lick chocolate off my face. But then again, It's a no, because it drives me crazy. I also saw the dance floor was more crowded so I decided it was time to go dancing.

"I want to dance." I said turning back to Edward.

He chuckled and stood taking my hand and pulling me along with him.

As we stepped onto the dance floor, I got into my dancing mode. That happens every time I step onto a dance floor. it's a big passion of mine along with singing. No one but my sisters know about my singing, but for dancing, a lot of people know considering I was on the dance team in high school.

We were dancing for a while, then I saw the others go back to the table so I told Edward we should go back for a break also.

"Fun right?" Alice said as we sat down.

"Shut up Alice." I said laughing and throwing a grape at her. She blocked it though.

"Come on, it's time to use the powder room." Rosalie said.

I snorted as I got up. "Powder room…" The rest just laughed.

When we stepped inside the bathroom as I like to call it, it was surprisingly empty.

"So what was that was saw when we left you and Edward on the table." Rosalie said as she began applying more lipstick. Oh crap I was screwed.

"What are you talking about…?" I said taking the lip-gloss from the side of my bra and applying some.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Alice said also applying from lip-gloss.

I closed the tube of shiny stuff and stuffed it back where it was. "Nope, no idea." I said pretending to be very into my hair.

"We saw him lick your lips Bella, how is it that you don't remember." Rosalie exclaimed. Well no more use in playing dumb.

I sighed. "I ate a chocolate covered strawberry and I guess I got some on my lips. Being Edward's mentality, napkins for cleaning stuff like that don't exist in his world I suppose."

"What is it between you?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. He's just a man whore waiting to get into my pants and you know it. And you also know I'm not going to give in, so eventually he will back off." I said. And it's true, once he see's I'm not going to give in, he'll go away. Even if I don't want him to, he will.

"But you like him, don't you." Rosalie said.

I laughed humorlessly. "Didn't I already tell you that?" I snapped

They both nodded and I felt bad for snapping at them. "I'm sorry. It's just, it hurts that he doesn't want anything but a good time with me, and when he finds out he wont get it, he'll no longer be around." I said feeling the lump in my throat grow.

God not again.

"It's okay, we get it." Alice said wrapping her arm into mine, and Rosalie doing the same to my other arm.

"We'll help you find someone so you can forget the feelings you have for Edward, but for now, keep doing what your doing. Be strong because we both know you are." Rosalie said.

I smiled, the lump in my throat slowly going away, but happiness arising knowing my sisters are still here with me. "Thanks you two."

"Now come on. Lets get back to the party!" Alice said.

Just as we were stepping out, people started coming in. Huh, lucky timing.

When we came into view of our table, Jasper and Emmett were gone, and Edward was there. But not alone.

Suddenly it felt like I was on fire. But not from my blush.

"Totally admire you bells, and it's good you want to stay away form him, but he's with you right now." Alice said unwrapping her arm from mine

Rosalie did the same. "Plus if Javier is here and see's you alone, your screwed there too, so go show that chick who you are."

I blew the fire in me lightly to calm down a little, and placed a smile on my face.

"Let's get the show on the road." I said and we beagin walking once again towards the table.

"Oh my God."

"Your kidding."

I heard my sisters say beside me, but now I felt like the fire was getting to a point where it couldn't be controlled as I saw who the chick was at the table.

"Not this time bitch." I said, and finished the space between the table and I.

Not only fire was building in me, but also courage to get ready to start acting and doing what I need to do.

I reached the table, and Jasper and Emmett also had just got there. Well the show must go on.

I walked towards Edward, but instead of sitting on my chair, I took my seat in Edward's lap.

"Miss me baby? I told you not to go off talking to desperate chicks while waiting for me. Just look for me." I told Edward in sweet, yet not so sweet voice. Also wrapping my arm around his neck and twisting a strand of hair on my finger. I saw Edward gulp and his bright green eyes turn to a darker, sexier color. Lust you may call it.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't think I could have gone looking for you in the girls bathroom." Edward said moving a hand to my lower back and another to my thigh.

"My boyfriend needs to sit, so can you move?" Rosalie told her. She quickly got out of the seat, where Emmett took his seat.

"So Angela, how have you been?" I said finally turning to her, fake smile plastered on my face.

It seemed like the name Angela made Edward click a memory form the mall. I felt him tense up. I really wanted to laugh at that considering he was getting his game on with her.

"I have been great Bella. How about you." She said, also placing a fake smile on her face.

"Excellent. I see you have met my sexy boyfriend Edward. Charming isn't he."

"Very." Angela said moving her eyes to his face.

"So glad you went off sleeping with my boyfriend. I would have never broken up with him and when I left and never would have had a broken heart that Edward helped me fix." I said placing a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Yeah…" Angela said gritting her teeth. That only placed a bigger smile on my face.

"Where is Javier?" I said pretending to look for him.

"He's back at our table actually. I should probably go. Great seeing you again. We should catch up!" She said as fake as can be.

"Nice seeing you again also. Not up for meeting up again though! Have fun with your life!" I said waving towards her. And turning back to our table. "Bitch." I said still loudly, but not loud enough for the half the salon to hear.

The whole table burst out laughing and I took a drink of punch Jasper and Emmett brought back.

"Amazing, Bella" Rosalie and Alice said lifting there hands for a high five. I quickly slapped there hands and got up in time before Edward could tighten his arms around me.

"Who is she anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie or Alice haven't told you yet?" I asked as I took my seat again

They both shook there heads. "I'm surprised." I said laughing.

"Well it's your story to tell so we decided to wait until you were ready to tell them." Alice said.

"Well, now that you know the two main characters or the story, Javier, the one you met at the mall, is my ex boyfriend. She, Angela or Angie, is my ex best friend. Javier cheated on me with her." I said.

"Damn!" Emmett boomed.

"That's pretty stupid of him." Jasper said. "She's not even that pretty."

"And has no body whatsoever." Emmett said. "Please don't get mad at me baby, but as men, it's kind of the first thing we notice…" Emmett said turning to Rosalie with pleading eyes. We all laughed.

"I guess it's okay baby. As long as your insulting." Rosalie said pecking his lips leaving some red lipstick on them.

We laughed, insulted and then talked after that.

I noticed Edward was pretty quiet next to me. Only laughing when something stupid happened. Weird…

The music then changed it's beat to something soft and slow.

"Care for a dance my love…" Jasper said holding a hand for Alice. She giggled and took it.

"What about you baby, want to come dance with your prince charming?" Emmett said winking. Rosalie also giggled, which she has never done before Emmett, and took his hand.

I sighed happily, watching them walk to the dance floor and get into each others arms. I turned my head away quickly though. More like a private, romantic moment for them.

Edward's chair than slid and he stood. Probably going to leave me now. To romantic for him.

_But you dance at the masquerade…_

Yeah, well he found me there. Here we actually came together.

"How about a dance…" Edward said stepping in front of me and holding out his hand for him. Well there's a surprise.

But I still couldn't help but smile and take his hand as he walked me onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I around his neck. Feeling foolish, I looked around and saw that's what everyone else was doing.

From there we swayed together, I feeling complete with him. He probably doesn't feel that way, but I still do. But I have to get over this complete feeling with him. It's not going to happen.

"I'm sorry…" Edward said breaking me out of my thoughts, but into confusion. What is he sorry for?

"For what?"

"For… Uh, Talking to her…" Edward said nervously. It only made me laugh.

"I'm pretty sure if I was mad at you, I wouldn't be dancing with you. Plus I don't blame you. You didn't know it was her." I told him, caressing his cheek. it's just so hard to resist!

He smile. "I guess."

"Maybe you should start adding names in the beginning of your game." I said laughing.

Edward chuckled nervously. "Yeah, maybe I should…"

Thinking of names… "Hey, I uh, once saw an A and M in between you name… You have middle names?" I asked

Edward smiled Sheepishly but nodded. "Yeah, no one really knows or asks about it besides family. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"That's nice…" I said. It really fit him..

"Thanks." He said. "What about you? Any middle names?

I blushed and smiled. "Marie. Isabella Marie Swan."

"That's beautiful… Fits you…" Edward said stroking a hand of my hair.

I continued to caress his cheek, and I felt Edward's hand slide up to the back of my neck.

_Bella snap out of it! Think, Think! Move your hand! Draw the line! Your only going to hurt yourself! Your only making him think he's getting closer to where he wants to be! No, as a matter of fact your letting him get closer!_

My mind was going a 100 miles per second, telling me to stop, but I still didn't listen… And instead, I just kept leaning in for the kiss with Edward.

When we were only centimeters apart, we paused. My breathing in a quickened pace. Should I do this?

I was to late though, because just as I was actually thinking about pulling back, Edward crushed his lips on mine fiercely as if he read my mind and didn't want me to get away.

My mind was gone in a flash, and my body melted into him.

The things he does to me…

This kiss did feel different though… It wasn't like the ones we had before. This was something more like the one we had at the park… Except it kind of seemed more romantic with the swaying and music…

_All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You  
__And I Thank God That I… That I Finally Found You  
All My Life I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Don't get me wrong, I love this song from K-CI and JoJo, But this song is getting my heart way to worked up for Edward… Because I pretty much feel that way for him. He's the somebody I've always wanted when he's sweet like this. When he's not that ass-hole who breaks my heart. The way his lips are moving softly and caringly against mine… Makes it feel like he's someone different.

But he's not. And this is an act.

With all the strength I had, I pulled my lips away from his and rested my head on his shoulder, because if I left my face near his, he would most likely kiss me again, hypnotizing me. And I'm not really sure if I have enough strength to try to pull back again.

I left my head on his shoulder. Only turning my head so my cheek was resting on his shoulder and I closed my eyes, trying to get myself back together.

I was starting to feel tired though. And Hungry. But there not serving meals here, plus it's probably late.

But… we also came in separate cars… leaving whenever we wanted to.

I lifted my head form Edward's shoulder and spoke. "I'm hungry…"

He chuckled. "You read my mind. Want to get out of here?"

"Oh yeah" I said taking Edward's hand in mine and walking to the table.

"You remember we don't have anything there and your sisters said we can leave wherever… right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but these strawberries are way to good to be left here." I said taking a napkin and tossing the rest of the chocolate strawberries left. There wasn't much left along with the fruit since we all had a lot. So since there were only a couple of strawberries, I put a couple other pieces of fruit covered with white chocolate…

Edward chuckled as I grabbed.

"Hey, don't judge me. It's gonna take thirty minute to get back to forks and find a quick place. Port Angeles is known for only restaurants and there all probably closed." I said lifting my napkin with fruit.

"Whatever floats your boat Bella." Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist and started to walk towards the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" That ugly voice said stepping in front of us.

Building more strength I spoke."Yup. Have to go please my boyfriend." I told Javier. He had his arm wrapped around Angela… For some reason it brought memories back from that day…

"He can wait can't he? Considering he broke our call so you can please his needs." Javier said gritting his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it? You blew your chance idiot." Edward said. "Now I get this amazing piece of wonder." He said smiling

I laughed. "Your so adorable." I told Edward, kissing his cheek. "Anyways, we want to get back to what we were going to do if you don't mind. Well, scratch that, I don't care if you mind. We're leaving. Bye!" I said as Edward walked me out.

I quickly turned my head to make sure they weren't following before I burst laughing, and Edward too.

"God can that get any more funnier! Can he look anymore ridiculous?" I said through my laughs. "I so want to go back and see his face the day of the phone call."

"Right with you." Edward said removing his hand from my waist to crouch down and hold his stomach.

I was also bent over, holding my fruit to my stomach. "Oh geez I really want to stop laughing."

At least a couple of minutes later, I think, Our laughs began to calm, and we were left with chuckles. We were now able to walk to the car.

Edward still went around with me and opened the door for me to get in. "Thanks" I said laughing the last of my laugh.

He shut the door and walked around to the drivers side, getting in.

I pulled my phone out of my bra to check the time. It was 11:15. The Ball ends at 12:00.

"We got out with good time I guess. Now get driving buddy! I'm starving." I said smiling and taking a bite of fruit.

Edward chuckled turning on the car and driving away.

The whole way we talked about his expression and trying to imagine his expression the day of the phone call. Light laughs still slipping from us.

When he finally exited the free way, the first thing that came into view was Jack in the Box, and I immediately wanted tacos.

"Go there." I said pointing to Jack. "I want tacos."

"Alright." Edward said driving towards Jack and going into the drive-thru.

"Four tacos!" I told Edward. He chuckled

"Welcome to Jack In The Box, Can I take your order?" The speaker spoke.

"Yeah, can I get four tacos, a Jumbo Jack, and large fries?" Edward said speaking into the mic.

"Ok. Would you like a drink with that?" The speaker asked

Edward turned to look at me. "Can we share? I never finish my drinks." I said.

He nodded and turned into the mic again. "I'll get a large coke." Yummy, he read my mind.

"Is that all for tonight sir?"

"Yes that will be it." Edward responded.

"Ok please pull up to the window."

Edward moved the car to the next window and paid for the food. But I remembered that he might not pay for the chicks he hangs around with...

"I'll pay you back when I have my wallet in hand." I said when the guy moved form the window, getting out food.

"Nah, it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Edward said.

"You sure?" I said.

He only nodded and reached out of the window to get our food and passing it to me.

"Have a nice night." The guy said closing the window.

Edward closed his window and drove out of the drive-thru. "Where do you want to eat this?" He asked.

"Just go back to my place. We can eat in my room. Don't worry about the parents. Heavy sleepers." I said

"Even your dad? He's the chief?" Edward asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah well, he only wakes up to ringing and our screams. Other than that, he's out cold." I said laughing

"Ok." Edward said driving to my house.

Didn't take lone to get there either. When we arrived, he got the food and I my phone along with grabbing the key from my bra to open the door. I opened it and shut it quietly, and we both walked upstairs and into my room quietly.

"I'm just going to get out of this. I'll be right back." I said grabbing my sweats and tank top and walking to the bathroom.

I took off the shoes and stripped out of the dress, wondering how it would feel if Edward did it… No! None of that. I put on my clothes and grabbed my hair into a ponytail so it won't bug me while I eat and walked back into the room.

I walked in and Edward had taken off his coat and tie. Also unbuttoned a little of his shirt… revealing a little of his perfect chest…

It suddenly felt chilly…

I hung the dress and dropped the shoes in the closet and grabbed my Forks High sweater from my chair.

"Let's eat now." I said sitting next to Edward on my bed also grabbing the control and turning on the TV.

We talked and laughed sometimes. Either a question, statement, or something funny on TV but it was mostly eating.

When we had finished eating it was 12:00. The ball was over so my sister should have left or should be leaving.

"I should get going now." Edward said standing up and putting on his coat.

I didn't want him too… but there's nothing I can do about that. "Yeah." I said standing up to walk him to the door.

"I'll see you later…" I told Edward as he stepped out of the door. "Thanks for the food also." I said chuckling.

"Your welcome." Edward said smiling. "See you Bella." He said along with a wink and walked to the car driving away.

I felt like I melted…

Damn Edward…

Closing the door, I went back to my room, and laid on my bed, where Edward and I were just sitting on… together.

And I fell asleep, thinking of him again, because he is the lullaby to my sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked it!  
****I may be back sooner than thought because I might leave for a week and don't want to keep you guys waiting like I always do. LOL!  
****See you later!**

**-Chanelle**


	25. Reactivation

**Hey everyone! How's it going! Well I go goood news! I have this WHOLE week full of NOTHING! Woot Woot! I will definitely be taking advantage of this and be posting as much as I can. But still got to eat and do stuff around this place so that will be getting in the way, not as much though. LOL! Anyways also want to say thanks for all your reviews! You guys make me smile :) Love it! So enjoy the chapter!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**I think it's pretty much impossible, **_

_**To forget someone who was once the only reason, **_

_**You smiled.**_

**~Bella**

I woke up the next day with a little body right next to mine. But I didn't get scared. This happens every once in a while.

I yawned and stretched, which also made the pixie yawn and stretch.

"Morning." She spoke.

"Morning. What time did you guys come home?" I asked

"Well Jasper and I left as soon as everyone started leaving, but I don't know what happened to Rose and Emmett." Alice said as she finished stretching.

"Oh." I said. So where is Rosalie…?

"Hey girls!" Rosalie said barging into my room and jumping into my bed right in the middle of Alice and I.

"We were just talking about you. What happened to you after the party?" Alice asked.

Rosalie just kept smiling like a goof. What is wrong with her? She doesn't like smiling like a goof.

Then it clicked.

I quickly grabbed her face checking out her goofy smile, and she seemed to have this glow in her eyes.

"Rosalie… did you…?" I asked.

She only continued to smile but she nodded.

"Wait! You mean…" Alice began

"Yes! I mean that! During the ball, when all those really sweet adorable songs started, we started kissing, and I felt it. That feeling that's telling you to go for it because your ready. Something that's never happened to me before. I don't know if he felt the same feeling, but he asked me if I wanted to get out of here. I of course said yes, and we drove off somewhere as close as we can get in Port Angeles. He chose a really nice hotel, took me in a really nice room, and from there he treated me like a princess. And you guys know I hate that coming from guys, but with him… It's different."

"Awh! Rosalie!" Alice screamed grabbing her hand. I grabbed her other one.

"That's so sweet!" I said smiling.

"But how was it! I mean none of your nasty details, but how did you feel? How do you feel" Alice asked.

"It was amazing guys… I mean, it's kind of uncomfortable in the beginning you know? A little pain right there, but the way Emmett was being with me… The pain subsided a little to the side. It was still there throughout it, but whose first time is perfect with immediate pleasure? That's why there are repeats." She said laughing "But right now, I feel a little off, on that area, kind of weird but bearable." She finished.

"Wow…" Was all I could say.

"That seems so dreamy!" Alice said. "I hope Jasper treats me like a princess."

We giggled like little high school girls after Alice's comment

"But now, I think I need a shower." Rosalie said sitting up.

"Go shower. I'll make breakfast for us." I said getting up.

"I'll come with." Alice said getting up too.

Alice and I went downstairs and into the kitchen while Rosalie showered. I made Rose and Alice's favorite. Pancakes. Alice was messing with the coffee maker, making our coffee.

I finished the pancakes quickly, and Rosalie was here quickly.

"Come get your plates." I said while I turned to pour me some coffee, fixing it the way I like it.

I set the coffee on the table and went to get my plate. Alice had put the butter and syrup on the table and we all dug in.

"So what happened to you Bella?" Alice asked taking a bite of pancake.

"Well Edward and I left like 45 minutes I think, before the ball eneded cause we were hungry. On the way out, we actually ran into Javier, so I got lucky that Edward and I for once didn't argue during the party or something. We brushed him off though and left. We drove all the way here, got some Jack In the box and came back here and into my room. From there we ate and watched TV. No fighting." I said

"Eww, did we just sit in Edward and Bella nasty pile." Alice said

I laughed, dropping my fork. "Your funny. Don't you think I would have told you I slept with Edward already? Do you guys keep on forgetting that I'm not going to sleep with him?" I finished.

"Yeah. Sorry, continue." Alice said returning to her food. I shook my head.

"There's not much after. We just hung around after we finished eating for a little before he decided to leave." I said.

They both nodded and we continued with our food.

"You know what you should do Bella?" Rosalie spoke.

"What is that." I asked, nervous it's going to be something about Edward.

"You should reactivate your facebook." She said.

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea! Come on Bells, it's been what, two, three years since you de-activated it because of Javier. You're a lot stronger now. You already blocked Javier and Angela on it, which is why I don't understand why you closed it in the first place, but there gone and your stronger. Main reasons. Come on!" Alice said pleadingly.

It wasn't a bad idea. I mean, it could help me with getting help from assignments or just simply waste my time. Maybe I can reconnect with Seth too.

I let out a fake exaggerated sigh. "Fine. I'll open facebook again." I said and then laughed.

So right after we finished eating and putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Alice and Rosalie immediately dragged me to the computer.

"Go on bells." Alice said.

I laughed and just went for it logging in once again into this alternate world. "There. Done."

"Now, since you deleted half the people from high school, due to your dislikes, you should add the new people you've met." Alice said.

She was right. Before de-activating my face book, I deleted half the people on it because I didn't like them. The only reason they were on there was because they added me. So currently I only had 30 friends. I'm also not going to add half the college though. Having more than a hundred friends doesn't really appeal to me.

So I went off Typing in Elena's name, Stefan's, Damon's, Katherine's, Taylor's, and Selena's. The whole new crew. Then I went and added Jasper and Emmett since these two kept bugging me about and because I actually like them. I didn't have to search them up, considering they have them listed as being in a relationship with them. But I also couldn't help but notice while I was on there pages that the brother's had also listed each other as there relation. I mean my sister's and I have that, but some guys aren't sometimes into listing there siblings you know? But they did, and for some reason it surprised me to find him…

Edward had a facebook… Why does that surprise me?

I was going to click on his page, but in the end, decided not to. I'm not going to add him. As soon as the request for Emmett was sent, I moved on to Jasper and I was done.

"Alrighty then." I said clicking on the home button to take me back home.

"Yay!" They both squealed. It's kind of funny how they think its amazing for me to have my facebook back…

"Now, one more thing. We have to update your picture." Alice said removing my hand from the mouse, going onto her profile where she had recent pictures of us in our club dresses. She fumbled around with the page, clicking the 'make profile picture' button and cropping it down and clicking the 'finished cropping picture' button.

Then she took me to the main page again, and I had a recent, pretty, picture of myself. Yes I had to admit pretty because like I said, when these two mess with my face, I actually look pretty.

"Alright. The deed is done." Alice said stepping back, having a content smile on her face.

I laughed and looked back to the page where I saw the little world button light up red, with the number four.

I clicked on it and it said that Stefan, Elena, Selena and Taylor had accepted my request. Dang that was fast.

"Cool." I said. Then I remembered about two people. "I actually forgot about Tyler and Caroline." I said typing in there name and sending them requests. "Ok. Done." I said now smiling contently and logging out. "Now." I said spinning around in the chair to face my sisters. "What shall we do on this fine day?"

**OoOoOo**

After completing the facebook mission, Alice, Rosalie and I got ready to head out for lunch.

"What's taking us so long to get to lunch?" I asked from the backseat.

"You'll see." Rosalie said.

I sighed grabbing my phone and logged into facebook. There's nothing else to do.

As it opened up, the little world was lit up once again with a six. This time Emmett, Jasper, Damon, Katherine, Tyler and Caroline had accepted my request. Cool.

I also noticed the little button with the people was lit up. I clicked on it and there came up words that surprised me big time, yet I should have had it coming.

Under the friend requests it said Edward Cullen with four mutual friends. I sighed knowing I wouldn't really be able to get out of this if I denied it, so I pushed confirm.

To help me get out of my icky mood, I did something I forgot to do at home.

I went to my friends and down to the 'S' where I saw the picture of someone I haven't seen in a long time.

I clicked on Seth's name and it took me to his profile. I got a better view of his picture, and boy did he change. Definitely manned up. Looks like he's been working out too.

Smiling, I decided to post on his wall.

**Bella Swan: **_'Seth! Oh my gosh it's been forever! And as you can see, I activated my face book again, thanks to the Dorks! But it's okay, it brought me back here to bug you like old times! Haha!' _

I left it at that knowing he was going to comment on it later.

After that I continued to browse in my best friends page like a snoop.

He was still in New York, and I saw he actually landed a job in a movie that is going to come out July 1st! And he's the main guy!

"Guys guess what! Seth is gonna be in a movie!" I said excitedly.

"Really? When?" Alice squealed

"It's called 'Dark Games' and its coming out July 1st, 2011. Next year!" I basically squealed too.

"Now were going to have to see that." Rosalie said excitedly.

I laughed, still with my excited mode and went back to my snooping. His interests, which I knew but only a couple of new ones. I scrolled down and also noticed he was single. Still? I wonder if he's gotten with anyone. I'm pretty sure he has.

I went home and saw the world lit up with a one. I clicked on it and it said Elena posted on my wall.

**Elena Pierce: **'_Hey Bella! Hope your having an awesome vacation! Miss you! Text me or something! I get bored with Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Caroline, and Tyler because I have to see them everyday! LOL'_

I laughed and decided to comment back.

**Bella Swan: **_'Hahaha nice. I'll text you but you have to text me too! I miss you too! Along with the other dorks.'_

After I left my comment I went home to see the light go back on. This time Stefan commented.

**Stefan Salvatore: **_'Love you too babe. And Bella, I am not a dork! Miss you though.'_

I laughed some more and liked his comment. Before I could click comment though, the little world lit up again. Damon and Katherine commented this time.

**Damon Salvatore:**_ 'Hehe, I'm a dork.'_

**Katherine Pierce: **'_Miss you more Bella, my sister is a phony. LOL just kidding, but I am not a dork either. Damon and Stefan up there might be, but not me!'_

I continued laughing and like there comments before I responded

**Bella Swan:**_Stefan and Damon: 'You two are certainly the biggest dorks!'_

_Katherine: 'Haha that's funny. But ok. You and your sister aren't dorks._

I felt the car some to a stop and I clicked the home button on my iphone and looked up.

"Where are we?" I said stepping out of an unfamiliar Pizza place.

"Seattle. The boys invited us to lunch!" Alice said as she closed her door.

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked

"Because we thought you would get mad." Rosalie said

I walked up to Rosalie and Alice. "No I wouldn't have. I mean I have to get used to hanging out with these guys because there important in your life, and it's not hard to get along with them. The only hard part is when Edward is there. But I have to learn to deal with that too."

They nodded and we walked into the Pizza place. It smelled delicious, my mouth watered and suddenly there was a big hunger that I didn't even know was there.

"There they are." Alice said pointing to the table where Jasper and Emmett were at. No Edward though… I guess it's surprising considering he's been tagging along to a lot of places with them. Probably hooking up with old time friends. IGH!

"Hey girls" Jasper said and Alice sat next to him giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"How are the sexy chicks doing?" Emmett said as he got a kiss from Rosalie.

I laughed. "Hey guys." I said taking a seat next to Alice

"Ordered the Pizzas already. Pepperoni right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" I basically screamed. They chuckled at my outburst and I blushed.

"Don't forget to call me." A skanky like voice said close to our table. I looked up and pretty much regretted it.

There was, Edward Cullen, your jerk off man whore, with a skank right on his dick.

"Don't worry, I will." Edward responded winking and letting the chick go.

I swear if I had food in my system, I would have just thrown up.

"What's up." Edward said taking the only seat next to Rosalie. Rosalie, Alice and I waved.

"Gonna hook up with Stacey brother? Gross…" Emmett said.

Stacey?

I looked at Alice and Rosalie, who probably had the same face I had.

"Stacey Turner?" I asked

"Yup." Jasper said. That's when we couldn't contain it. Rosalie, Alice and I burst out laughing.

"Your kidding." Rosalie said through her laughs.

"You know her?" Emmett asked.

We were still laughing, but managed to nod our heads.

"Oh god! Make it stop!" Alice almost yelled holding her stomach. I think my sisters and I were pretty much at the point of our stomachs hurting and tears in our eyes.

"What's so funny?" Edward spoke.

We were trying to gain our breathing back and calming our laughter, but it was harder than it seemed.

"Did- Didn't she m-move to Seattle in the middle of Ju-Junior year?" Alice asked still laughing

"Yeah…?" The boys asked.

"That's because sh-she was at our sch-school." I said as I tried controlling my laughter.

"Really?" The boys all said surprised. "She said she came from California to get away from people who she had shit with." Edward said

I wish he didn't say that because that only threw us in a fit of more laughs.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

I don't know how much longer it was, but we were still laughing, trying to calm down as Rosalie spoke.

"Stacey was a- a stupid whore, wh- who made herself get hated for sle-sleeping with everyone's boyfriends! And- and stupidly, she managed to-to get my ex, who was also stu-stupid enough to sleep with her!" Rosalie said going to a calmer fit of laughter. "But sh-she didn't get away wi-with it."

"Rosalie sc-scared the shit out of her! Sh-she transferred out of-of fear!" I said as I went to my calmer fit of laughter. But at least they were now calm and going away.

"No way!" Emmett boomed

We nodded as our laughter went away slowly

That's when Jasper, Emmett and Edward burst into there fit of laughter.

They didn't laugh as much as we did though.

"Well looks like your going to hook up with a lying scardey cat brother." Jasper said.

"Oh no. Not anymore." He said chuckling.

"But you were!" I said poking him and laughing. "If it weren't for us, you'd probably bang the chick in the bathroom." I said, and even though it bugged me, I couldn't show it.

"Too bad he has!" Emmett boomed, and we all chuckled.

"Funny!" Edward said sarcastically while punching his brother around Rosalie.

Only having enough time to settle, the pizza came, and boy not only did it look delicious, but the delivery wasn't that bad either.

"Here you go guys, enjoy." The guy said. And not wanting to sound conceited or anything, but I couldn't help but notice the guy wink at me! Even Alice saw it since she poked my side giggling. I looked back up to an Edward glaring at the back of the poor guys head. I mean Edward of course will always be hotter in my vision, but I have to try to move on at least. And why the hell was he glaring! He has no business in this anyways.

We all dug into the pizza quickly.

"Oh god this is amazing!" I said moaning as I swallowed my first bite.

"Right!" Emmett said reaching out for a fist bump. I giggled, returning his request.

I went back to my plate, to find a now very focused Edward on my face.

I waved my fingers at him as I chuckled and went back to my food.

Three pieces later, I was done.

"Damn guys, best pizza I've had in a while!" I said sitting back.

They chuckled.

I took a drink of my soda when I heard my phone let out a ring for notification.

I slipped it out resting my elbows on the table and viewed what it was. Seth responded to my comment!

**Seth Clearwater:**_ 'Miss you too Bells! A bunch. Glad the Dorks talked you back here, missed your bugging. How are you?'_

I smiled and quickly responded.

**Bella Swan:** '_I am good. Staying in school. Haha! How about you? Saw your movie that's going to come out! Can't wait to see you in the big screen! How come you don't text me anymore? I miss your random texts."_

I went back to the face book home page, looking at people's posts. Weird seeing people from the past. After enough looking, I clicked home on my phone, locking it and putting it in my lap.

As I looked up, again Edward was staring at me curiously. What the hell is wring with him today?

"Thinking to hard Edward? Don't want you to burn out your brain there." I said laughing.

He chuckled.

"Let me grab this empty platter out of your way." The waiter guy said coming back. "Would you like a box for those left over pieces?" He asked pointing to the other platter.

"Yes please." I said sweetly. He smiled and walked away. Woo! I have skills…

"Bella's getting her game on!" Emmett said loudly, but not enough for the guy to hear. Thank God!

"Ha Ha." I said rolling up a napkin and throwing it at him.

"Here you are." The guy said coming back with a box and the bill.

"We're paying." Emmett said quickly grabbing it along with putting his credit card in and handing it back to the guy.

"We are definitely leaving a tip." I said when he was back behind the counter to scurry through my purse and pulled out a five.

"Ooooooo Bella…" Rosalie said giggling.

I laughed and we all began to rise as the guy came back with Emmett's card.

"Here you are, Thank you guys for coming. Have a great day." He said smiling.

"You too!" Alice said before I could. Dang it.

I began to walk, but to get out I had to pass him.

Quickly taking my hand and slipping a piece of paper in it, he winked. 'Call me' he mouthed. And I blushed.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed my arm, quickly walking out.

"Wait wait!" I said. We were going to pass Stacey's table, and I couldn't help it. I nodded towards it and Rosalie got the hint.

"Wow, Stacey is that you?" Rosalie said fake surprise all over. Stacey quickly moved her eyes up, and fear appeared in them.

"It's been long right!" I said smirking.

"You've totally changed." Alice said.

"Yeah. But I see your busy, somebody else's boyfriend?" Rosalie said pointing to the guy next to her. "We'll go. Great seeing you again!" Rosalie said and we burst in a small fit of laughter and we continued to walk out.

"WOOH!" Rosalie screamed as we high fived outside. The boys came chuckling behind us.

"I love you babe, your so sexy." Emmett said grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

I chuckled and turned around to look at the paper the guy had given me. It had his name, which was Daniel, and his number along with a winking smiling face.

I threw my head back in laughter, when I felt the paper disappear from my hands.

"Wha-" I began but saw Edward was the one who took it, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I didn't know you rolled like that Edward, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't so please give me my paper back." I said.

He tapped his finger on his chin like he was thinking deeply. "Nah, you don't need it."

I started getting mad. "I don't need it? Since when did you become my boss. I can get whose ever number I want. Your not the only one with a free will to go screw around with people." I said. The bastard chuckled.

And just as I was about to hit him, my phone beeped. Saved by the bell ass hole.

Seeing who it was, it calmed me and made me smile.

**Seth Clearwater: **_'I'm also doing good. Having the time of my life. And yeah, I'm going to be in a movie! I'll make sure to change the fact of you just seeing it in the big screen. ;) But about your number, I had to get a new phone, because people from before kept texting me you know? Trying to take advantage. I forgot to text you with my new number. Been busy you know? But I still have your phone number so I'll text you.'_

**Bella Swan: **_'Kay!'_

Just as I posted the comment, and went home on my phone, an unfamiliar number text me. But as I saw who it was, I knew it was Seth.

_Bellaaaa! _The text said.

**May I ask who is this?** I said to joke around

After sending the message, I put the phone away to find Edward close to me. Close enough to see what I was doing.

"Back off creep!" I said pushing him. He chuckled.

"What? I was curious who was making you smile so big." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and looked around him to see my sisters giving there boyfriends the good-bye kiss.

"So Seth… That best friend you told me about right?" Edward asked

"I don't see why that is an importance to you, but yes." I said.

He shrugged and looked away.

"Bye baby." Rosalie said giving him a quick kiss and walking out of his arms.

Alice whispered something to Jasper, probably a goodbye and she too was walking out of there arms.

"Bye Jasper! Bye Emmett!" I said smiling along with jumping up and down like a little kid.

"BYE!" Emmett said copying my motions.

I turned back around to see Edward still there. I smirked. "Bye cockblocker." I said patting his shoulder and getting in the car.

Alice and Rosalie got in the car and we began driving away.

"What did he do?" Alice asked.

"He took the guy's number! Now I can't call him!" I exclaimed.

"What a douche." Rosalie said.

"Whatever. He's not getting out of this easily." I said, because I will get him back.

Alice and Rosalie giggled in the front, while I got a text from Seth once more.

The whole way back home, I was catching up with my best friend.

* * *

**Please Review!  
****Hope You liked it! More to come soon! **

**-Chanelle**


	26. Woah

**Here's the Chapter just like I said to you guys! I will hopefully be posting two more chapters. Hope you guys like it! Oh and I would like to point out that I know I probably have a lot of incorrect grammar or spelling, it's just difficult for me to spot everything when I quickly go through it before adding the chapter. I don't have a Beta, and don't really have the time to look for one so yeah... Just wanted to say that because I get a lot of messages and a couple of comments from people that point that out. There's only so much I can do in this writing world! I don't really care for my writing to be perfect, it just helps me escape my world. Anyways I'm babbling and I'll shut up now. LOL!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_There's always gonna be that one person that never really leaves your mind… _**

**_And it's the same person,_**

**_That is always going to be that one person,_**

**_You wish you could be with, _**

**_Even after knowing, _**

**_That person doesn't want to be with you._**

**~Edward**

Why did I take the number from Bella…? I shouldn't care if she goes out!

Actually, yes I do. That tight pussy of hers will be mine first, and mostly mine when she gets a taste of me.

And damn what was I thinking in adding her on facebook! She should have added me! I'm Edward Cullen! Ladies man!

I'm losing it… I'm going crazy because of her.

No. I am not losing it. I can still get any girl I want. And I want HER! I want to get some Bella! God I am going to go crazy if I don't get her soon. I mean, why didn't I just take her the day of the dance! We went back to her house! There was a bed! Well maybe it's cause my conscience knew that chief Swan was there... And if we got caught, it probably wouldn't be pretty. But maybe I could have taken her somewhere else! She looked like she was in the palm of my hand that day! But thats probably how she makes it look... But then what if I did and even when we went out to eat pizza she was still under my control yet I ruined it by fucking flirting! Damn me and my needs!

Well that's a first.

Frustrated and needing some release, I fleeted from my house and took off into town, going through my contacts and finding some one to help me with my throbbing cock.

"Hey. Long time no see." The girl in the other line purred, can I ask why that only turned me off?

"Hey you." I said in my average voice that made the chicks go crazy. "How about we meet?"

"Come to my apartment. I'm alone and cold." She continued.

Somewhat weirdly, and ridiculously disgusted I agreed sounding like me still and headed to whatever her name was apartment.

Only throughout the way there, I really wished it was Bella…

**~Bella**

"Bella!" My sisters called from downstairs.

"What!" I said as I walked out of my room and look down to them.

"Let's go!" Alice said. "Jasper and Emmett are here."

"Where are we going today?" I yelled as I quickly grabbed my phone from my bed and ran down stairs. Good thing I had my shoes on.

"You'll see." Rosalie said grabbing my arm and dragging me out while Alice locked the door.

Emmett was in the drivers seat, and the passengers seat was empty. Probably for Rose because Jasper was in the back. Alice got into the middle, while I sat in the other corner, and Rose obviously got in the front.

"Hey guys." I said closing the door.

"Hey." They said to me before they gave there girlfriends the hello kiss.

God I need a boyfriend.

"So can I know where we are going now?" I asked.

"Nope!" Alice chirped.

I sighed, grabbing my phone and logging in on facebook. I decided to post something.

**Bella Swan: **_So… Is it bad not knowing where my sisters are going to take me?_

After that I put my phone down and looked out the window.

"Bella calm down, were not doing anything to you alone…" Rosalie said laughing from the front seat.

It didn't slip from me that she said 'you alone.'

My phone beeped from a notification and I opened it up. Seth had commented on my status.

**Seth Clearwater:**_ You should be afraid._

I laughed and liked his comment. "See even Seth says I should be afraid!"

"Seth needs to shut up!" Alice said giggling.

"Whose Seth?" Jasper asked.

"An old best friend we've known since high school." I said.

"Oh."

"We're here!" Emmett said turning off the car after he parked.

I got out of the car quickly needing to know where we were. It was a shop that does piercing and tattoos. We already have one though… unless they want another one…

"So are we getting another tattoo or what?" I asked

"Just come on." Alice said wrapping her arm in mine and dragging me into the shop.

"Welcome to Pins and Ink, What can I do for you guys today?" A girl behind the counter spoke to us. She looked pretty with her pitch black hair and bangs across the forehead. Not to many piercing on her face like you would imagine. Looking around the shop, it was pretty empty too. Only two other people here getting tattoo's

"Hello." Alice said approaching the counter. "We'd like to get belly piercing." She finished pointing to me and Rose.

"Alright can I see an I.D?" Alice and Rosalie pulled there out, and I will still pretty frozen that they borught me here to do this.

"Come on Bella." Alice said.

"What if I don't want to do this?" I said finally being able to talk.

"You do. You know we do everything together." Rosalie said.

They were right though. So whatever. I took my id out of my wallet and handed it to the lady.

She looked at the I.D's and then handed them back to us and took some papers from under the counter.

"Since you guys are over 18, you can sign these papers yourself." She said handing us the papers with pens.

We quickly filled out the paper and gave it back to her. "Thank you." She said taking them and putting it on the other side of the counter where no one could reach. "Follow me." She said, motioning us to follow her where she took us deeper into the shop, and to a chair that was leaned back.

"Whose first?" She asked as she moved to little drawers getting the supplies she needed.

"Me." Rosalie said as she took her seat.

The lady took out a box with all the same style if earrings, just different colors. Just a crystal in the top and bottom. "Which color would you like?"

"The red one please." Rose said.

She took out the little package with the piercing in it, placing it down on the tray next to her and cleaned the area around Rose's belly button. She took out her clamp next. She didn't wince one bit, but that's Rose. Then she took out a bar and quickly slipped it through Rose's belly. That's when she winced, but only a little. The lady then quickly put her red earring in, screwing in the little ball for it to close.

"Alright, there's one." She said removing the clamp before looking up and smiling. "Whose next?"

"I am." Alice said, taking the seat after Rosalie got up.

"Which earring do you want?" She said showing her the box.

"The purple one please." Alice said.

"Ok." She said taking out the packet and putting it in the tray. From there it was the same process as Rosalie's. Except Alice winced when clamping and piercing.

"Alright now you?" She said to me.

"Yup." I said laying down after Alice got up.

"Which color do you want?" She asked me.

"The blue one please." I said. She placed the packet on the tray like she had done before, but now I was going to experience this.

The cleaning was a little cold and the clamping was uncomfortable. I winced slightly at that. When I saw her take the needle like the one she used for Alice and Rosalie's I looked up. I don't really like looking at this stuff.

It was times like these though that I missed Edward. To help me feel comfortable, help me not think deeply into this, hold my hand just like the boys had done for my sisters. But then again he would probably just flirt away with the girl so never mind.

"Alright, we're done." The lady said taking off her gloves.

"Woah… That's it?" I asked quite shocked that I didn't feel anything.

"Yep." She said chuckling. Well I guess dozing helps.

"So healing takes about six months, sometimes a little longer, but it looks like for you girls it will only take six months, maybe less. Don't touch it unless your going to clean it, but even then wash your hands thoroughly before you touch it. Clean your piercing with a solution of warm sea salt water, 1/4 teaspoon sea salt to 1cup of water, for five to ten minutes. And you should do this two to four times a day." She said giving us the instructions.

"Ok." We said in unison.

"Come on." She said taking us back to the counter. "The earring is $10, and piercing is $25, but I really like you girls, so I'll charge you $20 for the piercing. So your total is $90"

"Thank you so much!" Alice said smiling and handing her the credit card.

She swiped the card, transaction went through and gave Alice her card back.

"Thank you guys for coming! Come back anytime." She said smiling and waving as we walked out. We returned a goodbye as we walked out.

"Thanks for coming with us babe." Rosalie said, giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you. Looks sexy by the way." Emmett said, causing Rosalie to giggle.

"Hey where's Edward?" Alice said. Oh thank you sister!

"We don't know actually. He left an hour before we were going to come with you girls. No clue where though." Jasper said.

"Hmm. It's weird seeing you three apart. Just like us." Rosalie said

They both shrugged.

"Hey lets take a walk down here. Looks like there's little stores." Alice said.

"Alright." The guys said as they wrapped themselves around my sisters. I was just a couple feet back, being the fifth wheel.

"what are you girls doing for Christmas?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing I think. Just staying home with the parents." Alice said.

"You should come over to our house. Our parents already know yours, and they love the company. Our uncles form Alaska aren't coming down this year." Emmett said.

"Sounds like a great idea. We'll talk to our parents later." Rosalie said

We continued walking, I feeling way to weird right now, was saved by the bell.

My phone beeped for a notification. It was only from facebook though. The little people was lit up with a one. There was a friend request from Riley Biers. Riley Biers? Have I even met a Riley? I clicked on the picture to get a better look. Oh Riley! Yeah I remember him. I clicked the confirm button, then put my phone away.

"What's up bro?" I heard Emmett say. "We're with the girls. Yeah the three if them. Where are you? Oh ok. Well we'll be home in a while, so we'll see you later. Alright. Bye." He finished hanging up and putting his phone away.

"It was Edward right?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." Emmett said and then shrugged. "You girls hungry? I am." He said.

"Let's get some food." Rosalie said.

From there we went to lunch. It got more exciting from then on. I just couldn't help but miss Edward.

**OoOoO**

"Hey mom." Rosalie said as we walked in the living room to sit with our mom while she watched TV.

"Hey girls, how did it go?" She asked. Huh… so she knew?

"Good. It was really funny though because when it was Bella's turn, she dozed off so when the lady finished, Bella was so shocked she even asked if that was it." Alice said laughing along with Rosalie and my mom.

I chuckled. At least Edward helped with something…

"So are we going to just be home for Christmas?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so. Why?" Our mom said.

"Well, the Cullen's invited us to spend Christmas with them." Rosalie finished off.

"We should go mom! I mean you know them already, and get along already. I don't see any trouble in this." Alice said.

Oh I can think of a few things that will cause trouble if that's what you want.

My mom pursed her lips like she always does when she was thinking, but then smiled. "You know, that's a good idea. I haven't seen Esme in a while, and I'm sure your father would like to see Carlisle."

"Yay!" Alice and Rosalie squealed like high school girls before texting away on there phones. It made me laugh. They do know they live together right?

A little later my phone buzzed informing me of a text message.

**Edward: **_So… Brothers told me about you guys coming down for Christmas. You coming?_

Huh, that's weird. Wonder why he would care? I responded anyways.

_Yeah we are. I think my sisters already informed your brothers, so your parents might know already._

**Edward: **_Yep, its all Christmas joy here. Gross._

I chuckled. Does this boy have a soul? Lets find out…

_Mean. Do you have a soul?_

**Edward: **_Ha ha. I forgot to put in my jk._

_Sure you did…_

**Edward: **_Anyways, where did my brothers take you and your sister the earlier today? They wont tell me._

I wonder why they wont tell him… Its just a belly piercing… Well if they don't say anything I wont either.

_Hey, I'm not going to open my mouth. If your brothers wont tell you then I wont either._

**Edward: **_So if I ask you to open your mouth while your kneeling, will you?_

Oh my god, there he goes again! I felt my face heat up. I just hope no one notices. Damn it Edward… we were so close to having a normal conversation.

_You sick minded freak. Go find Stacey. She'll open her mouth for you. And if you don't find Stacey, go find someone else._

**Edward: **_Hehe. __Only 6 more days for the Jolly Holiday of Christmas. I'll warn you just to be nice, but be careful with any mistletoes around the house ;)_

I rolled my eyes, putting my phone back down on my lap and joining the conversation with my sisters and mom.

**OoOoOo**

Three days before Christmas, my brilliant sisters decided to take me to the mall to buy a dress for the Christmas celebration and a present for there boyfriends.

We all actually got non-matching dresses this time, but still our colors.

Rosalie's had one strap, and Alice's and I was strapless.

After getting our dress, we headed back into the madness to find presents.

They actually found what they wanted to get quickly. Rosalie got Emmett a really nice watch. I don't think I have ever seen him wear a watch, but that's just me. Alice got Jasper a wallet. Huh. He may need one then.

But during the shopping I couldn't help but feel this need to buy Edward a present. I don't know why, but what do I get him? I don't even know what he likes!

Thinking back about it, picturing Edward, I have always seen him and his brothers wear this wristband with a crest. They still wear it now that I think about it, but Edward doesn't. Maybe Edward's broke?

And if it didn't?

Well, there's only one way in finding out. It might make me look like a total idiot, but it's worth a shot. Plus I saw a bunch of those wrist thingy's where Rosalie got her watch. We were now in the women's section getting my mom a present.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, just gotta get something really quick." I said and walked off quickly before they asked for what.

Isles later, I found what I wanted. They all looked the same, considering you can switch the size yourself with the buttons. The wristband was cloth type, able to have something sewn. It gave me an idea.

I grabbed the wristband and quickly went back to my sisters. They had three shirts and a dress for my mom.

"Ok now we have to get dad's present." Alice said handing me some of the shirts and not noticing what I had. Good, I didn't want them to see.

For my dad, we got him a mug since he recently just started drinking a lot of coffee, and a two new belts, cause he really needed them. My mom was going to get him a couple of new shirts, so no clothes for him from us.

And lastly we decided to get Carlisle and Esme a gift for both of them. Emmett had given us the name of Carlisle and Esme favorite restaurant, so we got them a gift card to that. "And no presents for each other this year. Our belly piercing was what we did together for Christmas and we already convinced our parents that the cars were still enough." Alice said

Phew! Cause I had no clue what to get my sisters.

We paid for everything, my sisters still not knowing what I got and headed home. They immediately went to wrapping and bagging, but I had something to do this time, so I left them to that. Not that they really noticed me not helping. I took Edward's present, got the box full of sewing materials and went to work with his present.

I had a tingle of excitement, yet nervous at the same time.

**OoOoOo**

It was now Christmas eve, and we are getting ready to head over to the Cullen's around 6:00 to have dinner and spend time together. All presents were loaded in the car, mine still unnoticed. I think…

"Bella can I do the same hair style as last time?" Alice asked.

"Like the one at the Ball?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Sure, why not." I said shrugging. I liked it anyways_.(Once again, like the one at the 2011 mtv movie awards. LOL I really liked it.)_

"Yes!" She whispered in victory. "As for your make-up, I like you better natural, so no eye shadow. I will just work with my magic and unleash your eyes with thickened and longer lashes, and eye blazing eyeliner." She said happily.

"Ok then" I said "And you'll have enough time froe yourself right?" Stupid question.

"Of course!" Alice said. "Plus, my hair is already done."

It's in one of my favorite hair styles too. I don't know how she does stuff so quickly! _(p.s. Alice's hair is the style like in New Moon at Bella's party. And Rosalie's is like in Eclipse when they are all together talking about the protection details.)_

Alice was soon done messing with my hair and doing my make up, only adding a touch of blush when I went to slip into my dress. I liked how it was simple. A little piece of the top was blue, but really shiny, and the rest of the bottom was black, with a bow in the middle. What I also like was it had those dress like pockets, so I slipped my phone in there and you couldn't tell it was there. _(Dresses are on my profile like always.)_

At 5:30 my mom had asked if we were ready. It only takes 30 minutes to get to Seattle. Unsurprisingly, we were done and headed downstairs.

"You girls look beautiful." My mom said smiling.

"Pictures!" Alice said as she grabbed the camera and pictures were quickly taken of all.

"Let's go my beautiful women, time to hit the road." My dad said. And we all walked out.

My stomach once again filled itself with the tingle of excitement, but nervous.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**Hope you guys liked it and once again, I will be posting soon!**

**-Chanelle**


	27. Christmas

**Another chapter! Once again just like I said. And most likely I will be able to post one more for the end of the week. Not so sure. And I'm not so sure about next week yet, so I wont put out any ideas. I'll just post whenever I get the free time. Hope you guys like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_So there's this guy,_**

**_ His voice makes my heart skip a beat,_**

**_ When I see him, I get butterflies,_**

**__****_A_****_nd the way he smiles makes me smile._**

**~Bella**

We arrived, for what felt like to me in minutes. I thought it was supposed to feel like an eternity?

But my thoughts about time quickly flew away as I saw the house in front of me. It was BIG! All pretty much glass, but yet no one was In sight. It was only the living room you can see through the glass. But big…

Shaking my thoughts form the house, I was the first one at the trunk and I quickly got Edwards present that was just a little box and slipped it into my dress pockets. Man I love this dress. Then I helped by taking out my mom's and the Cullen's presents while my sisters took out there boyfriends and my dads. My mom had her special desert. Chocolate cake, with Christmas style frosting. Her cake is out of the world.

When we finished, my dad closed the trunk and locked the car while we headed to the door. Since we were all hands full, my dad was the one who knocked.

"Charlie!" Carlisle said as he opened the door. Just as I remembered from the airport… very good looking for a guy his age.

"Hey Carlisle, it's been a while." Charlie said as he shook his hand, and giving him one of those man hugs…. You know…

He let us in, giving us all a kiss on the cheek with a welcome.

"How are you girls?" He asked.

"Great" We responded in Unison.

"Wonderful" He responded

"Hello Girls." Esme said as she gave us a hug around the stuff in our hands and kisses on our cheeks. "Please, come in, put the presents under the tree." She said pointing to a giant tree in the living room with nice gold decorations.

"Renee." She said hugging our mom. "Here let me take this." Esme said taking the cake from my mom. "Come." She said speaking to us and walking towards a hall.

Me and my sisters walked to the tree putting down the presents. I quickly slipped mine in there, deeper into the tree.

"Hey babe!" Emmett said coming down the stairs. Jasper and Edward following behind.

Oh God did Edward look so good with that vest! His hair…

I saw him smirk at me, damn I got caught. I felt the heat come to my cheeks. I quickly looked away.

"Belly!" Emmett said pulling me into a hug that felt like a bear was hugging me.

"Cant, breath Emmett…" I said laughing and trying to talk. It only made me lose more breath. He chuckled and put me down.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said giving me a smaller, gentler hug.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Edward." My sisters said to Edward giving him a hug.

"Hey girls." Edward said.

I waved at Edward, giving him a smile. Still kind of Embarrassed how he caught me ogling him.

"Come on, lets go with the others." Alice said twining her fingers with Jasper's as he gently pulled her, walking her down the hall. Emmett and Rose right behind them.

I began walking behind them, when an arm wrapped itself around my waist. Of course, no surprise. Only one person left in the room.

"That's not the Hello I was looking for…" Edward said whispering into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Well what is it you want?" I said. Except it sounded seductive. That's not what I needed.

I could feel his smile, as his nose grazed down my jaw to my neck, causing me to mold myself into his chest. He then walked us backwards.

What is he doing?

"Well would you look at that Bella, we're under a mistletoe and I still need a hello…" Edward said as he turned me over to face him.

"You know that's a dumb game. I don't have to do it." I said trying to regain myself again.

"Oh come on… don't ruin the Christmas ritual…" He said resting his forehead on mine..

"Bella?" I heard Alice hall form the hallway. I quickly untangled myself from Edward, smirking and walked down the hallway I heard Alice call me through.

Frozen for a bit, Edward regained himself, and quickly caught up behind me.

"Hello Renee. Hello Chief." Edward said as he entered the room going to shake hands and give hugs. How can he still look so innocent!

"Hi Edward" My mom said returning his hug.

"Please, call me Charlie." My dad said as he shook his hand

"Charlie." Edward said smiling.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Esme said. And it smelled goood.

"Do you need help with something?" My mom asked.

"Oh absolutely not. You're our guest and you brought the desert. Please just feel at home." Esme said. I went to go lean against the wall where my sisters were. The high heels already beginning to bother me.

"Boys is the table ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup." They said in unison.

"Can you start taking some of this stuff to the table." Esme said pointing to some bowls and platters. They boys grabbed what they could, but there was still some left.

"Here let us help." I spoke quickly grabbing one of the bowls, while my sisters grabbed the last two before Esme could protest.

We followed the path the guys took, taking us to another room where the table was. It was an absolutely gorgeous room.

We set the stuff where there were empty spaces, taking a step back.

"Your house is really nice." I said.

"Yeah, absolutely gorgeous! Gives me an idea for my future house." Alice said giggling.

Carlisle then walked in with the delicious looking Turkey.

"Yum!" Rosalie said.

"Your talking out loud again!" Alice said.

"Shut up." Rosalie said laughing.

Esme then walked in with some ham, but this time my parents were right behind her.

"Alright, dinner is ready and we can sit." She said setting the ham down

Carlisle walked in with a bottle of Champagne. "I think the kids are quite mature enough to drink some tonight right Charlie?" He said smiling.

"Sure, why not." My dad said Chuckling.

My sisters and I gave each other a quick smile before taking our seats.

Carlisle and Esme were on one side of the table next to each other, while my parents on the other next to each other.

Rose and Emmett took the side where Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other, and Jasper and Alice on the side of my parents next to each other. So there were only two chairs left, right across each other. Which meant, I had to sit right across Edward.

Amazing.

Esme gave a quick Christmas grace and toast. To the families, and hopeful uniting with the two couples.

I'm so glad she didn't say anything about me and Edward.

"This is delicious!" Alice said after we had all taken bites of our food.

"Thank you dear." Esme said smiling.

I thought the dinner was going to be uncomfortable, since I was right across Edward, but it was actually the opposite. We all were joined with funny yet still peaceful conversation.

When we had all finished, the guys and my sisters picked up the empty dishes, not allowing the adults to do it, and took it to the kitchen. We put it all in the sink, Rose and Alice quickly rinsing them and putting them into the dishwasher, while they guys got napkins, small plates and forks, and I grabbed my mom's cake.

We walked back to the table setting down all the stuff before taking our seats.

We talked a little more, still somewhat full from dinner. A little later is when we all dug in to my mom's out of the world cake.

"This is some good stuff Renee." Emmett said as he swallowed a mouth full.

"Thank you." My mom said blushing. You see where I got the blush now?

After eating the awesome cake, all of it quickly disappearing, we stayed at the table continuing to chat. Still peace with Edward.

That is until I felt someone kick my foot.

I looked up quickly meeting Edward's smirking face.

I thought too soon.

I quickly looked away too, waiting a couple of seconds before kicking him back. And I got lucky too because I kicked him hard, and when I did, everyone began to get up.

I got up quickly, taking my plate, and following the others to take it into the kitchen. The table was cleaned and the dishes were put in the dishwasher quickly.

Esme took us to the living room where the tree and presents were.

I took a quick glance at my phone and saw the time. It was already 9:00. How does time do that…?

"Let's open the presents now." Alice said.

"We should." Esme said.

Carlisle and Esme handed Me and my sisters a card, and my parents a card for both of them. We handed them there card from all of us.

We also gave our parents there presents while the guys did too. The couples had already given themselves there presents.

We opened The Cullen's gift, and it was $15 gift cards to star bucks. Sweet.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging the Cullen's. So did my sisters.

"Your welcome." They both said. "Thank you for our card. Our favorite place!" Esme said smiling.

"Thank you Esme, for the wonderful present." My mom said.

"And you too girls." My dad said.

The adults then started a conversation of there own, zoning out of our world, leaving us be.

"There beautiful Emmett!" Rosalie said giving Emmett a smooch on the cheek.

"What is it?" I asked taking the box from Rosalie. They were really adorable rose earrings. It was a hoop earring with diamonds around the hoop, and the rose was In the middle of it, also outlined with diamonds… I wonder if there real. I shouldn't ask though of course.

"Adorable Jazzy." Alice said squealing.

I handed Rosalie her earrings, then taking Alice's box. They were also really cute earrings. The star was at the pin, all silver with also a little diamond in the middle, then it had dangling strands that was strands of diamonds. I wonder… Ehh of course I wont ask anyways.

"Cute gifts." I said handing it back to them.

"Sorry we didn't get you a present bells, it's just-" Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"It's all good. A hug is just as sweet." I said laughing. Jasper and Emmett leaned over giving me a hug.

No one noticed the little present that was for Edward, but there was also another one under the tree along with mine. The others had also somewhat zoned each in there private world, talking about something different, so probably now will be a good moment.

"Uhm, here… I got you something." I said handing Edward the little box.

He smiled shyly for the first time ever. "I did too." He said also handing me the little box that was left under the tree also.

"You open it first." Edward said, sounding nervous, yet wanting to sound like himself.

I blushed and unwrapped the glittery blue snowflake wrapper, revealing a box like my sisters. I didn't even know I was holding my breath until I gasped. It was also earrings, and they were beautiful.

The pin was just a simple diamond, but added to the pin was a dangling heart. It was dangling right after the pin. The heart was also just the outline, little diamonds being the outline.

"There beautiful." I said finally speaking and looking up at Edward.

He smiled. "Glad you like them." His eyes then moved down to my wrist, where the present he gave me for my birthday was. I always wore the bracelet with every outfit.

After taking a final look, I closed the box, and looked back at Edward. "Open yours." I said smiling, but very nervous in the inside.

He chuckled and unwrapped the plain red wrapper, leaving it only as a box. He took off the lid and a wide smile appeared to his lid.

"This is… amazing." Edward said taking out the wristband with his full name sewn in silver on it. "And I really needed it. My wristband broke…" Edward said taking out his crest from his pocket.

"So you just carry it?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah. I can't really go anywhere without it. My whole family wears a crest. You saw mine and my brothers. My dad wears a ring, and my mom has a bracelet." Edward said as he slipped the crest on the wrist cruff. Then slipped it on his wrist. "I like how my name is sewn on." He said smiling.

I just blushed deeper and smiled.

I slipped the box in my dress pocket and got up. "Where is the restroom?" I asked

"Down the hall, to the left." Edward said.

"Thanks." I got up and walked to the restroom, needing to go pee and recover myself. Edward is really getting to me. The way he is being so sweet.

After my bathroom break, I walked out and headed back towards where everyone else was but before I could even walk back, an arm wrapped itself around my waist pulling me into there chest and walking backwards into the kitchen but stopping right at the edge where the hallway was supposed to finish.

"Mistletoe." The breath that sent chills to my spine spoke into my ear.

I looked up and what do you know, there it was, that little piece of plant.

"Come on Bella… a little kiss. I dream of those full, smooth, pink lips on mine. Miss how they form with mine… Move with mine…" Edward said speaking into the crook of my neck, his fingers lightly caressing my lips and speaking words that made my insides melt.

I sighed, moving my head to the side giving him better access as he place small kisses on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into his hair as he threaded his fingers into my hair.

He grazed his nose from my neck, up to my jaw, up my cheek, where his nose met mine and lightly grazed it with my nose. Then he leaned his forehead against mine, our lips only centimeters away.

"We shouldn't" I said, feeling my lips move against his.

"But we want to…" He said, his lips also moving with mine.

I was really trying, trying in my mind to get away but I couldn't. His scent was already intoxicating me.

Edward took a deep breath, as if he was trying to memorize me, but I too did the same, when he finally pushed my lips completely onto his lips.

Oh God why did he have to feel like home.

We were still and slow for what felt like forever, when finally the kiss began getting heated, deeper and passionate.

Edward gently pushed me against the wall, molding our bodies closer together, needing to get closer.

Needing air I slightly pulled back, but he moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck.

"Bella…" He breathed lightly against my skin.

"Edward" I whispered in return.

Edward moved his lips back to mine, this time with more need.

One of his hands then roamed down my back, and lightly grazing on my bottom for a bit and continuing down until it got to my leg, where he hitched it around his waist and his hand moved up my thigh, deeper into my legs. But with the slow pace he was going, it felt like a trail of fire was being left behind.

His hand continued to move though. Closer and closer to the spot that was becoming more wet by the second.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie call from the living room.

That's what helped me snap out of it. With all the strength I had I pushed Edward away, we were both breathing heavily. I stood up from the wall, quickly fixing my dress and hair the best I could before I began to walk back to the room.

I took the lip gloss from my pocket and applied some quickly, trying to somewhat hide the swollenness.

Before entering the room I put the lip gloss back into my pocket and looked back at Edward, still leaning against the wall.

And still looking so good…

"Oh there you are, what took you so long?" Rosalie asked. Yet I could still see that gleam of suspicion in her eyes.

"I was just getting a quick drink of water." I said as I sat back down on the ground with them. Good thing my breathing was back in shape.

"Is Edward back there too? He said he would be back in a bit." Esme asked.

"Yeah, he is talking on the phone." I said.

"I'm here. Friend gave me a quick call." Edward said as he also walked back into the room.

My phone buzzed for a text. Wonder who that is… It's still only Christmas eve, I doubt any Christmas texts should be getting out.

_**Seth: **__Merry Christmas!_

Ok well I was wrong. Seth would… But why?

_Isn't it a little too early for that? Lol._

**Seth:** _Nope. Remember. We are three hours ahead of you!_

Oh. Right. New York.

_Oh well in that case, Merry Christmas to you also!_

And because I was texting Seth, I didn't even notice Edward sitting down beside me.

"Texting the best friend ehh?" He asked smirking.

Well, he's back.

I rolled my eyes locking my phone and putting it back in my pocket. "Yep. You snooping again?" I said smirking back at him.

He chuckled. God that chuckle.

"That reminds me, do you still have that number? I would really like it back." I asked.

"Actually, I threw it away. Turns out the guy can have some fun…" Edward said

"Oh, gross." I said lightly punching his arm.

Edward laughed throwing his head back.

After that my sisters, Jasper and Emmett asked us a question, leading to a hilarious conversation. The time flew so fast I didn't even notice.

"Oh Esme, we should get going, It's already mid night, really sorry to keep you distracted." My mom said as she started getting up.

"Oh nonsense, it was so nice to see you again." Esme said getting up with my mom. Carlisle and Charlie also got up.

"What are you guys doing for New Years?" Renee asked.

"We are probably going to be by ourselves again." Esme said

"Well come over to our house this time! We'll have a barbecue and hang out like we did today! Do the count down and everything." Renee said excitedly.

"That sounds fun!" Esme asked. "We should go." She said turning to Carlisle.

"That would be wonderful." Carlisle said

"Oh great! We will see you soon then!" Renee said hugging Esme and Carlisle.

"Thanks Carlisle." My dad said shaking his hand "See you soon Esme." Charlie said hugging her.

After they finished there goodbyes, we got up from the ground, the guys saying bye to my parents and we said our good-byes to Carlisle and Esme.

"Bye Belly!" Emmett said, once again pulling me into a bear hug.

"Bye, Emmett." I said running out of breath.

He then put me down, and Jasper pulled me into the gentler hug. "Bye Bells."

"Bye." I said pulling back so they could say bye to my sisters. Good thing our parents were dozed in conversation not paying attention to us.

Soon, they were dozed in conversation.

"Do I get a goodbye?" Edward asked from behind me.

I smiled. "I think you stole enough for a goodbye."

He pouted and I laughed. "Well, lets attempt to look like we get along." I said giving Edward a hug.

"We don't have to lie about that Bella." Edward said chuckling and putting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Bye." I said pulling away, blushing.

"Bye." He said waving. "I'll see you soon." and he winked.

Oh Edward.

"Merry Christmas" We said as we walked out the door.

"Merry Christmas." The Cullen's said from the door waving.

As soon as we all got into the car, we relaxed into the seats.

"What a nice Christmas." My mom said.

"Oh Yeah." My sisters and I said from the backseat.

I sighed taking out my phone and sending my Christmas greetings to everyone, getting it out of the way.

I think my sisters were doing the same.

Then I leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

This was an awesome Christmas.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you liked it! Once again, see you soon!**

**-Chanelle **


	28. Go With The Flow

**Hey guys! Well here's the last chapter for the week! But don't worry, just because the week is over I wont go back to my old ways. Since it's still summer vacation, I'll be posting when I can and hopefully it's frequently. Anyways I feel that this chapter sort of sucks... But I hope you like it anyways! Plus Happy 4th of July! :D**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, **_

_**but I can tell you what it is for me; **_

_**Love is knowing all about someone,**_

_** and still wanting to be with them more than any other person;**_

_**Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, **_

_**including the things you might be ashamed of;**_

_**Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone,**_

_** but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you.**_

**~Edward**

Bella…

So Intoxicating, so sexy, so perfect! God I just can't get enough of her.

Normally after having the same pair of lips or pussy, it gets boring and I find something new. But Bella, I've only had her lips for a couple times, enough to make me bored though, and I still want more!

Her skin so smooth…Hair so soft.

I need her! I got to have her! NOW!

I couldn't even show up to the chicks apartment the other day cause she wouldn't get out of my head. Had to go handle my shit. I don't like that.

Then when I found out she was coming to our house for Christmas, I had this need to get her a present. Just like her birthday. But I don't get chicks gifts. Not once. Why does Bella make everything so different for me! My mind is everywhere and its frustrating.

Seeing her Christmas eve, didn't help either. Thought it would, but I was wrong. Bella looking so… Gorgeous in that dress, barley any makeup of her beautiful face like always. Her smooth chest, arms, and legs in my view. I did the best I could to keep my self from pouncing at her in front of everyone and I was so close to just giving up during the gift opening. Seeing her beautiful, stunned, happy face after she opened the present I got her. Luckily she needed to go to the bathroom because that's when I got my chance. And I was so close to her heat… until Rosalie called. Cock blocker…

But even if I got the chance to fuck Bella in my hallway, would I have done It? Would I have simply took Bella's virginity in a hallway? Have my quick moment of pleasure? Maybe I would have pushed her into the bathroom before going any further… but would I have done it?

_Yes…_

But why does that feel so wrong…? A moment of heat is not good enough for Bella. I mean, me either because I would want more than a quick moment in that tight pussy of hers, but I still feel that Bella should get more than a quickie for her first time. I Haven't had a virgin since freshman… sophomore year…? I guess I have forgotten how to treat a girl like they deserve. Not that they really deserve it. Every chick so far has made themselves look so shallow and throw themselves at me. Why would I not take the offer? I am a man.

Then that best friend of hers coming back into the picture. He always makes her smile with a stupid text or facebook post. It… irritates me. At least he is miles away. And he should stay like that too.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!

God…. How much longer can I take?

**~Bella**

"Bella you have to be more careful!" Rosalie yelled.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with that kiss…

"You can't let him delude your mind! You have said it yourself! You should be able to be able to control yourself from his game!" Alice then yelled. It's a good thing my parents aren't home.

"I know! I'm sorry! But it's harder than you think! The damn thing on the left side of my chest that beats is already so stuck on him! I mean, how can you resist the one you love!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

That shut Alice and Rosalie. Both of them inhaled a deep gasp before turning to stare at me, stopping from there pacing forms.

What did I say?

I quickly replayed my speech in my head. What was it…?

Oh… I see where I totally screwed up. I have always said I only liked Edward…

"Bella…" Rosalie said and she sat down next to me.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said wrapping her arms around me.

Mother nature here for the visit didn't help either. It only made me realize once more that I wont ever be able to be with Edward, and my heart is already stuck on him.

So I cried. Cried for what felt like forever like a little girl all over again. With my sisters right at my side.

Alice ran her hands up and down my arms, while Rosalie soothed my hair. The usual comforting of my sisters. Except it's been a while since we have had to do this.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Alice said.

"I really wish Alice. I really do." I said through my tears.

**~Alice**

Bella fell asleep after probably crying all she had. We always fall asleep when we cry.

"Rose… This is bad." I said to Rosalie who was on the other side of Bella.

"I know." She responded.

"The guys were right too. They had also warned us about Edward, not that it mattered for us but also for Bella." I said

"We should have done something to keep him away. But we thought Bella was strong enough to keep him away. I mean she was really set on education first… I don't know what happened." Rosalie said.

"Love happened. Guys like Edward avoid it though. Leave the girl with all the pain." I said… and thinking how lucky we were to have the opposite. But then I started feeling anger, deep inside me. "I'll be right back." I said carefully getting off the bed to not wake Bella.

I took my phone out of my pocket and began calling Jasper. I think Rosalie felt my anger and followed me to where I was going.

"Hey babe." Jasper said answering. Once I was far enough from Bella's room, I blew.

"Jasper I'll kill him! He already messed up my sister! I want to just find your brother and rip off his dick! See how he fucks now!" I yelled through the phone.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" Jasper said. I could hear him walking to a quieter place.

"Already backing out Jazz!" I heard Someone say in the backround. Sounding like Edward.

"He's home? Perfect! Are your parents? Cause if there not I can probably have his dick off before your parents do come home." I yelled again

"Alice calm down, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Your brother! Edward! He didn't listen to you and he worked his stupid self into Bella's heart." I continued.

"Edward…" Jasper groaned in frustration.

"Jasper it's too late to try to pull Bella away… It will hurt her too much." I said taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

"There is one more thing." Jasper said after we had a moment of silence.

"And what is that?" I asked

"Edward has already been acting somewhat differently. Sort of. We haven't really seen him go out as much as he normally does on vacation. He's not returning any girls calls lately…" He said.

"And…?" I asked wanting to se where he was getting too.

"Well maybe Bella can change him. She already has… Sort of, maybe she can completely. Maybe Bella wont have to hurt, if she can have Edward… Fall in love." He finished.

"That sounds… risky…" I said already thinking about Bella's shape, but Jasper could be getting somewhere. "But maybe your right…"

"We just have to make it possible for Edward to hear any dates, calls, things about Bella, and it may trigger emotions inside him… like jealousy for once." Jasper said, sounding like he was thinking it thoroughly.

"I hope this works Jazz." I said.

"Me too hun. But I have to go. The guys are waiting for me. I'll call you later. Ok?"

"Kay… I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said before I hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to let to go with the flow. Maybe Edward can… change." I said thinking through this once more.

"You think it can work?" She asked sounding somewhat doubtful.

"I hope Rose. I hope." I said hitching my arm to hers and walking back to Bella's room.

**~Bella**

"I finally finished all the damn work!" Alice yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Too bad I finished it a week before you." I said continuing to channel surf. Alice stuck her tongue at me making me laugh.

"Ugh I still have three essays to go." Rosalie said groaning.

"Well you can take a break. We should go shopping for our New Years dress!" Alice said squealing.

"Did you sell our Masquerade and Winter Ball dresses?" I asked turning off the TV after finding nothing.

"Yep!" She said.

"Ok then" I said getting up as they got up.

We slipped on our shoes and Alice got her purse before we headed to the car.

"We should get matching ones again." Alice said as she started driving away.

"Yeah, haven't matched since our birthdays." Rosalie said as she applied chapstick.

"But that means we have to get new red bra and panties Bella, so we can have luck throughout the year, Rose doesn't need to worry about it since her dress will be red." Alice said

"Ok." I said looking out the window.

"Can I still get some new bra and panties though?" Rosalie asked.

"You always do Rose." Alice said laughing.

"Right…" She said chuckling.

When we arrived to the mall, we went to the only store that Alice relies on for dresses.

"Hello girls." Mary said from behind the counter.

"Hey Mary." We said as we started to walk down the aisles.

"Oh this one is so cute!" Alice said pulling out a really glittery dress.

"Too glittery." I said

"Fine." Alice said pouting and putting the dress back.

"What about this one?" Rosalie said pulling a long dress out.

"Too long." Alice and I said together.

I don't pull out any dresses, due to my sucky skill at shopping. I just help by making sure its something we all like.

So five aisles later, we found the dresses.

"Oh this looks so cute! And they have the colors we need!" Alice said pulling out a short, strapless, somewhat puffy dress. It had stripes on it crossing each other very lightly, with a ribbon in the middle, splitting the chest part from the bottom half of the dress.

"That is really cute." Rosalie said pulling out the red one.

I pulled out the blue one, taking a look at it. It was actually really cute. "I like it."

"Yay!" Alice said squealing. "And this will look good with those shoes we have with a bow."

"Those shoes look good with almost all our dresses, you just forget about them." I said chuckling.

"Lets try them on first. They may be our size, but remember what happened last time?" Rosalie said looking at me.

"Hey, that's why I don't like shopping in advanced. How was I supposed to know my boobs and hips would grow in three weeks." I said in defense of myself.

"That's why we don't shop so much in advanced anymore." Alice said giggling.

Slipping on the dresses and getting a better look of them on us, they fit good on us.

"They look even better on us! Just wait till we have our hair done, and makeup on." Alice said spinning in the dress.

After taking off the dresses and back into our clothes, we walked to the counter paying for the dresses.

"Can we leave them here again Mary? We have to go get a couple more things." Alice asked as she put her wallet back into her purse.

"Of course." Mary said while she started putting the dresses in that dress like bags.

"Thank you! We'll see you in a bit." Alice said as we walked out.

"Ok so now off to Victoria's Secret." Rosalie said.

I stuck with my normal comfortable cotton panties, just in the color of red and a bra that can turn into a strapless bra the color of red. And push up since it's Alice's preferable type.

Alice and Rosalie got Lace panties, Alice the color of red, and Rose got hers black. They got the same bra as mine, Alice's red and Rosalie's, black.

"Thank you for coming have a nice day." The young looking woman said behind the counter. We said a simple 'you too' and left off.

"We'll we're done with shopping, how about some lunch?" Alice said.

"I'm down." I said happy that we were now going to get some food.

We walked to the small food court getting some hamburgers, fries and a soda.

"You think our parents are going to let us drink again?" Rosalie asked.

"They have since we were 16, but only with them. Why would that change now that we're 19?" Alice said laughing

"True..." Rosalie said.

"Smart one." I said throwing a fry at her.

"Shut up." She said picking it up from her hamburger and eating it.

I can't believe break is almost over though. Just 3 more weeks and then we have to go home. Not that I really mind leaving the town. Just our parents" I said sighing and eating a fry.

"Yeah. But then that means 5 more months until we get a longer break." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but more damn finals to do." I said.

"The lowest we got was a C in math. Just stay positive." Alice said.

"Fine." I said sighing with exaggeration.

We finished eating so we headed back to the dress shop to pick up our dresses.

"Thanks Mary!" I said.

"Have a good day." Alice said back.

"Bye girls." She said waving.

"Lets head home." I said as we got into the car.

As Alice was driving away… Talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention to when my phone buzzed for a text.

**Edward: **_Luscious lips, I'll see you in three days._

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back down.

We'll see if you get a taste of these 'luscious lips.'

* * *

Please Review!  
Hope you liked it! And once again, I'll be back as soon as I can!  
See you later!

-Chanelle


	29. New Years

**Hey people! Well I'm back once again! LOL! Anyways not much to say today. Hope you like the chapter!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**Love is when you find someone who didn't meet any of your standards'**_

_** And yet you still say;**_

_**Finally I've found the right one.**_

**~Bella**

"Your pulling too hard!" I yelled.

"Sorry! Just stop moving." Alice said throwing her hands in the air "I'm almost done, just relax." She said returning to my hair.

"Here's the Curler." Rosalie said coming it and plugging it in. Her hair was nice with light curls.

"Thanks, can you spray more hairspray in my hair and Bella's?" She said as she finally tied and clipped my hair tightly.

Rosalie took the spray, coating Alice's spikes and then moved the bottle to me, coating my half ponytail with a small amount of volume at the top.

Alice tested the curler. It was probably ready because she started adding light curls at the bottom of my hair that wasn't in a ponytail

"You done with your make up and hair Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yep. Want me to do Bella's eyeliner and mascara?" She asked grabbing the make up bag.

"Don't forget the little tail at the end of the eye liner and that tint of blush!" Alice said.

"Like always!" Rosalie said laughing.

"So when can I start doing my own make up?" I asked

"When were not home." Alice said giggling.

I don't know how much later, not much though, Alice and Rosalie finished.

"Time to get in the dresses!" Alice squealed.

"Shouldn't we check if mom needs help with anything else before we get into the dresses?" I asked trying to stall. It was still a little early. The Cullen's weren't supposed to get here till 6:00. It was 5:00, so we have an hour.

"True, come on." Alice said pulling on Rosalie's and my arm.

It's a good thing we didn't get dressed either. Mom did need help with the food. Only a little though, it was all done in 30 minutes.

"Now… Dresses!" Alice said pulling on our arms once more, taking us upstairs.

I unbuttoned my shirt, slipping it off and took of my sweats. Leaving myself naked.

We had taken a shower before the whole makeover process, so we had the new stuff on already. I took the dress from my door removing the hanger and slipping it on. _(Dresses on my profile as always!)_

Alright. Now the back side.

I opened my door, walking out and holding the dress to my chest.

Rosalie was also walking out.

"Here I'll zip you up and you can help me on mine. She said turning me around, zipping and tying my dress.

"Kay." she said patting my shoulder and turning around. I then zipped and tied her dress.

Alice then skidded in front of us, coming to a stop and turning around. I quickly zipped and tied her too.

"We look so pretty!" Alice squealed.

"Wait, we're missing the shoes." Rosalie said as she walked into her room.

Alice and I did the same, and I took my shoes from my closet, taking a deep breath before slipping on the pieces of hell.

I stood up from my bed and walked out to meet Rose and Alice again.

"Bella your getting better at walking in heels." Rose said.

"Yeah, completely." Alice said giggling

"Lets head downstairs to take the New Years picture." Rose said going down the stairs.

We walked downstairs, our parents In the kitchen talking. "Oh Girls!" Mom said smiling

"You girls look…" Charlie began but he was unable to finish. All he did was smile.

"Beautiful!" My mom said hugging us. "You girls are all grown up."

We smiled and Alice handed mom her camera.

Mom smiled, taking the camera already knowing what to do.

Alice and Rosalie got to the side of me, all of us wrapping our arms behind us

The camera flashed two times, before we all stepped away.

"It's cute!" Alice said handing the camera to Rose.

"I like it." She smiled handing it to me.

It was really pretty. We looked really happy, which we are. Alice and Rosalie doing there sexy pose, while I just did my normal pose, crossing my legs.

I smiled and gave the camera back to Alice. "We look good." I said. Everyone in the room laughed.

After the laughs, Alice and Rosalie quickly went into the garage to get the confetti, champagne, and necklaces.

Renee and Charlie were busy in the kitchen, passing the food to trays.

I was about to go and help my sisters when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said changing directions and heading towards the door.

I unlocked the door, opening it to the Cullen's.

"Hello Bella." Esme said stepping forward to wrap her arms around me.

I smiled. "Hi Esme."

She smiled pulling away and I moved myself to allow them in.

Carlisle walked in next, greeting and giving me a hug. Emmett with his bear hug, and Jasper with his gentle hug.

Lastly… It was Edward.

He was wearing another vest, except the shirt under it was white, And his hair messy and gold… face so sexy.

And he couldn't smirk for ogling him, cause he was doing the same thing.

"Hey Bella." He said smirking anyways.

"Hey." I said smirking back a him as he walked in winking at me and walking towards the others to greet.

"The wings, chips, salsas, fruits and everything else is all on the table. Drinks are in the cooler next to the table. Just grab and eat!" Renee said. "Hope that's fine with you guys. We'll be barbecuing in the front lawn because some trees have been knocked down due to heavy winds the other night.

"That is just perfect." Esme said taking a plate.

"The front yard is better, its actually sunny today. Why don't we just move the stuff out there?" Alice said opening the door and stepping out to out front lawn.

The boys were bringing chairs setting them in the front lawn, while Charlie and Carlisle were pulling the barbecue. Outside. We had brought a table while Esme and Renee brought the food out setting it back on the table.

"Ill go get the hot dogs and patties." Mom said walking back inside.

"This is wonderful weather to be out isn't it guys." Esme said walking to us.

"Yes it is. I don't know why we didn't think of this in the beginning." Alice said.

"Look, some neighbors are doing the same." Rosalie said pointing.

And there were. The George's, Millers, Wilson's, and the stupid Johnson's with there skanky daughter and her friends. Why did I notice that? Due to the God sitting next to me. No doubt he'll notice it any moment soon. Why does there have to be skanky chicks but no hot guys in our neighborhood?

I crossed my legs and rested on my hand, when Edward bent over. "Bored already? How about we excite things." He said really close to me smiling. I couldn't help but smile at his whorish ways."Nah." I said sitting back up.

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm over my shoulders. I threw my head back in laughter for some odd reason.

"Hot dogs are ready." Charlie called out.

"Finally! The chicken wings couldn't detain me much longer." Emmett said being the first one in line.

"Good. I'm starving." I said standing up, quickly walking to get a hotdog after Emmett.

I went to the other table, adding my goods on my hot dog and dug in. Edward came after me, sitting in his spot.

"That good huh?" Edward said smirking. Oh no… it's coming… "You wanna a taste of mine and see if that's good? Maybe it's better." Edward said whispering as he was leaning into me.

I could feel the heat arise in my cheeks as I swallowed the food in my mouth. I couldn't help but notice that another type of heat also began between my legs. That is no good.

I looked away taking a bite of my hot dog, and my eyes landed on the Johnson's yard where one of the chicks had seen Edward and it looked like she was undressing him with her eyes.

Guess what slut, he's on my yard not yours.

So I decided to give it to her.

Making sure no one was paying attention besides her, I leaned into Edward pecking his cheek and whispered. "If you say its that good, I might call you up for a midnight snack some night." I said and giggled as Edward's breathing hitched.

I looked back to the slut and she was now glaring. I simply smiled. Ha!

After we finished eating the hotdogs, we chilled all together, telling jokes and what not. Our parents preoccupied in there own world of 'adult conversation' I still prefer this conversation.

It was all going amazing. Edward… being chill.

When the skank of the block walked up.

"Alice! Rosalie! Bella! Haven't seen you girls since you left! How's college?" Stephanie said walking up to the group giving us the fakest hugs ever.

"Did we ever even talk to you?" Rosalie said being herself and getting straight to the point. I love my sister.

"Yeah! How could you forget?" Stephanie said.

I know my sisters didn't want to cause any problems either so they shrugged.

"Who are they?" Stephanie said pointing to the guys, staying longer on Edward who passed a smirk.

Oh hell no.

He may not be mine, but it doesn't mean I don't get jealous. Plus, he ruined a date for me, so lets ruin a bang for him.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and Edward." Alice said pointing him out.

Stephanie gave a flirtatious smile and just as she was about to speak I spoke quickly ruining any ideas in her mind.

"My boyfriend. Yup, sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner. We just didn't know what you would think about us." I said giving Alice a look with my eyes. They knew exactly what I was doing. I also twined my hand with Edward's. He had a pretty confused expression on his face.

"That's great Bella!" Alice said. "It's about time! You two have been killing us with your major flirting." Alice said.

I smiled as Stephanie's smiled faded slowly and anger slowly spreading into her. "Well that's great. But I have to get back to my party! Great seeing you guys again! And meeting you guys." She said as she looked at Edward. I also saw that message in her eyes saying to look for her if he was bored. Oh I could tell considering I have been hanging out with Edward too much. But the weird thing... well yet a good thing but Edward didn't respond to it. No smirk.

"Bye!" we said with exact fakeness.

When she was far enough Edward finally composed himself. "Wait… we're not going out?" He said, but I couldn't help but notice he didn't let go of my hand. But I had to. I have to be strong.

So I took my hand, patting his cheek. "Eye for and eye sweetie. I didn't get my date, you don't get your bang." I said and laughed. Everyone else laughed including Edward.

"Whatever. Not like I could do anything with our parents here." Edward said then shrugging.

"Shut up Edward, you know that has never stopped you." Emmett said laughing some more.

"Shut up." He said throwing his empty can at Emmett. He blocked it from him though.

After that we got back into conversations of many topics. Stephanie still kept looking over here sometimes. But Edward never noticed. In fact he never looked over there. He would either be talking, laughing, or sometimes I caught him looking at me.

But I shouldn't let it delude myself. Remember, only wants one thing.

Later on we joined the adults with some conversation.

I didn't even notice it got dark until the street lights started turning on and my dad turning on the porch and garage lights. Except he changed the light bulbs to colorful ones like everyone else every New Years.

"That's sick." Emmett boomed as he looked at the different lights all over.

"I'll be right back." I said walking from the group to go inside and check my phone. I went to the counter. It was about to be 9:00. For some reason I had the urge to take my phone with me so I did.

I walked back out and into the group taking my spot back next to Edward and Alice, holding onto my. At 9:05, I got a text from Seth.

**Seth: **_Happy New Year! Always missing you best friend, know that I love you as if you were my sister along with the other dorks and I'm happy we are still in touch! :D_

It said. Stupid Seth. Almost forgot he's three hours ahead again.

_Happy New Year to you too! It's still early for us but I hope you have an amazing New Year and I love you so much best friend! Thanks for still sticking with me(: I miss you! And my family sends there new year greetings and love for you too._

**Seth:**_ Back at them! _

"Seth says Happy New Year." I said to the group for my parents and sisters.

"Isn't it still early for that?" Charlie said.

"Yeah… But he lives in New York. Three hours ahead." I said chuckling

"Well happy new years from us too." My mom said.

"We love him." My sisters added.

"Already said that." I said smiling.

After that the Wilson's son took his DJ equipment out and began to DJ for the neighborhood.

"Dance!" Alice said pulling me and Rosalie to dance. And for once, like every once a year, I didn't care about being shy.

The parents began to sway with each other to the 'young people music' as they called it, while the guys came to move with us. Other houses began to warm up into the music too.

Edward came behind me grabbing my hips, while I moved my body to the music against his. My sisters also doing the same.

I felt so happy being with Edward. I just decided to put his whole game to the side to enjoy this day.

We danced to many songs, until we all got pretty tired. We were the first ones to start.

We went back to the chairs by our parents, and we all got into conversation again

After a while that only felt like a short one, I checked my phone. Wow.

"Guys it's 11:58." I said

We all started standing up, count down about to begin, where everyone else was already standing too, some holding confetti like Alice and Rosalie, some holding bottles of Champagne like my dad.

"It's time everyone!" Mr. Jones said running out. "20, 19, 18, 17, 16"

We all walked forward, closer to the side walk to have a better view of the legal fireworks that will happen a couple miles away. everyone pairing up with… there couples.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11," We all said, when I felt a hand twine its fingers into mine.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Edward said beside me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered and fireworks erupted, but as they cheered, Edward tugged my arm crashing me into him and his lips.

It was the first, passionate kiss of the year.

"Happy New Year." Edward said breathlessly.

"Happy New Year." I said with the same amount of breath as him.

I heard champagne bottles popping, noise makers everywhere. Confetti flying everywhere, like on top of our heads.

I turned my head seeing my sisters devouring there boyfriends, but our parents were laughing with joy.

"Come on." I said tugging Edward, but then letting his hand go.

I started somewhat running toward my sisters with my heels, pulling both there arms and yanking them to me.

"Happy New Year!" I yelled as we hugged tightly laughing. They yelled with the same excitement.

We then pulled away, Emmett pulling me into his bear hug, and Jasper pulling me just into a tight hug.

"Woo! New Year Baby!" Emmett yelled

We walked to our laughing parents and hugged them all.

"Here, take a cup." The parents said handing us a cup with champagne.

"To our kids" Carlisle said

"To there success" Charlie said

"And to there happiness" Renee and Esme said

"And to our amazing parents" we said

"For Crazy times" I Emmett said

"For love." Alice said

"For Ass kicking's" Rosalie said

"For friends" Jasper said

"For adventures" Edward said

"And for the Best." I said

"Happy New Year!" We all cheered taking drinks of champagne.

After that Alice continued to throw confetti and we all started swaying to the music again.

I quickly left, grabbing my phone and sending the 'happy new years' to the friends in Mystic falls after reading some of there's. And then posting it quickly on face book to anyone I don't have in contacts and ran out of the house.

"Bella!" Alice said pulling out our favorite bottle. Patron.

"DJ! Play the shots!" Rosalie yelled. He must've heard the request because he then played Shots by LMFAO.

Good thing there are no kids in our neighborhood.

Our parents, already buzzed from the wine, champagne and beers they have been having. They only chuckled at our moves. But other than that not caring, because they had there own bottle of Patron.

Rosalie held two glasses, while Emmett and I had the other two and Alice poured. Jasper had the lemons.

After the glasses were filled, we sat down, I next to Edward as always before Alice counted down "I, 2, 3, Go!" she said as we downed the Tequila and stuffed the lemons in our mouths.

"Woo!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air "Another shot" I handed my shot glass out for Alice

"Damn! Bells knows how to party!" Emmett said cheering.

Alice poured our glass again, except only for me and Rosalie. "I wanna do something someone once told me about." She said having Jasper open his mouth and bite down on the lemon facing her. Rosalie did the same, so what the heck.

I smirked at Edward and I moved the lemon to his mouth and he bit it down.

"Make sure you take it off with your teeth! Go!" Alice said again and we downed the tequila, quickly then taking the lemon from the guys mouths with our lips.

"Damn that's hot." Emmett said

"Our turn!" Jasper said as he moved the lemon to Alice's mouth.

Emmett and Edward did the same, and I gladly took it.

After There glasses were filled, Emmett counted down. "Go!" He said and they drank there Tequilas and took the lemons from our mouths.

Rosalie whistled loudly.

"Damn I love New Years." I said as Alice filled our glasses again and I moved the lemon to Edwards mouth.

"GO!" Rosalie said, and we drank the Tequilas once more. But this time as I was going for the lemon between Edward's lips, He quickly dropped it, devouring my lips. Not that I didn't devour his back.

"Woo!" Emmett cheered and everyone else threw whistles.

I pulled away laughing. "Jerk."

I looked around and saw that we weren't the only ones taking shots, lots of people still outside partying.

"Lets dance!" I said setting my shot down and pulling Edward with me. Rose and Alice did the same.

"You are unbelievable." Edward said in my ear.

"Hey, you never really knew me." I said throwing my head back with laughter and I got low, very tightly against Edwards body.

We all danced for a while, until Alice called us back to the shots. We had three more, until I started to feel the effect of it.

Our parents were already sitting on the porch, pretty much laughing at everything.

I somehow ended up in Edwards lap, as the other two with there boyfriends.

We were talking about random things I think, but that's normal. And we continued taking shots from the Patron. This year not really caring how many shots we took. Sure we're still only 19, but hey, at least we're with the parents and they know. I think. So fuck everyone else. It's the New Year.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you liked it! See you all later!**

**-Chanelle**


	30. Frustration

**Here's the next chapter! I'm really trying to write as much as I can so I can hopefully get my story done before vacations are over and the hectic, busy life comes back to play. Hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**_Love starts with a SMILE, _**

**_Grows with a KISS, _**

**_And ends with a TEAR._**

**~Edward**

Thump, Thump, Thump, is what's going on in my pounding head.

God it hurts.

I drank a lot last night. Or this morning. But damn was it fun.

I began to open my eyes slightly, room being pretty bright, when I felt a body entwined with me. Our legs were wrapped together, her hands on my chest and mine wrapped around her waist.

Except our clothes was in the way from skin to skin contact.

And from the feel of her skin… and the delicious scent of strawberry, I knew who I was twined with.

I opened my eyes completely to stare at the face of the most beautiful person ever still deep in sleep.

Wait… what?

I looked up and saw we were in the living room, and on the other couch, Alice and Jasper were there.

But my head hurts like a bitch. I just can't bring myself to get up… too comfortable.

I closed my eyes since they began hurting and flashes from the party began coming back. Arriving, stunned, food, talking, hot girl, lies, dancing, talking, count down, kiss…

Sweet, sweet kiss…

Hugs, more dancing, Shots, more dancing, and even more shots.

After that its fuzzy.

"Oh, good morning Edward." Renee said walking into the kitchen. "You need some aspirin?" She asked chuckling

"Please." I said. Knowing I had to get up now, I began dreadfully untwining myself from the gorgeous body. But after removing my legs, she started moving.

After sitting up, and actually getting a full look of her body, Bella's dress was risen up pretty high to expose some major leg…

God even in this painful state, she still does stuff to me.

Gulping I moved my body over hers to get up while she stretched.

Squinting I walked into the kitchen where Renee had set glasses of waters and the bottle of aspirin. She's expecting the others too.

"Oh god…" I heard Bella mumble from the couch.

"Aspirin is over here sweetie." Renee called form the kitchen a little to loudly.

Groaning, Bella got up from the couch and crookedly walked to where I was taking the aspirin and the water.

"Morning kids." My mom said stepping into the kitchen also. Why do these adults seem so unfazed!

My dad chuckled as he saw me grab my head, but didn't say anything.

"See kids? Why did you drink so much?" Charlie said from the table. When did he get there? "Shh… not so loud." Bella said. "Plus, you guys drank just as much."

"Mostly wine though." Renee said.

"Same thing." Bella mumbled. "Now excuse me while I get myself out of this… dress." She said walking away.

Need some help there…?

Oh how close I was to saying that out loud.

Right after Bella left, Alice and Jasper got up from the other couch. Seeing the bottle they both came quickly to the counter and taking some aspirin.

The grown ups had stricken up a conversation with coffee on the table, giving us the freedom to sneak away. I followed Jasper and Alice upstairs but I went into Bella's room instead and laid myself on her bed, enveloping me into her scent.

She wasn't in here though, and I heard the shower running.

Mmm… she's taking a shower… her delectable body is getting washed.

Even with all the throbbing going on in my head, a new throbbing began in my pants.

Damn.

Shutting my eyes, trying to get rid of one type of throb, I waited for Bella.

I don't know how long I was laying there till I heard the door open.

"Shit!" Bella whispered/yelled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

I was going to answer till I saw her body was only wrapped in a towel… Skin glistening with water and hair wet.

Oh dear jesus.

"Trying to sleep." I said not removing my eyes from her body.

"Well why didn't you go to the guest room? Or the couch?" She asked. Damn.

I simply shrugged and moved my eyes to her face.

Bella turned her head when she heard a door shut. "Damn it." She said turning back to me. "Well Alice just got into the bathroom to shower, so out. I have to change."

Ha! You wish Bella. "Mmm." I said snuggling myself deeper in her bed grabbing a hold of her pillow and hugging it. "Nope. Too comfortable."

"Edward…" She groaned.

"Why don't you come here and say that?" I said smirking.

"God…" She said rolling her eyes and shut the door. "Turn your ass around and if I catch you peeking, your dick will get ripped off and you wont fuck for the rest of your life."

I shuddered at the though of that. "Ok, Ok. Sheesh." I said flipping over, head in the pillows.

What was I doing though? When do I take orders from chicks?

_When they threaten to rip your dick off._

True… no one has ever told that to me. More like 'I wanna fuck that dick so hard, you'll want more.' Too bad I don't. From them…

I heard that certain noise when your putting lotion on your skin… imagining Bella rubbing lotion on her skin… her legs… arm… stomach. God I wanna do that.

I can smell her lotion from here too... So delicious.

I heard her open a drawer and slip something on. Most likely her underwear.

_No! Take it off! Come to the bed!_

I heard clipping of a bra, and I swear I almost jumped out of the pillows just to get a look of her.

She closed that drawer and opened another, slipping something else on before she opened another slipping another piece of dreadful clothing on.

She sighed and then spoke. "You can look now." She said.

I turned around, and she was bent over drying her hair with the towel before flipping it back up and standing up straight.

God that was hot.

She had some tight sweats on, along with a tight T-shirt. Her original outfit, yet still looking so good.

"Come lay down with me…" I whined. Wait wait wait wait a minute! I whined for a girl! Oh no no no no no, it does not work like that! They whine for me!

She laughed at me while she brushed her hair before she walked over to the bed and laid down. I pulled her closer to me.

"Satisfied baby?" She said looking up to me with her long lashes and an innocent face.

Oh…

I groaned and she chuckled evily. She was doing it on purpose.

Oh she doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

I was just about to jump before Bella quickly got up to walk to the door. It's like she knew what I was going to do.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Eat? It helps the hangover go away" She said opening the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah…" I said getting up and following her downstairs.

Our parents were still there along with Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella got a cup of coffee and another one offering me one. I nodded. She filled her cup halfway with hot coffee from the coffee maker. "Black coffee or with milk?" She asked.

"Black coffee." I said as she filled mine up all the way and put the coffee back. She went to the fridge taking out the milk and pouring some in to fill the rest of hers. She also added a touch of sugar… I actually found it quite fascinating.

Why?

She took her mug and I took mine and we walked to the table to sit with the others. There was bagels there with the cream cheese. Bella grabbed one, spreading the cream cheese all over it. Seeing her take a bite of it made it look good, so I got a bagel.

Not long after Jasper and Alice came downstairs, grabbing chairs and sitting with us.

I don't know what the adults were talking about, but it wasn't sucking me in..

Thinking of sucking and quick flash came into my mind, something that happened last night… Bella and I, laying down on the couch we woke up on but… We were kissing.

Deeply. I was actually on top of her, her hands were in my hair my hair and mine were roaming all over her body, mostly her thighs. But that was it.

Was that a dream? Did that really happen? What led us there? Why did we STOP!

"Some night huh?" Emmett said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah…" Jasper chuckled. "We only made it to the couch, so did Edward and Bella."

"How did you guys make it upstairs?" Alice asked

"I actually don't know…" Rosalie said laughing.

Yeah, well I want to know how Bella and I ended up kissing?

"Our parents were basically falling asleep on the porch, how do you think they made it?" Bella asked giggling.

Hearing Bella giggle brought back more of the memory…

_Stumbling, we were walking into the house, grabbed onto each other. She was pulling onto me, dragging me to the couch, where we both fell, she on the bottom, and I was on top_.

So that's how we ended up in that position…

"Oh my its 12:30, I think we have over stayed our welcome." My mom said getting up along with my dad.

"Oh nonsense." Renee said standing up. "You are welcome as long as you want whenever you want."

"Thank you Renee." My mom said smiling. "But we should probably go. Wash up and what not. We've picked up everything right?"

That's when I decided to look around and actually noticed dishes were washed, counter were clean, and through the window I saw that table, chairs, and grill was gone along with any empty bottles. Only confetti still laying out.

Huh. They sure clean fast.

"Yes. Thank you very much for the help." Renee said.

"Thank you for the invitation. Very fun New Years." My mom said hugging Renee and Charlie.

"We should get together again, before the kids leave." My dad said.

"Wonderful idea." Renee said as he hugged him, and gave Charlie that man hug.

That's when we stepped up, giving our goodbyes to Charlie and Renee while the girls said my to our parents.

"See you guys later!" Renee said from the door while we walked to the car.

The girls were in the front yard, waving and then they said something to Bella causing her to throw her head back in laughter.

God she was hot…

And not only that but more memory kicked in.

_Back on the couch, my hand was traveling up Bella's thigh while I was at her neck. She arched her back, also throwing her head back, giving me better access to her neck._

Then it was gone. Again.

Sighing, I leaned my head back, trying to remember it completely. Needing to know what had caused that and why we stopped.

Maybe one reason we stopped because we somewhat remembered we were on a couch in Bella's house. Waking up naked would not have been the best idea.

I closed my eyes going through what has been coming to my head so far, because what has so far come to me was fucking hot to remember. And cause I was really trying to find out the whole thing.

I guess being really stuck to that I didn't even notice we were home till the doors started opening.

"Shower time!" Emmett yelled as we stepped in, making the pounding that was slowly fading away come back.

"Shut up!" Jasper said punching him while we climbed the stairs. I was the last one so I couldn't hit Emmett.

We went into our rooms and into our showers. The water really helped relax me. It also made me think back to Bella and her glistening body, causing the throb to my dick come back.

Damn, I'm going solo.

Getting straight to the point, I wrapped my hand around my hard shaft, closing my eyes picturing Bella. That's all that comes into my head now that will help me get release. I try chicks I fucked and playboy magazines like a teenager again, but that shit doesn't work any more! Only Bella's fucking body and I haven't even seen it before!

Getting back for some release, my favorite position that Bella was in the shower was bent over while I took her from behind.

I strained my groan, really wishing this was real and not my damn imagination.

It never takes me long for my release to come. Bella brings it a lot faster.

Calming my breathing and cleaning myself, I finished my shower and got out. Drying my self and wrapping the towel around my waist, I walked into my room to get my clothes.

I'm lazy today so after slipping on my boxers, I got my sweats and slipped them on. Not bothering with my shirt, I threw myself on my bed, laying down and closing my eyes. Pounding nearly gone, but there.

"Yeah, just got out of the shower babe." Emmett said walking into my room with Jasper right behind them.

Stupid brothers.

And do they ever not talk to there girlfriends? That's why I don't have any.

'_So you're my girlfriend?'_

The memory was coming back to me again, and I was speaking. Asking Bella that question causing her to giggle. That's when she threw her head back while I was at her neck.

'_Nooooo. You don't have girlfriends… member.' She said giggling._

'_Then why did you take my easy bang?' I asked while I began moving up her neck._

'_Same reason you took mine?' She said_

So she said I was her girlfriend because I took the number from her. Eye for and Eye they say and that's what Bella played.

But she didn't know why I took her number. I just took it and didn't say anything.

'_So you said I was your boyfriend so you can save my virginity for you?' I said chuckling._

'_Is that why you took my number?' Bella said giggling. 'cause your virginity is long gone.'_

'_That is exactly why I took your number, because I want to be the first to pound this dick into that tight pussy.' I whispered into her ear thrusting my hips into hers._

'_And if your not?' Bella said giggling._

'_Oh I will be.' I said before I crashed my lips onto hers._

That's where the deep kiss memory came into place.

Throbbing in my pants started again, I was lucky my brothers were on the ground playing on the PS3. Why they come and play it in my room, I don't know.

More of the memory came back. Hopefully this time it finishes.

_I pulled back for air Bella and I needed, but went straight to her neck._

_Giggling, Bella pushed me to the side, causing me to be on the side of her and not on top of her. _

So that's how we ended up next to each other.

_Bella brought my lips back to her, kissing deeply again. While she twined our legs together and threaded her hands in my hair, while I wrapped mine around her waist, bringing her closer._

There's that position. But something is telling me this memory is almost over.

'_Edward…' Bella said pulling away while I moved to her sweet neck. 'I have to tell you something.' She said_

'_What…' I mumbled into her neck. But we were slowing down… coming to an end._

'_I…' she said and then a yawn came from her mouth and she didn't say anything._

_I guess I didn't notice because I fell asleep in her neck._

We must have moved during the night, changing out of that position slightly.

But what did Bella have to say! She didn't finish!

I was getting really frustrated. I suddenly needed to know what Bella was going to say!

Throbbing from my pants quickly got my attention, but frustration was helping it go away. I quickly thought of every other chick I fucked and the throbbing slowly went away. Yup, that always did the trick now-a-days. It kind of scared me now, but I was too frustrated to care right now.

"High score!" Emmett boomed throwing his hands in the air. "In your face Jasper."

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper said chuckling and punching Emmett in the arm.

"Come here Edward, try and beat the champion!" Emmett said.

I decided to play. Maybe it will help me forget the frustration of not knowing.

I got up, getting the control and sitting back.

"Lets do this." Emmett said starting it up again.

Playing did help… A little…

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you liked it! Try to be back soon!**  
**See you later!**

**-Chanelle**


	31. Composing

**How are you all! Hope good. Well anyways, just wanted to drop another chapter cause I don't think I can tomorrow. But Saturday I most likely will be back again. Hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_You love me? _**

**_I'm the only one for you?_**

**_Everything you told me was the truth?_**

**_ Give me a break,_**

**_I've heard that a million times._**

**~Edward**

"Hey Eddie, we're heading with the girls, wanna come?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid name he gives me sometimes and got up from my bed. "Sure. Where are we going?" I asked walking out of my room with him.

"They wanna go to the park." Emmett said.

Weird but ok. Lately that's all they have been wanting to do. Just go places since it's our last week here. We leave Saturday night so we can have a week before classes start to get settled again. How the time went fast here.

I got in the back seat, Jasper already in the front seat and Emmett driving.

I haven't seen Bella since Monday when our parents had that get together before we left. That was only three days ago and yet for some odd reason I missed her. I don't miss anybody but the parents or brothers. So how does that work?

And the stupid memory is killing me! I apparently didn't get the guts to ask Bella what she was going to tell me. I never loose my guts! That's not me! I'm don't get embarrassed for shit unless I screwed up or tried to screw someone who was in a relationship or something. But even then, I don't have complete shame or embarrassment.

Emmett parked in the curb in front of Bella's house, both there parents cars gone like most of the time. They were already outside.

As we got out they started walking towards us and for some reason, Bella always stuns me with her amazing curves from her clothes. So natural.

And it was only some tight skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt with her vans. And the long sleeve shirt didn't show any cleavage, but yet her boobs look amazing! And those hips… so full…

"Geez Cullen, I know you want me so bad, but try not to make it obvious will you?" Bella said walking over to me, smirking. Damn I'm caught.

Like I care.

I only smirked back. "How about we skip the park, and have some fun of our own?"

Bella laughed. "Hilarious." She said walking away from me to say hi to my brothers. Oddly enough, I always get so damn jealous that they can hug her like nothing and I can't. Yes I admit it, I get jealous. Only cause I want to touch her any moment I can. And even though I have, just the ways I like it, it's not enough.

"Come on, incase the weather tries to change on us." Rosalie said.

Because of the small sidewalks, they got next to there boyfriends, leaving Bella and I out like always.

"You sure you don't want to take my offer?" I said walking next to Bella and wrapping my arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me. Luckily, she didn't move away like she always does the first time.

"Nah, I haven't been to the park the whole vacation." She said

Damn. But it's not a shocker. It's Bella. Very original and natural Bella.

"You wont do it. It's something Emmett would do but not you!" Bella said breaking me from my thoughts.

"How much you wanna bet Bells!" Jasper said.

"Five dollars." Bella said.

"Cheap." Jasper said.

"So! I'm not going to pay you more than five for freaking yelling. In fact, I should lower it!" Bella said laughing along with everyone else, but only her laugh catches me the most… so melodic.

Once again… What?

"I LOVE ALICE MIRIAM SWAN!" Jasper then screamed, breaking me from thoughts once more.

"Aww! I love you too." Alice said giggling and giving Jasper a kiss.

"Damn." Bella said. "I'll pay you back at home." She said laughing.

"My turn, my turn!" Emmett said "I LOVE ROSALIE MARLENE SWAN!" He screamed.

We all laughed. "You know I'm not going to pay you, right Emmett?" Bella said.

"That's no fair!" He said chuckling.

"It's ok baby, I love you enough to give you the five dollars Bella owes you." Rosalie said giving Emmett a kiss too.

Why did I suddenly feel like doing something to earn a kiss from Bella? This shit is scary.

"Swings!" Alice than yelled and ran for it.

Suddenly Bella was no longer in my arms and was also running for it with Rosalie right behind her.

We laughed at the sight of the girls running for the swings and swinging in them. It was actually cute.

What?

We stepped onto the play ground, luckily no parents with kids in sight. The whole park was for ourselves. Only a couple that was sitting on the grass far away from where we were.

For some reason as an instinct, I stepped behind Bella's swing and began giving her a boost. My brothers were doing the same.

This reminds me of the day Bella and I were at the park. I liked it.

Damn this is really starting to fucking scare me.

But hearing Bella giggle brought me out of my scary thoughts.

"I dare you to jump Bella!" Jasper called out after a while of swinging.

"Hell NO! I don't jump after the last time I did." She said laughing.

"What happened the last time?" I asked, now curious.

"Bella jumped from the swing when we were 15 and she sprained both her wrists!" Alice said laughing.

"I mean I know spraining isn't bad but I mean, both your wrist injured, not a fun time." Bella said chuckling.

I chuckled at the thought of Bella with her sprained wrists yet for some odd reason, I wished I was there to help her.

Weird weird weird weird weird!

Bella started slowing down the swing with her feet, probably wanting to get off, so I stopping giving her the pushes. When the swing got slow enough for her to get off, she did and took out her phone quickly typing something and then putting it back into her pocket.

Suddenly you see a pixie glide from the swing going full swing at Bella and colliding into her knocking both of them over and falling into the grass.

"ALICE!" Bella yelled laughing.

The pixie giggled before she grabbed the phone from Bella's butt and taking a picture of each other.

"HEY!" Rosalie said running from her swing and colliding into Bella's other side

"OOF!" Bella said when Rosalie collided with them and then they laughed.

Alice then took another picture, except the three of them were in it.

"Alice where's your phone?" Bella asked.

"At home. Don't need it since I have Jasper with me. Plus mom and dad know to only call you when we are together." Alice responded.

Then you see Alice and Rosalie puckering there lips and putting them on Bella's cheeks, Bella squinted her eyes shut and puckered her lips, making a sour face while Alice took the picture.

We chuckled at the sight of them.

After taking the picture they got up and Alice ran to take a picture with Jasper, kissing and then smiling. After that she ran to Emmett and I for a picture. Funny little pixie.

"Give me that." Rosalie said taking the phone and going to Emmett taking the same pictures before going to Jasper and I also. They must like pictures...

I saw Bella jump onto Emmett's back for a piggy-back ride. Rosalie took there snap shot before Emmett took off.

"Down! Emmett Down!" Bella yelled while laughing. When they came back, she took her phone from Rosalie and took a picture with Jasper.

I began getting jealous of my brothers once again. Taking a picture with Bella, but it's just a stupid picture! I shouldn't care!

Just as I was trying to push my thoughts away, Bella comes in front of me bringing my head down and taking a picture of us. And taking me by surprise. After that picture, she moved wrapping her arm around my neck and placing her lips on my cheeks, taking a picture like that. It wasn't the kisses like my brothers got from there girlfriends but hey, I got a kiss.

Bella pulled away laughing. "Don't worry, I wouldn't forget my favorite ass."

I laughed. "That'll change soon." I said.

She rolled her eyes and after putting her phone back into her pocket, she ran towards the jungle gym where she crouched and climbed on top where the slide was and stood there.

"I rule the playground! Finally after many years of trying and failing I rule!" Bella screamed and laughed.

"Not for long bitch!" Rosalie yelled and went for her.

"Stay away!" Bella laughed and put her fingers together making a gun as if she was shooting Rosalie. Could she get any cuter?

Rosalie climbed where Bella was and they grabbed each other's arms 'battling' you may say for this scene.

"Whatever, you can have it bitch!" Bella laughed and let go of Rosalie's arms and ran off towards the slide where she crouched to fit and slid off.

"What did you just call me!" Rosalie yelled.

"The same thing you called me. B-I-T-C-H" Bella said sounding it out and laughing before she took off into the field after she saw Rosalie taking off towards her.

"Why can't you say that to my face!" Rosalie laughed.

"I did!" Bella yelled, still running full speed.

"Hey! No violence!" Alice said before she took off. We started walking toward there direction.

"Damn, we should go to the park more often." Emmett said.

Jasper and I chuckled while we both agreed.

"Did you see that!" Emmett yelled after Rosalie jumped in the air, tackling Bella.

We all cracked up watching them 'fight' before we ran over there. They had stopped fighting and were laughing on the grass with Alice.

"It's a good thing the grass is dry." Alice said.

"Bella! Hey! Thought it was you who I saw." A familiar voice said.

She immediately stopped chuckling and looked in the direction the voice came from as we all did too.

It was Javier and Angela.

So they were the couple who I saw earlier.

"It's a good thing we ran into each other, didn't see much of you at the ball since you left so soon to 'please' that boyfriend of yours." Javier said sarcastically.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice all got up. "Yeah, well you should know that the pleasing goes for both of us." She said smiling.

"And what is it that pleases you both? I mean you do have some ways right?" He asked. Douche was trying to see if Bella really had sex!

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell." Bella said.

"That's a sick question anyways? Why would you ask that?" I said as I walked behind Bella.

"Just a question. You know our minds, wondering about any good moves." He said smirking.

"Whatever. We should go now, I'm hungry." Bella said as she started turning.

"Why do you always leave so soon Bella! We miss you!" Angela then spoke.

"My ass! I don't miss you." Bella said turning around and spitting that out with full venom.

"If you don't miss us that's fine, you should at least attempt to look like it." Angela said.

"Fuck you!" Bella spat.

"We should! You know try that threesome thing." Javier spoke smirking. He crossed the line there.

I felt a rumble deep in my chest as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist tightly.

"Your sick! Lets go." Bella said as she tried to walk away again.

"But it's true what Angie said, why do you always go when we turn around Bella?" Javier spoke.

"Because I don't want to see your faces!" Bella yelled.

"You don't want to see our faces because you hate them? Or because our faces bring up the past?" Javier said, still continuing to smirk.

I could feel Bella tense up and she didn't even respond.

"That's right, remember our one year anniversary? I'm only sad I got caught because you were just coming to my house to give me some sweet lovin weren't you?" He said smirking. "I'll admit, I did love you Bell. But you just took way too long! One year! Really? A guy gets bored."

"Not a guy who loves his girlfriend!" Bella yelled, but I could hear her voice was strained. I saw a wider smile spread across Javier's lips, seeing Bella in pain.

"Hmm, so I guess I didn't love you." He said sounding like he was in deep thought.

"Fuck you!" Bella said, her voice finally cracked with a sob and she got out of my hold going towards Javier pushing him by surprise that he fell. "You fucking ass-whole I loved you and that's what I got in return! A fucking ass-whole who didn't care for me and goes to mess with my best friend." She yelled before turning and pushing Angela to the ground. "And I loved you as a best friend, trusted you cared for you and that's what I got back! I hope you fucking dip-shits have a great life together, and end up doing the same shit to each other. But stop looking for me. Cause the next time I'm around I don't want you anywhere near me! And if I have to, I will put a fucking restraining order on your asses if that's what it will take to keep you away from me. But never again do I want to see your fucking faces!" She yelled in her sobs and ran away, tears rolling down her face.

After seeing that, rage grew into me and I went for him. I crouched and began punching the douches face. My brothers took a while before they came to grab me from him but even then I still kicked him any place I could.

"Edward!" They both yelled. "Let's go. Bella." They said

That only slightly got me out of my rage, thinking of Bella. But before leaving, I stepped over the douches crouched form with Angela right above him trying to comfort him with a couple cuts herself and spit on her face… I think from Rosalie and Alice, before I spit in his face and began walking away.

"Ass whole." Emmett said spitting in his face. I heard Jasper do the same thing but then they quickly caught up to me and we took off to catch up with the girls who were no where in sight.

We walked back towards the house, I mean where else would they go? Going back towards the house, still nowhere in sight, we barged into the house with door unlocked. They have to be here.

Not seeing them in the living room, I ran upstairs getting worried. But the worry soon went away and sadness coming to replace it as I reached the top of the stairs and could hear Bella's cries from her room.

I then walked closer to her room, and they grew louder.

Reaching the door I saw the three of them in Bella's bed.

"Shh." Rosalie said as Bella was tucked in her neck and she massaged her head and Alice was close to her, hugging her and rubbing her hand on her arms. Both of them comforting her.

It broke me to see Bella like that. Vulnerable. The last time I saw Bella like that was… well that other time that also brings me anger.

"Maybe we should go?" Jasper said from Behind me. I didn't even notice they were behind me.

"Just wait downstairs." Alice said.

We nodded and I could hear my brothers retreating forms.

"Edward." Jasper said. I hesitated, not wanting to leave. Wanting to grab Bella and cradle her into my arms like I did last time. But I walked away.

Feeling ridiculous, I walked back downstairs with my brothers and we sat down on the couch. I sitting down on the couch Bella and I fell asleep on New Years. The kiss coming back into my head.

And still trying to find out what she was going to say.

"I wonder if we hurt any of the girls in our past like that…" Emmett said breaking me out of thought.

"Don't be dumb Emmett, we didn't cheat on them. Plus, relationship never got that far." Jasper said.

"That's why I don't have any girlfriends." I said without thinking.

"Well that's what your mind deludes you with, you can if you really try." Jasper said.

He sort of caught me off guard too. Never really thought of that but I also didn't have the feeling of responding back. Thankfully footsteps were coming down the stairs. But when they walked into the room it was only Alice and Rosalie.

Before I could even think about it, the question left my mouth. "Where's Bella?"

"She fell asleep. We always fall asleep after we cry…" Alice said as she walked over to sit next to Jasper. Rosalie the same with Emmett.

"Did the guy hurt Bella that much? I mean Bella looks like a really strong person." Emmett asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Bella really loved him. He was her first love only for him to blow it right in front of her face for being a total ass-whole. A whole year Bella was with him thinking he loved her back when it was all a lie and he only wanted a good time with her."

Hearing Rosalie say this was starting to get me angry when something in my head spoke to me.

_Aren't you doing the same?_

Am I doing the same? Am I hurting Bella?

No I'm not. She doesn't love me, in fact I think she hates me sometimes. Plus she knows exactly what I am since she is constantly reminding me. If she gives into me that's on her.

Why do I still fell… bad?

Suddenly the urge to see her began to rise in me.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"The one down here is getting re-modeled. Go to the one upstairs." Alice said. And that's exactly where I needed to go.

I stood form the couch and walked to the stairs and began climbing, getting nervous each step closer to the top. But I shouldn't be getting nervous.

Reaching the second floor, I quietly walked the opposite direction of the bathroom and to Bella's room.

I stopped right at her doorway, door already open revealing me to a flushed, beautiful, sleeping Bella.

I stood there for a little and then I quietly began walking towards her bed, stopping right in front of her.

She looked so… broken. Even in her sleeping form, she looked broken. But I know that when Bella wakes up, she is going to regain herself again and maybe stronger than before.

Unconsciously and quietly, I sat down at the edge of her bed and carefully moving her hair behind her ear so I can see the beauty of her face.

How could anyone be so stupid to cheat on her. Break her. If I had found Bella a long time ago, I would have done anything to keep her. Not only because she is gorgeous, but because she is unique. One of a kind and different from any other chick I have met.

Suddenly realizing what I was thinking I stood up, taking a nervous gulp and feeling out of breath. Room also feeling smaller and I had no room. I had to get out of here. My thoughts are starting to wander into something that I have never really thought before and scaring the shit out of me.

Backing up slowly and quietly, I was once again at Bella's door way.

What is Bella doing to me? She is screwing me up! I need to regain my self.

Taking a last glance at Bella I walked away, an empty feeling growing in me as I walked away. And I wasn't liking it.

I walked into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the water form the sink to splash it onto my face.

"Get it together." I said to myself, yet feeling ridiculous.

I turned off the water and grabbed the towel to dry my face.

I will not change myself for a girl. I am still way to young to get whipped like a lot of guys. That wont be me just yet because I am Edward Cullen. The ladies man. Get any chick I want. Bella happens to be the only one on my list now, so I will get that pussy like I have done before. She just happens to be a challenge, but that will soon change.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom and back downstairs to the others.

Composing myself once more.

* * *

**Please Review!  
I'll be back as soon as I can like always! See you later!**

**-Chanelle **


	32. None Of Your Buisness

**Another chapter! Yay! But I'm trying guys. Really want to get to the part you guys have been waiting for patiently. But I can say that it will hopefully be soon ;) Hope you guys like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**Yeah, **_

_**I talk to other guys, **_

_**I laugh with other guys, **_

_**And I hug other guys,**_

_**But none of them will ever mean,**_

_**As much as you do.**_

**~Bella**

"Home sweet second home." Alice said as we walked back into our apartment.

"Yeah." Rosalie said. "Still miss mom and dad though."

"Yeah…" I said as I threw myself on the couch after a long flight next to Edward being such an ass. Well like him I should put it. Flirting with chicks at the airport, flight attendant and then back to me cause once again we had to sit next to each other. He kept trying to put his hands on me and I probably would have let him, if I didn't see him put those hands on the other chicks and probably on the flight attendant when he left for the bathroom. And for some very odd reason… I thought he was changing. I don't know what made me think that but it was a stupid thought.

"At least she didn't ball out crying though. That always makes it harder to leave." Alice said sitting on my legs.

"Lucky for that." I said

"Damn it…" Rosalie said from the other couch.

"What?" Alice and I asked.

"We start classes again next week." She said throwing her head back.

Alice and I both groaned next, also throwing our heads back at this realization.

"Thanks for the reminder." I said.

"I'm going to unpack." Alice said rising and walking to her room.

"Me too." Rose said also getting up and walking away.

I sighed and got up walking to my room with my suit case to put clothes where they should be. Thankfully my mom made us was before we packed so everything was clean.

Finishing with my clothes, I took all the bathroom stuff back and then put all the simple stuff in my room back.

After I was done with all that and taking a deep sigh and threw myself on my bed. It was only 11:30 in the morning. I think a nap will do good.

Setting my alarm for 1:00, I put it next to me and shut my eyes for some needed sleep.

Too bad all I could think about was Edward.

**OoOoOo**

"Shit!" I whispered and jumped up in my bed from my sleep.

My alarm was waking me up already. That sleep felt so short.

After turning off the alarm, I walked out of my room to find the apartment very quiet. Huh. I quickly checked Alice and Rosalie's rooms to only find them gone. They probably went out.

Well, I hate being here alone and the day seems nice form the window.

I walked back into my room, slipping on my shoes quickly, slipping my phone in my pocket and the book I was reading and walked out.

I didn't bother locking the door, I was only going to sit under that tree in front of our apartment again. I would sit on the bench, but there's too much sun on it. That is how the tree won the battle.

I lowered myself to the grass, making myself comfortable, before entering the world of my book.

The book is pretty crazy, reincarnation from a girl every 17 years and mixed signals form a boy, who probably isn't even a boy and has lived for a pretty long time now. A love that so far is pretty much impossible from what I am finding out. _(A/N: __Do any of you know what book it is? I am currently reading it.)_

I must have been pretty into it, cause I was scared shitless when someone said hey right above me.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Riley said smiling apologetically.

"It's okay." I said smiling. "What's up? You back from your winter break too?"

"Yeah, I came back yesterday. Did you just come back today?" He said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah. Enjoy your break?" I asked quickly folding the tip of my book and closing it to put it down.

"Hell yeah. Missed all the people back home." He said smiling widely. "What about you?"

"Same. Nice seeing people back home." I said trying to avoid the memory of Javier and Angela.

"Yeah. But now it's back to classes." He said sighing.

"Hey not just yet, still got this week." I said nudging him and laughing.

"Your right. How about we take advantage of this week and you come on a date with me?" He said smiling sweetly.

But after really processing his words… panic suddenly began to arise in me. God do I say yes? No? What about Edward? No screw Edward this is my chance to get rid of him somewhat. Even though he's all I think about now, but that can change right? No not really because I love him, but maybe Riley or someone else can help me fill the spot Edward doesn't want to even though I really want it to be him but hey, we can't always get what we want and I definitely know that Edward is nothing good for me.

My mind was going 100 miles per second when Riley cleared his throat.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry, just got thinking. Uhm but your question, haven't answered it yet." I said being so damn awkward. "But yeah! I would love to go on a date." I said laughing, releasing a deep breath with it.

Riley smiled "Great. How about on Friday? Around seven? I'll come to pick you up at your apartment."

"Sounds good." I said nodding my head with a smile.

"Awesome. So, I'll see you later?" He asked while getting up.

"Yup."

"Bye Bella." He said before he bent down to lightly press his lips on my cheek and walking away.

Without thinking I brought my hand to my cheek, touching the spot Riley had kissed. It felt like it was on fire. But not the good kind of fire, it was some sort of fire that felt like everything was wrong. I knew what my feelings were trying to tell me. 'It's not Edward' yeah, yeah, I know but what am I supposed to do about it? I have to move on.

But unfortunately I just couldn't get over the fact I wouldn't be going out with Edward. I really wish I could. Really want to. I want him to kiss me on the cheek, on the lips. I want him to… touch me. I've never had that feeling before. Never wanted a man to… do stuff to me. But Edward touches too many girls for my liking. But sometimes even after knowing that, there are times I just want to throw myself to Edward and have him just take me. That's only when we're alone though. And no girls for him to flirt around with.

I closed my eyes, throwing my head back while my thoughts once again began going miles per second with thoughts of Edward.

"What was that about?" A hard velvet voice spoke.

"Shit!" I whispered/yelled once again getting scared. I looked up to find Edward staring back down at me.

"Sorry." He said chuckling, yet his green piercing eyes looked darkly cold and hard.

"It's okay." I said getting up and wiping any dirt or grass from the front and back of my jeans.

"Need help?" He said smirking. Eyes still looking the same though.

"Ha." I said picking up my book.

"So anyways, what was that about, the whole thing with Riley?"

"Uhm, I don't think that has anything to do with you." I said confused yet a small amount of anger arising in me since Edward was trying to get in my business again.

"Oh that has everything to do with me." He said harshly.

"What the fuck? No it doesn't. I don't interrupt any conversations with your skanks. Neither do I butt in between. Plus, you don't own me and you are nothing mine so you have no right with anything I do." Even though inside me was DYING for him to be something mine.

"You don't have to be mine to tell me what you and Riley were talking about." Edward said taking a step forward and pushing me into the tree.

God he's so hot.

Wait! I know exactly what he's doing! And I have to step away before I lose control. Being mad helps a little with taking control too.

So laughing humorlessly I pushed him off me and began walking back to my apartment. "And you have no right to butt in anything."

I'm pretty sure he just stayed behind or walked away because I made it to the door without any interruptions.

Or so I thought.

Just as I was grabbing the door knob Edward grabbed my arm, and yes I knew it was him due to his touch, spinning me around and pushing me against the door and trapping me in his arms.

What is it with him and trapping me all the time…?

"What did he say to you?" Edward growled his piercing green eyes looking deep into my plain brown ones. God he was so damn sexy.

Trying to compose myself I looked away and spoke. "Why does it matter to you? It's not even that important." I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Well if it's not that important why wont you tell me?" He said his voice still hard.

"Because you don't need to know." I said trying to say it as hard as he was.

Edward moved one of his hands that was trapping me to my neck and moved my head to look me in the eyes once again. "But I want to know…" He said his voice once again velvety and mesmerizing. I was done for.

"He just asked me out on a date on Friday. There." I said moving my eyes down away from his, feeling weak.

"And what did you say?" Edward's voice returning with the hard tone as his hand move back to trap me on the other side.

"I said yes." I told him quietly. "Are you done?"

"No." He said

"Well what more do you want!" I said voice rising and getting angry.

"Well what I want, is you not to go on the date. Riley's a joke."

"And your any better?" I said laughing humorlessly.

"Well at least you know how I am. He is all act. Just like that ex of yours." Edward said coldly.

Closing my eyes to try and stop memories, I only took a deep breath not able to say anything back. What if Edward was right? But what if he's just lying… God I'm so confused

"That's what I'm trying to prevent. For you to get hurt." He said, voice softening.

_But your hurting me too._

"Well I can't completely believe you either." I said opening my eyes. "So you got your fucking information now go." I said taking the chance to turn my back and open the door. I must have took him by surprise too because I got the chance to step in and close the door on him.

Why does he have to do that! All he does is come and confuse me up! First he's an ass, then he acts like he cares about me. Then he doesn't know me but after that I'm the only one he seems know. I don't know what to think about him! He mixes my mind and messes with my heart too much!

Wiping the small amount yet fat ass tears rolling down my face, I went to the bathroom to splash water in my face. I dried my face off after that and tried putting my thoughts away of Edward and only thought about the date I have on Friday. Wait until I tell the sisters.

**OoOoOo**

"No WAY!" Alice squealed.

"Did you say yes?" Rosalie practically yelled at me.

"Of course I said yes." I told them as I finished up our dinner.

"Bella that's great! Riley seems like a nice guy too." Rosalie said.

"Wait, when did you meet him?" I asked now curious.

"I have class with him. When is the date! We are so going to doll you out." She said excitedly. Wow… Never thought this would make such a big impact.

"Friday." I said while taking them there plates.

"OH!" Alice said jumping up. "I know exactly what you are going to wear." she said smiling.

"Oh really?" I said taking my seat with my plate and digging in.

"Yes that one dress you bought when we went shopping the other day!"

"We go shopping all the time and I always buy something, can you be any more specific?" I said laughing.

"Gosh Bella." She said getting up and walking out of the kitchen. I assume to get the dress.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked Rosalie

"To be honest… No." She said laughing. "We do go shopping all the time."

"This one!" Alice said holding out the blue dress.

"Oh… That one…" I said looking over the short blue, strapless dress. "Uhm…"

"What?" She said hanging it on the door handle and coming back into the kitchen.

"Doesn't that make me look kind of skanky? It's really short and a first date." I said

"No it does not. It's what we wear. Come on Bella, you haven't worn it once yet!" She said pleadingly.

"Fine…" I said sighing in defeat and going back to my dinner.

"Yes!" She squealed with victory.

Rosalie and I laughed at her. She was a silly one.

My phone began to ring moments later.

"Hey Elena!" I said answering it.

"Hey! Long time no talk. How was your vacation?" She said.

"Great. Very relaxing." I said laughing. "And yours?"

"Same. Totally needed. But anyways, it's been a while since we hung out. Let's all go to brunch tomorrow. Your sisters and there boyfriend can come too. Selena and Taylor along with Damon and my sister are coming." She said.

"Sounds great! What about Caroline and Tyler?"

"There not sure, she said she'll fill me in later. But anyways I was thinking we could just walk to the I-Hop around the corner. How does that sound?" She said.

"Awesome. We'll meet right outside the apartments right?"

"Yup. Oh and one more thing…" She said sounding hesitant.

"Whats up?"

"Can you… not bring Edward? I mean I know that sounds mean… But you know what he has done to us…" She said.

"Yeah… What makes you think I'll bring him?" I asked.

"Well, you know the pictures you put up. From the dance and holidays… and then a park." She said. Oh well I see now.

"I see. Well okay. Sorry for the confusion but him and I aren't anything anyways so there is no reason for him to come with me anyways."

"Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup! Bye Elena." I said

"Bye." She said and then I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Elena invited us to brunch tomorrow with the rest. Emmett and Jasper can come if you want." I said.

They both nodded.

"And what was this whole him and I thing?" Alice asked.

Damn… I was hoping they wouldn't catch that but that's just pushing my luck.

"Oh, well she just told me if I could not bring Edward… I'm guessing she thought there was a thing between us due to pictures…" I said pushing my empty plate and drinking some soda.

"Oh." Alice said. "Well I don't blame her confusion. It really looks like there is something between you two."

"Well there Isn't and you know it." I said standing up to wash my plate.

"I know…" Alice said.

"I'm going to bed…" I said. "I need to catch up on some sleep. See you in the morning." I said walking to my room.

I know that was pretty much bitchy towards them, but there always trying to pull out that topic between me and Edward. And even though I am always trying to deny it to help myself, I really want him to be something of mine. I have never wanted to be someone's girlfriend. Not even Javier's. Sure he became a big impact on my life, but before he asked me out, I didn't have the desire to be with him. Edward is a whole new feeling. He is a want. A desire. A need.

But I can't have him.

Well not in the way I want. But in the way he wants, sure. But that's not what I want to be. I don't want to be a one time thing with him. I want to have something more with him. Something that lasts long.

After changing I tucked myself under my covers reaching under my pillow for my iPod.

Perfect timing too. Edward was starting to make noises next door.

Why Isn't there a girl screaming too?

Ok that sounded SO gross of me.

Slipping in the ear buds, I let the music from my heart lull me to sleep.

**OoOoOo**

I woke up for a shower before my sisters and slipped on some jeans, green shirt and my vans. Also only putting up my still wet yet drying hair in a messy bun and adding some eyeliner and mascara.

This should be Alice and Rosalie approved.

I walked to the living room and turned on the TV to wait for the other two.

"Hey! It's 10:30! Hurry up! We got to meet them at the front and walk to I-hop!" I said.

"I'm done!" Alice said walking into the living room with Rosalie right behind her.

"Come on." I said stepping out and bumping into Emmett.

"Hey there Bells!" He said squeezing me in his arms.

"Hey." I said laughing and running out of breath.

After releasing me form his bear hug, I gave my hug to Jasper and then we all walked to the front.

Passing there door made me wonder if Edward was even home or of he was with… someone.

Arriving at the front, everyone was there already and we all said our hello's from not seeing each other for so long and started walking to the restaurant.

Over all, it was a good brunch.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**As always, i will try to be back as soon as possible.**  
**See you later!**

**-Chanelle **


	33. New and Amazing

**Here's another chapter people! Sorry if I took long, but here I am! I really want to post as soon as I can again cause I would like to finish the story before I have to get back into my busy mode again. Hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**_Pure love produces pure nonsense._**

**~Bella**

"Bella stop squirming so much! You didn't move this much while Rosalie did your make up!" Alice said while she was finishing up my hair.

"Sorry! It's just… I'm nervous." I said.

Not just nervous though. Very superbly nervous. In just about an our I am going to get picked up by Riley for our date. I feel like such a kid being this nervous… but it's been a while. A very long while.

Plus there is still the nagging side of me that says this is wrong and I should be with Edward. Yeah well wake up over there! That will always only be a fantasy.

And then I agreed to wear that… dress in the middle of January! It's still cold!

Well it's supposed to be, but today we woke up to sun and no freeze. So I won't be able to get out of it.

"Done." Alice said taking a step back and smiling contently.

Looking in the mirror I saw that Alice put my hair into a half ponytail with a little bit of volume added to it. And the rest of the loose strands were curls. And my make up was the same one as always. Mascara, eyeliner and touch of blush. Simple and nice.

"Come on! I really want to see how you look like completely finished." Alice said dragging me into my room so I can put on my dress. I feel like a Barbie doll.

Alice stepped out allowing me to change into a strapless bra and slipping on my dress. I opened the door and turned around back facing Alice so she can zip it up.

Suddenly Rose was at my side holding my shoes out. Taking then from her, I sat on my bed to put them on.

"Ok." I said standing up, finally finished.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said.

"Bella you look GREAT!" Alice said squealing and jumping up and down.

I turned around to look in the mirror and like always I have to admit, I did look good. Sure the dress was short but hey I'm not the first to use a dress like this.

"Lets get a picture of you." Rosalie said taking my phone from the bed.

Because of my lack of modeling I copied Alice's pose from the side, bending my leg slightly and hand on my hip, hoping I didn't look stupid.

"Perfect." Rosalie said. She showed it to Alice who had a huge smile on her face before showing me. I did look good.

"Come on. It's 6:50. Riley should be here any minute." Alice said taking my hand and walking me into the living room.

I took a deep breath and took a seat on the couch, getting nervous all over again.

"Relax Bella. It will be alright. Think of this, you and Riley have a good date and maybe plenty more and you might be able to start a relationship, helping you kick Edward out of the picture." Rosalie said.

I nodded and did what I could to help relax myself, only working slightly. Because she's right, this can be the key to get away from Edward. Maybe not completely cause once you love someone there is no going back but it can still help me.

Thinking of Edward yet again, made my heart sink. I haven't seen him all week. He must be really mad at me for agreeing to go on this date, but what say does he have for me? He's not my boyfriend even though I would LOVE for that to be true. But I still miss him. Sure he's next door but I'm not going to walk over and hang out with him like nothing because he will probably think something else of me. And I'm pretty sure hearing noises from the wall confirms that he gave up in trying so hard with me. I knew that would happen some day, but hey it's what I wanted right?

Sighing after many more minutes in thought about Edward I looked at my phone, seeing it was 7:00 already. Shouldn't Riley be here? Nah. We agreed on seven. Plus he might not have good timing. If I had to get ready myself, Id probably be in the same situation.

I didn't want to go back into thought though. They were only about Edward so I turned my attention to the TV where The Proposal was playing. I love this movie.

It had pretty much just started and was at the part where Andrew is making Margret bend down on her knees so she can propose to him. I love that part. And I love Sandra Bullock along with the very good looking Ryan Reynolds.

I got lost into the movie, so when I decided to check the time again, I saw it was 7:30.

Already? Was Riley running really late or something? Did something happen? Or did he…

No… he wouldn't have stood me up would he? He doesn't seem like that kind of person…

Something Edward told me suddenly came back to me. _'He is all act. Just like that ex of yours'_

Was Edward actually right?

And I must have been really into the movie to not notice my sisters were gone. Great. Did they really just leave me like that? Without telling me anything? That's a first.

I'll give it till 8:00. I thought to myself and went back into the movie.

And because this was one of my favorite movies I once again got lost in time, not even noticing how much time had past till I checked the time again. 8:45.

So he wasn't here and I have two options. Either something happened, or he stood me up. Plus I don't have his number so there really is no way in finding out. But there is facebook. He did add me the other day.

I took my phone out and logged in, going straight to Riley's profile. And right away was the evidence I needed.

He was tagged in a chicks post, which said: _Some fun with Riley Biers ;)_

Great.

Frustrated, angry and upset, I closed the shit up and texted my sisters.

_Thanks for letting me know you left. Now I'm here all alone feeling stupid because Riley didn't show up. Don't worry about coming home though. I'm just going to take off all this shit and I want some time alone. _

Finishing the text I sent it to Alice and stayed at the couch. I thought I heard a yell next door, but that could be one of Edward's chicks.

Feeling even worse I got up and began walking to my room when there was a knock on the door.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone!" I yelled as I opened the door only to get surprised.

"You didn't tell me that." Edward said from the door looking serious.

The feeling of anger quickly left being replaced by the feeling of sadness.

"What do you want?" I said not even knowing that my voice was weak.

"Well I was in my room when suddenly your sister yells and I run out only to here that Riley didn't show up." Edward said.

"And why aren't they here?" I said

"Because you told them you didn't want them to come and they actually went… hunting you may say."

Maybe I should have told them to come home… Oh well.

So standing there, me still all dressed up for the date while he looked good in his jeans and button up shirt I broke down.

"You were right. I'm so stupid." I said, my voice strained as tears fell down my face. Good thing I had water proof make up.

I leaned myself against the door frame, about to let myself drop down when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me bringing me to there chest. I knew whose it was though.

"Shh…" Edward said "It's ok."

"No it's not. I should have just listened to you for once. All you were doing was just telling me the truth." I said sobbing into his chest.

Edward walked both of us into the house, closing the door behind him and going to sit us on the couch.

And we just sat there. His arms wrapped around my body as he comforted me. One of the best feelings ever.

Who knows how much later, but eventually my cries turned into sniffles.

Are you wondering if I'm being a big baby because a guy stood me up? Well no. I'm crying because Edward was right, and he actually tried to help me but I didn't listen.

"Come on." Edward said when I finally shut up and stood the both of us up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice barley going back to normal.

"Just, come on." He said taking my hand and walking us out of my apartment and to his car where he opened the door for me as I got in.

When he shut the door he went to his side, getting in and turning on the car then backing out of the parking lot.

"Edward where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said

I was beginning to get curious, on where he was taking me… well us. Also noticing I was still dressed up.

"You should have at least let me change…" I said

"Nah. I like you like that." Edward said with a smile.

After that it was pure, comfortable silence. Except for the part in me that was dying to find out where Edward was taking me. I looked at the signs in the free way, looking for any clues. Until I finally saw one that said beach."We're going to the beach?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

"But its late." I said.

"Bella it's only 9:30. Plus, the beach doesn't close." He said.

He's right though. But why the beach. He could have just gone to a park or something. Somewhere nearby.

"Why a beach though?"

"Because it's where I like to go so I can think." He said.

I nodded, trying to imagine Edward needing a moment to think. He seemed too perfect to have to think about anything.

Parking the car, he ran around to open the door. I barley had my seat belt off when he made it to my door.

I stepped out, still wearing heels and thought for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Well I'm wearing heels that will sink in the sand and that I'm completely annoyed of." I said

"So take them off." He said.

"But we still have a little to walk." I pointed out.

"Just take them off Bella." Edward said.

Sighing, I took off the shoes leaving them in the car as Edward closed the door.

I was just about to walk, when I was suddenly lifted into Edward's arms bridal-style.

"You don't have to carry me, you know?" I said as Edward began to walk.

"I know. But I don't want you to cut your feet or something. Edward said smiling.

I laughed, throwing my head back. "Your hilarious."

He chuckled as he walked us through the side walk and bunch of dirt before we finally made it to the sand.

"You can put me down now." I said

He nodded and set me to my feet once again. Looking around, there was no one in sight. I turned back to Edward seeing him pull off his shoes and socks and setting them on the ground and stepping away from them.

"Aren't you scared someone will take them?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "Bella do you see anyone here to take my shoes? Plus I do this all the time. No worries." He said taking a step next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. "Come on." He said and started walking down the beach, and closer to the water.

"Your not going to throw me in the water right?" I asked.

"You know, that's a great idea." Edward said and started walking faster to the water."Edward!" I said smacking his chest and laughing. He laughed and slowed down.

"I'm just kidding."

"You better be." I said.

"But come on. The water is pretty warm." He said unwrapping his arm from my waist only to wrap his hand in mine to take me closer to the water where it was at feet length.

It was a very beautiful night too. Moon shining brightly along with the stars. Waves were calm, having such beautiful noise. And he was right. The water was actually warm… It felt nice on my feet.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Right?" He said.

"It's such a beautiful night too…" I said looking around once again at the scenery.

"Yeah… but I can tell you one more thing that's more beautiful than this." He said pulling me to him and looking me straight in the eyes.

"And what's that?" I asked, curious.

"You." He said lifting his hand to stroke my cheek as he continued to stare into my eyes with such intensity and truth.

And all was forgotten. The jerk of Riley, my crazy sisters, everything. Even the fact that Edward too can be an ass and is a stupid man whore. That thought was long gone because as he looked me in the eyes, he felt like someone different. Someone caring and loving.

Being so caught up in his eyes, I didn't even notice we were both leaning in.

My eyes fluttered closed when our lips finally touched lightly.

Edward brushed his lips at first, until he put his lips on mine with more force. And the kiss was slow and sweet. Kisses over and over again. That is until I felt Edward's tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. And I allowed it.

Opening my lips to him his tongue slid into my mouth, tasting me and then meeting with my tongue. Then the kiss turned into something more heated and passionate.

I moved my hands to his head, threading my fingers in his hair as I put more passion in the kiss. His hands moved to my hips, where he tried to pull us closer together if that was even possible.

Our bodies molded together felt so good. It felt as if we were made for each other. As if we were meant to fit together.

Edward then moved one of his hands down my hip, to my bottom, and to my thigh, where he hitched my leg up to wrap around his waist and then slowly he laid us down. I was surprised when I didn't feel myself getting wet from the water… we must have moved without knowing.

Edward finally had my back down in the smooth sand, as he kept one hand on the leg to keep my leg around him and the other hand was on my hip, until it began to roam around my body.

Both of us finally needing air, Edward pulled his head away slightly, only to move it into my neck as he placed sloppy kisses all over and then sucking at one spot.

The feeling of his mouth on my neck was absolutely amazing, so I moved my neck slightly to give him better access. The sensations feeling even better, making me moan.

I moved my hands to the buttons of Edwards shirt, undoing each of them to feel the smooth and toned skin of Edwards chest. My nails and fingers lightly grazing down on his chest to move to his back causing Edward to groan into my neck and come back to my lips with full passion.

Edward's hand moved back to my thigh, only to run up my leg and in my dress. Closer to the spot that was becoming soaked.

I gasped at the feeling of his fingers above my very damp underwear.

Edward pulled his lips from mine, still leaving them there as his forehead leaned against mine. "God Bella your so…wet" He said.

His fingers began rubbing through the fabric on my sex. I whimpered, the feeling so new and amazing.

"Oh god…" I moaned as Edward's fingers pushed the fabric aside and rubbed my clit.

"So wet…" Edward groaned. Then, I felt Edward slide a finger into me.

Biting my lip, I threw my head back.

Firstly playing with the finger, Edward added a second finger.

I let go of my lip, releasing a loud moan.

"Bella your fucking tight." Edward said groaning as he began moving his fingers in my folds.

Breathing quick and heavy breaths, I arched my back as Edward moved his head into my neck groaning loudly and moved quicker in between my folds.

"Edward" I moaned loudly once again.

"These are just my fingers baby, imagine when I get my cock in you." Edward groaned.

"Oh god" I said.

I felt deep in my stomach knot up, and curled my toes into the sand as this amazing feeling began to rise in me.

"I have to taste you Bella." Edward said breathlessly.

Then he did something that had me bucking my hips and my breaths turn into pants. His head moved down my body, and head disappearing somewhere down there and I felt his tongue on me.

"Oh!" I gasped. Can this feeling get any better?

"Come on baby, cum for me." Edward said from down there and then continued with his tongue.

And finally with his words, I exploded.

Throwing my head back again with a loud moan from my lips, a sensation deep inside me so amazing spread throughout me as I released my juices. Edward sucking everything up.

Laying there and trying to get my breath back, Edward moved his head up again kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue.

Edward then pulled back his lips still on mine, both of us breathing heavily. "Bella I want you so bad."

And now I was stuck. Was I ready to give into him? Did I want to? Do I want to stop fighting?

Just as I was about to say those words, that would give him the go…

His phone rang.

That didn't stop him though it only encouraged him with his journey, lips crashing back to mine as he refused to answer the phone.

Except when it stopped ringing, it only rung again.

"Fuck!" He groaned and completely stopped what he was doing.

I laid there breathing heavily, body feeling so frustrated as Edward pulled back to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, irritated. "Yeah she's with me." He paused, hearing whoever talk through the line. "Fine. I'll see you at home." He said hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

I sat up quickly fixing my underwear. "Who was that?" I asked already having a guess.

"Jasper. He said we should get home cause your sisters are waiting for you." He said and held out his hand to help me up.

"Oh. What time is it?" I asked It can't be that late…

"It's 11:00" He said still keeping his hand in mine as he began to walk back.

I see. I guess that's a reason for my sisters to worry. But oh my god out of all the days they worry, they decide to really search for me! When I for once, wasn't stopping anything between me and Edward.

Well… maybe that is a close call. I got too caught up in the moment. Letting myself go with what I was seeing. What I was feeling.

We went back to the spot where Edward took off his shoes and he quickly slipped the socks and shoes before picking me up into his arms.

We said nothing after that. He set me in the car and we drove home.

The car ride was unbelievable. Full of tension and electricity or our mood. And sort of awkward…

When I saw we were almost home, I slipped my shoes back on.

Edward parked the car, I got out before he could get the door for me. He only got the chance to meet up with me at the sidewalk, and still from there we walked back in silence to the apartments. When we got to mine we finally stopped.

"Uhm, thanks for taking me to the beach…" I said eyes remaining on the ground.

"Your welcome." He said from in front of me.

"I'll… see you around." I said and was about to turn around when Edward grabbed my head, lifting it up and placing a delicate kiss on my kips.

"Bye…" He said when he finally pulled back.

Frozen for the moment, I gained myself back. "Bye." I said smiling lightly before I finally opened the door and went in.

**~Edward**

I can't believe I just brought Bella her first orgasm. God she looked so perfect coming to her climax.

I also can't believe she actually let me get that far… And we would have been able to go farther if our siblings wouldn't have interrupted.

She looked so unbelievable tonight too… I could really kill Riley for doing that to Bella.

But I was right about him. Bella's just too stubborn to notice since I point it out. But somewhere around 7:00 I heard her sisters come over and say something about wanting Bella to be alone to answer Riley on her own.

That only infuriated. What if tries to pull something as soon as he arrives and instead of taking her to dinner he takes something that should be mine.

But I wasn't about to walk next door only to have Bella get mad and kick me out.

So I stayed and did the best I could to keep from going to Bella. A lot of time passed too and I figured Bella would have left by now.

That is until I heard Alice scream

'_The bastard didn't show up! Bella is still next door! She says she doesn't want us home. That's ok though we have some hunting to do.'_ Alice had said before storming out with Rosalie and my brothers behind them.

Many emotions went throughout me after I heard that. Anger, relief, sadness, confusion. I didn't know. But the next thing I knew I was at Bella's door knocking.

She answered mad, but taking a look at her made me want to murder Riley once more.

She looked so fucking beautiful.

She had her hair up with curls flowing down, face so natural with a really sexy short blue dress. I was so stunned. The way she always leaves me with her beauty.

And only after talking for a few moments, Bella broke down telling me I was right. But I couldn't rub it in her face either. I felt so… sad because she was crying.

And I don't feel sad for chicks. But like always, Bella changes that.

I sat us down on her couch and just held her in my arms, comforting her. We sat there for a while too. Until I decided to take her to the place that always helps me calm down or think.

And never had I brought anyone with me to my spot. It's the only spot I don't think about fucking or chicks. Until Bella came I had been going there trying to get her out of my head. Sure people go in the day to the beach, but at night it's deserted and that's why I like going there.

So when we got there under the moon and stars, Bella looked so perfect. Skin shining with the light of the sky, her eyes also so bright.

And this part of me got unleashed. The regular me got put away for something new to come out. It was scary at first, but as I looked into Bella's eyes the fear went away too.

I felt so different. I don't know what the emotion was though. I've never felt it throughout my whole life.

And then when I felt Bella's lips again, the feeling grew.

And the heat of the moment brought the me I knew to combine with this new one me and I gave Bella her first orgasm. But the thing is, I only did it for her. For once I didn't do it for me.

Only for her.

And it was one of the best feelings I have ever felt besides having sex.

And like I said, we could have actually had sex right then and there. But my brother had to call and I had to take her home. God I really wish they could have waited till at least another hour or two. Why at that moment.

Now I'm here, sexually frustrated with myself. The me that came out during the beach gone only to have the regular me once more.

And I felt much better having me once more because as I think back to what came out… it kind of freaked me out now. What the fuck was that anyways!

And having me back, I now knew that I am closer to Bella then I was before.

Now I just have to get Bella alone once more and I might finally get what I want.

* * *

**Please Review!  
See you all soon!**

**-Chanelle **


	34. Something Different

**So sorry if I took so long. I felt like I did. So to make it up, I will write another chapter tongiht and have it up tomorrow for sure. I hope. Yes I will. Now I will shut up and let you enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**I don't want a perfect relationship,**_

_**I just want someone who I can act silly with, **_

_**Someone who treats me well,**_

_**And loves being with me.**_

**~Bella**

A month.

One month since I have seen Edward. Well in my part since all I have been doing is avoiding him. Most of the time. The other half is because of classes.

The day of the beach, I was caught once again weak. He happened to take advantage of me. Sort of.

But I can't help but feel that I don't regret it completely. It was the most amazing feeling I have felt in a long time. And what made it better was the man I loved brought it to me.

As for Riley. My sisters didn't find him the day of the date. But on Monday on our way back from breakfast and class we ran into him. And boy was he happy to see us.

We were in the apartment area and he was dollin' up a girl the same way he did to me.

Until I came and slapped the smile off his face.

"_Bella…" He said holding his face and looking completely scared._

"_Hey Riley what happened Friday?" I said in a sweet voice. The girl next to him very into what was happening._

"_Uhm." Was all the jerk could say._

_"Yeah 'uhm' next time your going to try to play game with a girl, don't leave them there waiting for you to pick them up for a 'date.' Doesn't really help you get chicks." I said. And then I turned around and walked away with my sisters._

"_Little bitch." Alice said loudly._

"_Bella wait!" He said and was going to grab my arm until Rosalie grabbed his arm pushing him back. Amazing sisters I have._

"_Don't touch her." She said as she threw him back._

"_Save it Riley. It's not going to get you anywhere with me." I said and then we all turned around again, walking back to our apartment._

_I'm pretty sure the other chick was on her way home too because Riley then called for her._

It was hilarious.

This memory always helps pick me up when I start thinking of how long I haven't seen Edward.

And being that dreadful love day of February doesn't help either. February 14th.

Valentines day…

Ugh.

So being on my break before my p.m. class later on, I was outside with my sisters and there boyfriends and the rest of the crew.

We were all sitting under the tree because there was sun out.

I thought it was adorable that they were all paired up, but yet I am the one left out.

At least we mostly talked.

"Bella sing us a song." Alice then said.

"Absolutely not." I said chuckling.

"Come on bells. Its been a while." Rosalie said encouraging me.

There was no way out after that because everyone else then began to ask me to sing.

So I gave them there song.

**_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you_**  
**_But I don't know what I_**

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**  
**_From saying something that, I should've never thought_**  
**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**  
_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you,** ****__Of you  
_**_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_**

**_But I don't know what I want_**  
**_No, I don't know what I want_**

**_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic_**  
**_Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_**  
**_I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in_**  
**_With God as my witness_**

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**  
**_From saying something that I should've never thought_**  
**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**  
_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you,** ****__Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you_  
**_But I don't know what I want_**  
**_No, I don't know what I want!_**

**_Don't know what I want_**  
**_But I know it's not you_**  
**_Keep pushing and pulling me down_**  
**_When I know in my heart it's not you_**

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**  
**_From saying something that I should've never thought_**  
**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_**  
**_From saying something that I should've never thought of you, I knew_**  
**_I know in my heart it's not you, I knew_**  
**_But now I know what I want, I want, I want Oh no, I've should have never thought!_**

I finished with full emotion of the song that had been stuck in my head for a while. I really loved Paramore.

The guys began to whistle loudly and the girls cheered.

"Bella you have such a beautiful voice!" Elena said

"Right! She has forever! She just does not like showing it off." Alice said

I simply blushed. And said thanks to the group.

"Selena has a voice too! Come on babe, give them a song." Taylor encouraged.

Then we all began encouraging Selena to sing us a song.

She actually wrote songs though. She was singing one of them right now. Naturally she calls it.

My eyes roaming through the apartments while listening to the song they landed in the area we lived and I saw Edward, leaning against the door way. Staring at me.

When he saw that I saw him he gave me a smirk. I couldn't help the eye roll that happened but I gave him a light smile before looking back to the group.

I wonder what he was doing there. Did he hear me sing? God I hope not.

"That's an amazing song." Alice cheered.

We then all gave her our cheers and whistles.

After the singing we got in more conversation, I forgetting all about Edward.

Around five I headed out again with a couple others to head onto campus since we had class.

It's a good thing we weren't assigned to anything because I paid no attention. Too caught up with what I sang.

Did I sing it because that's how I feel? I mean sure I let myself go that once day, but I caught myself once again before anything more thanks to the phone call. Plus I also caught myself before I could tell Edward anything that would have him running away from me for the rest of my life. Maybe I should tell him so he can stay away.

But then I don't because I want him around.

God can I get any more confusing?

Getting home, I dropped all my crap and changed into my comfy home clothes, laying myself on my bed to have myself only go in deep thought. Only to have me drift to sleep later on.

**OoOoOo**

I thought time was supposed to take forever when you don't see the one you love? Does it work opposite on me?

I guess I don't mind completely. That means closer for school to end.

I still haven't seen Edward. Well I have, but we don't talk. And where you see Edward, you see a skank wrapped around him. God did I hate that.

But why did he look so uninterested every time I saw him. I think it's just me. My heart just has way too much hope. I think it's funny.

Thinking of my heart, it made me chuckle considering I was listening to the song by Paramore, My heart.

My playlist is like a mood reader. Or feeling reader because whenever I had a certain feeling it always played the song that went with me.

So putting the song on repeat, I went back to my work to finish it up. All while texting Seth too.

He knew all about Edward too.

From what I told him about Edward, he doesn't completely like him. But because I have deep feelings for him, he tries not to bring that up and he helps me out. By either distracting me or giving me some type of advice. Not gay, just in a guys point of view. That's what rocks about having a guy best friend.

And when I told him what happened with Riley… Man was that funny. It's a good thing he lives miles away and too busy shooting for the new movie. SO proud of him.

Finishing and saving my essay, I closed my lap top and got up grabbing my purse and keys to head out and eat. Sisters were in class so I'm going alone.

As I stepped outside, Edward was opening the door to step in his apartment but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey Bella" He said smirking.

Smiling lightly after my natural eye roll I spoke. "Hey. You getting back from class?"

"Yup. Where are you headed to?" He asked leaning against the door way.

God was he so hot.

"I'm headed out to go eat. Don't feel like making anything. And cause there really is nothing to make." I said and finally closing the door locking it.

"Oh." Edward said.

Maybe I should ask him if he wants to come? But what if he ate?

Oh what the hell.

"You want to come?" I said speaking quickly.

I couldn't read his expression, and I began to get nervous until that smirk came back. "Sure. Let me just throw my stuff in my room." He said stepping in and then quickly coming back out and locking the door.

"Come on, I'm starving." I said and began to walk as soon as he got next to me.

When we got into the parking lot, Edward was about to ask what car we're taking I'm guessing but after hearing my car unlocking he didn't finish the question and just followed me to the car.

"Where to?" He said after we were buckled in and driving out of the parking lot.

"Well I'm in the mood for hamburgers, so if you don't mind I'm just going to In-N-Out." I said.

"That's cool. Just what I wanted too." He said chuckling.

I smiled but still paid attention to the road.

It was a quiet car ride, only being filled with music in the background. Not much later we were parked and getting out of the car.

Getting in, Edward managed to get both doors for me. Don't know why but I'll enjoy what I can.

And it was kind of weird seeing the place empty. It's normally always full.

After giving our orders to the girl who wouldn't stop undressing Edward, I was taking my credit card out when Edward again managed to give his first. He gave me a sheepish smile when he saw the confused look on my face and took the recite.

When we got our drinks, we took our seat in an open booth.

"You know I was going to pay. Or we should have at least ordered separately." I told him

He simply shrugged. "It's ok."

I nodded and said a thank you before I took a drink.

"So where have you been Bella?" Edward then asked.

"Uhm, Around. You know just next door or in classes." I said.

"Hmm. Why do I get the sense that you have been trying to avoid me?" He then said, a smirk starting to appear. Crap.

"No I haven't. You just haven't taken the time to look or talk to me." I said smirking back at him. Take that.

"Well why don't you look for me?" He said trying to pose some innocent eyes.

"Because every time I find you there's a chick wrapped around your dick." I said chuckling and leaning back. Even though deep inside me I knew I wanted to beat the living hell out of the chicks.

Edward chuckled and got up. I'm assuming to get our food. Huh… I didn't even know they called.

He came back with the food and I got my hamburger.

We both dug in, not really speaking after that. He would ask really random questions and I would back at him, but nothing big.

I was the first one done with the burger, so I started to finish up my fries.

"You were hungry." Edward said chuckling while he took his final bites.

I laughed at his observation. "Well I Haven't eaten since the morning, so imagine how I must have felt."

"Well imagine this; I haven't _eaten _since the day of the beach." He said smirking.

Blushing furiously, I couldn't help the giggle that fell from my lips. He had to go there. He always does.

"Shut up would you." I said throwing a fry at him. He chuckled and picked up the fry from his lap.

But as he ate it, it finally dawned on me.

Edward hasn't 'eaten' since the day of the beach. Which was with me. Two months ago. Has he really not had a girl that way since me? He could be lying too… Or he could be talking about another day at the beach with someone else.

But yet not believing Edward once really led to no good. Yet this has nothing to do with me. Does it?

Damn it Edward.

Trying to get the thoughts out of my head I went back to eating my fries. Thoughts still screaming at me.

Edward then went back to his random questions, me answering each and every one. I asked a couple myself.

You know I just notice that no chick has been coming over to us, well to Edward and ruining this… moment we Have together.

"Hey Edward" a chick then said as she stood in front of our table.

I thought too soon. I always think too soon. I really have to stop that.

"Hey Marissa." Edward said smirking back. I literally wanted to bang my head against the table but I just kept my head down looking at the fries while eating them.

"What have you been up to?" She said sliding next to him.

"Nothing…" Edward said

"Well you should come over. You haven't in a while. I've been getting really bored lately." She spoke. I wasn't looking at them but I could already tell that she was batting her lashes at him since she purred all that out.

Should I leave? Maybe I should leave. I mean she probably has a car. She can take Edward home… I mean he probably wants to go back to her place since he 'hasn't been there for a while.'

Stupid Bitch.

But even though I REALLY wanted to get out, I couldn't. I just couldn't leave Edward.

"And who is she?" The chick asked with attitude in her voice. Probably cause I want leaving.

"Bella." I said looking up. Your worst mother fucking nightmare.

"Well, Bella I'm Marissa." She said giving me those stupid fake smiles. Every single time. Stupid fake smiles and attitude.

"Yeah, I heard." I said eating another fry. I also moved my eyes to Edward to notice… his hand wasn't wrapped around her. He had them to themselves.

Unless he didn't want to do it around me since I pointed it out earlier.

"So you headed home?" Marissa asked turning to Edward.

Translation: So Bella are you headed home so I can take Edward and he can fuck me?

"Yeah we were. But you know, you came along like every other chick does when they see Edward and then offer themselves to him like he's the king. Which I should add is very desperate of you but whatever suits you. But back to the beginning WE were going to go home, but looks like I'll be going home alone which I do not mind at all." I said as I popped the last fry in my mouth and taking a last drink of my soda, the chick glaring the whole time but not saying one thing.

Because she has nothing to say.

"Well Edward, thanks for the burger. But I should head out now. Don't wanna keep you two held up any longer. Maybe I'll see you around." I said getting up and taking the tray with me to throw the garbage away. Then I headed out.

I was walking to the car, when Edward called my name. "Bella! Wait up!" He said jogging towards me.

I stopped, pretty surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Going home with you?" He said chuckling.

"Thought you were going to go with _Marissa_." I said

"Jealous?" He said smirking.

"Absolutely not." I said laughing. "I'm just saying. Kind of weird that your not already banging her in the bathroom."

He shrugged chuckling. "Not in the mood right now."

"Oh so 'not in the moooood'" I said chuckling and unlocking the car to get in. He got in with me.

Turning on the car, I spoke. "Sure you still want to come with me? You wont be able to get a bang out of me." I said

"Just drive Bella." He said putting on the seat belt as I finally drove.

When we got to a red light I remembered I had to go grocery shopping.

"Hey you mind if we go to the grocery store? Got to get some food and going with the dorks its like there my kids." I said laughing.

"Sure." He said.

"Cool." I said and heading to the direction of the store.

Once getting there, we got out and I got a cart.

It was probably one of the most funniest grocery shopping trips with Edward. I didn't have the dorks with me this time, but yet being with Edward made no difference.

Getting fruit, veggies, drinks, snacks, and Edwards freaking candy we were in line to pay.

"You sure you don't want me to just get in line for my candy?" He asked as we waited.

"Edward it's fine. Its freaking candy." I said chuckling and taking it from his hand to start putting the stuff on the counter.

Paying for the food, we headed out back to the car where we put the food in and Edward taking his candy.

Who knew the boy could be in love with sour gummy worms.

"I don't want to see any candy in the car got it?" I said laughing as I turned on the car.

"Yes mom." He said chuckling.

I threw my head back in laughter. I couldn't help it. Then I focused on getting out of the parking lot.

Once in the streets Edward offered me a worm. He's hilarious.

"Need to go anywhere?" Now that we were out here. And cause I didn't want our time to end.

"Nahh." He said dropping a worm in his mouth.

"Kay." I said taking the route back home.

When we got there Edward helped me with the grocery bags, helping me take them inside.

"My sisters aren't home." I said once we stepped inside.

"Good or bad thing?" He said putting the stuff on the table.

"It's whatever. Just kind of weird. Maybe there with your brothers or something." I said as I closed the door.

Woops. Maybe he wanted to go home or something… Well lets see if he says anything.

"Maybe." He said taking a seat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Phew.

I started grabbing the stuff from the bags and putting them away, Edward watching me and still eating his candy. Weird… but yet nice…

When I was done, I grabbed the ice cream and poured myself a bowl.

"Want some?" I said pointing to the bucket.

"I'm good." He said.

Putting the ice cream away I walked past him, motioning to follow me to the living room where I put on the TV. Putting on the first thing I saw.

Edward came and took his seat next to me. Very close to me.

"Seriously?" He said

"What I like the show." I said taking a spoon full of ice cream.

Going to scoop more ice cream on my spoon, Edward took my spoon and got some for himself.

"I thought you didn't want any?" I said when he gave me my spoon back.

He chuckled before turning back to the TV.

"I really don't like her." I said after many spoons full of shared ice-cream.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Amber. What I would do to adopt that baby and take her from that horrible mom. I don't believe anything she says about loving her daughter. If she did, she wouldn't be doing what she is doing." I said.

"Hmm." He said.

"The rest of the moms are ok I guess. Not really into Farrah either, but I'll stand her. Only like Maci and Catlyn." I said

"Guess there good." He said.

"The kids are adorable though." I said

"I like the Bentley boy." Edward said chuckling.

"He's cute. I baby-sat a little boy that looked like him once back at home."

"You baby-sat?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I love kids. There just really sweet even when they can be braty sometimes, there is always that way around them to get them to do what you want." I said.

"Do you want kids?" Edward then asked and turned to look at me.

I looked back at him, thinking if I should tell him. "Yeah." I said carefully. "You know when I can finally have a more stable life and someone to… be there with me. I would like my kids. My family." I said dozing off. Wondering how long that would be.

Wondering who it will be with. Of course there is that side that is saying 'Edward! Be that someone, fill that spot! Be the one I have kids with!' That is only a fantasy though.

"Oh." Edward said breaking me from my thoughts.

Probably scared him off now.

But yet after a while of continuing to watch TV, he didn't go. He stayed.

Getting tired of sitting up, I decided to lean back after putting the bowl on the table. Stretching myself out a bit.

It was a wrong move.

Edward took the chance to pin me down. Unable to push him off me.

"What are you doing." I said

"I really don't know." He said looking down at me with hunger in his eyes.

Before I could respond his lips covered mine, not making it possible for me to speak.

And making me lose my resolve.

He moved one hand to my hair and another to my hip. My fingers threading into his hair.

The thing is, Edward didn't push it. For once it was just full on kissing of his sweet lips and nothing else.

It was something different.

* * *

**Please review! **  
**Hope you liked it! Be back soon!**

**-Chanelle **


	35. Beach

**Here is the the chapter! Just like I said. Just happy that I actually got to put it out. And hopefully I can get one more before the end of the week. Anyways, hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**If she's amazing she wont be easy, **_

_**if she's easy she wont be amazing.**_

**~Bella**

Another month later… And it makes if the first week of May.

Time has been going by so fast now, ever since Edward sort of started hanging out with me a lot more often. Either alone or with the siblings.

And to be honest, I haven't seen him with any chicks. In my eyes at least.

It's pretty unbelievable.

He's still absolutely cocky and trying to get in the pants though. Yet he's also really sweet and hilarious.

I love him…

God I really have to stop that.

Anyways, due to it being the first week of May and freaking hot we all decided to go to the beach. We invited the whole crew but they couldn't make it. So its just us and the boys.

"Bella you ready? The guys are waiting at the jeep already." Alice yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said slipping my wife beater over my swim top. Already having my really short damn shorts and sandals on, I grabbed my phone and walked out with the sisters to find them ready with the beach bag containing all we need.

Locking the door, we walked to the parking lot and to Emmett's jeep.

Illegally, we fit in his jeep. Legally, we should have taken another car. Whatever.

"Ready girls?" Emmett said

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie said.

"Lets get to it!" He finished and then we all started loading in the jeep.

Rose and Emmett in the front and the rest of us managing to fit in the back, I getting next to Edward as always. Not that I mind.

And in 30 minutes of the most hilarious car ride due to the guys like always, we arrived to Long Beach.

"The guys were the one to take the umbrella and coolers with food and drinks. We took the bags with towels and anything else.

And either we were here early, or people haven't gotten in beach mode because the beach was pretty empty. Not that empty but empty enough for us to get a really god spot.

"This is our chance girls. Time to get some tint of color on our skin." Alice said as she began to strip out of her clothes.

"Finally. But we still got to be careful. don't want to leave that tan." Rosalie said as she started removing her clothes.

I stood there for a sec. Memories of the night at the beach with Edward flooding back to me. Except we were under different circumstances. Also feeling really shy about taking my clothes of to reveal my bikini I looked behind me to see the guys were gone. I think. So I to advantage and took off my clothes revealing me to my cute black swim suit I got not long ago. And because Alice and Rosalie had planned on coming to the beach, we had gotten waxes on our coochies. We could have just gotten the bikini wax, but they decided on the full on wax.

After that, I put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Woo we got ourselves some hot ladies!" Emmett said whistling. Well the guys are back.

I didn't even have to look at Edward to feel his gaze right on my body, causing me to turn fifty shades of red.

Getting myself under control, I turned around to grab my towel and lay it flat on the sand.

"Peircings are still really sexy too." Jasper said

"We've been taking extra care with them. Don' want them to get all nasty." Alice said giving him a peck.

That's when I noticed Edward's eyes fixed on my blue diamond belly ring.

Feeling the heat in my face start to rise again, I turned around and went to the cooler to get a drink.

Edward appeared next to me.

"When did you get that done?" He said as he pretended to look in the cooler.

"Mmm, well you remember that one day back at home when you asked where we went cause your brothers wouldn't tell you?

"Yeah?" He said

"Well there's your answer." I said smiling and grabbing a coke.

I went to sit myself on my towel with my sisters and there boys. Edward then came occupying the towel next to me.

"Here Bella." Rosalie said tossing the sun tan crap. I read it first though, making sure it also protects from the bad side of the sun. Looks like my sisters do know how to pick the right lotion.

_Well duh._

I poured some in my hand and then began rubbing it on my legs moving higher every time until I got to my arms. All while feeling Edward's damn gaze the whole time.

Now… the back.

"Need help?" Edward said next to me.

Quickly looking to see the couples in there own world, I nodded and handed the lotion to Edward and turned my back to him.

I heard him open and squeeze the bottle, before I felt his amazing hands on my back. Almost felt as if he were massaging the lotion on.

He started with the top where my shoulders were and from there he moved down slowly and heavenly. He especially put lotion of my lower back. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact of his hands.

"Thanks." I managed to get out before I grabbed the bottle and applied some to my face. Only a little until I threw it to the bag. One of the best throws in my life yet.

Once that was done, I laid my self, back down to start getting some sun. Only a little after I was laying down, swear I heard a groan come from Edward's direction. Yet I'm not so sure.

I looked at the others briefly seeing that Emmett and Rosalie were talking about something, playing with there hands and Alice and Jasper were sucking faces.

Did I mention that they are more hornier than ever since Valentines day? Any hint there?

Yep. Alice too lost her v-card now. On Valentines day. She's been glowing and has had a much more happier mood since then if that were even possible. She told us that day after of course when she showed up home.

So now it's just me. Yet I'm not so sure what to really do with mine.

_Of course you do you dim wit! And it has everything to do with that God that is staring down at you._

As always, the conscience was right. Now going back to Edward…

"What" I said looking back at him.

"Nothing." He said chuckling.

"Well then keep you eyes to yourself perv." I told him smirking.

"Nah. My eyes have no where else to go." He said laughing.

I laughed with him and threw my arm back to slap his leg. When yet again another realization hit me. Edward said his eyes had no where else to go and yet we are on a beach. Where it isn't that full today, but there are still enough girls for Edward to ogle. Because they were pretty much ogling him. Well more like undressing him out of his swim shorts since that's all he had left.

I wonder what that means coming from Edward…

As we continued to lay there while the guys sat up, Emmett began saying the most random shit like always that had is into our random conversation together.

"I want to go feel the water." Alice said getting up.

Rose and I got up along with her. I stretched feeling a little stiff from laying down.

"Fuck…" I heard Edward whisper. No one else heard but I did.

When we made it towards the water, it felt really nice. The water wasn't freezing, yet it could be because it was pretty damn hot.

My sisters and I stepped further deep into the water where it would wet right below our knees.

Alice squealed like a little girl as the waves kept coming higher and it began touching higher on our bodies.

"Hey ladies." We heard someone say and we all turned our heads around to find three good looking guys in front of us. Well to me cause I was single. But even though my sisters are taken, they cannot deny that they are pretty cute.

"What's a couple of good looking girls doing here all alone." One of the guys said.

And because we had our backs to the crowds, we did not expect what happened next. Yet we should have.

Because suddenly my back was crashed into a chest and I was lifted slightly off my feet and moving deeper into the water.

"What the hell!" I yelled laughing already knowing whose these arms belonged to.

Edward simply chuckled.

I turned my head to see that Alice was in the same position I was and Rosalie was over Emmett's shoulder as he went deeper into the water.

"There not alone so fuck off." Edward said loud enough for them to hear since we were walking from them.

"Hey, I'm alone." I said as I moved my head up to look at Edward.

"Nooooo. You're here with me." He said grinning.

"Edward. You're a guy. I'm pretty sure he was not talking about being alone on the beach." I said laughing

"So what." He said before lifting me up higher in his arms and walking even deeper.

"Oh my god Edward I'm going to drown!" I said holding onto his arms. Very firm and muscular arms.

"No your not." Edward said chuckling as he finally stopped walking since the water was high enough.

"You're a jerk!" I said laughing and jumping into his arms where he caught me bridal-style.

Edward chuckled as he began spinning us in the water and then playfully acting as if he were going to throw me in.

"Stop!" I said between my laughter.

Edward laughed as he finally began to step back from the water, both of us wet.

He set me on my feet chest to chest, but still kept me close to his chest with has hand around my waist.

Edward began walking, with me backwards and it was pretty difficult.

"I'm gonna fall now!" I said laughing.

"You wont. You didn't drown did you?" He said giving me a wink.

I laughed throwing my head back as he continued to walk.

"You walk too slow." He said throwing me over his shoulder but instead of walking forward, he began walking backwards.

"Edward! Wrong way!" I said

"No It's not." He said chuckling.

Getting closer to the water I panicked and pinched his butt. "Other way jerk!"

"Hey!" He said and slapped my butt

"Ow!" I said.

Edward started going the right way now, laughing.

"I have the most excellent view yet." Edward then said.

"You ass." I said slapping his butt. Oh was it nice.

That only made Edward hit mine again, causing me to yelp. "You hit mine, I hit yours. So go on." He said.

"Edward…" I whined.

"Hey there sexy." A voice said that made Edward stop walking.

"Hi." He said. And I can already see the stupid smirk spread on his face. And I'm on his fucking shoulder!

"What are you doing hanging out with a kid?" She spoke in a disgusting nasally voice.

And then my temper began to rise. "Who you calling a kid you whore." Whoops. Well you shouldn't mess with my temper.

"Don't call me a whore. You little bitch." She said.

"Oh hell no!" I said and began squirming in Edward's arm. "Put me down Edward!"

"Uhm, I should probably go…" Edward said taking a step back.

"Well once you drop the kid off you should head over to where I am." She said.

"You skank." I said and squirmed even more to the point where I must have hurt Edward's shoulder that he had to put me down. But as soon as my feet touched the ground, Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"What is it with girls like you who keep on coming to Edward like there is nobody around?"

"Well I don't see much." He said.

"You-" I said and didn't even finish as I tried to launch myself towards her.

"Bella calm down…" Edward said as he restrained me.

"Hell no. Who does this skank think she is?" I said

"One that is not a kid and has experience." She said smiling stupidly.

"Well I would rather be a kid than a skank. Although, I give you credit because you admitted it." I said

"I bet you haven't even had sex." The chick said.

"What the hell does that have anything to do with this?" I yelled lunging towards her again.

"A lot." She said with that stupid smile still.

I was getting even more angrier by the second. But then put in a state of surprise when Edward spoke.

"Listen, I'm not interested. So you should probably get back to your group before I decided to let her go. Your really getting on my nerves." He said.

That put me to a stop in trying to get free and the chick had a glare on her face.

"Your serious? Your gonna give this up to go with a kid?" She said.

"Well obviously. At least this 'kid' is all real. Don't try to deny it sweetheart, the only reason you have cleavage is due to botox and surgery right?" Edward said smirking.

Whoa, is Edward really giving up another bang?

"Whatever. Have a fun time with the kid." The chick said walking away.

"Wow. The Edward Cullen is giving up a very easy bang. And why is that?" I said acting like a news reporter and holding my hand to his lips as if a microphone were there.

"Shut up" Edward chuckled and then began walk back to where we were.

"And you think my body is real?" I said moving my hand and giggling.

"Bella, I know your body is real." He said chuckling.

"Perv." I said laughing.

"No. Just a man." He said

"A very man whore of a man." I said

Edward chuckled as he finally let go of me to get a drink. I already missed him though.

"What was that about?" Rosalie said.

"The chick? Just a stupid one who thought she could call me a kid. If Edward didn't hold onto me, she would have had her ass whooped." I said laughing.

Alice and Rosalie laughed and nodded there heads in conformation.

"You know, I'm pretty surprised Angela never tried to fight you again. You know her whole 'this isn't over shit' after you beat her.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Emmett said breaking in. "Bella fought somebody!"

"Yeah, the Angela chick." Rosalie said.

"Well I know but she actually fought somebody? Our shy and clumsy Bella actually fought and beat her?" Emmett said surprised.

"Yes I fought and beat her." I said rolling my eyes and laughing.

"When!" Edward said now barging in.

"Well when all the shit happened junior year. But I wasn't fighting for Javier I was fighting her for betraying me. She got to my temper." I said shrugging.

"Damn we got a fighter!" Emmett said lifting my arm up.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Jasper said chuckling.

I laughed with my sisters as Emmett and Jasper continued being dorks.

"A really hot fighter. Maybe I should have let you go." Edward said whispering in my ear.

I giggled. "Yeah, you should have."

"Did I mention how hot you look with that piercing too?" He said as he continued to whisper.

"I think your eyes said enough." I said back to him.

"Hope so." Edward said.

"Hey Jasper, can you hand me the bag of chips before Emmett eats them?" I said

He chuckled. "Good thinking" He said while handing them to me.

"Thanks" I said and started eating the chips.

"You know, I'm starting to think our skin is prone to the sun." Alice said checking her arms.

"That's what I was thinking. Not even a tint darker." Rosalie said.

"Whatever." I said shrugging.

**~Edward**

Yes definitely whatever. Don't need your delicious cream skin changing color any bit.

God Bella was driving me CRAZY!

She has the most amazing body I have ever seen in my life! And she's not even naked!

I really just want to suck on those full round breats and my hands all over her amazing legs. And that damn belly ring only made everything look so much better!

I'm just so glad she let me rub lotion on her back. Smoothest, silkiest skin yet. It took all I had to not take her at that moment. I swear I could have exploded with just that.

It was really difficult not to get a hard on in front of everyone. I actually had to look or think about other chicks. It's been five months since I haven't HAD a chick.

What the fuck is that all about? It creeps me the fuck out all the time!

And then when the girls decided to go to the water and those stupid little boys got in the picture, I was about to loose it.

Thank god Emmett was the first to speak, saying it's time to get our ladies back.

Bella may not be my lady, but I still felt that I needed to make sure anyone stayed away from her.

Especially that warm tight pussy.

Maybe that's why I haven't been with anyone. Cause my mind decided to start taking a different route for Bella to come to me.

To make Bella come for me.

And I really hope it's working cause I don't know how much longer I can take.

Because adding to that is seeing Bella mad. God she is so damn sexy. I really regret not letting her go now. I want to see her fight now. Talking about fighting in school and what not. How hot would it be to see Bella beat the shit out of someone.

Oh more than hot.

And when she actually pinched my butt… I'm just glad she did because it gave me the chance to slap her gorgeous ass. Even though I was at the verge of doing anyway. Like she said, I am 'The Edward Cullen' as she quoted when I turned down pussy. Which still scares me too.

But even though I get creeped out, I still can't help but stay away from her. I can't help but go with her anywhere I can. It's amazing being with her cause she's sweet, hilarious and fucking sexy as always. That's all I really do on my free time. But recently we have also started helping each other with school too. So that's more time with her.

And sometimes when we're alone, I can get Bella to drop what were doing and just kiss for a really really long time. Only when we are alone though.

And for some reason I can't figure out yet, Bella's tries to avoid my room. We either work in the living room or kitchen of my apartment, or anywhere in her apartment. She hasn't said anything about it but I let it go.

But coming back to the present, I was having a fucking amazing time on the beach. The girls had put there shorts back on but hey, at least the tops stayed off.

We pretty much ate and chilled together after that. We didn't leave until seven when the sun started going away.

I wish the day didn't have to end, but oh well. Every day has to come to an end.

And hopefully it will get me closer so I can finally bury myself in Bella.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you liked it! See you later!**

**-Chanelle**


	36. Did You?

**Hey so here's another chapter! But this one will be the closing for the week. I am leaving tomorrow for a short vacation, will be back by Sunday so I might not put up another chapter til Monday. Depends when and how I come home Sunday. Anyways see you guys later! Enjoy!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**_Destiny decides who you meet in life_**

**_But it is your heart that decides who gets to stay forever._**

**~Bella**

A couple days after the beach we decided to go to the mall. Yes I was at the mall. Mostly cause I wanted food.

We had been hanging out with the guys almost all day and it was finally time to go home. We still had to get back and study for finals since they will be in three weeks.

Walking back towards the apartments laughing like always because of Emmett, Alice spoke."Hey Bella I almost forgot to tell you, I met this guy in my class the other day and somehow he knew you and started asking about you." Alice said. Really? Weird…

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Steven." She said.

Again, weird. Don't think I know a Steven.. "Ok…" I said, pretty sure confusion sounding in my voice.

"Well I'll give you his number inside. Give him a call and it might ring a bell." She said as she unlocked the door.

"Alright." I said as I stepped in. "Bye guys!" I said waving only to see the black eyes and hard face of Edward. What's up with him?

Whatever. I continued inside as my sisters said there proper see you later to there boys and dropped my bags in my room. We can never leave the mall without buying anything thanks to the dorks.

Seeing it was 7:00, I decided to finish any homework I had. It took up my rest of my night.

**OoOoOo**

Waking up the next day, it was quiet. That's because my sisters had gone to there class. I had no classes thank god for it being Thursday.

It felt pretty hot so I decided to turn on the air conditioning before taking my shower.

I wasn't expecting to go anywhere today so I just put my really short shorts on and my tank top.

Felt much better being all cleaned up.

Now what should I do. Kitchen is clean. Room is I guess decent. There is always that Steven kid. But Alice never gave me the number so that's off the list too. Well might as well make the room look better.

And because I chose that option, I was in my room for a while. It was looking better though, but I was happy when I heard a knock on the door. Maybe Alice or Rose forgot there key.

Opening it, I wasn't surprised to see who it was but I was surprised to see how they looked.

Edward still had the same cold, hard black eyes as yesterday when we said goodbye. His body was stiff and it looked as if he hasn't gone to sleep. Yet he still looking so good.

Control yourself.

Just about to speak, Edward beat me to it. "Did you call him?" He said, voice also hard and sexy.

But wait, what is he talking about? "What?"

"Did you call Steven?" He said. Taking a step forward. As a reaction, I took a step back.

"What.." What is he talking about? Well I know what he is talking about but even if I did, what importance does it have to him? "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't" He said.

"Edward cut the crap, if it didn't you wouldn't be here. Do you know him or something?" I said wondering if he is just trying to warn me again.

"No…" He said. Well then what's the point? "Ok so why does it matter to you?"

"Because." He said walking forward and slamming the door shut which caused me to flinch. "If you call him, he's going to ask you on a date."

"Yeah well I think that's the point Alice got me the number." I told him as if I were talking to someone who needs more understanding.

"Do you even know him?" He said.

"I don't know!" I said throwing my hands in the air and walking away because I was getting frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Edward growled as he pushed me against the wall roughly. Got to say, even being angry he's so damn hot.

"I don't know because I haven't called him yet!" I said in a strained voice to keep myself from yelling.

"What do you mean you haven't called him yet! I thought you did!" Edward said raising his voice.

"Well that's what you get for assuming!" I said raising my voice too.

"Well why didn't you tell me before!" He said.

"Well you didn't let me! And because you were pissing me off! You still are!"

"Yeah well you know what I think about this?" He said growling.

"I don't give a damn what you think. Now let me go." I said trying to push him off.

"Well you should." Edward said before crashing his lips roughly on mine kissing me fiercely and deeply before he pulled back. "Because I think you shouldn't call him" He said against my lips.

Trying to catch my breath and mentality, I had to fight for myself. "Well I don't care if that's what you think. You have no say for me." I said against his lips.

"It doesn't matter if I have no say for you… You still shouldn't call. You wont call." Edward said against my lips but as he spoke, he trailed down my jaw before he moved to my neck and began sucking on my neck.

And the feeling, God it felt as if all my insides we melting. I had to bite my lip to keep a moan for escaping. Stupid Edward is a cheater.

But I wont back down. "Say your Jealous and I wont call." I said trying to speak and keeping the moan down.

"I'm not Jealous." He said against my neck.

"Well then I'll call." I said as my fingers ran through his hair and pulling his head back.

"You wont." He said staring deeply in my eyes. I felt naked.

"Say it and I won't" I said in return, looking right back at him. I don't know why he is trying to deny it. If he wasn't jealous he would not be here right now, telling me not to call some guy we both might not even know! It is kind of weird when you think about it though… The Edward is getting jealous?

"Yes I'm fucking jealous. So fucking much." He growled out before crashing his lips to mine again.

He made the kiss deep, forcing his tongue right into my mouth. Not that I rejected it. He grabbed my neck, tilting my head a little that made the kiss even deeper as we fought for dominance. I threaded my fingers into his head, pulling on it quite roughly causing Edward to release a groan. But he admitted it. He was jealous. Yet he could be just saying it so I wont call, but the way he is and was acting… A big part of me doubts he is just saying it.

Edward pulled back slightly, both of us needing air. "And you like it." He said before once again moving his lips back to mine, continuing the deep and passionate kiss. Grinding his hips into mine and grabbing both of my legs to wrap them around his waist as he caressed them.

Hours could have passed and I would not have noticed. It was only that we needed air and a fucking seat before Edward finally pulled away.

Both of us pretty much panting, I leaned my head back against the wall trying to catch my breath. Also noticing that I was still wrapped around Edward, his hands still holding me tightly to him.

And is that his… Oh god. I have to get down.

Quickly, I unwrapped myself from him and he moved his hands from my legs probably getting the point.

I walked away from the wall and into the bathroom. I made sure to close the door and lock it to prevent Edward from getting in. Although, something tells me a door wont stop him…

I didn't even need to go to the bathroom, I just wanted to splash water on my face to get myself back together. It always works.

I dried my face, and fixed my hair back up when I noticed something on my neck.

It was a big, red splotch.

Oh hell.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I threw the door open and walked out to face Edward who was leaning against the wall.

"What?" He said confused.

"What the hell did you do?" I said pointing to my neck.

He smirked. "Bella that's a-"

"Damn it Edward I know what it is. I mean why did you do it." I said

"Is that the first one you noticed Bella? I've left plenty of you don't remember I'm always sucking on you sweet neck…" He said chuckling

Oh my god! Really? "Well whatever about the rest. If I didn't notice them then neither did anyone else. But you left this right where everyone could see it. Not to mention its also fucking big and red! God it almost looks purple too!"

All he did was chuckle as he walked towards the door. "Well maybe people will get the meaning of it and stay away." He said before he winked and walked out the door.

That fucking ass-whole!

**OoOoOo**

Bella what is that on your neck?" Rosalie said moving my hair to the side as we ate.

"What? There's something on my neck?" I said touching the fucking hickey that I tried to cover with makeup. Guess it didn't work.

"And is that make up?" She continued touching it.

"What?" I said.

"Bella you're a horrible liar. We know exactly what it is. Now speak up." Alice said.

Damn. Ok another story. "Well I gave Steven a call after I took the number from your purse. And he came over to hang out. I remember meeting him when I was at lunch one day, but anyways we were watching a movie when he got way too into the movie." I said looking down on my food.

"Great story Bella, now what's the real story to that?" Rosalie said.

I sighed. Why do I still try to lie to them? It never works. "Edward came over, jealous over what you said yesterday about the Steven kid and telling me not to call him and what not." I said and then looked back down to my food.

"Well why the hell is he jealous?" Alice said.

I shrugged. still confused of that myself. "I don't know. But whatever. I'm going to start putting something on my neck to keep the bug away." I said chuckling.

"Smart." Rosalie said. "He's the worst type of bug."

**OoOoOo**

Pretty much the days passed busily after that. Studying and working.

I have faltered to mention my job haven't I? Well Yeah I still have it. They just reduced my days, so I work less. Not that it matters much since we still get money from the parents. I just wanted to feel somewhat independent. If I could do it, then why not?

As for the crew. I have also been hanging out with them too. We like to get together and study outside under the tree. It is actually helpful despite when we goof off.

And Edward actually studies with us too…

Why they haven't beaten him up and actually goof off with him too was because he apologized. When? Well a couple days after we started meeting. Edward actually walked out and asked to speak with Stefan, Taylor and Damon. It looked a little heated at first, and we were all worried but then they all shook hands and nodded. You know I thought being guys is that once you get on the bad side its hard to get on the good. Taylor, Damon and Stefan are probably really forgiving people along with the girls because the cause is pretty much forgotten. Not that I care. It's nice finally being able to hang out all together.

But to say I was nervous as the days went down and finals would finally get here was an understatement.

I mean Alice is right, we do good in all our classes and so far the lowest we have gotten was a C despite everything that's been going through my head.

Edward being the cause of that.

I'm still nervous though.

And Edward still wont get out of my head! I don't know what's up with him either. He's still being nice like he has for a while. Maybe a bit nicer. Still really cocky though. And I haven't seen him with any chicks still. He's either a really good actor or I don't know what's up with him. I mean a part of me does think of the reason I try to deny the most because Edward just doesn't seem like the type of person who would change… But I could be wrong?

I want to be wrong. Cause even though it is a little weird to see Edward the way he is being… I like it. He seems like a whole different person. Nice, caring, and when my mind gets carried away like it is now, I would say loving. Like if he actually loved me.

But as always, that is probably just me getting my hopes up for the way I feel for Edward. Because I would do almost anything to have him feel the same way for me.

Maybe even give me what he wants.

But the thing is… it could also backfire on me. If I give him what he wants, the whole charade he is doing goes away and he is back to who he really is and goes back to what he normally did or does. Leaving me alone once again.

I don't know If I will be able to stand another loss like that again…

**OoOoOo**

Coming in Wednesday evening after my last class and last final, I threw everything on the floor and threw myself on the couch.

Done.

I was finally done with one year.

What a relief it feels!

And ha! Rosalie and Alice have one more class to go tomorrow.

But not me cause I'm dooooonnnnnnneeeee!

But what am I going to do now? We haven't completely talked about when we are going to go home since vacation is here. I think we are going to stay a couple of weeks into June and then head back home for a while.

But whatever floats there boat.

**OoOoOo**

Waking up the next day, I still felt good. Naturally I don't have class Thursday but still, knowing that I don't have to do much anymore feels good. I think I will be taking some summer online classes to get some more requirements done, but that will be easy and we don't have to go to class.

So because I was laying here thoughtfully, I couldn't help but jump at the ring of my phone alerting me of a text.

It was Edward…

**Edward: **_You home?_ The text said.

_As always every Thursday. What's up?_

I put my phone down once more before I decided I needed to go to the bathroom. Walking there though, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, I had to say I was quite surprised.

"Hey, what's up?" I told Edward.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you want to go get some breakfast…" Edward said as he looked at me. Up and down.

I looked down and that's when I noticed I had my really short shorts and tank top.

Crap.

Blushing, I quickly moved the door in front of me. "Yeah, sounds good, let me get dressed. I said leaving the door open for him to step in while I quickly walked into my room.

I swear I heard him mumble a 'by all means, stay just the way you are.'

Perv.

Nah. It's just Edward.

Quickly changing into a pair on jeans, shirt and vans, I also went to the bathroom since I still needed to go and to fix my hair up a bit.

Finishing with that I grabbed my phone and walked back to Edward.

Stomach fluttering the way there. Stupid stomach.

"Alright, lets go." I said as he opened the door and walked out while I quickly locked it from the inside and shut it.

Wait a minute… I'm missing something.

"Aw crap." I muttered mentally hitting myself.

"What?" Edward said.

"I forgot my keys and wallet." I said

"It's ok. Maybe your sisters will be home when we come back." He said

"Yeah well what about my wallet?" I said walked towards him.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said chuckling as he started walking, I right next to him.

"Alright then." I said

We walked to Edwards Volvo where I quickly walked to my side, not even noticing that Edward had gotten the door for me till he shut it. How do you not notice when someone holds the door for you?

"So, I-hop?" Edward said turning on the car.

"Cool." I said suddenly realizing I was actually hungry.

He nodded before he drove out of the parking lot. The restaurant is pretty close, so we were there in no time.

This time I noticed he got both doors for me so I told him a nice Thank you.

I can't help but say that I was happy to notice the seating lady was an older woman who was not eye fucking Edward. Fucking hated those skanks.

Too bad I wasn't so lucky with our waitress.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" The chick squealed. Does she know about wanting to eat in peace?

"Since when did you start working here Tanya?" Edward said

"Quite a while ago. What have you been up to?" She said placing a hand on his arm and making those stupid eyes towards him. He fucking smirked back.

Every single time…

Rolling my eyes downward, I grabbed the menu to try to keep myself from throwing up the nothing I had in my stomach. Or a word vomit.

And because I wanted to knock the bitch down.

Yes I was jealous. No point in denying it because I well know that I love this man and dislike all these chicks.

"Well I'm here with Bella obviously wanting to get something to eat." Edward then said. I guess finally answering her question. But it's not the answer I expected.

"Oh right." She said giggling. "What would you like?" She said only focusing on him.

Edward looked at me, guessing he wants me to say my drink. "Coffee." I said.

"Well then two coffees." Edward said.

"Kay, I'll be back." She said walking away and trying to sway her bony hips too hard.

"You try to hard." I muttered under my breath towards Tanya when she was far enough.

I guess it wasn't that low since Edward chuckled in front of me.

The good side of having her as our waitress was that the bitch always came quickly with our stuff. She may have hastily dropped off my stuff, but hey I got what I wanted.

But the jealousy over powered the good side of it.

I pretty much wanted to leave Edward there to flirt away with the chick. Although it did look as if he wasn't as into it as he always was, but that could just be me. Hoping. Like always.

And when Tanya wasn't around, we'd actually talk and have a laugh. Except she always came back to soon. A part of me started thinking she always came when she saw Edward and I having a good laugh. Wouldn't doubt that she would try to keep us from that. Bitch.

When we had both finished eating, We were sitting there, waiting for Tanya to come back with the check.

"Yeah, Emmett tackled my poor dad" Edward said as he chuckled while telling me a story.

"No way!" I said laughing, not too loudly though. "Was your dad ok?"

"Yeah he-"

"Well here's your check." Tanya said coming back, once again ruining another moment. "You sure that's it for today Edward…" She said leaning into him.

"Yup, were sure." I said very much annoyed.

She turned to me, one of those stupid fake smiles plastered on her face as always. "Well I don't think I was talking to you."

"And I don't think I care. I want to get home and he's my only ride. Look for him later." I said getting up.

"Whatever tramp." She said setting down the bill.

"I would not be talking about tramps or anything around that area if I were you." I said laughing humorlessly.

Bitch didn't say anything and just walked away.

"Buh-bye." I said smirking.

Edward's chuckle brought me back to him. "So we ready to go?"

"Been there." I said walking to the front with him right behind me. Not completely happy though. Knowing _that_ Edward is still there just brought me down. But what more did I expect? It was stupid of me for hoping.

"Some funny shit you pulled off back there." Edward said chuckling and walking next to me as we walked out.

"Yeah, well that skank should know that I am not one of them." I said chuckling.

Fuck how did he do that? Suddenly I didn't feel so mad at him.

Well, it'll come back at home. But throughout the whole ride there, we actually got to laugh at shit and talk.

Without getting interrupted.

**OoOoOo**

_Friday morning…_

"So Bella…" Alice said walking into my room.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my book.

"How angry would you be if I decided to put your name in a karaoke list at a club we're going to tonight?"

"WHAT!" I yelled

This could not be happening.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you liked it! See you guys later!**

**-Chanelle **


	37. Sing The Way You Feel To Me

**I'm back you amazing people! You all make me smile with your reviews! :) Hope you like this chapter! You will be needing the link below for later in the chapter but don't worry, I'll tell you when! But because it is becoming difficult for me to put the link in, you will need to type in you tube .com all together and then paste the rest with it kay?**

**/watch?v=S7UP298VIMs **

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

_**As I gazed into your eyes,  
**_

_**Something inside me forever changed...**_

_**You laid there by my side,  
**_

_**And gave me a smile that tore down the walls surrounding my Heart...  
**_

_**I found what I'd been looking for all along...  
**_

_**That magic feeling I could never have before...  
**_

_**I felt you there...  
**_

_**Beside me...  
**_

_**Taking my hand in yours...**_

**~Edward **

"You ready Edward?" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said walking out finishing the few buttons left

"Come on the girls are already waiting at the club." Jasper said as he opened the door.

Well there quick. Probably getting us a table at the club. Odd though, why a karaoke club and not just a regular one? Jasper said it was because Alice wanted to check it out. Why don't they just go alone?

Well whatever. Bella's going.

Thinking of Bella always made my insides so happy that it was scary.

We got into my Volvo, because I wanted to drive this time and we headed out. The club was pretty distant from our house. Not that far though.

As I parked the car, I noticed we got here in time since I got to park next to Rosalie's car and the club wasn't full yet. Not for long though. It is Friday and classes are finally done.

Walking towards the club, we passed a group of girls who were checking us out. Emmett and Jasper of course ignored and I meant to also but naturally, I gave them my smirk. They weren't even that hot though. Bella's was sexier.

And there we go again. I can't look at a damn girl without comparing them to Bella, which she always won them over.

Shaking my head, Emmett opened the door and we stepped in.

It didn't take long to find them. They were all the way in the back sitting in stools to a tall table AND holy shit what is Bella wearing! It's almost shorter than the last dress! No scratch that, I think it is shorter than the last dress!

It was a blue dress of course and strapless. The top of it where her delicious looking breasts were, was a bow kind of and the bottom half was just zig zags or some shit. _(Dress on my profile! I know there not always there cause i always end up posting them later but its on there for reals now. lol)_

I mean my brothers were probably as taken aback with there girls cause they did look good with there purple and red dress but Bella… Damn. I'm screwed.

"Hey ladies!" Emmett said as we reached the table giving his girl a kiss.

"How are all you pretty ladies?" Jasper than said also giving his girl a kiss.

"Super I must say." I said taking a seat next to Bella and giving her a smirk. She gave me her gorgeous blush.

I love that her face is never caked with make up. Only the simple eyeliner and mascara. But this time I think there's a hint of clear glitter around her eyes or something, but it made her look fucking sexy.

And her hair… so smooth and wavy… I just couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Edward!" Bella said hitting my arm.

"What!" I said moving my eyes back to her face.

"What do you want to drink?" She said while trying to stifle her laugh

"well what can we drink?" I said.

"Basically only soda or water. Still under 21." She said

"I'll just have what your having." I said taking her drink. Coke.

"Jerk." She said giggling. That fucking giggle. So cute.

Whoa there just one minute…

"What are you wearing, Bella?" I asked after taking a drink and whispering in her ear. I loved her reaction. She shivered.

"We got here with good timing." Emmett said looking around.

I also turned my head and saw that the club was pretty full.

"Damn it…" I heard Bella mutter.

I turned my head towards her and she just gave me a smile.

Weird…

Bella then turned around staring up a conversation with everyone. I wonder what's up though. She seems fidgety. Nervous you may say.

A little while later, people started going up for karaoke. Couple of them really sucked. Especially some girls… Damn they just shouldn't sing. But there were those people who were pretty good.

There is this voice in my head that has an amazing voice though. I've been hearing it for a while. I just can't pin point to who it belongs.

After a while of many conversations and drinks later, the girls got up.

"Excuse us boys. We'll be right back." Alice said standing up along with Rosalie and an even more nervous looking Bella.

"Are you ok?" I asked before she left.

"Great. I'm great." She said and then walked away.

I turned back to my brothers who were talking about something, but I didn't feel like listening so I took some more of Bella's drink.

Alice and Rose came back not long after they left, so I looked next to me expecting to see Bella there but she wasn't.

I turned my head to ask them when the microphone guy began to speak.

"Alright ladies and gentle men, lets give it up for the lovely Bella with a remix of Only Girl in The World!" _(A/N: Have any of you heard Ariana Grande's version? I like it much better due to the style it has in the beginning, so it is the one Bella is singing. Link is at the top if you want to hear it. Remember! Follow my instructions! LOL)_

Instead of my head turning towards the girls, it whipped over to Bella who was now on stage with a microphone. The lights were sort of dimmed and colorful, but she stood out to me so well.

And I couldn't help but feel like beating the shit out of all the guys here who were whistling and cheering. Not including my brothers.

Then the music began and so did Bella.

_La la la la_  
_La la la la_

_I want you to love me_  
_Like I'm a hot car ride_  
_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_  
_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_  
_I wanna make your bed for ya, then I'ma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world..._

_La la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la la_

_I want you to take me like a thief in the night_  
_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_  
_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_  
_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_Cause I'm the only one who understands_  
_How to make you feel like a man, Yeah_

_Take me for a ride, ride_  
_Oh baby, take me high, high_  
_Let me take you by surprise_  
_Oh make it last all night, night_

_Take me for a ride, ride_  
_Oh baby, take me high, high_  
_Let me take you by surprise_  
_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only girl in the world..._  
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_Cause I'm the only one who understands_  
_How to make you feel like a man_  
_Only girl in the world..._  
_Girl in the world..._  
_Only girl in the world..._  
_Girl in the world..._

I was completely mesmerized. The way Bella sings… Is completely amazing! She is the one who has been stuck in my head!

And that song… It speaks a lot. She may have been nervous but damn did she end up getting into it with her moves and voice.

It's as if she were singing it to somebody. And I couldn't help but think it's me because throughout the whole song, she was looking at me.

And that's when I found out, that I was done waiting and she is done fighting.

Getting up, I walk towards the back stage where Bella would come out of and right I was because she was barley coming out.

Quickly, I grabbed her arm and led her deeper into the hallway where it was empty and pushed her against the wall roughly.

She gasped, but not in pain.

Not giving her time to speak I cupped her neck and slammed my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue past her lips deepening the kiss instantly.

I moved my hands down to her hips, where I ground my hips into her so she could feel what she did to me. Another gasp left her lips.

I pulled my lips from her, only to lean into her neck both of us needing air.

"Bella… Please. You don't know how badly I need you. Want you." I whispered into her neck.

She didn't answer right away. I could tell she was hesitating. But then she spoke. "Take me Edward. Take me from here."

That stopped me completely. Was she actually saying yes?

Moving my head from her neck, I moved my eyes to her, only to find them sure of what she wanted. Lust met with lust.

Not wasting any more time I quickly picked up Bella into my arms and we walked out the back exit.

Walking, Bella had her head in my neck, where she was nibbling. God I had to hurry up.

So I sped up and finally made it to the car. Oh thank god I brought my car. I set Bella in and rushed to my side turning it on and taking off.

It was a fucking electrical mess in the car.

For what felt like forever in the damn streets, we finally made it into the parking lot where we both got out, but I picked up Bella into my arms to go even faster.

"My place." Bella spoke in a voice I have never heard her use before, key already in her hand. Girl is quick.

Once in front of her door I set her down and she immediately worked the door, opening it quickly.

When the door was finally open I grabbed Bella by her waist and turned her around to face me to cover her lips with mine again.

Her hands moved to my head, fingers threading into my hair as she pulled us into the house. I kicked the door closed.

Bella dropped something I assume her keys and continued walking, leading us to her room.

Thank god she finally pulled away and took my arm pulling me faster to her room. We were going pretty slow and at that rate, we wouldn't have made it to her room.

And once she shut the door to her room, boy did she turn into a little vixen.

She grabbed me by my neck, pulling my lips back to hers and her hands started working the buttons of my shirt. Both of us kicking our shoes off.

I can't believe Bella is finally giving into me. God I feel like I'm on top of this whole fucking world.

When Bella finished with my shirt I could feel her soft fingers run down my chest, feeling me out. God did it feel so good.

And even better when she began placing kisses all over my chest as her hands now worked with my belt. I tried to stifle my groan that she was causing.

But why am I the only one getting naked here. It's your turn hot stuff.

So as she finished my belt and pulled it off, she also undid the button and zipper of my pants and pulled them down. She worked fast.

I stepped out of my pants and socks. But finally I moved my hand to Bella's shoulders where I turned her around, back facing me.

I placed open mouth kisses all over her bare shoulders, moving her hair to the side also and my hands moved down her back where the fount the zipper and pulled it down slowly cause Bella to shiver.

When the zipper reached its end, Bella lifted her arms slightly letting it fall.

The only light in the room was form the room. And Bella's skin looked amazing under it. But I wanted to see more.

So slowly, I turned Bella back around to me as she was still in her black strapless bra and underwear. I took her in with my eyes before my hands then moved to the back of Bella's bra where I unclipped it. But she didn't let it fall right away.

Her face was down as her arms still held down the bra. But I won't be having any of that.

"Let yourself go Bella… I need to see you. All of you." I whispered against her skin.

She took a deep breath but then finally moved her arms slightly as she finally let the bra drop.

And sweet jesus her breasts were the most amazing that I have ever seen. My eyes were glued onto them.

Slowly moving from her back, my hands moved up her back, over her shoulders and down to her breasts where I cupped both of them in my hands. Bella took in another gasp.

God they were perfect! So big and round… and not exaggerated big, I mean the perfect big.

Bella's hands moved to my neck where she brought my lips down to hers and she took a step back where we both fell onto the bed. I moved my arms out so I wouldn't crush her.

When we both needed air once again, I moved my lips to her neck and kissed my way down to wear her glorious breasts were and wrapped my mouth around one of her nipples, the other breast getting massaged.

Bella took In another gasp and moaned.

"Your so fucking delicious." I said as I moved my mouth to her other breast.

"Edward… I want you…" Bella said moaning.

Oh just the words I have been wanting to hear.

"Well you got me baby." I said finally pulling back and lifting myself slightly to pull off Bella's underwear. And the effect of that was making my dick harder than it was before.

Sure I gave her a nice orgasm months ago and got to taste her sweet juices, but I didn't fucking see her pussy! Don't ask me how but Bella is the most fucking perfect person I have ever seen in my entire life.

I moved my hand to Bella's soaking pussy, slipping a finger in. Damn she was ready for me.

"Bella you fucking wet and ready for me." I groaned.

"Then take me Edward." She moaned. Writhing under me as she managed to pull down my boxers.

"Fuck." I whispered and stood up to grab my pants from the ground and take the condom I had out from my wallet. A man comes prepared.

I turned my body back to Bella where I grabbed my dick, stoking it and wiping off the pre cum.

Bella gasped as she moved herself up. "Shit, Edward is that going to fit?" She said sounding nervous.

"You definitely know how to compliment baby." I said slipping the condom on. "But it will. Relax." I said climbing slowly back on top of her.

When her back was finally back on the bed she nodded while I slipped my fingers into her folds.

"Mmmm, can't wait to feel your walls around me." I said positioning myself at her entrance. "And your sure your ready for this?" I said looking back to her.

"Yes." She said

"It's going to hurt…" I said making sure she knows in case she wants to back out. Why I'm doing that, I don't know.

"I know." She said pushing herself forward.

I nodded before I slowly entered between her folds and oh god…

"Bella your so fucking tight." I groaned, fisting sheets into my hands as I tried not to slam into her.

Continuing into her folds was fucking wonderland. It was only till I felt her thin barrier when Bella tensed up under me, nails clawing into my back but I only felt pleasure towards them.

"Relax…" I told her. She took a deep breath and nodded. But she was still really stiff.

"It's ok…" I soothed and I moved my lips to hers to give her a distraction.

When I felt her body relax enough for me I quickly finished pushing into her, taking her virginity with me.

Bella and I both groaned. But the difference of hers was I could tell it was from pain. She tensed up under me again and her nails once again clawing into my back.

I moved my head up to look at her face only regretting it. She was biting her lip pretty tightly and her eyes were shut tight, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Moving my hand to her cheek, I wiped it away and pulled her lip from her teeth before she cut it open. "Bella do you want me to get out? If it hurts a lot then-" I began saying but she cut me off.

"No!" She said quickly, opening her eyes. "Just give me a minute."

I nodded and tried my best to keep myself from moving. But damn it was hard!

"Ok." She said a couple seconds later but what felt like an eternity.

Slowly, I pulled myself out and then back in. Doing that repeatedly and slowly.

She was the best feeling in the world.

"So fucking tight" I groaned speeding up. At this rate, I don't know how much longer I will be able to last.

"Bella…" I groaned as I felt my balls tighten up. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Edward…" She moaned clawing her nails into my back. She was probably trying to get me to hurry up. She may not be in pain, but I know she's uncomfortable.

But she felt so good!

Moving faster and deeper I let out another groan before I finally released the long tension Bella had kept in me and fell on her. I still tried to keep my weight off her though.

We were both panting and slick with a layer of sweat on our skin.

"God Bella you so amazing." I whispered into her neck, both of us trying to control our breathing.

As soon as we were more under control I unwillingly slipped out of her, letting out a light groan.

"I'll be right back." I said stepping off the bed and walking into the hallway. It was quiet in her apartment so I'm assuming her sisters aren't home.

So walking into the bathroom and taking off the used condom, I threw it into the trash. Then I bent down opening the cabinet and finding exactly what I needed.

Taking the small wash cloth, I soaked it with warm water and quickly walked back into Bella's room.

I could tell she was awake. She had moved herself to the pillows, her eyes gazing on the moon.

When she heard me close the door, her head turned towards me and looked at what I had in my hand. She didn't speak though.

"You ok?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning her up.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"Do you need medicine or something?"

"No, I'm fine." She said

I nodded and then put the cloth on the floor and slipped on my boxers before I stood up to lay myself in her bed next to her, taking her into my arms and pulling the covers on top of us.

Why I was doing this, I don't know. What I should have done was get up and leave like I always do. But I just couldn't do that to her. It didn't seem right.

Bella looked up to my face, an expression I couldn't tell written all over it. I couldn't help but just give her a smile.

She gave me a small smile back, but her eyes still looking the same.

Not being able to resist I slowly leaned in, placing a small chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

Moving my head back up, Bella tucked her head under my chin and on my chest where she stayed as I felt her breathing even out.

At that moment I had many emotions going through me. Accomplishment, bliss, peace, and confusion. What am I still doing here? I haven't slept with a girl like this well, in a hell of a long time. High school I think. But it wasn't like this. Nothing close to this. I was starting to once again get creeped out but I didn't want to move or do anything because I liked where I was. And just looking down at her made me clam down slightly.

And I was also soaring with happiness because I had finally got Bella just the way I wanted. I knew I would be the first to have Bella.

But the thing is, I'm suddenly feeling like I wanted to be her only and her last.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Phew! Finally that's over with LOL I hope I did ok... I feel like it's crap... Haha!**  
**Anyways, once again hope you liked it and see you all later!**

**-Chanelle **


	38. Bad Person

**You people are all amazing! You make me smile with all your nice and funny reviews! See almost like this :D except maybe bigger. LOL!_ But I would like to point out that this is only a story! Something to help me escape my world and stress. If you don't like it well there are plenty more stories out there._ That was for people who need to stop PMing me about how my story seems too desperate, quick, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I love everyone else who leave me hilarious and nice comments. Thanks guys :) Anyways, onward with the story! Hope you like it!  
**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_ Funny how one minute you can be so close to someone,_**

**_And the next it's like you never knew them;_**

**_Never make someone your everything,_**

**_Because when they are gone you have nothing._**

**~Bella**

Waking up in the morning was one of the most coziest I have had in a really long time. I was warm and being hugged by two really comfortable and muscular arms.

Edward was just the best feeling ever.

Wait a minute!

Lifting my head slightly I saw that my back was to Edward's chest, his arms holding me to him. Both of us were entwined in the blankets and he was here.

Oh definitely here considering his friend was wide awake and poking me.

But what gets to me the most was… he was here? Isn't his thing fuck and leave? As long as I can remember, chicks were always leaving his apartment or he was always coming home late. Well earlier in the year, now not so much but still.

He was here… with me.

Turning around in his arms I was now facing him, but I brought the blankets higher to cover my chest. I felt way too exposed which is ridiculous because he saw me completely last night.

And it was pretty amazing aside from feeling uncomfortable and not really pleasurable since it was the first time in my life. But knowing he was the first guy in my life, makes everything feel so much better for me.

Too bad it's probably going to be the last since he finally got what he wanted from me.

So for now, I'm going to enjoy the moment while I can.

He looked so cute sleeping. When does he not? At peace and looking like he was at bliss.

A little bit of his hair was getting in the way, so I moved it out of his face so I can see it completely.

And I couldn't help but smile as I continued to look at his face.

Until a thought popped into my head.

_What are you going to tell your sisters._

And there I have no clue. I am screwed. I need a really good lie because both I and Edward left without saying anything. I could fake an illness and say that Edward took me home and he left to who knows where since he is good at that.

Perfect. Now lets just hope I don't screw up or something.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Edward say in a groggily voice as he moved some hair out of my face.

"Nothing…" I said as I looked back to him.

We basically starred at each other until he spoke.

"Morning." He said smiling.

I giggled. "Morning."

"Are you ok?" He said

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Not really wanting to add the uncomfortable part.

He nodded before he started to stretch and I moved away slightly to put some distance to our naked bodies and cover myself in any way. I missed his heat though.

"What time is it?" He asked after he finished stretching.

I turned my head around, taking my phone from the dresser and checked. "9:30." I said and then began checking all the texts in my phone. All from my sisters asking where I was.

"Ok." He said as he continued to lay there.

I sat up and leaned myself against the wall, bringing the blankets up to cover me. I really had no idea what to do. I never thought it would end up like this. Yet I sort of like it aside from this weird situation.

"I should probably go… I have to get to an appointment today." Edward then said.

And there it was. Only I wished he had left so I didn't have to experience the pain so much.

"Yeah, I have things to do also…" I lied.

"Ok." he said before he got up already in his boxers since he put them back on last night and started dressing.

I was pretty proud of myself, I didn't make a fool of myself as he dressed.

But before leaving, he walked over to me and placed a small kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later." He said before he walked out.

Just as quick as he got in, he was out.

And that's when the water works began.

I guess that was the last of Edward. Maybe I shouldn't have given into him because he might have stuck around longer. Yet maybe not because he would have got tired of waiting. It was a lose, lose situation for me.

And even though I may somewhat regret that I gave into him, I can't completely because it was Edward. The one I love.

At least I wasn't sobbing, yet the silent tears always hurt the most.

Getting up, I walked to the bathroom wrapped up in the blanket since my sisters were gone. They were next door.

I started the shower, fixing the water up before I stepped in. My tears mixing with the water. At least I can't tell if I'm crying anymore. I pretty much wanted to stay in the shower all day. But I couldn't so after I was washed up and then just stood there as the water fell on me for a long time, I got out.

I wasn't planning on going anywhere today. I didn't feel like it, so getting dressed I only put on my sweats and tank before going to the living room and throwing myself on the couch. I stopped crying too just on time because my sisters stepped in right at that moment.

"Bella! Oh thank god you're here." Rosalie said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Oh well after the show I wasn't feeling good. Edward offered to bring me back here and then he left."

"Really? Because Edward left out of the blue when you finished." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to watch me sing, but also had to go to the bathroom so when I finished, he bolted to the bathroom which was where the stage was sort of and that's where he saw me." I said. And I was proud of myself. Lie was coming out smoothly.

"Oh," Alice said. Looks like they bought it too. "So are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm good now. First thing I did was take a shower as soon as I woke up." I said.

"Good. I wonder where Edward went last night. He came home really weird. Coming in quickly and mumbling about having to get ready for an appointment before he left for the bathroom I think." Rosalie said.

"Maybe one of his girls?" I said as a question yet trying to sound uninterested because last night I was the girl. God does that make me a bad person?

She shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm going to shower." Rose said before leaving.

"Hurry up!" Alice said before sitting next to me. "Oh and great singing last night. The guys loved it. There coming over later to cheer you on about it." She said giggling.

I smiled and rested my head on Alice's shoulder.

"You sure your ok?" She said

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. You know, had to wake up during the night to take pills for my headache, but it's gone now." I said.

"Well if it comes back or something worse happens, let me know and then we'll find out what to do after.

I nodded and she turned on the TV channel surfing.

I wonder if Edward really had an appointment today. I mean he told his brothers? But why would it matter if he actually told the truth. He's gone now. Well from me.

"So when are we going home?" I asked

"Not next week, but the next I think. On Friday." Alice said.

"Why so late?" I asked.

"Because I forgot to book our flights earlier." She giggled.

"You forgot to book them earlier or were waiting till the boys go home?" I asked chuckling.

"Well a little bit of both."

"Weirdo." I said "Anyways, I'm hungry." I said getting up. "You gonna want a pizza?" I asked Alice.

"Please." She said as she got up since Rosalie finished the shower.

"Rose you want a pizza?" I yelled.

"Please!" She yelled back.

Nodding I walked to the kitchen and got to work with the pizzas.

Doing all I can to not think of Edward.

**OoOoO**

"Bye guys!" I waved to Elena, Katherine and Selena as they waved back saying there goodbyes.

We were just coming back from getting some lunch.

Yup. It was also Wednesday. Five days have passed since that day and I have seen Edward, but it seems like he has been trying to avoid me. And he always has this troubled look on his face. It makes me wonder why… Is it because of me?

Probably.

Sighing I stepped into the empty apartment since my sisters were probably eating with there boyfriends.

I just ate anyways.

So after changing into my shorts and t-shirt, I walked into the kitchen getting some water before walking into my room and plugging in my ipod to the stereo to play some music.

I then started to clean any clothes on the ground. I was thinking about packing, but we are going to come back here anyways. Basically all we need is clothes and shoes since we have tooth brushes and any other materials back at home. So packing my clothes will be a quick process and I don't need a head start.

But the slamming of a door scared the shit out of me.

Turning around I saw Edward leaning against my door looking… hungry?

But not food hungry.

"Edward. Shit you scared me. What are you-" I was saying until Edward walked over to me quickly before crashing our lips together, plunging his tongue in right away. Not that I protested it. I'm losing it! I can't!

I unwillingly pulled back. "Edward you need to stop." I said breathless.

"I can't Bella. I need you. The only reason I didn't come sooner was because I didn't know if you were still sore or not but I can't take it anymore." He said walking us backwards until I was sitting on the bed before he placed his lips to mine again.

And the stupid cooch was not doing anything to try and deny him. In fact she wanted the same thing as him.

Edwards hands then moved down to the hem of my shirt where he pulled it off and then feeling the skin on my back.

Shit, shit, shit, I got to stop! He just wants pussy! He doesn't want me! He is only using me!

_Yeah, but this time you'll feel pleasure…_

Uhm aren't you supposed to be on my side?

Oh fuck it.

After dropping the argument going on in my head, I slid Edwards shirt off him and unbuttoned his pants.

His hands moved to the clip of my bra as he unclipped it and slipped it off me.

Pulling my lips away I grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed, but I made sure he fell on his back and I was on top. I don't think he cared because his mouth went right to my breasts.

I threw my head back moaning at the feeling of his mouth there. His hands moved down to my shorts where he slipped them off me and I shrugged them off.

"Bella your fucking delicious." He said.

"Pants, off." I said as I moved to pull them off, boxers going with them as his dick sprung out.

Damn was he hard.

Moving my hands, I wrapped them around him and pumped it a little wiping some of his pre cum.

"Shit." He said and then he flipped us over, laying me on my back. Then he quickly pulled of my panties revealing my wet cooch.

We were both breathing heavily and I pretty much started panting when I felt him slip fingers inside me.

"Your ready for me Bella." Edward said as he moved himself to my entrance and slid in.

This time I got to moan with pleasure, but yet he was still big. I had to adjust.

"You feel so good." Edward groaned as he started moving in me.

"Faster." I moaned as I started to move my hips to meet his thrusts.

He complied to my request and started to move faster in me.

We were both panting now and I was staring to feel the thin layer of sweat on our skin.

"I need more of you." Edward then said before lifting my leg up and put it over his shoulder. This position let him go deeper in me.

I arched my back, moaning and then his lips were back on my breasts.

"Edward" I called out as I felt that amazing feeling start to rise in me.

"Let go baby, Come with me." Edward said against my chest.

Panting, I fisted the blankets into my hand as I felt myself rise higher.

"God Bella!" Edward groaned and that's what triggered my release as well as his and he collapsed on me. Yet he was probably trying not to crush me either.

We both lied there, tired and trying to control our heavy breathing and gain some energy.

Edward didn't pull out of me though. Instead he wrapped his arms around me, lying us in a more comfortable position and pulling the blanket over us.

Him still inside me. Amazing.

But we were silent. We didn't talk at all. I could feel his gaze down to me but I couldn't look up because I would probably say too much. My face will give it away. I mean I almost gave it away while I was moaning with the pleasure he was bringing me. I just want to say it but I can't if he didn't run yet, that would have him running. And I don't want him to leave.

But is it wrong this way? I think it is. I'm only hurting myself and letting him have what he wants. But what if I want it too? I shouldn't but I do. Because its him. Because I love him.

No, no, no don't start! Not while he's here!

I then felt Edward's hand move to my face as he moved any lose strands from it and lifted my chin up for my eyes to meet his.

Looking at his face, I couldn't tell the emotion he had. It was blank to me. Something I never saw before.

He looked at my face too. Then down to my lips where he began leaned down kissing me. And I kissed him back.

But what were doing is wrong. Sure there's that friends with benefits thing, but I refuse to do that. We don't even have to talk to know what Edward want's from me. It's been obvious. But should we talk so he knows what I want? I know we should talk because this is wrong, but I really don't think he wants to know how I feel.

And fuck, the feeling of his lips on mine did not help any of my thoughts.

So we kissed. And he got hard again in me.

And we were at it again. No words exchanged.

He just started slowly thrusting in me while I met with his hips.

To me, this was one of the sweetest things that was happening. Who knows what it was like for him.

So when we were both once again panting and reaching our climax, we both released at the same time.

This time as Edward was above me, he looked all over my face and into my eyes before he finally pulled out yet keeping me close to him.

It was still silent between us. I once again didn't dare to look up at him and just kept my head under his chin as he played with my hair.

I was confused. I don't know what is going on between us. Apart from my previous thoughts and confusion, I now had this one.

But I had two reasons in why I didn't want to talk at that moment. First, I was fucking scared. Second, I was fucking hungry now. Too much fucking activity going on.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled. As I moved myself in the blankets to get out.

He didn't say anything, just got up to pull his boxers on before I pulled the blankets with me to get my clothes back on.

I noticed he only pulled on his jeans, leaving his shirt on the ground before he lifted me over his shoulder and carried me out of my room.

Well this is odd.

"Put me down Edward!" I said trying to resist to laugh. This isn't right. I think his mind is going along with the friends with benefits thought.

"Ok." He said setting me down in the kitchen. "We're here." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes before I moved to the fridge to get some left over pasta from yesterday night. There was enough for both of us. That is if he wanted.

"You want some?" I asked pointing to it.

He nodded. "Please."

I nodded my head before put the whole thing in the microwave and getting out bowls.

When it was done heating I poured it into the bowls and added the forks before I took the food to the table.

Edward took a seat next to me and dug in. I then got up remembering about drinks.

"You want some coke?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Please." he said.

Nodding to myself I took to cans out and walked back to the table and sitting back down, bringing my legs up with me. Bad habit.

And then we ate. In silence. Luckily for me it was at least a bit comfortable. Sort of.

I finished eating first cause I was starving since a lot of my energy was wasted, but now I was full and feeling better.

But I just continued to sit there drinking some soda while Edward finished eating. I kept my eyes away from him though.

Should I talk to him now? I mean I know I don't have to confess my feelings but I have to let him know that I'm not a fucking toy for him at least. That will surly keep him away. Great.

God I'm a mess.

When I saw that he had finished, I picked up my plate and his and took it to the sink where I washed them.

While washing them, Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me while he talked in my neck.

"I have to go…" He said. Of course.

"Mhm." Was all I said.

He placed a kiss on my neck before pulling back and walking to get his shirt from my room I assume.

I turned off the water and walked over to the door where he was already walking towards, slipping his shirt on and already having his shoes.

I opened the door and watched as he walked out.

"I'll see you later." He said standing there.

I nodded and stood there. He was about to start walking till I spoke. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He said stopping and turning back to me.

"We have to talk soon…" I said

I couldn't read the expression on his face before he nodded. "I know." He said in a very low voice before he finally walked away.

He knew? What does he mean by that?

Can this get any more confusing?

* * *

**Please review!**  
**Hope you guys liked it! See you soon!**

**-Chanelle**


	39. Anger

**La La La I'm back! So soon? Yes cause I**** want to make sure I get this story done before I have to go back to a very hectic life. But anyways hope you like the chapter!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**_It's tough when someone special starts to ignore you, _**

**_But even tougher when you have to pretend you don't mind._**

**~Edward**

Hello! Is anybody in my head! Cause if there is then who are you and what are you doing to me! I need you to leave because I want myself back.

Ok so I get that I would want to go back to Bella for more sex because she is fucking delicious. But needing her? And not wanting anybody else? Well that's the scary shit.

And feeling bad for leaving after the first night, what was that? I mean I really did have an appointment with my doctor, but why did I feel bad for leaving her there? Shit, everything was off the rest of the day.

And don't get me started about the rest of the days. I was going fucking insane for wanting to have her again. But I did take her virginity. And one thing I do know about losing your virginity for girls, is that there sore after it. What I didn't know is how long.

So when Bella would come over with her sisters, I had to disappear because I was scared I would do something that could hurt her.

Which is another thing that is weird because half the time I didn't really care if I hurt the other chicks. I mean I didn't abuse them but if I wanted it rough, I took them rough. If they said they were hurt because they wanted something more with me, I didn't care. There whores anyways.

Shit, I always though Bella would be the one throwing herself at me for the sex, but that back fired on me.

I'm the one who wants the sex from her.

Get the fuck out of my head who ever you are!

**~Bella**

After Wednesday, the days just kind of slowed. I didn't really go out much cause I didn't feel like it. Too nervous about bumping into Edward or something.

My sisters came home about an hour after he left. They had gone out with there boyfriends. It didn't matter to me that they did, just as long as they were ok. I also went out with the Elena, Selena, Katherine and Caroline a couple more times. Sometimes the guys tagged along. But I liked it when we went alone because I actually would get a couple of numbers. Not that I really called. Still fun though.

It was barley Monday. Which means one more week to go until we finally go back home. I was pretty excited to go home and spend some time with the parents. Even though we still have our online summer classes, that shit is easy.

Plus along with the summer, Seth's first movie comes out July 1st. Cant wait to see him in action for the first time on the big screen. I knew he would be able to do it. I just didn't think it would be that soon. He's really talented so I should have guessed it. I mean he had the lead roles in all the school plays.

I walked out of my room after I got my sweats and tank top on. My sisters once again no where in sight. Where do they go! There always missing now a days and they don't even let me know! Maybe there next door. Should I check? Maybe I should because I feel lonely. But having to go next door means that I might have to see Edward. Which I really don't want to do right now. Should I? Should I not? I don't know?

_Get some guts Bella! Since when do you chicken out!_

Since I have had sex with Edward multiple times and completely confused on what to do, that's when!

But my conscious is right! Time to get my guts back and not get scared!

Slipping on my flip flops, I walked out. Only to regret it and want to kick some ass.

Outside leaning against the wall was Edward. With some chick all over his dick. I swear if I was nice and fresh before, I was now heated and full of anger.

"Come on Edward… You know you like the way I make you feel" The bitch said.

"Yeah Edward what's holding you back?" I said before I could even think about it. Damn.

Both of there heads turned to me, one surprised and another glaring.

"Bella." He said as he began moving.

"Are my sisters in with your brothers?" I simply asked.

"I don't know." He said after getting away from the chick. It pleased me but not enough.

"Ok well thanks anyways." I said and turned myself back around to go back inside.

"Wait!" Edward said but I ignored it and just went to opening and closing my door. Too bad he was fucking fast, his foot stopping me from closing it.

"What do you want?" I said

"What's wrong?" He said opening the door wider.

I laughed humorlessly. "Nothing's wrong. Now run along before your bang gets away." I said as I tried to close the door again but he was still holding it open. "Bye!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"No." He said as he stepped in slamming the door shut.

"What do you want!" I yelled as I turned around to quickly walk to my room and shut the door. Too bad he once again beat me.

"If I'm trying to close a door on you, I'm obviously trying to say 'GO AWAY!'" I said annoyed and walking away from the door.

"Yeah? Well I don't care. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward said as he slammed that door shut. What is that all about anyways? It cant stop me from leaving.

"Nothing! Like I said before!" I said my voice rising and hands flying in the air. What is that all about anyways. "Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing is wrong that you come and have sex with me after you probably just had sex with another chick. Yep. Just perfect."

"Yeah, well I don't fuck anyone before I come to you." He said. "Why am I even explaining this to you. I don't have to tell you shit. Your not my girlfriend."

Ouch. That stung. I know it's the truth but still, we all know how I feel. "Exactly my question, why are you telling me this and what are you doing here." I said using the same tone of voice as him and turning back to face him.

His eyes were black and his face was hard. His fists were also white with all the strength he was putting in them. I probably had the same face as he did at the moment.

It was whole fucking stare off, the room full of tension.

Until Edward grabbed the back of my neck and crashing his lips roughly to mine, plunging his tongue right into my mouth.

There he goes again damn it! "Fuck you!" I said as I tried to pull my lips from him.

He chuckled a humorless chuckle. "If that's what you want." He said before crashing his lips back on mine and slamming me against the wall, thrusting his hips forward.

I had to admit, it kind of hurt when he slammed me. But for some reason it only turned me on. Fuck, something is wrong with me. He's messing me up too much! Groaning with pain and pleasure, I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled it back roughly. He groaned.

"Fuck Bella." he said finally pulling his lips from mine, both of us panting but that didn't stop him from moving to my neck.

"Don't mark me Edward Cullen you have no right to." I said pulling on his hair. That still didn't stop him though.

But damn was he being rough. It was hard to choose between pain or pleasure the way he was biting and sucking my skin.

Moving my hands to his shoulders I pushed him roughly, causing his head to move back. His eyes of lust and anger met mine.

"I hate you." I told him.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Hate is a passionate emotion. So hate me all you want."

And then brought his lips back to mine roughly.

Then with out expecting it, his hands moved to the top of my sweats where he pulled them down, panties along with it and grabbed my coochie roughly. I'm not sure if she liked it.

Well two can play in this game.

So I moved my hand to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down also making sure his boxers went along with them.

When they were off, I grabbed his long hard shaft hard enough to make sure he had the same feeling as I did.

The groan that fell from his lips made me sure I did it right.

Catching me by surprise again, Edward picked me up and slid quickly and roughly right into me. Both of us releasing a loud groan.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and then Edward roughly started thrusting in me quickly.

Like I said, it was hard to tell if it was pain or pleasure I was feeling. So with both emotions, I moaned loudly as my nails dug into Edwards back as he went deeper, rougher and faster.

The only thing you could hear in the room was our heavy panting, the moans escaping our lips and the slamming of Edward in me. And the only thing you could feel was the tension or anger between us. Of course we were feeling much more than that.

A couple more of Edward's thrust and I was starting to get the feeling that I was coming close.

"I'm fucking close Edward." I said digging my nails once more into his back.

He didn't say anything except groan. And then if it were even possible He sarted going even more faster and deeper, the rough still with it.

And then I felt it.

Throwing my head back, I hit the wall roughly but barley noticed and I moaned out my release.

Not many thrusts after Edward came to his release.

And I was exhausted. And sort of hurting. Not so much though.

The only thing left in the room was our panting.

But I kept my head down. I couldn't look him in the eye. Not even his fucking face. I keep giving him what he comes for. He may have not 'been with anybody before coming to me' but how do I know that?

Once both our breathing was controlled, Edward grabbed my waist where he pulled me off him and set me on my weak legs. I had to hold onto his shoulders.

But after steadying myself, I pulled my pants back up with my underwear.

Edward did the same.

Still keeping my head down I was the first one to speak. "You should go." But my voice was barley there.

"No." He said. What the fuck?

"What more do you want!" I said my voice being able to rise. "You got your fuck, now go like you always do."

"I'm sorry." He said.

Uhm, what? I was NOT expecting that.

"What?" I said lifting my head up slightly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just… I don't know." He said "We were both mad, You looked fucking sexy mad and I just got carried away."

I didn't really know what to say. I looked sexy mad…

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way…" Edward said taking a step closer to me.

"I guess I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to bitch at you... Sort of". I said finaly speaking.

"Well I guess I understand you. Your more secure than the other chicks. You watch out for yourself. I don't blame you for thinking what you thought…" he said quietly.

I nodded. At least he understood. But time to let him know. "Edward we can't keep doing this." I said

"Doing what?" He said. I knew he knew though.

"You can't keep coming to me for sex. I'm not for that friends with benefits shit and neither will I be one of those girls." I said my voice finally back.

He nodded before he said "I know."

"I guess the friends title will stick around but just… don't come for me for sex anymore…" I said looking back down and feeling ridiculous.

He lifted my chin up before saying ok.

Too bad our asses never stuck to the plan.

Or more like my coochie and his dick. Our asses have no fault in this. His was really nice though.

Even though we had settled it, we didn't stop. But he started it first.

The day after agreeing we wouldn't do that anymore, he came over needy.

I guess I am happy that my sisters aren't ever home anymore because they would have killed both of us.

But I wont put the complete fault on him. Sure he came a day after agreeing, but I didn't stop him. I mean I am human too and i do have my needs also. After that day we didn't see each other because Saturday and Sunday was all packing to head home. Monday we left for Forks, him right next to me I should add. But even being back in we didn't stop. We would manage to get alone, which led to either a quick one or sometimes one when we didn't have to go as fast. And it's barley been the first week here in forks.

Is that bad?

_Of course its bad because once he's sick of you he'll stop coming to you and you'll be left alone, broken once again._

And it will be my fault because I let it happen.

But I can't completely regret everything because even though he isn't mine or he might get with other chicks during the week which I try not to think about, I love him. I love the way he makes me feel. The knot in my stomach and the curl of my toes. He brings it to me. Which makes everything for me a whole bunch better.

And when the horrible day comes that when Edward doesn't want me anymore, I don't think I'll be able to have sex with anyone else. I don't think I even want to find someone anymore. That may seem stupid of me but that's just how my mind is working. I am starting to consider in buying some cats for my future.

But then again that seems sort of scary so I have also considered in finding someone in the future to have a family with. The thing is, I don't think he'll ever have my heart the way Edward does. Which that person will never find out.

I don't know I'm being really stupid right now. Let's just live the present and figure everything else out later.

But right now, I kind of wish it was later because I am stuck with the flu. And on vacation too! Well we are in forks so there's not really much of a summer here. But still, I have the flu and my stomach is all over the place. I can't even smell food for heavens sake because I'll be throwing up. I'm basically locked in my room unless I'm running to the bathroom and prohibited of visitors.

Luckily phones were invented and I text everyone. Even my sisters cause that's the only contact I have with them right now. Seth is every once in a while because he's been busy. Jasper and Emmett are also here sending me some funny shit and so was Edward. Which gets me all giddy. Ridiculous right?

My mom is the only one I see in person cause she brings me drinks to help my stomach.

I just hope this flu goes away before the boy's birthday because I really don't want to miss out on that. It might only be just us and the parents, but we do have a blast.

So I have four days to get myself together.

Stupid flu! Leave already!

**OoOoOo**

"Geez Bells, It's like you haven't eaten in days!" Emmett said.

"Well it kind of has been!" I said after swallowing another piece of pizza.

Yup, Finally three days later I felt completely better in which my sisters decided to order some pizza and invite the boys. God it feels so good to finally eat with out throwing up.

"Right.." He said a little thoughtful. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey do we have coke?" I asked my sisters.

"Yeah I think so." Rosalie said getting up. "Let me get some." And then she walked to the kitchen.

Yessssss. Coke!

"Thanks." I said opening the can and taking a drink. After two pieces of pizza you get thirsty.

"So you girls know what your going to wear tomorrow?" Jasper then asked. Very random.

"Yes we remember. Not our usual colors, request for yours birthday." Alice said rolling her eyes.

And we also don't have to wear dresses! That was the best one! But I was the one who pointed out that it's a small thing with only parents for them and we also don't want to look like were tempting them or something. Plus we've worn dresses twice around them. I think it's time to simple it out for once. Since the guys also pointed out they wanted something simple.

When I finished my pizza I took my drink and then set it down while I listened to everyone else. Something Edward and I always did.

Except there was just one thing…

"Guys do we have ice cream?" I asked.

Well why don't you go look?" Rosalie said.

"Because I don't want to walk over there and get disappointed if there's none! Geez it was just a question." I said and got up to walk to the kitchen to check. Luckily for me, we did have some.

"Did you not get full from the pizza?" Alice asked as I sat.

"Well sort of but hey, I was the one who hadn't eaten in days. Leave me in peace to gain my couple of pounds back." I said eating some ice cream.

Everyone just laughed at me before returning to there conversation.

I continued to listen laugh and eat just cause I didn't really feel like engaging into a conversation right now.

**OoOoOo**

"You girls ready?" Mom said from downstairs.

"Yep." We said walking downstairs going to head to the Cullen house.

I was super content with my clothes today. Some jeans, cute black top and flats.

Alice had a similar outfit to me except her shirt was fuchsia and different looking but she too wore flats. And Rosalie wore black jeans with a silver top and flats. So we all wore flats but different outfits. And our hair was different. Mine was down and wavy, Alice her usual spikes and Rosalie had her half ponytail.

No dress! Yay!

"Come on your dad is already in the car." Mom said as she walked out. I being the last one so I locked it.

Boys birthday get together here we come.

Can't wait to get to the food.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**Hope you liked it! I'll be back soon!**

**-Chanelle **


	40. The Last

**Hey all, here's another chapter! Iv'e been free lately so I have been able to write more. Like tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I will be able to get another chapter out. Around the evening maybe? Night? Not sure but most likely I will tomorrow.**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**Immature love says: **_

_**'I love you because I need you.' **_

_**Mature love says **_

_**'I need you because I love you.'**_

**~Bella**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Edward, Emmett and Jasper! Happy Birthday to you!" We all sang as the boys stood behind there chocolate cake, which my mom made the boys begging request.

The day has been going really great. We got here and all hung out, well mostly just us like always but then Carlisle and my dad finished frying the hamburgers and damn were they good! And the salad Esme had out was the best I've had. She makes a mean salad. And then we all decided to play baseball in the Cullen's spacious backyard. It was boys against girls. Too bad we lost, but hey we were actually in the lead! And that lead to here, singing the birthday song to the boys.

Alice, Rosalie and I had our hands full of frosting ready to rub it in the boy's face. The adults know about our little plan.

So once the boys each had a knife and were cutting into the cake, we frosted them! Pictures being snapped quickly.

"Oh no you didn't!" Emmett yelled out like a girl.

"You guys look delicious with make up!" I said licking the left over frosting on my hand

"Clever." Jasper said grabbing a napkin to wipe his face.

"Wait till you birthday!" Edward said doing the same thing as Jasper.

"Well lucky for us, we'll make sure cake or frosting do not exist in our household when our birthday comes." Alice said.

As the boys went to clean there faces, we washed off our hands because they were now full of our spit.

"Alright well let's finish this cake." Esme said as she and my mom walked and cut pieces of it.

"Oh I want that one." I said taking the corner pieces. I like corner pieces.

"You pig." Rosalie said. Thats when I noticed it was kind of big. Ehh, ill put it in the fridge if I don't finish it.

"Uh what-ev-er!" I said flipping my hair and laughing.

Once the boys came back down stairs they took there piece of cake and we walked to the living room with a TV in it. The adults stayed behind in the kitchen.

"Oh are these the cards from your parents?" Emmetts aid taking cards from the table.

"Yup." We said.

"Cool." He said passing the cards with Jasper and Edward's name on it.

They all opened it and were happy about there Starbucks gift card. That little card does so much once you get older.

"And what'd you get me babe?" Emmett said wrapping his arm around Rosalie.

"We'll you boys just have to wait and see for our presents." She said.

"Yeah, what she said, excpet I am not apart of that soooooo," I said walking to the closet Esme let me put my present. "Here is my present." I said taking out three balloons with giant candy bars wrapped at the bottom to hold it down.

"Happy Birthday!" I said laughing and giving each boy there balloon.

"Awh thanks Belly!" Emmett said giving me a bear hug.

"This is really nice." Jasper said giving me his gentler hug.

"My favorite candy." Edward said lastly and giving me a hug. Oh how I love the way his arms feel.

"Glad you guys liked it." I said after Edward pulled back. "But I'm pretty sure my sisters will top it once they give you there presents." I said winking. Emmett boomed with laughter and Jasper chuckled.

Once that was done we got into an engaging conversation about the Simpson's. Don't ask me why but it was hilarious.

Around seven the adults walked in.

"Girls we are going to head out with Esme and Carlisle for a bit, we'll be back later." My mom said.

"Cool." I said.

"See you later!" Alice chirped

They said there goodbyes before stepping into the garage to get into one of there cars I will assume.

"Alright well I want my birthday present now. See all you losers later!" Emmett said throwing Rosalie over his shoulder. And walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, I have a mutual feeling so," He said before picking up Alice into his arms "I will see you guys later too." And then walked upstairs.

So now it was me and Edward.

Oh crap.

Well Sort of.

_No it shouldn't be a 'sort of' this means that you have to get your ass in gear and not let him take advantage like always._

Well it's not always his fault and it is his birthday…

_Look at you already giving in._

"You like video games?" Edward then asked.

"Uhm yeah? Sure I guess there alright." I said.

"Well come on. Lets go do something." He said standing up and pulling on my arm.

Climbing up the first set, then the second, then the third we finally made it to his room.

"You're the only one up here?" I said as we walked down the hall.

"Yup. Like it too. But the lounge is down there so my brothers are up here a lot either in my room or there." He said as he opened the door to his room.

It was huge.

So yeah we may be wealthy too but we don't have a big of a house as the Cullens do. And damn Edwards room is big! I just, wow.

"Nice room." Managed to get out as I walked it looking around. There was a small couch in one corner and then his bed was sort of in the middle and TV was in the middle where it could be seen by the couch or bed. Then he had tons of shelves with books and Cd's. It kind of looked classy. Not what you expect form a guy like him. Then again they did move.

Huh, he actually read.

"You have a lot of Cd's" I said finger skimming down them and looking at the albums.

"So you want to play?" Edward said coming from behind me and putting his lips on my neck.

"Ok?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Great." He said before he picked me up and threw me gently on the bed.

"Uhm." Was all I managed to get out as Edward's lips roamed on my neck and jaw.

"You really thought I was talking about video games huh?" Edward said from my neck sending chills down my spine.

"Sort if?" I squeaked as he sucked.

"Silly girl. I wasn't going to let you get away from giving me another birthday present." Edward said moving his hands under my shirt and stroking my skin.

"Well I didn't think I had to give you this birthday present." I said.

"Well you didn't I just requested in a late notice." Edward said pulling my shirt off.

His lips them moved to the open part of my breasts where he began placing open mouth kisses.

Then his hands moved to the back of my bra where he unclipped it and threw it to the side. "Delicious." He said licking his lips before taking a breast into his mouth, hand massaging the other.

Oh god does that feel good.

His mouth then moved to my other breast and his hand moved to the other one where he repeated the same process.

As Edwards mouth was on my breast his hand moved form my other breast, down to the button of my jeans where he unbuttoned and unzipped.

Edward stood up and pulled down my pants while I kicked off my shoes as he pulled down.

Once those were off, his lips moved back to my skin and mine moved to the hem of his shirt where I pulled it off and began feeling onto his smooth skin.

Edwards face disappeared below my breast and my panties were being slid off. Then I felt his tongue lick the coochie. And boy did she jump at that.

Gasping, I arched my back feeling incredible as Edward's tongue worked it's way to my release.

"Come Bella, I know you want to." Edward said. And that's what did it making me spill my juices that Edward sucked.

"Mmm." Edward said trailing his way back up.

Trying to recover myself, I pushed Edward making him fall on his back while I straddled him, my hand taking a hold of his shaft.

"You know you are the birthday boy. You should be getting most of the pleasure." I said as I stroked it while he groaned. I love his groan.

I began pumping his dick as all the precum began coming out. I wiped that off with my finger before I slowly moved my head down and wrapped the tip in my mouth

"Jesus Bella!" Edward said loudly

Okay first off, stay clam, its your first time and it's always gag reaction. Now I just have to move my head to find how deep I can go because Edward is big.

Once I reached the point, I wrapped my hand on what was left and began to pump and move my head. How I know this, thank the sisters.

So far so good because from what was coming out of Edward's mouth, he was enjoying it.

"Oh god Bella I'm not going to last much longer." Edward said, his fingers in my fair as he fucked my mouth.

Knowing that I was making him feel good made me feel good. So I moved my head faster and pumped faster too and just as Edward was about to come, I moved my head from his dick and continued to pump it until he finally came onto our skin.

Edward grabbed my head, bringing it down to his lips as he kissed me deeply.

And finally as we kissed for the first time in the night, I suddenly began feeling something I didn't like.

I began feeling like this would be our last time together.

Edward pulled his lips back before his hands moved back and he got a tissue cleaning our skin off before he opened a drawer and took out a condom.

Rolling us back over, Edward moved himself on top of me before he got on his knees to slip on the condom.

And the feeling was still there.

Once it was on he moved his dick to my entrance where he slid into me, both of us moaning.

"God your walls are always so tight around me its amazing." He said as he started to thrust in me slowly.

I was fisting into the sheets and arching my back as he thrusted in me, until I felt is hands go to my back and he put is both in sitting positions and he went deeper in me. We both gasped when that happened.

"Oh god Edward…" I moaned as he placed open mouthed kisses from my breast to my neck to my jaw and then back down and continuing to thrust.

"Bella your fucking perfect." He said and then his lips were on my lips.

And it was all starting to get overwhelming. I was enjoying this feeling. This moment. Except for the other part of me that still felt like this would be the last time. Or something. I don't know what it's supposed to mean, but I don't like it.

At least Edward helped me forget that when his thrust began going quicker.

"I'm fucking close Bella." He said laying us back down and lifting a leg up over his shoulder so he could continue to thrust in deep.

"Me too." I moaned as the knot in my stomach began.

"Come Bella." He said thrusting deeper and quicker. "Come with me." He said.

Our breathing began turning into pants before we both let out loud groans and our releases coming out.

Edward held himself above me as we our heavy breathing started to calm.

When it had calmed, Edward moved some hair from my face before speaking. "We should probably head back downstairs before anybody else huh?"

"Yeah." I said giving him a slight smile.

I had to hold back a whimper at the loss of contact when Edward pulled out and walked to the bathroom to throw the condom away.

I got up quickly to pull on my under wear. Good thing he didn't throw it far. And my bra a few feet the opposite direction, so after getting the panties on I picked up the bra clipping it back on.

Edward was barley walking out of the bathroom once I had that on.

It was quiet between us. Only because I didn't talk since I still had that awful feeling in me.

"Where do you think our parents went?" Edward said as we walked out of his room.

"I don't know. Maybe a casino or something? Went out to eat? Oh they better have not gone out to eat." I said

"Why?" Edward asked chuckling

"Because I'm hungry again." I said laughing as we made it down stairs. It was still empty which meant the rest were still up stairs. Cool.

"Well there still some salad." He said.

"Yeah I know I'm going to get some." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"You must still be trying to repair from the flu huh?" Edward said taking a seat on the counter.

"Yup. I didn't eat for almost a week. Everything would always make my stomach twist. I could only drink Gatorade or tea or water. But deep in me was starving!" I said as ate some salad.

"That must have sucked."

"Oh yeah." I said laughing.

Edward and I weren't alone long after that because Alice and Jasper were the first ones down. Then Rosalie and Emmett.

After that we just relaxed again watching TV.

But the feeling in me never left.

**OoOoOo**

"Finally donee with my period." Rosalie said walking into the room but to the kitchen.

"TMI!" I said from the couch.

"Oh shut up Bella" Rosalie said laughing.

"What's today anyway?" I said

"Uhm the 28th?" Rose said.

Dang already the last week of June.

Holy shit the last week of June? Which means the second and third week have already passed. Which tells me that my period is late!"Rose something is wrong with me! I haven't gotten my period!" I said jumping from the couch

"What do you mean you haven't gotten it? And your just remembering now? What if the flu did something that messed you up!" She said running to me.

What if the flu did something to me… What could it have done? I've never heard this happen to anyone before.

_Unless it wasn't the flu…_

Something deep in me spoke. But what if it wasn't the flu? Then what could it be? I mean I remember getting cramps and bloating.

It was as if my mind was speaking to me because suddenly memories started flooding in.

_The day Edward came to me eager for the first time… The day we were angry at each other… was all I could remember, but he didn't…_

Oh shit.

No. This cant be? Can it?

_Well when a man sticks his peen in a girls vagina without anything covering it then…_

OKAY! I get it…

But now how am I supposed to tell her… And now Alice since she had come down here from all the commotion we were causing. They were both now bickering at what it could be.

"Guys." I said my voice barley able to been heard, but they heard.

"What!" They both said.

"What if…" I said taking a gulp of fear and getting stuck

"What Bella! You look white as a ghost!" Alice said

Here goes. "What if I had sex with Edward…"

"YOU WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Since when!" Rosalie said.

"Since the night of the karaoke club." I said looking down.

"I knew it." Alice said laughing humorlessly. "I knew there was something up. I should have known!"

"Does he not know how to you protection though? No other girl he's fucked has come up to him telling him there pregnant. Why did he mess up with you?" Rosalie yelled

I shrugged. "It might be a false alarm?"

They both laughed humorlessly now.

"Bella, you threw up for almost a whole week, your appetite has been everywhere and you are two weeks late. How can that be a false alarm?" Rosalie said I gave her a look wondering about my appetite. "Yes I noticed your appetite. We all did. We just thought it would be from trying to recover from the flu."

"JASPER HALE! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR BROTHERS DICK OFF!" Alice yelled breaking mine and Rose's world.

Oh shit.

"Alice wait!" I said pulling the phone from her.

"Give it back!" She said. I gave a run for it before she could catch me and I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Was coming from the phone.

"Jasper?" I said

"Bella open the door!"

"Bella what's going on." He said concerned

"Uhm. Well you think you can come over? Just you and Emmett?" I said.

"Ok." He said

"But don't bring Edward. Please. I'll explain everything when you get here." I said and then hung up.

The commotion had stopped outside so I'm assuming they heard.

"I'm going to need a test." I said opening the door.

Alice was the one who went to get the test while. She came back quick though and now I was in the bathroom. Waiting for the shit to show.

But Rose was right? Why am I trying to doubt it.

While I was still in the bathroom, I heard a different set of footsteps walk in.

"What's going on?" Emmett said.

"Just wait." Rose said.

Still waiting for the test, I put my hands on my belly nervous and noticed it was hard. How did I not notice that earlier?

But if I am pregnant how far along am I? It's only been four weeks from the time Edward came to me eager. And what am I going to do?

Definitely not an abortion. And am I strong enough for adoption?

And the biggest part tugging me was telling me to keep it. Have my little baby.

Is that why I was feeling that way on the day of Edward's birthday? Because my body knew this had come up.

Yeah probably because Edward will definitely run from this.

And that's why I'm meant for this baby. Because it's a little piece of Edward. Both of us together. Made with love. Well sort of. In my part because I'm sure Edward saw nothing in the sex.

Looking down at my phone I saw it was time. So lifting the little stick from my lap, I couldn't help but get tears. Which kind? I don't know.

I opened the door to find everyone standing outside waiting for me.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"I'm pregnant." I said and began sobbing.

"What!" The boys then said.

"Oh Bella…" The girls then reached forward and wrapped me in there arms.

"How are you- Well I know how but with who?" Jasper asked after I had calmed.

"Edward is the father of this baby." I said

I couldn't really tell the expressions on Jasper and Emmett's faces, so I looked away.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Keep it. I'm going to keep my baby." I said as strongly as I could.

They both nodded and then Jasper spoke. "And Edward is going to get a piece of this."

That's when I panicked. "No!" I said lunging towards him. "Please no."

"Bella my brother has a big part of this as much as you do."

"Yeah but I don't need him. You know Edward because he is your brother. You know his ways already. I don't want him finding out and then getting the feeling that he is obligated to stick around me. I don't want him to think that I got pregnant to keep him." I said

"But Bella-"

"No. Please no. You are the uncles of this baby and I will let you guys stick around and give the baby whatever it wants in your part but please don't tell him anything." I said.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a torn look before nodding. "But what about the parents?" Emmett asked.

"I'll figure that out later. I mean I cant be that far along since this is recent." I said taking a step back and a deep breath."

"We should probably go to the doctor to see if it's actually positive and how far along you are." Alice said

"Ok." I said.

They all decided to just go since it was just us. I was taken in fairly quick and I found out that I am four weeks pregnant.

My little baby was four weeks.

But I asked the doctor about the throwing up situation. She said I might have gotten sick because you usually don't start throwing up until six weeks. But at least it didn't harm the baby.

After knowing everything was situated I felt a whole lot better about having a baby. Things are going to get harder but not impossible. And these guys already told me that there going to have my back.

And because I set the condition on Jasper not to tell Edward, he added that he was going to tell Edward to stay away from me for good. Which is probably for the best.

When they guys dropped us back off at home they left.

And I cried.

Because Edward will now be gone for good. But even though he will be gone ,I am having my baby. And I promise to my baby that I will take care of him or her. With or without a dad.

But it's still hard because once again, I am losing someone I love.

Except I know that I love Edward more than anyone I have ever loved.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**And please don't hate me for this. It's just how I envisioned it. Plus, major things can lead to good things. :)**  
**Be back soon!**

**-Chanelle **


	41. Best Friends

**I'm here! Woo! Anyways not much to say but have patience my fellow readers. Good things come for those who wait ;)**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**NEVER give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about,**_

_**Because the worst thing ever isn't losing who you love, **_

_**It's seeing them loving someone else.**_

**~Edward**

"Edward!" Jasper screamed coming into my room, Emmett behind him.

"What!" I said from the bed.

"I told you once to stay away from Bella and you didn't listen. We let it go but you screwed up. I'm telling you again and this is my last time; Stay away from her. Bella will set a restraining order on you if she see's you." He almost yelled.

What the fuck is wrong with them? I'm not getting the shit. "What the fuck did I do?"

"I'm just telling you one last time Edward. I mean it." He said before walking out of my room.

Emmett didn't say anything. Only had a disappointed look on his face and walked out. That's something you never want from Emmett. Which means I did screw up. Bad. But how? What did I do? What did I do to Bella?

And why do I feel like a part of me has been ripped away?

**~Bella**

"Come on Bella, It'll help a lot. Plus you'll see Seth." Alice said.

True. It's been years since I've seen him.

"I think we should go to the premiere. We get to watch Seth's movie with him and then hang out with him after! It's time to see our best friend." Rose said

"Alright. I'll text him." I said taking my phone out. "Pack my stuff for me though because the thing is tonight and I don't feel like doing it."

"Kay!" They both said and ran up the stairs.

So a confirming text later and a ticket to L.A. We were on the plane to L.A.

Seth's bodyguard was going to pick us up. So after claiming our luggage, we walked out of the airport and saw a man with the sign that said SWAN for us.

"You the Swan ladies?" The big bulky guy asked.

"Yep." We all said.

"I'm Joe, Seth's bodyguard. You girls ready? Premiere is in an hour." He said as he opened the door to the SUV.

We all nodded and hopped in.

"Oh my gosh this feels all weird!" Rosalie said

"I can't wait to see Seth though." I said

After Joe dropped us off at the hotel and led us to the suite across Seth's he told us he would be back in 30 minutes to leave. Luckily we were showered. But we worked quick. I got into a nice outfit, no dress though, and fixed my hair up somewhat and added the simple make up on my face. I was done in 20 minutes. My sisters weren't done till Joe came back.

Arriving, we saw lots of fans behind those bars and some of the actors already signing there stuff. Including Seth. We couldn't wait there though. Joe helped us into the theater where we would meet with Seth.

I don't know how much longer it was but we were all too excited to notice the time until Seth finally walked in.

"Seth!" I said and try to keep myself from yelling.

"Bella!" A grin broke onto his face and he ran over to me enveloping me into a hug.

"Awh I missed you so much!" I said giving me a squeeze as I tried to stop the water works.

"Don't cry on me Bells." He said as he pulled away giving me a smile.

"Bella stop hogging Seth!" Alice said behind us.

"And how are my other two favorite dorks." He said as he pulled Alice and Rosalie into a hug.

"Awh Seth you got taller." Alice said. And she was right. Back in high school he was my height. Now he's about Rosalie's. Maybe a bit taller.

"Hey, a mans gotta grow." He said chuckling.

We all laughed and decided talking could come after we watched Seth and his work.

"Oh my gosh Seth that as amazing!" I said as we were about to walk out.

"Thanks," He said chuckling. "Hold on a sec." and then stopped walking and looked for someone.

Soon enough Joe walked to us. "Everyone ready?" He said as a couple other guys were there."Yeah. We're going to have to walk quick kay girls?" Seth said.

We all nodded then took of full speed.

After many flashes from paps and trying to get past them we made it to the car.

"You guys mind being in magazines?" Seth said smiling sheepishly.

"I see it now." I began. "Seth Clearwater seen walking out with his entertainment for the night." I said dramatically then began laughing.

Everyone else laughed. "Nah, at least I hope not." Seth said

"So where are we headed to?" Rose asked.

"Well now it's the after party. But we're blowing it off. It's not important. Instead we're getting a bite to eat." He said.

"Oh great! I'm hungry." I said.

Rose and Alice then gave me a look. Not a concerned one. It was actually a smile but it was still a look. It probably meant I should tell Seth.

Which I was going to do. Later.

So after finally choosing a place and getting in, we were seated and giving our orders.

"So what's new with you?" I asked putting the subject on him before he could with us.

"Well just finished this project, and I'm actually up for another roll." He said smiling.

"And you didn't tell me about this why?" I said

"I forgot." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I forgive you." I said nudging his side. "And I'm proud of you."

"We had a feeling you'd make it in the big shot." Alice said

"Thanks guys." He said.

"And what about the love life?" Rosalie asked and batting her lashes jokingly at him.

Seth then gave another sheepish smile and started turning a hint of red.

"Ohhh there's something up! Now spill!" I said.

"Well it's just the girl I met in this role. She wasn't here though. Her name is Alison. I kind of felt a lot with her." He said.

We all awed at our best friend while he blushed.

"Shut up." He said "What about you guys. What's new?"

"Nothing much. You know school here. But we're home right now for vacation. Visiting the family." Rosalie said.

"That's good. And those boyfriends of yours still being good?"

"Yup! Just perfect." Alice said smiling.

"And what about the Edward guy." Seth said turning back to me. And crap.

"Uhm. Not in speaking terms anymore…" I said.

"Why? From what you've told me well, you love him." He said confused.

"I know.. And well…" I said pausing.

"What?" Seth said

"I'm pregnant." I said

"No way," He said. "Your joking Bells." Seth said.

I moved my head up so I can look at him and he saw all seriousness. "It's his huh?" He said.

"Yeah." I said looking back down.

"So why aren't you talking to him? Did he chicken out? If that's the case we're going to head on the first plane to Washington." He said.

"No, I just don't want him to know. To think I got pregnant to keep him."

"Well you didn't Bella and he should do something to help you with the baby." Seth said

"I don't want him to. His brothers are going to help me with that if it makes things better." I said.

"Not really but they are your choices." He said sounding disappointed but quickly erasing that like he always did to something happier. "But your gonna be a mommy? Something I remember you always used to talk about." He said giving me a smile.

"Yeah." I said sliding my hand on the hard part of my belly. "And just so you know, you will be an uncle." I said nudging him.

"Hell yeah I will. Best one if you ask me!" He said chuckling.

After that it was much happier topics. When we all finished eating we left back to the hotel where we hung out in Seth's suit until it was time to sleep. Seth was going to be in town till tomorrow afternoon because then he had to leave again for promotional reasons. So we were going to spend the rest of the day with him.

So in the morning he came over to our suit where he decided to take us out to breakfast and then go for walks. He was leaving the same time we were so we were going to go to the airport all together when it was time to go.

But the morning and afternoon was fun. About time we saw the best friend. We made sure to get lots of pictures for memories because who knew the next time we will see him? He does live in New York.

And when it was time to go, it was all tears again like it was back in high school. The tears only came from us though. Seth just laughed at us but he was sad at the same time. He always covered his sadness with laughs or something.

"Take care alright girls?" He said giving us each a hug.

"You too. Keep the crazy stalkers away." Alice said.

"And let me know about the baby kay Bella? I would like to be in its life somehow." Seth said smiling.

"I will. Pictures of ultrasounds every time I get one." I said smiling.

"Good." He said and then gave us all a peck on the cheek before one last goodbye as he passed through the security check.

"Awh I don't want him to go." Alice said pouting.

"Me either." I said

After that we went in line to go through the security check to pass through and wait for our flight. Soon enough we were on our way home.

When we got here Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us outside.

"Hey ladies, how was it?" Emmett asked after we closed the door.

"Fun." Rosalie said smiling and reaching over to give him a kiss.

"It was great to see Seth again." I said smiling.

"That's good." Jasper said.

"Yup! But anyways, I'm hungry. Can we please, please, please go get something to eat? Oh! I want some of that pizza you guys took us too when we were here for Christmas vacation." I said as my mouth started to water.

Everyone laughed at me but who cares. Doctor said I was fine, only lay off the soda which sucked so bad but, oh well.

"Alright lets go get some pizza." Emmett said as he switched lanes in the free way.

"Hey Bella you still want the plastic ring for your belly ring?" Rosalie said

"Nah. My belly is going to get too big. Plus I'll have stretch marks after it so if I want it back I'll just get it re-pierced." I said as I made a mental note to take the piercing out when we got home.

"You didn't even get to keep it on long enough." Alice said

"Yeah but I did enjoy it. Maybe if I get rid of the stretch marks I'll put it back." I said patting her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes giggling.

So another hour later we made it to the pizza place and were munching down on the food.

"Mmm. I've been craving this pizza for a while." I said after I swallowed my piece.

"Dang Bella if you eat this much now, you may eat as much as me when that baby in your stomach grows." Emmett said chuckling.

"Whatever." I said.

"Well if our blood is strong enough, it might eat like us." Jasper said.

"Oh dear lord, please help me." I said looking up at the roof acting for mercy.

"Don't worry, well put the kid on a work out routine with us to keep in shape." Emmett said laughing.

"And if the baby is a girl?" Rosalie questioned. Thank you Rose.

"Well then that's on you girls." Emmett continued laughing.

"Bella do you really think we can hide this from my brother?" Jasper asked.

Cool. Heavy topics.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said sighing. "He can be oblivious to a lot. Especially when he's fucking. So as long as he's with other chicks I think it'll be okay." Even though deep in me is torn at the fact that Edwards has moved on. But that's what I want to happen. And after my text to him, I'm pretty sure it has.

Because the night that everything was discovered, he text me. Asking what happened? My response, well it should have been enough.

_**Edward: **__Bella what's going on?_

It only made me cry more.

_Nothing Edward. I thought your brother would have made it clear for you not to look for me anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. You only want me for sex and that's not what I am for. I mean, I did enjoy it too but was that all it was going to be? I'm sorry if you got confused and thought I would be like your usual girls but I'm not. So thanks for the sex anyways. I know what it should feel like from now on. But don't look for me anymore. Delete my number and delete me from your list of fucks. I'm done. _

He didn't respond after that and I knew he was gone.

Jasper nodded and then switched the topic again. Too bad my mind wasn't exactly in pace. Once Edward's in my mind, he stays there. But then again, when is he ever out of it?

I love him so much it hurts. I wish I didn't love him but you know, life doesn't always work the way you want it to.

Since the day I found out I was pregnant, which was only four days ago, I keep on having this little dream. It starts out with me and my baby. I cant really tell the gender because the baby always wears yellow and baby features are sometimes always so hard to find out when there still new. But it looks like a girl to me most of the time. But anyways, I'm with my baby and we're in this meadow I think. An ongoing meadow full beautiful blue and yellow flowers. I'm sitting on the grass, baby in my arms. Sleeping. And even though at first I don't feel anyone with me me, every time I look over, Edward is walking towards us. And he always moves himself to where he is sitting behind me and I can lean into his chest and so he can see the baby. He places kisses on my head. And right at the end of the dream we look at each other, straight in the eyes. He has a smile on his face and I have one too. And right when I am going to tell him I love him, I always wake up.

I hate it when I wake up because the dream is so beautiful. Vivid, and it feels like he's there with me. Feels like he wants to be with me and the baby.

Too bad it's the opposite in this world.

"So we ready to go?" Jasper then said, breaking me form my thoughts.

"Yup." My sisters said as they stood.

I nodded and got up too.

There was no pizza left to take home. So we left the amount of money we had to pay for the pizza and the tip for the server.

It wasn't the same guy as last time, but this guy was nice too. But honestly, I was happy he didn't leave me a number or something because I don't think I'm ready for that right now. Nor will I be for a while.

It was a little late by the time we got home. The flight back here wasn't that early to begin and then getting something to eat, well yeah. It made it late.

I said bye to the boys before leaving so the girls can say goodbye to them.

I felt really exhausted so I dropped the duffle bag, changed into my comfortable sweats and shirt to sleep, brushed my teeth and went straight to the sack.

And awaited for sleep to do the rest so I can once again go into my dream and happy place.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**I'll be back soon! See you then!**

**-Chanelle **


	42. Days Pass By Without You

**Hey everyone! Anyways just gotta say that this chapter is tooooo short for my liking and I don't like it. But it needs to happen, so I will be back later! LOL**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**The worst feeling is being forgotten by someone you will never forget.**

**~Bella**

Summer went by a blur.

Hung out with the family and the two boys. It was a fun vacation even though it was no paradise.

I guess I really was sick the last time I was throwing up because almost as soon as I turned six weeks, the throwing up started up again. But at least I could eat. Only some food I had to lay off because it would make me throw up. Like chicken. Revolting crap lately.

And I hadn't seen Edward. I feel like its slowly killing me, but the baby inside me is what is keeping me alive.

When we had to go back home we left a day before the boys to avoid any seating arrangement drama.

It felt weird coming back because we had gotten attuned to being home. But then again it felt good.

Almost as soon as we got home, I made the appointment to get myself checked out for the month of August. Turned two months pregnant and the baby is well. So far I have been doing good.

I barley went out since we have came back. So far only to pick up the classes I will have for this year. Other than that, nothing. At least not until classes start again. Which will be in another week. Don't really want to but I have to keep the education going. I should be happy that I have the chance to thanks to the help of my parents.

On Wednesday everybody came back. Elena, Stefan, Taylor, Selena, Katherine, Damon, Caroline and Tyler. They all came our to our apartment including Jasper and Emmett with there classes. I found out I have another class with Damon, Katherine and Emmett again. Which I liked. Then I had another class with Taylor, Stefan and Jasper and a class with Selena, Elena and Tyler. I didn't have a class with my sisters or Caroline because they were going a whole different direction. With fashion and what not. But the left over two classes I have alone.

And along with there visit, I decided to give them the news so they can get caught up with what is going on.

They were all shocked at first like always. But you know what happens, happens and they all said they would stick with me. It feels so good knowing I feel loved. But you know its now the same feeling as it is when you get loved by the one you love. But I will not take for granted the love that these people give me.

After that, the week flew and I was waking up once again Monday morning to get to my a.m. class. It's the same schedule as last year almost. I have a Monday a.m. and p.m., Tuesday a.m. and a Wednesday a.m. and p.m.

I had no one in this class with me. And my sisters only have an afternoon class, so I left in my own.

Class was boring as always. You know. Intros and crap. First lecture and small amount of homework to get you back into the working mode before the loads start.

When class was finally over I was hungry. I rushed home and got myself a bowl of cereal. Along with getting scolded from Alice and Rosalie for at least not attempting to eat before going to class.

Since they have grown accustomed to becoming aunts, I get watched more often. Not that I don't try to take care of myself but you know, I am new at this and I sometimes forget stuff.

So after eating, I did the stupid homework and took a nap. I was sleepy. One because I got up early and the other reason was because of the pregnancy.

I set my alarm to wake me up 30 minutes before my next class to get myself out of the groggy mood and eat something. Then I left for my class where I met up with Selena, Tyler and Elena.

Class was the same and so was the rest of the week. Intros, and small amount of homework.

The weeks passed like this too. Soon enough it was the beginning of September and a couple weeks before I would turn 20. I guess that's a good age to get pregnant. Maybe not the right way but age I guess is fine.

But going back to the days, they were all the same. Go to class, come home, do homework, eat, and sleep. That was Monday through Wednesday. Thursday and Friday would be eat, sleep, do any left over homework and hang out with anyone who came to hang out or wanted to take me out.

And I haven't bumped into Edward yet.

It hurts. A lot. I miss him. A lot. I want him. A lot. I feel like there is a missing piece in me. But what can I do about it? He's back out there partying and fucking like he did before I came along. I mean, I now I can do something about it like tell him he's gonna be a daddy but one, that does not tie a man down, two I don't want him to think I'm trying to tie him down.

At least I'll always have this little piece of him.

Running my hand down my belly, I loved the way it felt. A little harder than last time. And slightly bigger. Starting to bulge out. But nothing a baggy shirt couldn't hide. Piercing is also gone too. I took it out around August when the mental note from July came back to me.

Being Wednesday, I had just finished my morning class and paid no attention. I'll ask Taylor, Stefan or Jasper to fill me in later. But right after I finished I went straight to my car and drove to the hospital for my appointment of three months. Just turned three months last Thursday.

Finally arriving to the hospital, I signed in and waited. I was very entertained with the pregnancy magazines they had out so it felt quick when they called me in.

I got weighed, which I was in good standing and then I got led to the room with the bed and ultrasound thing.

After the doctor felt on my stomach, I had to pull down my pants and underwear down slightly so the doctor can put the gooey stuff to check the inside of me.

I loved seeing my little baby on the screen. So small and barley able to be seen. Heartbeat soft but there. I liked finding out that everything was ok.

So after getting cleaned up and making another appointment for next month I was out of the clinic and headed home.

My next class wasn't until 5:30 so I had four hours to kill which meant I got to eat and find out about the assignment of this morning. But I'll do it tomorrow since there is no class tomorrow because I was tired.

Setting my alarm to 5:00, I laid myself down and let myself drift off to sleep, which let me into my happy place once more.

* * *

**Please review!  
I'll be back later so keep watch ;)**

**-Chanelle **


	43. The Truth

**Told you I'd be back! And with a longer better chapter... hehe ;)**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**When you smiled,**_

_** you had my undivided attention;**_

_**When you laughed,**_

_** you had my urge to laugh with you;**_

_**When you cried,**_

_** you had my urge to hold you;**_

_** When you said you loved me, **_

_**you had my heart forever.**_

**~Bella**

Afternoon came and my alarm woke me up. Time to go to my p.m. class. I grabbed my stuff and quickly put on my sweater because it looked a little chilly to me. Before leaving I grabbed a granola bar and left.

Finally getting to class I went to my seat next to Katherine with Damon and Emmett.

"Hey" I told them

They all smiled and said hey back

"Awh Bella your belly is starting to come out." Katherine said after she put her hand on my belly, feeling it. I chuckled at her observation.

"Yeah but its cute" Damon said in a weird squeaky voice and put his hand on my belly too. I started laughing. These two are hilarious.

"Too bad you have no relation to the baby. It will be my niece or nephew" Emmett said as a matter of factly and proudly and also placing his hand on my belly.

So I had three hands on my belly, AND I was laughing pretty hard.

"Well we can if we want to all we have to do is stick with Bella, and make sure the baby calls us auntie and uncle" Katherine said as a matter of factly back to him

"Whatever" Emmett said. "Its not the same"

"Shut-up!" I said between my laugh. "I don't know how much more I can take."

They laughed at me, but at least they stopped talking.

Finally, after a little bit I stopped laughing.

"Wow. Ok no more of that stuff" I said wiping some small tears of laughter.

They all pulled there hands away and just chuckled at me but then the teacher came, so class began.

2 pretty short hours later, class ended… I actually paid attention to the lecture and the homework this time.

"Ok, I'm off to my apartment. See you guys around." I said waving

"Bye" They waved back, walking the opposite direction of me.

It was a calm evening. But no sun, and it was pretty chilly like I figured. Nothing a sweater wouldn't help out with though. It was a peaceful walk back to the apartment, but the same feeling as always when I walk back, I felt my missing piece. Missing Edward, wishing he would be next to me, walking me back to the apartment. But he probably isn't even thinking about me. Probably with another chick.

I sighed and stopped for a moment to get my ipod, popping the buds in my ears.

We are broken by Paramore was on.

_I am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun, with my wide eyes._  
_I've seen worlds that don't belong, my mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize, tell me why we live like this?_

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers; tower over me._

_Yeah, because we are broken. What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

_Lock the doors, because I'd like to capture this voice, that came to me tonight, so everyone will have a choice and under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged. We're at war, we live like this._

_Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers; tower over me._

_Because we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

_Tower over me, tower over me ...and I'll take the truth at any cost._

_Because we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole._

I just want to be whole. And that will only be possible with Edward at my side. So in conclusion, I will never be whole.

The song ended the same time I got to my apartment, so I took the ear buds out of my ear and put my ipod in my pocket and got my key. With my luck, the door next door opened.

It was Edward.

He saw me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. This was wrong though. I shouldn't be giving him a smile! He shouldn't stand there looking at me!

"hey Bella." he said

"Hi" I said. Awh crap.

"Lazy day?" he said pointing to my sweats and sweater. "You seem to have those a lot now." He said chuckling

"Yeah" I said laughing nervously. How the hell did he notice that?. "Looks like you had a lazy day too. Didn't go to class?" I said moving the subject to him

"No class in the afternoon today." He said chuckling again. I love his chuckle.

I could only smile but I made sure it stayed small because hearing him, makes me feel better than usually. _Almost_ complete.

"You have to be kidding me. I figured you stopped looking for Edward since I didn't see you around but I can see your slutty self just couldn't stay away from him?" A chick said walking towards me.

"Wha-" I was about to respond confused but getting quite pissed when I realized what she said. What she called me. But the bitch cut me off.

"Just stay away from him alright" She said pushing me, causing me to slam my lower back and head on the corner of the wall. Hard.

"Tanya!" I heard Edward yell.

I was ok at first and I was getting ready to push up and go at her. At least until my abdomen started hurting. A lot.

My baby, Was the first thing I thought.

Somehow moving my self to the door, I slid down into a sitting position and began to cry, clutching my stomach from the pain I was having.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward said frantically and bending down next to me

Then I guess Alice heard the thump of myself against the wall and door and opened the door to see what happened. Edward had my back before I could fall backwards.

"What was- BELLA!" She said and bent down next to me "Bella are you ok!" She said worried.

And no of course I wasn't ok. Something must be going wrong with my baby.

"Alice. My baby." I said not caring anymore that Edward was there, my baby could be in danger.

"Baby?" Edward said confused

"YES!" Alice yelled back at him "Her baby. _YOUR_ baby!"

"What?" he began

"Explanations later! Take her to the hospital! NOW!" She said

With that I was lifted off the ground and I was feeling movement. Next thing I knew I was being put in a car.

"Hold on Bella" I heard Edward say.

I couldn't say anything. Scared I would yell or something from the pain.

AND the next thing I knew I was at a hospital. Wow things happen pretty fast when your in pain or danger.

"I need help!" Edward said

"What's wrong?" someone asked

"I don't know, she's pregnant and she got pushed against a door and began getting pain in her abdomen."

That was the last thing I really heard, because then I saw darkness.

****darkness****

I don't know what time it was, but I woke up to the feeling of a hand in my hair.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad your awake." Edward said hugging me. I felt so right, so safe in his arms. He pulled away but kept his hands lingering on my face. That's when reality came back to me.

"What happened?" I asked. "My- my baby" I said moving my hands to my abdomen, where I still felt a bulge. That's a good sign right?

"OUR baby, is ok. Doctor said it was nothing major. Just a wrong jolt in the wrong direction. But you hit your head pretty hard." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." I said

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Edward said sounding hurt. His eyes looking sad.

Why did he sound hurt? Why did he say OUR?

I decided to just give him the truth.

"Because I didn't think you wanted the responsibility of being a father. I didn't want you to think I got pregnant to keep you. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me or the baby because you still want to live your life like you do…" I said drifting off knowing he knew the rest. And because I was coming close to tears because I was probably right and he would leave.

"Bella…" He said sitting in a chair next to me and caressing my cheek. "You don't know how miserable I've been without you these past months. How badly I've missed you. I Haven't, been with anyone since our last night together because I couldn't forget about you. I still cant. I've tried to not think about you, but I feel ridiculous. After our first night together… I couldn't bring myself to be… or flirt with anyone else. I don't know what's going on with me because I have never felt like this before. In my life. And to be honest, I'm scared of these feelings since I have never felt them before. And when you started avoiding me. Sent me the text. I thought I did something wrong. My brothers told me to leave you alone and for once I listened to them and left you alone, but it hurt. So much. I hate myself that only after you stopped talking to me that I realized I needed you. And that it took this to actually confess myself." Edward said.

And I was shocked. Shocked Edward missed me. That he hurt for me. And that he was having… feelings for me.

"But even if these feelings are new, I have found out in these past months that I need you. I need you in my life. With you I feel complete and I know what I want to do with my life. I guess I was just a stupid idiot trying to deny it and try to continue how I was. But after we were together for the first time, the feeling began to grow. The feeling of needing you. Wanting you. Never in my life has that happened with me towards anyone." He continued.

I was still quiet. Edward actually… changed. Was changing. Because of… me?

"Bella I need you. I- I cant lose you. And even if you hate me, or don't trust me at all, don't leave me. Don't kick me out of your life or the life of our baby. I want to be here for the both of you. Just please. I can't lose you." Edward said, his eyes looking right into my tear filled eyes. And even if they were quite blurry, I could see the truth, sincerity on what he was saying.

Edward actually wanted me.

So with tears falling down my face and voice barley able to be heard I spoke. "I don't hate you Edward. I can't. But how can you not be mad at me from keeping this from you. I hate myself for thinking you wouldn't want to be in the baby's life. I guess I should have told you and let you decide. But I want you with me too. I want you to be in both our lives. I need you. From the moment I saw you I knew you were trouble, but yet you made my feelings blow everywhere. And even when I tried to deny it too, I just couldn't and the feelings for you grew into something that I couldn't stop."

With the tears falling from my face, Edward hands both cupped my cheeks as he brought our mouths together to a very soft and sweet kiss.

"I guess you had your reasons to hide it from me. I wish you didn't along with the rest, but I can't be mad. From the moment I met you, to the months I had when you weren't with me, I tried to deny it but I will no more. I'll do anything to keep you with me now. Anything. I need you because… I-" Edward said and then hesitated before I saw the determination in his eyes. "I love you Bella."

That caused me to get shocked again. He… Edward loved me? I looked into his eyes to see if there was any question, hesitation, something. But there was nothing. Only determination and truth. Edward was telling the truth.

"And I know I hur-" Edward began but I put my hand over his lips to stop him from talking.

"Edward," I told him "I love you too."

He only stared at me. His mouth still covered with my hand before he moved it slowly and brought our lips back into another soft and sweet kiss.

"I wont let you go Bella. You will always be mine." Edward said before he continued our kiss. One hand on my cheek and another on my small belly.

And I felt complete. He wanted me. He loved me. He wanted to be with me. My mind, heart, were out of this world with happiness.

"Awh this is better than any movie or TV show." Alice said walking in.

Edward and I both broke away and saw Alice and Rosalie both walk in with tear in there eyes. Jasper and Emmett both with small happy smiles. God there so nosy.

"Thanks for knocking." I said with my voice barley returning.

"Whatever." Alice said as she wiped her eyes. "I knew that you two would end up together. You may have not noticed the way you guys were towards each other, but we did. You guys are meant to be."

"I agree with that. Since Bella went into Edward's life, he has changed. A lot. Even mom noticed." Jasper said.

Edward groaned before moving his face to my belly. Hiding.

I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. Felt kind of greasy… Oh god please tell me I wasn't out for days or something.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just for the rest of the night. And half of today. It's 5:00 ." Rosalie said. Well… That's a lot but at least its not like three days or something.

I nodded before I felt my insides rumble and Edward lifted his head up quickly. "Someones hungry." He said giving me a smile.

"Yeah. But hospital food just does not sound appetizing." I said.

"It's ok. We just came back from talking to a nurse and she said that the doctor said everything was looking good. He just wants to check you out one more time before you can be discharged. In the mean time have some milk." Rosalie said giving me a carton of milk.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her to open and pop the straw in. Milk tastes so good now a days.

As soon as I finished my milk, the doctor walked in. "Good afternoon Isabella, how are we feeling."

"Fine." I said

"Yes. That seems about right." He said looking over the papers.

"Will I be able to go home now?" I asked

"Yes you can. Just need you to sign these papers and you can be out of here." He said handing me the discharge papers.

After signing them he told me a nurse would be in to take out the IV and I can change. Alice had my things. So when I finally got the ugly needle out of my skin, Edward helped me up.

"We'll help Bella get dressed, you guys can head out." Alice said stepping forward to grab a shoulder. Edward nodded and gave me a kiss on my head before walking out with the boys.

"That was some scare." Rose said as she untied the back of my gown.

"I know. Stupid bitch is going to get hunted as soon as we get home. I got a good glimpse of her stupid face before she took off. Pathetic" Alice said with disgust as she took out my clothes. And I was happy to find out that she brought me clean under clothes, sweats and t shirt. "I took your other clothes home." She said as she handed me my underwear. I slipped on the underwear and bra before I removed the hospital gown.

"Edward stayed with you the whole time." Rose then said.

"Really?" I asked. The thought making me smile.

"Yeah he would not leave your side for nothing. Which is how I finally found out that Edward would no longer leave you." Alice said as she helped me stand. Rosalie had my back. I felt extremely weak.

"He actually cried too. I mean not sob but like tears. I guess finally realization or something. And when he found out everything was fine and brought to this room, he still stuck by your side and would always run his hand around your stomach so… gently and lovingly." Rosalie said from behind.

"It was really cute." Alice said smiling as she sat me down and leaned down to help get my socks and shoes.

The thought of Edward doing what they were telling me made me smile.

"Thanks for helping me. I feel so tired." I said when she stood back up

"No thanks needed. Your our sister and that IV crap always does that member?" Alice said giggling.

Then they both grabbed one arm on each side of me and helped me stand back up and walk.

"I'm not missing anything right?" I said looking back.

"Nope. I have the bag and your phone." Rosalie said.

The boys were right outside the door, talking and smiling. When Edward saw me, he immediately moved towards me. "I'll take her." He told Alice and Rose.

They both nodded and let me go when Edward head me tight enough.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No thanks needed Bella." He said placing another kiss on my head before we started walking.

"Well we brought a car here and Edward has his so where do you want to go eat Bella?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows.

I giggled at his action. "You know, I'm in the mood for Chinese."

Emmett then laughed. "Man I love pregnant Bella!"

I rolled my eyes laughing weakly before we decided we would go to Panda Express.

Edward lifted me up helping me get into the car.

"Ready to go." He said as he stepped in turning on the car.

"Yup." I said giving him a smile. He took my hand and placed a kiss on it before he drove out.

I was happy to see Panda was empty. It's always full and I hated it.

Edward helped me out of the car. Some of my energy back, but still weak. I haven't had any food.

We got our orders, all of us going to share a container. Edward and I liked the same thing, so that worked out.

Finally getting some food in my mouth, I wanted to moan out because it tasted so good. And I, well baby and I were hungry.

Edward and I were the first to finish. I felt bad though because I know I probably ate most of it and I told him to go get more but he said he was fine. So we both laid back against the seat and waited for the others and goofed off.

Finally they finished and we headed home. I was feeling much better though and had most of my energy back. When we got out, it was about 6:00. I felt tired though. Despite I basically slept all day, I was tired. Hospitals make me restless.

When we got to the apartments, my sisters and the boys wanted to watch a movie. I just wanted to lay down and have some quiet. Edward decided to come with me.

"You sure you don't want to watch the movie?" I said as he shut the door.

"Yeah. I'd rather be with you." He said.

I smiled and nodded before pulling the sheets and slipping in. Edward slipped in with his basket ball shorts, but took off his shirt.

Once he pulled the covers over us he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. My hands rested on his smooth toned chest.

This all felt like a dream. I really hope it isn't a dream.

"Bella can I tell you something?" He said sounding hesitant.

"Anything." I said

He hesitated. And in me I stated panicking. What if this was a dream. Oh no. please no.

"I'm scared." He finally said. And then I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Of what?" I said.

"Of screwing up. Being a bad dad. What if I'm horrible?" He said

That made me smile lightly and I place a small kiss on his lips. "I'm scared too. I mean were both new to the parental experience. We're not going to be perfect at it, but you also wont be horrible at it. You won't screw up Edward."

"Yeah but what if I screw up with you? I don't want to lose you" He said sounding hurt.

"You wont. Because as of today, you wont be alone. You will have me. Don't scare yourself with these thoughts because the more you do, it might just push you away. And I don't want to lose you either." I told him, caressing his cheek.

He nodded giving me a small smile and place a small kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said and tucked my head under his chin as he played with my hair and let myself drift off.

Not really caring if I went to my happy place or not because I had it with me.

* * *

**Please review.  
Told you good things come to those who wait ;) lol and I don't like making you guys wait that long. I already took long for them to get together, why wait for them to finally be together? They shouldn't deny it anymore.  
****LOL I'll be back as soon as I can guys.**

**-Chanelle **


	44. Bad Asses

**I'm really sorry it took me this long to update. But the hectic life has returned :/ I will only be able to post once a week now, which will be on the weekends. Sorry. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

_**I Love you takes three seconds to say, **_

_**Three hours to explain,**_

_**And a lifetime to prove.**_

**~Edward**

Waking up the next day I have never felt better, with Bella in my arms.

It only sucked that I had to get up to get ready and go to class. I didn't feel like leaving her and I was going to skip but Bella wouldn't let me.

"Ill be back right after class ok?" I said as I place a kiss on her head.

"Ok." She said smiling.

I smiled back and leaned in for a kiss before I pulled back and placed a kiss on her stomach and got up.

"Bye" I said when I was at the door.

"Bye" She said and then I finally walked out.

I cant even explain how happy I am. I never thought I would ever feel like this. I felt like a whole new person. I actually have a meaning in my life.

So after quickly going to my apartment to get washed off and ready, I was out.

I was running a little late but walking quickly, I'd get there on time. And just as I was right outside the building, I was mobbed.

Nah I'm just kidding. It was only Emilie.

"Hey Edward" She purred. No effect though as it has been for these past months. Sometimes I wonder though… Aren't you supposed to have some kind of effect? Even if you love someone or have a girlfriend? I mean I have seen temptation in guys before...

Ehh, whatever. Maybe that means there not actually in love.

"Hi." I said as I walked around her to open the door to the building.

"Wait!" She said running to me "I was wondering if you wanted to come over later." She said continuing to purr.

"No I have somewhere to go." I said as I tried to continue to walk.

"Where?" She said sounding irritated now.

Hmm, well if I tell her, the word is sure to spread around to the rest of the girls and I might be left alone. And cause I suddenly really wanted to show off that I had a girlfriend. "I have to go to my girlfriends"

She snorted. "Seriously Edward, what joke are you trying to play."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off." I said and finally got passed her to get to my class.

The professor was running late so it was just sit and wait.

I saw Stefan, and despite him ignoring me for I'm assuming the whole Bella thing, I walked over and took the seat next to him.

"Did you know Bella was pregnant with my baby?" I asked when he turned around to look at me. "I'm not going to get mad, I'm just wondering."

"So I guess you know now." He said. "You going to start avoiding her now?" He said.

"No. I'm going to stay with her now. And not only because the child is mine but because I love her."

I'm guessing that took him by shock at first until he smiled. "Well, that's good. But yeah we knew. She made us all stay quiet, thinking what I'm pretty sure she told you."

"Yeah." I said

"How did you find out?" He then asked. But then the professor walked in

"I'll tell you after class." I told him before class begun.

Two fucking boring hours later of lecture and quiz, class was over. Thanks to the quiz, there was no homework.

"So what's the story." Stefan asked as we walked.

And so throughout the whole way back, I told him what went down.

"Damn, so she's ok now right?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm headed over." I told him.

"Well I'm going to see if Elena wants to come and see her. See you in a bit." he said

"Bye." and with that he took the steps up and I went straight.

The closer I got the faster I walked because I was suddenly eager to see Bella.

My Bella.

Damn that feels so good to think.

I knocked on the door before I heard a high pitched voice say its open. I assume its Alice.

Opening it up, I was right. The little pixie was just on the couch. "Hey Alice." I said

"Hi" She piped

I chuckled and moved my head toward the kitchen seeing Bella walking out with a cup of juice.

"Hey you." I said as I pulled on her arm lightly bringing her to me and placing a kiss on her lips.

She smiled "Hey."

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing. Working on my last assignment." She said taking a drink and walking back to the living room where I saw her lap top open.

"Boring." I said taking a seat next to her.

She laughed and smacked my arm before she reached over and grabbed her lap top.

"How many pages do you have to do?" I asked also noticing a book on the coffee table. She was working on English.

"Five." She said as she continued to type.

I looked down at her work and saw she was already on the fifth one. I wonder how long she was working on it. But at least she was almost done.

"Oh I think Elena and Stefan might come over in a bit." I said

"Why?" She said not looking up from the screen

"Cause I may have told Stefan what happened." I said smiling sheepishly as Alice gave me a look that kind of looked like 'And-guys-say-we-are-bad-gossipers'

Bella giggled and I looked back down to her seeing she saw Alice's look. "Ok. We have to tell them anyways." and then she returned back to her screen. "I wouldn't doubt that Rosalie or Alice may have told some of them already."

"Hey!" Alice said from where she sat.

"Don't deny it Alice." Bella said a smiling spreading on her face.

"Whatever." Alice said from the couch with a smile on her face. Well, Bella was right.

"Done." Bella said saving the document and shutting the laptop.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

"No, not right now." Bella said as she put the laptop on the table and took her juice.

Suddenly the door swung in and then stepped in a Rosalie. "Hey guys." She said as she shut the door and dropped her bag.

Alice and Bella both responded with a hey and I waved.

As soon as she took a seat on the other couch, the place got mobbed. In stepped Stefan, Elena, Katherine, Damon, Taylor, Selena, Caroline and Tyler. And then my brothers.

Daaaaaammmmmmnnnnnnn.

"Oh my gosh Bella we heard what happened!" Elena said walking over to Bella. "Are you ok?"

Bella laughed. "Well if you heard what happened, I thought it would have ended with an I am ok."

"Well, sort of." She said smiling at her.

"Who was the bitch that pushed you. I'm about ready to put her in place." Katherine said sparking up.

"Finally! Rose and I were just waiting for the mob! Whose in." Alice said jumping up.

"I'm a non-violent person, but no one messes with any of us. Especially the baby." Selena than said.

"Just say the name and I'll have her ass tracked down in no time." Caroline spoke.

Wow… I find this very amusing and funny.

Bella laughed. "Guys I don't think she's worth it."

All the girls laughed.

"Oh Bella, of course she isn't worth it. But she needs to learn to keep her hands to herself." Katherine said snarking up.

Well I feel extremely bad for Tanya.

Ehh, not really.

"You gonna say her name or what Bells." Elena said.

"I don't know her last." She said.

"So what, how many of her names could live here? Half the students live on campus." Rose said.

"Mmm, ok. Tanya." Bella said, but I saw that spark in her eye that wanted Tanya to get hurt.

"Ugh that whore! Damn she has a lot of issues." Selena then said disgusted.

"It makes things a lot funner." Katherine said, and evil smile spreading across her face as she looked at Elena whose face was also getting the same. They definitely were twins. If it wasn't for Katherine dressing more of the bad ass and curly hair it would be hard to tell.

But still! Elena, Selena, Caroline and Alice were the good girls! Suddenly seeing these smile on there faces made me find out that they hold a lot of themselves in.

That's good though.

And looking down at Bella did no good. She was laughing but when she stopped a smirk was left on her face, the spark in her eyes grew and she looked… bad.

Which had the dick twitching.

"Holy crap this is all new." Tyler said

"It just shows we got some Bad ass girls in disguise." Taylor said smirking.

"That's hot." Stefan said

"Right with you." I said and the rest of us chuckled while the girls laughed.

"So… what are you girls going to do?" Damon asked.

"Well, I think we'll use you guys all as bait." Alice said.

"It's going to be simple really," Katherine started up. "We find her everyday until we all have a chance to beat her up. We have you guys walk around. Her being the most desperate floozy, she'll throw herself at you and that's when we come in to kick her ass for trying."

"I get to hit twice as hard. One for yesterday and another for the plan." Bella said smirking.

"Bella are you sure you should even fight?" I asked worried it would harm the baby or something.

"Yes. I know how to get a bitch down before they can even lift a hand. Better yet she wont even get the chance to put her filthy hands on me." Bella said

"You have to watch and see for yourself." Rosalie said.

Oh, believe me. I will and then I'm going to bring her home and take her down the way she likes it.

"Who's going first?" Elena said.

"Me." Selena said.

"Woo mama lets get started!" Taylor howled.

And that's how it went down. Tanya was beat down one by one.

She was a whore. I mean I already knew she was but, damn. It was funny. It went from Selena, to Caroline, to Alice, Elena, Katherine, Rosalie and now my baby is left.

I mean I was pretty excited but still. I worried. What if something goes wrong? I will hate myself.

The night before Bella told me to calm down. Everything would be alright. She even distracted me with… yeah and I chilled the rest of the night. But waking up I was nervous again.

But throughout the whole countdown of each girl we were all there in the scene. We just stayed secretive about it so Tanya never found out.

It just makes me wonder how Tanya never found out how we always found her. She always hung out with her 'friend' she thinks is her friend but in reality the chick hates Tanya's guts because she slept with her boyfriend. She only remained with Tanya to make her life miserable. Yet like I said Tanya never noticed.

But today, Tanya was only outside the apartments talking on the phone. It made it a lot easier. And because the manager is so oblivious to the shit that goes on, everything will be fine.

I hope.

"Ok go." Alice said.

And here we go.

Walking out of my apartment, I was going to pass Tanya.

"Edward!" She said hanging up the phone and running over to me.

"Tanya." I said.

"So what is this I hear that your saying you have a girlfriend? Are you referring to me?" She said purring and batting her lashes.

Honestly, I wanted to gag because she now disgusted me. The only thing that made me feel better was seeing the faint bruises on her legs and arms and some trying to get covered on her face. "No I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to Bella. You know, the girl you pushed against the door?" I said.

"Her? Seriously Edward? She's a little girl." She started.

"She's only one year younger." I said starting to get irritated.

"Still. She can't even fight!" Tanya said and then moved her hand to run it along my chest. "You know I can please you better anyways…"

Refrain form pushing, refrain from pushing, refrain from pushing.

"I can't fight? You can please him better? Sweetie please if that's the case why would he always come to me? Why did he ask me to be his girl?" Bella then said walking up. Hair already tied up, sweats on, wife beater and a sexy ass smirk on her face. God she was hot.

"I bet you he's only using you." Tanya then said rolling her eyes. But yet I heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Really?" Bella said sounding shocked.

"Yes you stupid little girl." Tanya said and pushing her arm. Like it did anything.

Bella chuckled. And you didn't expect what she did next, because suddenly her fist flew across the air, hitting Tanya right in the cheek. Then another hand moved to the back of her head where it looked like she was going to caress her hair but she only threaded her fingers in her hair to pull her head back roughly while she punched Tanya straight in her gut and a couple times in the face.

Tanya was crying out in pain. And Bella was right, she didn't even get a hit.

When Bella had just about enough, she threw her on the floor roughly that would cause her to get scrapes on her skin. "This was a warning bitch, come near me or my man and I will get you twice as bad." Bella said before spitting right in Tanya's face and grabbing my hand, both of us walking away.

Then everyone hooted and cheered.

"That's our Bella." Rosalie said walking up with Alice to hug Bella.

"Fucking awesome." Katherine giggled out.

"Bad ass…" Emmett smirked.

"Hope the whore learned her lesson." Selena said

"I kind of hope not. It was fun kicking her ass." Caroline giggled.

"True, but we also don't want her to always come near our mans." Elena said.

And really, I just wanted take Bella to a bed because I was beyond blown. Shit seeing her fight was the most erotic thing… For me at least.

Bella giggled. "Yeah, well I don't know about you guys but all that fighting has made me hungry. Lets go get something to eat!" She hollered.

"Hell yeah!" The guys cheered.

We all decided to go walk to the near by taco bell. Glad it was empty cause we mobbed the place. They should be thankful anyways. They got customers.

And Bella definitely ate. One tacos and two burritos along with some side nachos and a drink. She is pregnant though.

When we all finished eating we headed back home and I finally got to take Bella to her room where I took Bella eagerly for the sexy fight she put out.

"Edward!" Bella called out.

"Come on baby, come for me." I said thrusting in her deep and quick.

She began to pant, and that's how I knew she was going to come.

Bella fisted the sheets in her hands and brought them up to her mouth where she was stifling her groans.

Nope, don't think so. I need to you to call out for me.

So with on hand holding me up, I moved the other up to move the sheet from her mouth.

"Scream out for me." I told her.

And that's what did it.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Bella moaned out before she finally came.

I released right after.

As soon as we both calmed we fixed ourselves on the bed, and kissed.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too." I told her and went back to continue kissing her.

After a while, Bella pulled back. She placed a few more kisses on my lips before she tucked herself under my head. That was her saying she was tired.

"Goodnight beautiful." I told her, running my hands through her hair.

"Night." She said tiredly and then I felt her breathing even out letting me know that she had fallen asleep.

God what did I do to deserve something so perfect as her. I was such an idiot not noticing earlier. Or at least denying it to keep my stupid pride and shit.

Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her or her love. That she can find someone better. Yet I won't ever let her go because even if that's true, then she could have found someone better than me. She could be with someone else. But she's not. We had to go through all the adventures and the shit to get here where we are. So Bella is meant to be mine and I'm meant to be hers.

Before I thought thinking like this would be for pussy's with no life. But once you actually get to feel it, it's an amazing feeling. So what if people will say I'm whipped. Screw them I'm proud to be whipped for once.

And even if the baby we are going to have is accidental, it's ours. She is carrying something of mine in there. Something that we both created.

And knowing this makes me all… happy and gooey inside.

I may be scared, but I know that Bella will be a good mother and will help me be a good father. I'm hoping I can be a good father because I have always liked kids. I was just never around them enough for me to show it.

I never really thought I would even be a dad someday. That's just not what I saw when I was stupid. I saw myself living the single life carefree.

But now, I see myself with kids. I see myself getting married. But not just to anyone. To Bella.

Because I will do anything in me to make sure Bella is in my life for the rest of my life because she is the one who changed my life. She changed me for the good. She is the one who loves me. And I love in return.

Bella is the one and only for me.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**Hope you liked it! See you next Weekend!**

**-Chanelle **


	45. What I Want

**Weekend is here and so is your chapter! Thanks for understanding guys... And I think there's only a few more chapters left till this is over! I'm sad but everything comes to an end. But that doesn't mean I will stop writing completely. This is the only way i can escape out of all the hectic things in my life, so I'll be back. I know that much. But for now, enjoy!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**When two people are meant for each other,**_

_**No time is too long, **_

_**No distance is too far,**_

_**And no one can tear them apart.**_

**~Bella**

So our birthday is in three days.. And you know it's the time that people begin to ask you what you want for your birthday. My answer, Just hang out together. But you want what I really want?

I want to have sex with Edward. In his room.

Now what's the big deal with that?

Well from the day I met Edward till today, I have never been in Edwards room. Why? Because that used to be his chick quarters. I mean sure, he hasn't been with anybody in the longest time, but still. The memories of being able to listen because of the walls are enough to make me uncomfortable from going in there.

But now I want to go and claim the territory as mine.

Ridiculous right? But emotions are flying everywhere and this one just wont stop bugging.

So I wont tell Edward about what I'm thinking, but really, that's all I want.

Now how am I going to make this possible without him finding out…

**OoOoOo**

In the end we all decided to go to eat for our birthday. With the whole crew tagged along.

And I wasn't alone anymore!

Elena recommended a nice restaurant, but it wasn't fancy and it was roomy. Except we called in early so we can make reservations because we were a big crowd.

Because Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Elena were already 21 they were able to get drinks for the most of us. Having a chill waiter helped a lot too.

I couldn't drink though. Not that I really cared though, someone has to be a designated driver not that there going to get drunk or anything but still. Friends don't let buzzed friends go behind the wheel. Caroline isn't drinking either because of… Something she said that I paid no attention to… It wasn't my fault though! Edward was distracting me with his hand on my leg!

But anyways we were the two designated drivers.

I'm hoping Edward doesn't drink to the point where he's tired or something. So far it doesn't look like it.

The food was really good though. Steak has never tasted better.

And with the entertainment of these dorks, it was the funniest dinner yet.

Me, Alice and Rose weren't allowed to pay anything. Everyone chipped in and paid the bill so that was our birthday present. Really good one if you ask me. Something both me and baby can enjoy.

On the way home, I drove one truck and Caroline the other. Except Damon and Katherine made us stop at the store really quick so they can get some more party material. They weren't done partying.

So we all ended up going the boy's apartment though, I don't know how and I don't really care. It makes it easier for me to get Edward in his bedroom.

Whao. Before it was probably Edward trying to do this plotting and now its me.

I laughed without knowing.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered in my ear as we were sitting on the couch.

"Just watching the dorks." I said. Lucky for me, Katherine and Damon both started doing these hilarious dances and it was funny.

I felt his chuckle before he kissed my cheek.

So a long while of fun and laughs, I was starting to get tired. So that means it's time to get in his room.

It's going to be easy to get away. Some of them are already passed out on the couches. Rose and Emmett left not too long ago. Besides, if Edward and I leave, more couch for them. Don't want them sleeping on the floor.

"Let's go." I said as I got up. Luckily for me, Edward was not drunk.

Edward got up and walked with me from behind as we said goodnight to the rest of the people that were… somewhat awake.

When Edward closed the door, he was the one to pull me against him as he nibbled on my neck. "God I have been wanting you almost all night." He said against my neck.

I moved my head to the side to give him better access. "Me too." I said

"I'll give you your other birthday gift later, but this was supposed to be your second one." He said as pulled my shirt off and I unbuttoned his.

"You didn't even have to get me the first one." I said as I yanked off his shirt.

"Oh yes I did." He said unzipping my skirt and letting it fall.

I giggled as he lifted me off my feet before he moved us to his bed.

Where he used to have his chicks on.

Alright Bella, don't panic and make a fool of yourself. It's been a long time since Edward brought anyone here.

I was able to come back when Edward wrapped his warm mouth on one of my breasts.

I took in a deep breath at the amazing feeling.

"You always taste so delicious Bella." He said as he moved to the other breast.

"Edward, I want you." I said

"You already have me, baby." He said as he brought his lips to mine into a passionate kiss as he entered me.

Moaning into his mouth, I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him back needing some air. He stared down at me as he started to move faster in me.

"Edward…" I moaned closing my eyes arched my back when I felt his lips on my breasts again.

We were both getting close. I could feel it and I could tell by him.

"Bella look at me." Edward suddenly said.

I opened my eyes and moved my eyes to him where I met with his dark green eyes.

It made things a lot more intense and amazing.

"God I love you so much Bella." Edward said as he moved faster and deeper. All while he continued to look in my eyes, telling me he was dead serious. As if he sort of knew what I wanted to do in the first place.

"I Love you too Edward." I said before Edward and I groaned at the same time, both of us coming to our climaxes.

Edward fell over to the side bringing me with him so we were still connected and laying. He moved some hair out of my face before cupping my cheek and kissing me softly.

"You know, I Haven't been with anyone, anywhere, especially here for months?." Edward said chuckling as he pulled back.

See, I knew it. "How did you know?" I said a smile of embarrassment creeping on my face as I blushed.

"You talk in you sleep Bella." He said pecking my lips.

Damn. I forgot about that.

Blushing, I moved my head down as Edward chuckled.

"I promise you this Bella, you will be the only one I have in my life from now on." Edward said moving my head up.

"Really?" I said in a small voice.

"Really." He said as he kissed me again, and then we were at it once again.

Except it was slower. Like the time after he came to me eager. He took me sweet and gentle as we rolled around the bed, entangled in the sheets.

Finally at who knows what time we put an end to our parade and fell asleep in each others arms.

Just like it's meant to be.

I loved falling asleep in his arms. It's the best sleep I can ever get.

I sleep peacefully and happily throughout the night. Only waking up a couple times every once in a while for a drink but coming back, Edward took me right back in his arms.

And waking up in the morning is even better. Either we still wake up in each others arms, or Edward some how ends up on my stomach. His face right on my small bulge of a belly. It's the sweetest sight ever.

Edward doesn't like that I have early classes, but that's how it is. And because there were days that I would sleep at Edwards, I was happy to find out that Edward had gotten me some of the small snacks I eat In the morning to go to school.

He's really changed.

Still cocky with me, but the sweetest and best boyfriend.

**OoOoOo**

**~Edward**

"Bella, baby clam down. We have to tell them. And the best would be before you start showing so they don't think we're hiding." I told Bella as I rubbed on her back.

"And what of we are hiding?" She said

I gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine." and took the picture of the ultra sound from my hand.

We had just came back from her four month appointment.

And I fucking loved it. It's so amazing seeing a baby on the screen! I mean it may not be clear but still, you make do easily.

I don't want to seem like I'm a chessy ass whipped guy, but that's pretty much what I am lately. Looking at the little baby through the screen at four months and knowing I made it just, I don't even know how to explain it but it was one of the best feelings along with being with Bella. And not just physically.

So being all together just me, my brothers and her sisters, we finally convinced Bella that it was time to tell the parents.

Alice gave her the Idea in just sending a picture of the ultra sound to our moms. Bella sends to hers and I to mine.

"We send it at the same time." Bella said after I took the picture.

"Ok." I said preparing it as a message.

"One." she said

"Two." I said

"Three!" The rest said and we sent the picture.

"And now we wait." Alice said.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella then yelled.

"Shhh." I said as I massaged Bella's back. "Calm down. What's the worse they can do? Get angry? Which I really doubt from our mothers." I told her soothing her.

"And our dads?" She said, panic still in her voice.

"Well that stumps me but come on Bella, stop panicking so much. It'll be okay." I said.

"You think you'd be the one getting nervous." Bella muttered.

"Yeah, well maybe if we were actually face to face where our dads had me in hands reach, I would probably then have this trouble. But I'm safe." I said and chuckled as she smacked my chest.

Then her phone began buzzing. And Bella began getting nervous once more.

"My mom is calling…"

"Well answer it!" Alice said.

Nervously, Bella answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey mom…" She said.

"Bella why did you send me a picture of a four month baby?" Renee asked sounding confused.

"You can't see the name in the corner?" Bella asked.

"No, you should know that your mother is getting old over here." Renee said chuckling.

"Mom…" Bella said.

"But anyways honey, why is that? Wrong number?" She asked

"No, I sent to the right number." Bella said

"But why?" Renee asked once again sounding confused.

"Mom…" Bella said then hesitating. "What do you think about becoming a grandma?"

Renee stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "Bella, are you trying to tell me that your…"

"Yes Mrs. Swan. Bella is pregnant with my baby." I then said through the phone.

"Edward is that you?" Renee asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh my goodness! You two are together now! I knew that would eventually happen! And now I'm going to be a grandma!" Renee said, suddenly laughing. "Charlie! We're going to be grand parents!" she continued.

"By who!" Charlie said not really able to sound out his emotion. I felt Bella tense up next to me.

"Bella. Bella and Edward." I could tell Renee had a smile in her voice.

"Aren't you kids a little too young?" Charlie then said, phone closer to him and not sounding angry.

"I know dad." Bella said sounding a little more at ease. "But it just happened. Sorry. I'm still continuing school though."

"You better be young lady. And is Edward with you in this?"

"Yes I am sir." I then spoke.

"Well good." Charlie said sounding pleased.

"Edward what did we tell you! It's Renee and Charlie." Renee said phone back in her hands.

"Ok Renee." I said.

"But I'm very happy. I wish this happened in a different time but it was eventually going to happen." Renee said.

My phone then started ringing and now it was my mom calling.

"Hey mom? We have to go. One more set of parents to tell." Bella said.

"Alright sweetie. We'll talk more later." Renee said.

"Bye mom." Bella said and after Renee said bye, Bella hung up the phone and I answered mine, putting it on speaker.

I didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Are you telling me that Bella is pregnant with a Cullen!" My mom said sounding almost proud. Well, that was fast.

"Uh, well yeah." I said not really having anything else to say.

"This is wonderful! My first grand child! I mean you children should have waited but as long as you stay in school and get your degrees, you kids will be great!" My mom said going on.

"I expect you to help Bella." My dad then said. I didn't even think he would be home...

"Yes dad. I would never do that." I said looking at Bella and she smiled, blushing.

"Have you told her parents." He asked.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, just did." Bella than said.

"Good." My dad said and then you could hear my mom in the back ground telling Bella to call them by there names.

"Ok, Esme." Bella said smiling.

"Remember, I Expect a degree too. I know you kids can do it." My dad said.

"Yes dad." I said.

"Well take care you two. I have to try and calm Esme who is on the phone with Renee." He said.

Bella and I laughed as we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phones.

"See," I said pecking Bella's lips. "That wasn't so bad right?"

"Ok, ok." Bella said and started to blush.

"It's good you guys finally told them though." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Alice nodded.

"Alright well we did it and now it's done. Now I'm going to go get some food." Bella said chirping up before leaving into the kitchen.

Looking at her nice round… Woo! I need to cut that out.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella screamed form the kitchen while we heard bangs from the counter.

I was the first one up and out of my seat to the kitchen. "What happened!" I said when I go to the kitchen only to see Bella on the counters looking directly on the ground.

"There is a HUGE ass spider right there! Kill it!" She said pointing to the decent sized spider on the floor. Whoa. Thing is big.

"Jesus Bella, you scared me." I said chuckling while stepping on the run away spider.

"Sorry. But it was so big and… disgusting!" She said and shivered. "Hate spiders." She said coming down from the cabinets.

"Bella you big baby." Emmett said chuckling. "Ow!" He said after Rosalie hit him on the arm.

"It's ok baby, I'll protect you from any spiders." I said hugging her from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**OoOoOo**

"I love you…" I said as I pecked Bella's lips all the way down to her stomach.

"I love you too." She said sighing as I began massaging her stomach.

"You hoping for the fifth appointment?" I said

"Yeah. I really want to know what we're gonna have…" She said. I could tell with a smile on her face.

"Me too…" I said as I stilled both of my hands on her belly. Suddenly feeling something so light that I have never felt before.

Bella gasped, moving her hands on top of mine. Her expression probably matched mine. "Did you feel that?" She said.

I nodded. "Did the baby just…"

Bella nodded softly before a smile started forming on her face. I could feel my smile form too.

"It felt so… weird. But it's a good weird. I liked it. No, I loved it!" Bella said sparking up.

And I did too. My baby just moved! It was so light though if I didn't have my hands on her stomach I probably wouldn't have felt it! That would be disappointing… "You starting to move baby?" I said speaking closely to Bella's stomach. Bella shook lightly with laughter.

Feeling the baby's first move made the rest of the week for me.

**OoOoOo**

So after telling the parents about Bella's pregnancy, I now convinced her to wear shirts that will allow her to show her five month belly. It may be small but it's there and I love it. She looks so gorgeous with her belly.

And just like I thought before, the word did get around that I was a taken man. So of course we had our fair share of girls come up to us to 'see for themselves' if it was a joke. Then they would see Bella and her belly. Then she would get accusations in how she did it to keep me, she and I would get mad and tell them to fuck off, well she did most of that, and we were on with our life.

Oh but there was this one accusation I completely love…

_We were walking from taco bell, my hand around Bella's waist keeping her close to me as we walked back to the apartments when we bumped into Stacey._

"_Huh, so I guess it was true. You're a 'taken' man now Edward." She said walking to us._

"_Seriously?" Bella said. She was already irritated with the many confrontments. Then her mood swings coming in… No good._

"_Well I guess I wish I thought of that before you. I could have gotten pregnant too and kept him." She said smirking. Uh-oh._

"_Fuck you and every other skank! Just because he fucked you or you gave him a blow job in the past, it did not mean shit to him. You are all the most dumbest pieces of shit ever. And if you obviously heard the news then why do you continue to come to us. Or him. He is T-A-K-E-N. Look it up if you don't know what it means. Now why don't you spread this news: Edward REALLY is taken and we should stop being stupid and going up to him to piss of his girlfriend because if you really think it's gonna get him in trouble and break us up, your wrong. It's gonna get YOU in trouble and make me wanna break YOU into pieces because I had just about had it. So as fast as the news spread about Edward being taken and going to be a dad, spread that news." Bella said before taking my hand and walking past a shocked Stacey._

I will probably never forget that.

Just how I will never forget when I found out I am having a princess.

We got to find out at the last appointment. We were both pretty anxious because we knew we might be able to find out but we didn't get our hopes completely up because we knew it depended.

So after Bella had that jelly stuff on her stomach, I was seated right next to her we watched as the screen cleared and we saw our little baby.

The doctor checked her out first. Heart beat was good, size was good and everything seemed good in there.

And then she asked if we wanted to know the gender.

Bella eagerly said yes before I could.

The doctor smiled before moving the stick around in Bella's stomach. She couldn't really find anything with her on her back so she had Bella turn to the side.

So with my help, we turned Bella over, and then the doctor began searching once again.

"_Well congratulations you two, it's a girl." The doctor said smiling at us. I swear I could feel all inside me light up with excitement._

"_A girl…" Bella said getting teary smiling. "We're having a girl."_

"_And she is going to be beautiful." I said and I pecked her lips._

I could already see our little girl, eyes as big as beautiful as Bella's, either of our hair, Bella's creamy skin…

You don't even wanna know how the girls reacted. Especially Alice and Rosalie. Ranting on how they have to go shopping, get clothes, things this and that but I was too into massaging Bella's stomach to listen. My brothers and the rest of the guys congratulated. Happy we were happy and that they have some one else to spoil.

Even though that will be mostly coming from me.

Our moms were really psyched too. Towards the last month of Bella's pregnancy there gonna come for a very long visit.

And I hope its soon cause I suddenly really want my little baby in my arms.

* * *

**Please Review!  
****Anyways hope it's not confusing. Just time and moments passing by.  
See you next weekend!**

**-Chanelle **


	46. Awaiting

**Hey guys! Here's your chapter for the week! Thanks for being patient with me. Hope you like it!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight Or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

_**I loved you once,**_

_** I love you still, **_

_**I always have,**_

**_ I always will…_  
**

**~Edward**

"I swear to god Edward, one more…" Bella ranted with anger while I zoned her out.

Ok I know that's mean but it's just what I've been doing since Bella had gotten the mood swings and even though Bella doesn't have them dramatically, when she has them its all bad. When she's mad, hell breaks lose. When she's sad she makes you feel really sad, and when she's happy and ok everything is ok.

Right now was not really one of the good days…

"Are you fucking ignoring me again!" She screeched.

"No…" I said

"Then what did I just fucking say?"

"You said I swear to god that if I leave any more clothes on the ground you will beat my ass." Yep even though I ignore, I did do it a lot in the past so I always managed to pick out what was being said.

She huffed before waddling away in her newly 8 month belly.

She looked fucking cute. But damn was she crazy!

When she had just started getting the mood swings we both would get in REALLY bad fights because I would get mad in return. And even though we would make up I felt bad and I knew that she was only like this because she was pregnant. So that's why I started ignoring the anger to not cause anymore fights like the ones we had in the beginning. They would last up to three days without seeing each other until I felt horrible and said sorry. She would say sorry too cause she knew it wasn't completely my fault.

And when she was at her sad days she would cry a lot saying that she was fat or she wasn't going to be a good mom or that I was only with her because of the baby and that when she was born I would leave.

To be honest I wanted to laugh because all that was ridiculous. One, Bella was not fat. Two, She was going to be the BEST mom. And three no way in hell I am ever leaving Bella. Never.

And even though I reassure and comfort her, sadness gets the best of her.

But what I like is that she is mostly at her good and happy days. Excited for the baby to come, hanging around with the girls, shopping for the baby.

And did I tell you she got like a vixen? Damn… If we had it bad when she wasn't pregnant we are horrible now. You think I'd be the one jumping her but nope. Its her. Well at least for now.

And when we were both relaxing in bed, or on the couch, I would massage Bella's stomach. She liked it and so did the baby. She always moved around causing Bella to giggle.

And thank god we are in February because Bella is due in the end of this month or beginning of March. I am so fucking excited for it yet nervous.

Another big change that was added was we moved in together. Or more like switched up.

"_Bella?"_

"_Hmm?" She said lazily_

"_How are we going to… live when the baby gets here?" I asked_

_That must have caught her off guard cause she didn't answer right away. "I don't know…?" She said sounding confused herself._

"_You think we should move in together?" I said a little nervous._

"_I don't know… I mean are we ready for that? It wont be too soon?" She said running her fingers through my hair._

_Sure, it's only been six months since we have gotten together but because of our past and how much we've been together sometimes it feels like it's been longer. _

"_I think we're ready for it." I said a little surprised._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I mean we're having a baby and I know we spend time at both our places but it will get harder when the baby comes so why not just stick to one where the baby can have one home?" I said_

"_So… we should move in together?" Bella said_

"_Yeah." I said after reassuring myself in my head._

_She did that giggle before saying ok._

_Then I moved myself up to her lips so I could kiss her._

"_Oh, and we're moving here." I said before I continued kissing her and ending the conversation._

And that's what happened. Alice and Rosalie agreed to move in with the guys if they felt ok about it, which they did, and a spare bedroom stayed at our place in case of any emergencies.

Now, time to go calm down my raging girlfriend.

Getting up I walked to our room where Bella laid on the bed trying to calm down. She never could though.

"You okay baby?" I said going to lay down next to her while I massaged her stomach. It always did the trick.

She didn't respond right away. She was silent first, then took a deep breath and spoke. "Yeah…"

"It's okay. Couple more weeks." I said

"Yeah and there taking forever." She said.

I chuckled before I gave her a kiss. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. I kind of want pasta. With marinara sauce and a lot of parmesan cheese…" She said drifting off.

"Well how about I go make some. We have cheese in the fridge." I said.

"Please." She said giving me a kiss.

And what they want is what they get.

**OoOoOo**

There was a knock on the door and Bella almost sprung off the couch if she could have.

"That must be them!" She said waddling quickly to the door and opening it.

"Bella! Oh baby look at you!" Renee said as she wrapped her arms around Bella and held her as close as she could.

"Hi mom." Bella said when she finally pulled away.

"Oh you look so beautiful." My mom said hugging Bella.

"How are you Edward?" Renee said coming to me and giving me a hug.

"I'm great. How about you two? The trip hard?" I said as I pulled away.

"Of course not. It actually took forever because we weren't getting here fast enough!" My mom said laughing as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"It's okay. You still had a couple more weeks left before this little one comes." Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"Still! We were not here for the beginning!" Renee said

"Your fathers really wanted to come also. But they couldn't leave work as long as we were. Hopefully they'll be here towards the end of the month? But maybe not even till you start to get contractions." Esme said.

"Where are the others? Rosalie and Emmett said they would be right back." Renne asked.

"They might have gone to get Alice and Jasper." Bella said sitting down.

"I saw the baby shower pictures too! What a lovely party Alice and Rosalie planned." Renee said taking a seat next to Bella.

"It was. I had so much fun." Bella said smiling."

"So have you thought of names for the little one?" My mom asked taking a seat on the other side of Bella. Taking my Bella from me. Oh well…

"Well I'm really into Mia… Edward and I both like it." Bella said.

"That is a lovely name!" Renee said.

"What about a middle? Have you thought about a middle?" My mom asked

There gonna love this.

Bella looked over to me on the other couch giving me a smile. "Well we decided on Renesmee." She said

"Renesmee? I've never hear of that?" Renee said sounding puzzled.

"Well how about combining your name with my moms?" I said chuckling.

Our moms looked at each other then, sounding it out before they finally got it, grins appearing on there face.

"Oh you two are so sweet!" My mom said jumping with joy.

"Just thought we should give you some appreciation." Bella said smiling.

And boy were they happy from then on.

**OoOoOo**

"Edward… It hurts…" Bella said letting out a light whimper. It broke my heart.

"I know baby. But you know what the doctor said… Not until the water breaks but for now lets take a walk." I said

"Ok…" She said and I helped her stand up.

My poor baby has been getting contractions since five this morning. But they sent us back home. Saying it wasn't time.

So now it was ten in the morning, six hour already and Bella has been dealing quite well. From what our moms told us. They have been helping her out yet they were excited because the time is coming. They all were. My brothers, her sisters, our moms, our friends, our dads are even headed down now.

But they can't top my excitement. My baby is finally coming.

"Be careful you two." My mom said from the kitchen.

"Yes mom." I said as I opened the door for Bella to step out.

I closed the door behind us and began walking, holding Bella's hand In mine.

"Ugh this is such a pain." She said rubbing her hand around her belly. "Come on baby, help mommy get out of her pain." She speaking to our little baby.

I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Wow Bella how are you going to get your body back after this? Surly Edward wont stay with you after you look all gross."

And the months were going so well…

"Go away Tanya…" I sighed.

She snickered. "That's why I'm not having babies. I can NOT ruin my figure." She said

Well why the hell does that matter when half of it is fake?

"Well then you'll never have the wonderful experience of becoming a mother." Bella said. "You should consider in investing in some cats…"

That wiped the stupid smirk off her face. "Your such a-"

"Oof." Bella said cringing and cradling her stomach. I went into panic mode.

"Are you ok?" I said rubbing her back.

"Yeah… Just another contraction. Help me to the bench will you?" She said as she grabbed a hold of my arm to lift herself back up.

"Oh my god did you seriously just take a piss in public?" Tanya said sounding disgusted.

"Oh crap." Bella said and her grip tightened on me as she began taking labored breaths. "Edward." She said between her breaths.

"What, Bella what's wrong." I said holding her up.

"That was the water you idiot! It's time!" She said, her voice raised.

"Oh shit." I said as I figured out a way to pick up Bella without hurting her.

"Sorry. I snapped." Bella said between the breaths. Well there's Bella to you. Trying to apologize.

When I finally managed to pick her up I was about to walk away when I remembered about the others.

"Tanya." I said turning back to her cause she was still there, face pretty shocked. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. "Please, you remember where I live. Can you go tell our parents that Bella is in labor and to go to the hospital."

She managed to nod and I took off as fast as I could to the car. God I'm so lucky I had my key.

I was exiting the parking when my phone began buzzing.

"What." I said pressing the talk.

"Edward what is going on! Is Bella really in labor?" My mom asked.

Huh well Tanya actually did something right.

"Yeah she is and I'm driving. I'll see you at the hospital." I said before dropping the phone back onto my lap.

Bella was still taking heavy breaths next to me. But my babe is a trooper, she hasn't screamed at all.

"Hold on there love." I said speeding away in the streets.

So speeding into the streets without getting caught we finally made it to the hospital.

I quickly ran to Bella's side and carried her out of the car rushing to the emergency.

De-ja vu except its something good this time.

"Woman in labor!" I managed to say out.

I got help right away.

They took us to a room where she was laid on a bed and the nurses began stripping her. Then a male nurse came to me.

"Are you the baby's father?" He asked

"Yeah" I said.

"Follow me." He said taking me outside to a rack where he handed me this suit thingy.

"Put this on and come back to the room when you are done." He said and left quickly back to the room.

Oh god. My girl is in labor.

Quickly putting the suit over my clothes and washing my hands, I went back to the room to find Bella in a gown herself under a sheet. She was scrunching her face and holding the sheets tightly.

"You okay love?" I said coming next to her. Which I have to add is a pretty stupid question of me.

"Yeah, sort of, no. God this hurts." She said and grabbed my hand squeezing it. Damn does she have a grip.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok." I said leaning in and kissing her head.

She nodded before squeezing my hand tightly again.

"Contraction?" I asked

She nodded.

"Oh baby is it time!" Renee suddenly said walking in with the same suit and my mom right behind her.

We had already discussed that the three people that were going to be in the room when the baby was born was going to be my mom and Renee. We loved the others a lot but you know, we thought the future grandmothers should be in the room with us.

"I think it is." I said answering for Bella.

"It's aright honey. You'll be ok." Renee said soothing Bella while pushing her hair to the side

"It will all be worth it in the end." My mom said

"Isabella! Well it looks like its about time to get that baby into this world now right?" The doctor said coming in.

She nodded. "I'm really getting the sense to push doc." She said.

"Let me have a look." She said before lifting Bella's legs up and checking her out. "Well it is the time, your 10 centimeters! It is about time to start pushing." She said before moving herself away and talking to the nurses as she put on her suit.

After positioning Bella, I right at her side and our moms on the other, the birth began.

"Ok Bella when I count to three I want you to give me a big push ok?" The doctor said.

Bella nodded before she grabbed my hand.

"Ok." The doctor said and counted down. "Push." She said

And then Bella squeezed my hand so damn tight and scrunched up her face with her big push.

"Good job sweetie, I'm starting to see a glimpse of the head." The doc said after Bella got to take her breath, her face red with heat. Sweat forming at the top of her head.

"Another push" The doc said and counted down again. "Now push."

Bellas hand still grabbed mine tightly as she gave her big push, a whimper escaped her lips.

"The head, it's coming out. I need another big push and we can get this baby." The doctor said.

Bella rested her head back, panting and sweating. My baby was exhausted.

"Come on love, just one more." I said encouraging.

Bella lifted her head up once again when the doctor counted down again. "Push." She said and I felt Bella squeeze my hand tightly as she gave another big push and exhausted whimper escaping her lips in the end.

And then we heard the cry of the baby.

"I've got the baby." The doctor then said.

Bella let out an exhausted laugh as she lightly smiled and what looked like tears falling from her eyes when she heard the cry.

"Would dad like to cut the cord?"

I can cut the cord? Well then yea I wanna do it.

I nodded before kissing Bella's hand and released it to walk to where the doctor was and was handed a professional set of scissors.

And I cut the cord combing my baby to Bella.

Then the doctors and nurses went back to there quick pace cleaning the baby and what not. I went back to Bella.

"Edward… Where is she." Bella said sounding very tired.

"Hold on love." I said. Before looking up to see if they were almost done. They were wrapping her in the blanket.

"Edward I want my baby." Bella said sounding lost. Well she just gave birth of course she's barley going to have strength.

"Here we are. Welcome little one." The doctor said walking to us and handing me the baby.

And I felt like I was soaring into the sky with happiness when I first got my baby in my arms. She wasn't crying and her little eyes were closed. So she was asleep.

I looked down to Bella to see her smiling at me.

"Your going to be the best of dads." She murmured.

I had forgotten our moms were in the rooms till I heard the clicking of cameras with the flash off.

"You want to hold her?" I then asked. Another stupid question cause of course she did. So gently, I passed our baby to Bella

"My little baby…" Bella said so sweetly to our sleeping baby. "Welcome to the world."

My Bella was going to be the best of moms.

We didn't stay in the room for long. They wheeled us out to a more comfortable, bigger room all to ourselves as a request so we can all fit.

"She is so adorable" Our moms cooed over the baby in Bella's arms.

"Yes she is..." Bella said smiling down. "You want to hold her mom?" She asked.

"Do I!" Renee said quietly but excitedly before she put her camera down and grabbed our baby gently. My mom was now taking the pictures.

"Hello there princess." She said cooing.

I looked back down to Bella as she smiled and kissed the top of her head. Sweaty or not I don't care.

Bella continued smiling as she moved her head up towards me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She said

"I love you." I said to her before placing another kiss.

When we looked back, my mom had the baby and Renee was taking the snaps. Boy our mothers were crazy.

"So adorable." My mom said as she passed the baby back to Bella. Right as soon as she did, My brothers and dads came into the room

"Where is she!" Alice whispered and yelled at the same time. As soon as she spotted our baby in Bella's arms she quickly came to us.

"Oh look how adorable she is!" She squealed quietly.

Bella gave a light laugh, still tired.

"Of course she's going to be adorable! She's got our beauty." Rosalie said giving a proud smile at the end of Bella's bed.

"What about us?" Emmett said.

"Not yet. Wait for the boy." I said without thinking. Well there's the signal saying I want another one already. And the party hasn't even started!

Everyone in the room gave a light chuckle including Bella. "Yeah, your going to have to wait another four or five years for that. Birth is not a pretty feeling." She said and then looked back down to our daughter.

Fine…

"She looks like you when you were a baby Bells. Except for the brown golden hair." Charlie said

"That's my boys hair." My dad said smiling and nudging a chuckling Charlie

Smiling I gave Bella a kiss on her head again as we enjoyed the company of our family and the new addition.

Our baby.

_**Mia Renesmee Cullen**_

_**Born: March 3, 2011**_

* * *

**Please review!  
Well looks like the new Cullen has finally arrived! Cheers!  
Hope you liked the Chapter! See you next weekend!**

**-Chanelle **


	47. Adventure

**Hey guys! Here I am for the weekend! Now I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter and all left is the epilogue... It makes me so sad that my story is about over, but it just is. Hope you like the chapter!**

***I Do Not Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_**My eyes reacted,**_

_**My mind was attracted, **_

_**My heart was affected thousands rejected, **_

_**But you were selected.**_

**~Bella**

Oh God was labor a bitch. I feel so damn drained.

But it is all worth it when you get your baby in your arms. An amazing feeling that after nine months of carrying the precious life in your womb, you get to hold it in your arms.

And seeing Edward hold her made things a lot sweeter. He was so gentle and loving with her like any father would be. Except it just looked cuter than anything else.

But finally when everyone decided to leave to give us a break it was just me, Edward and the baby.

The doctor came in after them for the first breast feeding, and shit were my boobs swollen. And then a man came with paper work to fill out for Mia.

But finally, I got to go to sleep. I made room for Edward in the bed so he can lay down with me, but I had to put my baby in her crib, incubator thing. I wish I could hold her in my arms, but that will be soon.

I really just needed my rest after a long day.

**OoOoOo**

"She is so adorable! She has both of you and Edward." Selena said while holding my baby.

"Come on Selena, give me a turn." Elena said from behind looking at her.

"Wait, I just got her." She said.

"Well hurry up." Katherine said.

"You know you guys got hours to hold her right?" I said laughing lightly as they fought for Mia.

"Yeah but she looks so adorable. I want to hold her now." Elena said.

Elena, Katherine, Selena and Caroline along with the guys just showed up not to long ago. The guys haven't came in yet since they went to get food before they came up. Edward went down to meet them to get some food for himself and something for me.

"Here I'll give you her but I still want another turn." Selena said as she passed Mia to Elena.

"Awh. Hey there baby Mia." Elena said cooing my baby.

Mia was currently asleep again. They came right after I finished feeding her. She still hasn't opened her eyes and I'm eager to find out whose eyes she got. Then again we probably wont be able t tell right away anyways. But still.

"So how was the whole birth thing? Sorry we didn't get to come right away yesterday but we figured yesterday would be more of a family thing…" Selena said turning back to me.

"That's ok. You came today right?" I said "And oh god the birth… Ugh I still feel tired. But you know in the end, worth it." I said smiling over to my baby in Elena's arms.

"Can't even imagine that." Katherine said. "And your 20. I who am 21 want kids but not right now."

"Yeah I felt the same but things happened. But I've always loved kids. And to be honest, now that I think of it I never gave myself an age to when I wanted to start having kids. But I know for sure now that my next baby will not be for another four or five years.

"You going to get the pill?" Caroline said.

"Yeah. And when I can remember I'm making Edward put on a condom." I said

"What about me?" Edward said walking back into the room.

"Nothing." I said as we all laughed quietly.

Then Stefan, Damon, Taylor and Tyler walked into the room right behind him.

"Hey there buddy." Damon said waving to me.

"How are you doing Bella?" Taylor said.

"Hey guys. I'm fine. Tired."

"Must be." Stefan said as he walked over to Elena.

"Isn't she so cute?" Elena said.

"She is." Stefan said smiling down to my little Mia.

"Come Elena my turn." Katherine said right behind her."

"Fine." She said turning around to pass her gently to her.

"She's so light." Katherine said once she got her in her arms.

"Well what do you expect a new born to be? A ton?" Elena said laughing.

"Shut up. Look how small and cute she is." Katherine said looking down at her and Damon right in from of her looking down at her also.

"Hi there little one." Damon squeaked.

"What's her name?" Tyler asked.

"Mia. Mia Renesmee Cullen." Edward answered.

"Can I have some?" I said pointing to his coke. The first thing I drank was coke because the Doc said I could.

He handed me his cup and I took a long gulp.

"You want some chips?" Edward asked handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I told him before I ate some.

After Katherine, Caroline held the baby and from there they passed her around to the guys. They were so nervous about holding a really small baby but they looked really cute holding her. After that she was given back to me for only a bit till Edward decided to hold her.

"Awh too cute. Can't wait till she comes home." Selena said.

"Me too." I said smiling up at my sleeping Mia.

Since they all got to hold her already, they stayed and talked for a while till our parents came and they decided to leave.

"That's a big group of friends." My dad said.

"Yeah and there hilarious." I said.

"How's the baby?" My mom asked coming next to me.

"She's good." I said. "Where and the others?"

"I don't know. They said they would meet us here in a bit." My mom said.

"Can I hold her Edward." Esme said walking to Edward. He nodded gently giving her to Esme.

Since our dads didn't have the courage to hold her yesterday, they finally held her today. It was really sweet seeing Mia being held by her grandpa's

The rest came while our dads began to hold her and they gave me a box of my favorite chocolate. Probably what they were getting.

"You guys are sweet." I said getting a piece out to eat it.

"So when are you coming home?" Rosalie asked.

"Tomorrow." I said smiling. "Edward brought the car seat when he left this morning to shower.

"Good." Esme said.

"I know…" I said.

After that we pretty much relaxed. They all left and hour or two after.

Edward was sitting right next to me on the bed.

"I want to see her eyes" I said as Mia slept in my arms.

"Me too. I hope she has yours." Edward said.

"Why mine? Yours are much more beautiful." I said

"On the contrary love, I think yours are beautiful. There big and chocolate brown. They light up in the sky day or night. Or simply when you are in a happy mood. There the best beautfullest eyes ever."

That made me tear up. "Your so sweet." I said leaning in for a kiss.

"Can I hold her?" He asked when we pulled back.

"Of course. You have as much right as I do." I said passing Mia to him carefully.

I just love how he looks when he is holding her.

"You look so adorable holding her." I said He smiled at me before looking back down to her. I need to keep this.

So I grabbed my phone from the stand next to me and silently, I took the cutest picture of Edward holding Mia. He didn't even notice.

I set it as my background.

I was very into watching Edward Hold Mia as he cooed her, rocking her gently. Till we both heard the clicking of heels enter our room. I looked up and I didn't even know what to say.

"Hi." Tanya said awkwardly.

Edward didn't say anything. He just looked at me before looking back at her

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I, uhm. Sorry? I don't know I guess I was in denial thinking you were still lying about the baby being Edwards… But I guess not. I guess I still don't like the fact that Edward is taken." Tanya said.

"It's been almost six, seven months since we got together… How could you still be in denial?"

"I don't know I guess I'm stupid." She said.

"Very." I said

She didn't say anything after that. She looked at Mia in Edwards arms while he paid no attention and went back to cooing our sleeping baby.

"I guess I'll be leaving now…" She said taking a step back.

"Uhm, bye?" I said still confused.

She still stood there though. Then we finally found out the real reason she came.

"Edward you do know if it doesn't work out between you and Bella that I'm here right?"

"You've got to be kidding me. That's all you came for?" I said, tired of her shit. All of there shit.

"Almost…" She said.

"Tanya there was never anything between us. You can tell that to everyone else too so they can save themselves the trip and humiliation of coming to us." Edward said sounding irritated.

She didn't say anything.

"You can officially go now." I said.

She looked at me and then to Edward with Mia before finally walking out. I really hope its for good now.

"You think all of them will leave us alone now?" I said sighing and resting my head back.

"I hope so…" He said, also sighing.

"See you shouldn't have slept with too many girls. I have to suffer for it by harassment and reminders of how you were…" I said shutting my eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to." Edward said sounding sad.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with sad eyes.

"But that won't change the way I feel for you. I love you. I always have and I always will. You gave me the experience of adventure, love and now a child. And even though you still have that past, I trust you enough to know that you won't go back to it." I told him looking right back in his eyes.

That brought him to give me a crooked smile. "I promise I wont fail you in any I can. I love you Bella." He said and then he leaned in to place a kiss on my lips.

Mia then began to squirm in her burrito form.

"Feeding time?" Edward said.

"Feeding time." I said as I took Mia back.

**OoOoOo**

"Home sweet home." I said as I stepped into the house with Mia in my arms, Edward closing the door behind me.

"Baby is finally home." My mom said walking to us and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Yup. We're home." I said and I moved myself to sit on the couch. "Feels so good to be out of there…" I said

My mom and Esme giggled.

"Where is Dad and Charlie?" Edward then asked taking a seat next to me.

"They went to go get some food." They said.

"Good. I missed food from somewhere that is not the hospital." I said.

"Hey bells!" Alice squealed coming in. "Awh hey there little baby Mia." She said kneeling in front of me to be at her level.

"She's always asleep." Rosalie said.

"Well she's still newborn. Can't really open her eyes yet." I said smirking.

"You think she's going to have our appetite?" Emmett asked

"Like I said, God help me." I said chuckling.

"Can I hold her." Alice asked.

"of course you can Auntie Alice!" I said and passed her to Alice as soon as she sat.

As soon as she was situated I decided I was going to go shower. "Ok so I still smell like hospital and need a shower. I'll be right back." I said as I stood and walked to my room to get ready for a shower.

It was a quick shower. I was done and dressed in no time, eager to get back to my baby and family. When I got outside my dad and Carlisle were now here.

"Hey" I said walking over to give my dad and Carlisle a hug.

"Brought pizza." Dad said holding to box up.

"Awesome." I said as I felt a huge smile spread across my lips.

It was all family time again then on. Mia was passed around here and there till she finally made it back to Edward and me. Only because it was time for her to eat. Which was around the time we decided to call it a night.

"It still feels so weird." I said as Mia drank her milk from me.

"Why I used to do it all the time?" Edward said smirking and laying down next to me.

"Shut up." I said smacking him with my free arm. "It's not the same anyways cause it sort of hurts since there swollen and then she's actually sucking something from me." I said looking down.

"Yeah who knows when I'll be able to suck your huge tits." Edward mumbled but I still heard it.

"Shut up Edward." I said smacking him again and trying to stifle my laugh since Mia was eating.

He chuckled before propping himself on his elbow to peck my lips and then lightly kiss Mia's head.

"You ready for the hard part to begin?" I said.

"Pshh, Bella it's not the hard part. It's a new adventure." Edward said giving me the sweetest smile that I love.

And he's right. Nothing is hard for us, it's an adventure.

* * *

**Please review!  
Hope you liked it!  
So next one will be the epilogue! See you next weekend!**

**-Chanelle  
**


	48. Locked In Love

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh I'm about to cry because I'm posting my last Chapter for Locked In Love! I'm going to miss it a lot. Just want to say thanks for being there for me guys and going on this adventure with me :') Now I should shut up because even though I'm posting my last chapter for this story, it doesn't mean I'm done with the fanfiction world. I love this place. It helps me escape my hectic life. So I'll be back later on with another story. For sure it will be shorter than this one. Whatever stories I do next will for sure be small. But anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_My head screamed no,_**

**_ My heart whispered yes,_**

**_ Reality told me not to,_**

**_But hope told me to give it a shot._  
**

**~Bella  
****Six years later…**

"Ok Mia be good with Nana and Paps. And help them with your brother." I told Mia while I helped with her Jacket.

"Yes mommy." Mia said.

"Good. Now give me a kiss." I said and my little girl leaned in giving me a big smooch.

"Love you." I told her.

"Love you too mommy." She told me back in her sweet innocent voice…

"You be a good little boy too." I said turning to my little Anthony.

He gave me a big smile. "k." he said.

"Can mommy have a kiss?" I asked.

He nodded his head and gave me a little kiss.

"Love you baby." I said

"you." He said in his little voice meaning he loved me back.

I am seconds away of not letting them go… No I cant do that, there really excited for it. Plus we'll be there by tomorrow too.

We all had planned to go to Disney land with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to take my kids and Alice's girl since Disney land is a little distant from where we live, they we decided to just sleep at a hotel there. But since I have some business to do, we decided to meet them tomorrow.

"Ok here is the rest of the stuff you will need." Edward said coming from downstairs and handing Carlisle one more bag. Then he bent down to our kids. "Give dad a kiss." He said smiling to them. They quickly raced giving him a kiss. "Be good ok? Love you." He said giving each a kiss on the head.

"Ok." Esme said lifting Anthony up and taking a hold of Mia's arm. "Say bye to mommy and daddy."

"Bye." each of them said.

"Bye my little babies. We'll be there tomorrow ok?" I said

They only smiled as Carlisle and Esme walked out and I closed the door.

"I miss my babyies already…" I sighed.

"It's ok love, we'll be there tomorrow.

"I know…" I said.

"Come on, I'll make dinner." He said pulling my hand up to kiss it and kiss the finger with a ring.

My wedding ring.

After having Mia things did get a little harder, but we managed to walk ourselves through it together and with the others.

Edward graduated first with his Degree and then he started Medical school. He's almost done and he already has a Job since Carlisle was able to recommend him.

I graduated the year after with my sisters. Except now I'm in law school. I have another year to go but I'm in pretty good standing since Alice opened up her Boutique and I am her lawyer for any necessities. Rosalie is her main model. You cannot believe how good her business is but I knew it would happen for Alice. She is a great designer.

We also moved out of the apartments right after Edward graduated. So for a while I had to commute, but it was worth it. We have an amazing house and We live in the same neighborhood as Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

Selena and Taylor still live here too. Except they live somewhere towards Hollywood so there close to there jobs. Selena did get her singing career and Taylor his acting.

Stefan and Elena along with Katherine and Damon live somewhere towards Santa Monica beach. All doing really good also.

Carline and Tyler I think live in Beverly hills since Tyler has his football career and Caroline as a model runway model.

Edward and I got married when we first moved here too. But he proposed back in college.

When we made two years together, he took me to our beach at night and we walked around for a while. Something we loved and love to do. That's where he got down on his knee saying he didn't want to wait any longer on making me his wife. That he will love me forever and even past that.

It was so beautiful.

Mia was just about to turn three when we were married. She was our little flower girl even though the wedding was really small only between the family and the close friends.

It was to most amazing wedding ever.

Mia stayed home with Alice and Jasper when we went on our honey mood. Edward took me to Italy. The place I dreamed to go.

Alice and Jasper got married a couple months after we did and Rose and Emmett a year after. They had the bigger types of wedding. Especially Alice.

Now Alice has a three year old daughter named Victoria whom Mia adores. Rose, I think she's in the process of having hers.

As for me, I had Anthony after Mia turned four. Edward just about begged me to get off the pill because he wanted another baby. In fact, I didn't even know he bought candy and changed my pills. So I was off the pill for about a month without even knowing. I didn't get pregnant though.

But I should have figured Edward was up to something when he basically tried to have me at any given free time.

So after getting convinced to stop taking my pill which I already was, I got pregnant two months after. Edward was ecstatic, and Anthony Carl Cullen was born on January 10th.

And now he is one and Mia is five.

They are both so smart though. They got that from Edward. And like Emmett said, Anthony got there appetite.

Anthony got Edwards eyes and my hair. Opposite of Mia but as beautiful.

Now, I got a husband cooking dinner and a mission to accomplish. I only wonder how things will happen.

**OoOoOo**

"Bella…" Edward growled in a warning tone as I straddled him on our bed and teased him with my wet core. He moved his hands to my hips and held on to me roughly trying to pull me down but I resisted

I giggled. But he was right, I had to stop.

We groaned when I started lowering myself onto him.

"Bella you always feel so amazing." He said.

Feeling incredible, I started to go faster on Edward. It was a habit of throwing my head back and biting my lips to stop me from yelling so we don't make a lot of noise, but Edward pulled my lip from me and I gave out a loud moan.

Both of us panting Edward pulled onto my hips when I rose, throwing me on my back and lifting one leg over his shoulder and slammed into me.

"Edward!" I almost yelled with pleasure.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He moaned as he thrusted fast and deep in me.

"I'm so close Edward." I said breathless.

"Come for me love." He whispered in my ear and then sucking on my breasts.

And that's what did it, like always. Yelling out my moan and reaching my highest peak, I came. Edward didn't last much longer after me.

"I love you Bella. So much." He said giving me a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Edward." I said when he pulled his lips back allowing me to breath.

We moved ourselves to a more comfortable position. I being tucked under Edward's head right to his chest.

Now I think its time.

"Edward?" I said after we were silent and he drew lazy circles on my hip.

"Yes love?" he said.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He said.

I took a deep breath. "I didn't get my period last month. Or this month."

He stopped his movements there. And I gulped. It's a good thing my head was tucked under his so I couldn't see his reaction. Yet I wanted to see his reaction.

Edward suddenly moved us so quickly rolling me under him so he could be on top of me and I was not able to move.

"Are you saying that were going to have another baby?" Edward said a grin forming on his lips. I couldn't help but get one too.

I nodded smiling and then his lips were on mine again giving me another passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Bella. You're the love of my life forever and ever." He said kissing me on my lips, jaw, neck, chest and then back up.

"I love you too. You make the most happiest woman on earth. You and only you." I said bringing him back up to my lips.

And those were our last words before we entwined ourselves together again going into our own world.

**OoOoOo**

"Look mommy! Its Minnie!" Mia squealed with happiness.

"You want a picture with Minnie?" I said

"Yes! Mommy I want a picture with her!" She jumped up and down.

Another thing… Mia got auntie Alice's energy.

"Come on I'll take you to Minnie." Alice said taking Mia's hand with Tori in her arms.

I got the camera ready to tke the picture.

"Mickey…" Anthonly said pointing to the other side where mickey mouse was.

"Does baby want a picture with mickey?" Edward asked as he held onto him. Anthony nodded furiously, smiling.

"Come Edward I'll go with you while Bella takes a picture of Mia. We don't want them disappearing on us." Esme said.

Edward nodded and walked over to the line where mickey was while I went where Alice was.

Mia and Tori were beaming with a smile when they took there picture, both of them adorable.

"Come on lets go with the others." I said taking Mia's hand as we walked to where Esme, Edward, Anthony, Carlisle, Jasper were. Emmett and Rosalie left for some rides.

When we finished with most of the picture taking, we decided to take the kids on the rides they were allowed to go on. To hear them giggle and laugh with happiness as they went on the rides was the most sweetest thing alive.

Somehow Alice and I switch girls and while she or Jasper held Mia, I or Edward were holding Tori. It's pretty funny but nice to be able to hold my niece.

And our kids surprise us everyday. They manage to stay awake through out the whole time we are here. Well Anthony falls asleep in his stroller but Mia and Tori are the best girls out there. Just refill them with there food and water and take them to the bathroom, It makes it an amazing vacation.

Emmett and Rosalie ended up finding us when we were going to eat dinner and from there we stuck together.

This place really is a magical place. It may be crowded but because we came on a week day… it doesn't seem as bad. I have never been to Disney land though. So this is a wonderful first experience.

Towards 7:30 we saw the girls were getting tired. And Esme being the best grandma and mother in law convinced us to just help drop them off at the hotel for us to come back and have some time.

So after kissing my babies in there deep sleep and making sure Carlisle and Esme would call us for anything, we left.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett got on the more crazier rides while Edward and I watched them come off all dizzy and what not. I decided not to go on because of being pregnant. It maybe recent but still don't want to risk it. Edward stayed down with me being the most amazing husband. We walked around too, in that downtown Disney place with a bunch of small stores where we got our kids something because if we bring them they'll want to buy the whole store. And I'm not saying we cant but they already have enough stuff at home.

But it was nice just being there as us like the old times. Edward having his arm around me while we walked. All those girls still staring at my man but sucks for them cause they'll never have him. I make sure to display the exaggerated ring on my left hand on Edwards waist.

And they would see it. And you could see there entire face of excitement deflate. Hilarious.

When they start to close up we all leave, walking back to the apartments joking around and laughing.

When we got back, the pool was still open. Emmett convinced us to go swimming.

But before leaving, Esme had told us to leave the kids with them and we can sleep in our rooms. I was hesitant but they looked so comfortable together so we let them stay with there grandma and grandpa for the night while we went swimming.

I love swimming with them because its just plain hilarious. And then add the rest of the crew when we can and it's a laughing festival.

"Ok guys I think we should call it a night." Alice said swimming over to the steps. "Plus its gonna close in a few cause they close the pool at twelve." She said.

All of us agreed and we swam to the steps where we dried off and wrapped ourselves up and quietly walked back into the hotel going to our rooms.

We all had rooms right next to each other.

"Night." We all said and each went to our room."How about a shower?" Edward asked.

"Definitely." I said as I dropped the towel down and speed to the shower, Edward hot right behind me.

So helping each other wash off our bodies and coming to a sweet release in the shower we dried off, I only putting on underwear and one of Edwards shirts as he only slipped in with his boxers.

I slipped in bed while Edward quickly turned off the lights and slipped in with me, Bringing me tightly too him and wrapping his arm tightly around my stomach since he knows another little baby is inside, I rested under his head.

He kissed my head. "I love you Bella." He said

"I love you too Edward." I said as I lifted my head to kiss his lips.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was, I'm glad for it." He said.

"Mmm, you stole my heart." I said as I kissed his lips.

"Just how you stole mine." He mumbled on my lips.

"Baby, you stole my heart and you took me, locking me in a love I didn't want in the beginning. But I will never regret it." I said.

"And I'll make sure to keep the key hidden, just so you can never get out." He said kissing me.

"You wont ever have to worry about that because I'll stay with you forever and ever, even beyond that." I said pulling my lips away.

"Ditto." He said before he brought his lips back to mine.

And trapping me in an eternal love I never want to get out of.

* * *

**BOOM! Finished. :')**

**Please review! Hope you guys liked it. **  
**I'm going to miss this story, but it had to come to an end. Like I said, I will be back with other stories. But they will be shorter than this. Maybe no more than ten chapters. Still not sure but yeah. Until then, I don't know when I will be back. I will try to come back soon but seeing my schedule, I don't know. Maybe not until December. Not sure.**

**But yeah, hoped you liked this final chapter! See you guys later!**

**-Chanelle **


	49. Locked In Love Song Lyrics

**Locked In Love **

_Song lyrics_  
_For Bella's p.o.v _

I keep,  
Fallin  
I keep fallin in love all over again,  
Cause he's got me,  
He's got me locked here like a crook and I don't wanna be singing like,

Tryna free myself from loving again,  
But cupid has me captive, stuck here with him.  
Today I made my mind, I said goodbye  
Stay anyway.  
Can't take that look in his eye

Where would I go if I left here?  
Though I've had enough of these tears, life without him is unclear  
Can I just get away?  
All these questions I'm asking  
When I should be packing  
I'm in, then I'm out, then back in, cause he's got a hold on me

I keep  
Fallin  
I keep fallin in love all over again  
Cause he's got me,  
He's got me locked here like a crook and I don't wanna be singing like

Ayo, aaaay  
Trapped here like a prisoner, I'm locked in love  
Ayo, aaaay  
Take these shackles off me cause I'm locked in love

Love, love, love, love, love  
I'm locked in love  
Love, love, love  
I'm locked in love

How did my heart get locked in this cage  
With a life sentence  
Is this what they call fate?  
Cause if it is,  
I don't really want it.  
Happiness was all I ever wanted

I'm moving on, making my mind  
I'm gonna leave him this time  
He barricades me with his lies.  
Why can't I get away?  
Over and over I stay  
Suppose he is my soul mate;  
I feel like I'm his enemy,  
Stuck for eternity.

I keep  
Fallin  
I keep fallin in love all over again  
Cause he's got me,  
He's got me locked here like a crook and I don't wanna be singng like

Ayo, aaaay  
Trapped here like a prisoner, I'm locked in love  
Ayo, aaaay  
Take these shackles off me cause I'm locked in love

Love, love, love, love, love  
I'm locked in love  
Love, love, love  
I'm locked in love


End file.
